Mitsuharu (Updates Every Sunday)
by Shuichi Akai
Summary: There were only three kids of the Akai Family, right? There was no way that Masumi had a third older brother. So why the hell were these people calling him Akai Mitsuharu? More importantly, how the hell was he even alive? [OC Insert as Akai Sibling]
1. Wish Upon a Flame

**Mitsuharu**

**Title: **Mitsuharu  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Summary: **There were only three kids of the Akai Family, right? There was no way that Masumi had a _third_ older brother. So why the hell were these people calling him Akai Mitsuharu? More importantly, how the hell was he even alive!? [OC Insert as Akai Sibling]  
**WARNING: This story contains spoilers for Chapter 1037! Read at your own risk!**

* * *

Michael Leo Field was definitely not a hero. He was timid and shy, an introvert. He hated social interaction and often kept to himself in class except for group assignments. Once he reached home, he would immerse himself in the world of anime and manga. Despite the numerous urging of his parents to talk to people more, he refused. So at seventeen years old, he essentially had no friends.

Currently, Michael was standing in front of his house. Flames had engulfed the two story building. Several firetrucks crowded the streets and were blasting the house with water in an attempt to extinguish the flames. Firemen ordered people to back away but to Michael, it fell on deaf ears. His eyes were glued to his burning home.

His parents were still inside. Their cars were still parked in the garage and they were not among the people watching the inferno. The blaze was too strong and the firefighters would not be able to enter to rescue them. Michael already knew it was too late, but for a moment, he couldn't control his body. His legs moved on their own and sprinted into the flames.

_ 'What am I doing?' _Michael asked himself, his thoughts surprisingly calm. _'I'm going to die. Mom and Dad are already dead. I should've stayed outside. I might still be able to get out of here in time,'_

But his body wouldn't listen to his mind's rationale. He wandered from room to room until he found his parents' charred corpses trapped beneath a ceiling beam in the master bedroom. He crouched down and gripped one of the sides of the beam. He attempted to lift it but was too weak, only managing a slight budge. He wasn't strong enough.

He let go of the beam and stumbled into his bedroom. _'I'm going to die,' _Why the hell was he so calm!? _'Mind as well die doing something I love,' _He grabbed one of his manga books, _Detective Conan Volume 37_, and opened it up. _'It's strange. I'm surrounded by all this fire and am probably on fire myself, yet I don't feel anything. I don't feel any heat. I don't feel any pain. I feel _nothing._ Is this because of the adrenaline?'_

"Hey," Michael said out loud to particularly no one. "I've seen a lot of stories where people die and are reborn into another world," _'I've gone crazy. I've lost my mind,' _"Send me into an anime or manga," _'Those stories are works of fanfiction! Of course it won't happen in real life!'_

His body fell limp and collapsed to the floor. Before he fell unconscious, he could've sworn that he heard a voice.

_ "As you wish," _

XXX

"Congratulations, Tsutomu, Mary! It's a healthy baby boy!"

_ 'What? Who's Tsutomu? Who's Mary? Their names sound familiar but I don't know anyone named Tsutomu or Mary,'_ He could feel that he was being carried and passed to someone else. _'How can I be carried so easily? I'm seventeen years old. They're holding me like I'm light. What did they mean by it's a healthy baby boy? That's what doctors say after women have given birth,'_

He tried to move around but found himself swaddled in something soft. _'Do hospitals normally do this to burn victims? Wait, how the hell am I alive!? I entered my burning house and died!'_

He forced his eyes open and saw two adults. One was a woman with light colored, curly hair that fell slightly above her shoulders. She had a pair of green eyes. The other person was a man with messy, dark colored hair, dark blue eyes, and a stubble.

_ 'Tsutomu, Mary,' _His eyes widened in realization. _'Now I know why their names sounded so familiar. They are the names of Akai Shuichi's parents! These two are Akai Tsutomu and Sera Mary!'_

"_Hey, I've seen a lot of stories where people die and are reborn into another world. Send me into an anime or manga,"_

_ "As you wish,"_

_'Before I died,' _He thought. _'I asked to be reborn in an anime or manga. My wish was granted. That means that I am in the Detective Conan World!'_ He tried to open his mouth to talk but couldn't form coherent sentences. Instead, baby sounds escaped his mouth. _'I don't have any teeth! I can't talk!'_

"Hey there little one," Mary said tiredly, exhausted from giving birth.

"He's so tiny," He turned his head to the side and saw two boys, both with dark hair. The older one looked like he was entering his teen years and had green eyes. The younger one looked around elementary school age and had blue eyes.

_ 'Those are Akai Shuichi and Haneda Shukichi!' _He deduced. _'Wait, he's a kid right now so it's Akai Shukichi? And Sera Mary is also Akai Mary right now. But where's Masumi?' _He scrunched up his face, frustrated, shocked, and confused. _'Is this before she was born? But Masumi only has two older brothers, not three! There isn't a third one!'_

"You were just as tiny when you were born," Shuichi told Shukichi.

"Eh!? I was!?" Shukichi exclaimed.

"Shh," Mary shushed them. "Not so loud. You don't want to scare your baby brother now, do you?"

_'At least I'm still a guy. If I was a girl, I'd have to eventually deal with _feminine _problems,' _He mentally shivered at the image of a female version of him.

"He has blonde hair like you, Mary," Tsutomu gently cradled his newborn son's head.

"He also has your eyes," Mary added.

"What's his name?" Shukichi asked.

_'I guess I won't be responding to Michael Leo Field anymore…'_

"His name is Mitsuharu," Mary informed.

Tsutomu smiled. "Welcome to the family, Mitsuharu Akai,"

* * *

**Don't ask why he entered his house when it was on fire. There's no real explanation for that. He just simply went crazy at that moment.**

**Masumi still exists in this timeline. Mitsuharu is just two years older than her so she hasn't been conceived yet. They're speaking in English since the family is currently living in England. **

**There is no real update schedule. I just upload chapters as I finish them.**


	2. Mitsuharu

**Mitsuharu**

**Title: **Mitsuharu  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Summary: **There were only three kids of the Akai Family, right? There was no way that Masumi had a _third_ older brother. So why the hell were these people calling him Akai Mitsuharu? More importantly, how the hell was he even alive!? [OC Insert as Akai Sibling]  
**WARNING: This story contains spoilers for Chapter 1037! Read at your own risk!**

* * *

Mitsuharu Akai was a rather quiet child. _'I have no reason to be crying right now except for the fact that I'm bored!' _The only times he cried were when he needed to be changed or when he was hungry. Sitting in a soiled diaper was disgusting. It was also rather embarrassing when he had to be changed. _'Crying for any other reason would be a waste of energy. It's not like I can watch _Detective Conan _in this world,'_

"Hey Haru," Shukichi called from beside the crib. Haru was the nickname that the family had given the infant. "Want to play shogi? Kohji taught me how to play,"

"Are you seriously asking a baby if he wants to play shogi?" Shuichi asked. "He's too young and can't understand you. If you give him a shogi piece, he'll probably put it in his mouth and choke on it,"

"Eh?" Shukichi pouted. "I wanted to play shogi with him,"

"I'll play with you," Shuichi offered.

Shukichi quickly rushed to his room to retrieve his shogi board and pieces that Kohji had gifted him for his ninth birthday. The two older brothers set the board down on the floor beside the crib and started to arrange their pieces. While Shuichi may have been older, Shukichi had more experience with different tactics surrounding the game and had practiced with Kohji. The winner of the game was Shukichi.

Haru watched their game, finally having some form of entertainment after days of just drinking milk, getting changed, and sleeping. _'It's weird seeing Akai interact with Shukichi,' _Haru noted. _'He's always portrayed as a quiet, calm, and collected introvert. He's never been really shown having sibling interactions with Shukichi and Masumi. He was pretty much a stranger when he had first met Masumi,'_

XXX

Akai Mary was a loving and caring mother. She made sure that her two elder sons woke up on time to eat breakfast and get ready for school. She'd gently awaken Haru to change his diaper and feed him. While Shuichi and Shukichi were at school, she'd read a story to Haru and practice motor skills with him. Then she'd change and feed him again before tucking him in for a nap. While he slept, she'd work from home on her laptop while munching on some lunch. After a few hours, she'd wake up Haru, change him and feed him, and then prepare snacks for Shuichi and Shukichi. She'd spend time with all three of her boys before preparing dinner.

Akai Tsutomu woke up a bit before his wife and kids. He'd head to the kitchen and prepare breakfast for the family. Once everyone had eaten, he kissed his wife and infant son goodbye and headed to work. He arrived home just as dinner was being prepared. Afterwards he got to spend family time with the rest of his family.

From what he had seen in them manga, Mitsuharu thought that Mary would be stern and strict. _'But this is before her husband's death,' _Haru reminded himself. _'This is before they dealt with the organization. No wonder why she's so happy and carefree. The organization is a serious enemy and their lives could be endangered from a single mistake,'_

Tsutomu was a happy and outgoing father. He'd tell his family mystery stories. To entertain his youngest son, he'd make silly faces. Haru wasn't sure whether to laugh or cringe at the attempts. Deciding to keep up his childish façade, Haru laughed and giggled as he clapped his tiny hands together.

Soon Haru was being weaned off breast milk and starting food. Most of the baby food tasted fine to him. His favorite flavor was applesauce. But the one he absolutely despised was green peas. That flavor was the reason why babies cried. It should have never been created! Its existence must be terminated!

Haru met the Haneda Family when he was "trying" to speak. He already knew how to, he just needed to decide on which one to be his first words in his second life. Kohji and Shukichi were close, practically cousins or brothers. They both tried to get Haru to say words that related to shogi. Of course, Haru ignored them. Tsutomu and Mary tried to get him to say "Papa" and "Mama" respectively, but Haru didn't want to. Shuichi was the only one who didn't even bother trying to get him to talk.

"Shiwba buwwet," His first two words spoken were silver bullet. He said them while staring straight into Shuichi's eyes. Shuichi knew that the words were directed to him, but he didn't understand the meaning behind them.

Meanwhile, the adults were wondering where the hell Mitsuharu had learned the word bullet. Silver was a color so it didn't bother them that much, but nobody should be talking about bullets to a baby. Kohji's dad suggested that Haru might have been referring to the cocktail drink silver bullet. That only led to more confusion. Nobody really mentioned alcohol around the kids unless one was being invited out for a drink.

XXX

He was two years old when he felt like something ominous was about to happen. Later on that day, a cold case was broadcasted on the news. Haneda Kohji and Hughes Amanda had been killed and the bodyguard Asaka went missing. There were no leads and hints except for the pieces of glass that had been cut out from PUT ON MASCARA.

_'Asaka Rum,' _He thought as he felt tears falling. _'I've grown close to these people over the past two years. Even though I'm an outlier, someone who should have never been born, they felt like a family to me. No, they _are _my family. They're Akai Mitsuharu's family and I'm him,'_

A few days later, he overheard Kohji's father, Yasuharu Haneda, asking Tsutomu to investigate the case. Against his will, Haru grabbed Tsutomu's hand. "Don't go," _'If you go, you'll die. You'll never meet my baby sister, your daughter. Masumi will only know you through the stories Mom, Shuu, and Kichi share. Please, she deserves a chance to be with you,'_

"It's alright, Haru," Tsutomu ruffled his son's hair. "I'll be back soon,"

Tsutomu never returned. Mary received an email from him.

_Listen, think of me as someone who does not exist from now on. It looks like I made enemies with some really horrible people._

* * *

**So Kohji's dead and Tsutomu's missing. The four are leaving for Japan now.**

**Shinichi won't be shrinking until Chapter 8.**

**The cover page is a picture of Mitsuharu when he's older. The hairstyle is based on Haneda Shukichi's except longer and the same color as Sera Mary's hair. The eyes are the same shape and color as Shukichi's too.**


	3. Moving

**Mitsuharu**

**Title: **Mitsuharu  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Summary: **There were only three kids of the Akai Family, right? There was no way that Masumi had a _third_ older brother. So why the hell were these people calling him Akai Mitsuharu? More importantly, how the hell was he even alive!? [OC Insert as Akai Sibling]  
**WARNING: This story contains spoilers for Chapter 1037! Read at your own risk!**

* * *

Mitsuharu sat in his booster seat on the plane. Mary sat to his right and his big brothers sat to his left. Haru was given a drawing pad and some crayons to keep him occupied. "Why?" Shukichi asked Mary, clearly upset. "I have so many friends in England! Why do we have to go to Japan!?"

"Did you already forget what Dad told us in his message, Shukichi?" The eldest child reminded. "From now on, we'll be living in Japan, hiding the fact that we're actually British. Speak the Japanese Mom and Dad taught us,"

"But I didn't even get to say goodbye to my friends properly," Shukichi pouted.

"Kichi-nii," Haru said, not taking his eyes off his drawing pad. "It's either move to Japan or get killed,"

Shukichi stared at his baby brother in horror. "K-Killed?"

"Mitsuharu, who told you that?" Shuichi eyed the toddler suspiciously.

"We gotta move to stay safe," Haru pointed out. "That's the only reason we'd move since you and Kichi-nii are happy here,"

"That's quite a deduction you made, Haru-kun," Mary commented, slightly unnerved by the child's intellect. "Shukichi, Kohji died a mysterious death in the USA and at Haneda's request, your father went to uncover the truth behind the murder. When he realized he'd become entangled in a struggle with a terrifying opponent, he thought it'd be best if we go to Japan to be on the safe side,"

"Dad's probably gonna die or at least go missing," Haru finished his messy doodle of a murder of crows. "The crows gonna get him,"

"Haru, I think you should take a break from all those mystery shows you've been watching," Mary told him. _'He was probably watching some show with crows portraying the villains,'_ "Dad's strong and he'll catch all of the bad guys and come back to us soon. After all, he has three cute sons waiting for him and he'll want to meet this little one," She put a hand to her abdomen.

"Little one?" Shukichi stared at his mother's stomach.

"Your little sister," Mary smiled.

"Her name's Sera Masumi," Haru did a quick sketch of a seven year old Masumi. "This is gonna be her in seven years,"

Shukichi and Mary brushed it off as childish creativity. "How are you so sure that she won't have light hair and blue eyes instead?"

"Cuz she won't," Haru knew that he probably shouldn't be revealing all of this, but he had nothing better to do. Besides, it's not like they'd actually believe him, right? "She'll look similar to Pierrot-nii," He pointed at Shuichi with one hand while sketching another picture with the other.

"Pierrot?" Shuichi blinked in confusion. "Isn't that a traveling circus clown?"

"You're gonna be Pierrot-nii," Haru grinned.

_'First he calls me 'Silver Bullet' and now 'Pierrot',' _Shuichi noted. _'I know that Haru's only two years old, but he's rather advanced for his age. He's already making observations and deductions. Is he a child prodigy? It doesn't matter right now. I need to focus on convincing Mom to let me study abroad in the US,'_

XXX

They reached their new apartment. It was large with three bedrooms. "We'll have to buy furniture such as beds, a couch, tables, and chairs later," Mary mumbled as she looked around. "Tonight we'll sleep on the futons we brought,"

That night, Haru curled up against Shuichi's chest. Haru kept on insisting on sleep beside his oldest brother instead of his mother. _'He's gonna leave soon. I won't be able to spend time with Shuichi until ten years from now,' _

XXX

"Eh!? Shuichi-niisan is gonna move to America!?" Shukichi exclaimed.

"Yeah," Shuichi nodded. "I'm going to study abroad,"

Haru hugged Shuichi's leg. _'I never had siblings in my previous life. I've never been attached to anyone except my parents. I never had friends that I could say were close enough to be siblings. But now, I know what it feels like. Is this what parents also feel when they send their kids off to college? I don't want Shuichi to leave but it's better for him so he can be the FBI Agent he wants to be. Also for the plot,"_

"I won't be gone forever," Shuichi told him softly and crouched down to hug him back. "I'll call when I have free time,"

Haru passed a messy crayon drawing of them seven years from now. "Don't forget about us,"

_'This looks like us at a beach. But why did Haru draw himself older? He drew that seven year old version of our sister too,' _Shuichi neatly folded it up and tucked it into his pocket. "I won't forget about my own family, Haru,"

XXX

A few months after Shuichi's departure, Akai Masumi was born. Taking care of Masumi was a lot more work than when Mitsuharu was a baby. Contrary to Haru, Masumi cried _all the time. _Haru could barely get any sleep! It was a miracle that Shukichi didn't fall asleep in class either, though he often skipped out on eating lunch to take a nap instead.

About three years later, Mary had the four of them change their surnames to her maiden name, Sera. Masumi, being a little under three years old, didn't question it. Haru didn't care either but he knew why. Shukichi understood when Mary reminded him of their father's message.

Shukichi started high school while Mitsuharu started elementary school. Haru often dozed off or doodled in his notebook rather than pay attention to the lessons. He already knew how to do all of the exercises. The only thing he really had to practice was kanji. He struggled a bit, but with his brother's and mother's help, he got the hang of it. Since he always got the best grades in class, his teachers didn't pester him to focus on the lesson.

Haru was unused to having to look after a younger sibling, but he cared deeply about Masumi. Since they were closest in age, Masumi was closer to Haru than Shukichi. Haru told Masumi stories that he read as a child in his previous life. While Mary and Shukichi taught her Japanese since they lived in Japan, Haru taught her English. Sometimes she mixed up the two languages but she quickly learned which ones were English and which ones were Japanese.

After four years of living in Japan, they were going on a vacation to the beach to reunite with their eldest brother.

* * *

**Next chapter, Haru is gonna meet Chibi Shinichi and Chibi Ran at the beach.**


	4. Meeting at the Beach

**Mitsuharu**

**Title: **Mitsuharu  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Summary: **There were only three kids of the Akai Family, right? There was no way that Masumi had a _third_ older brother. So why the hell were these people calling him Akai Mitsuharu? More importantly, how the hell was he even alive!? [OC Insert as Akai Sibling]  
**WARNING: This story contains spoilers for Chapter 1037! Read at your own risk!**

* * *

"Head to the beach first," Mary ordered her kids. "I'm going to speak with Shuichi at his hotel room,"

"I'm going with you," Mitsuharu said.

"Kaa-san is upset," Shukichi told Haru. "It's best to just listen to her,"

"You're mad 'cuz Shuu-nii wants to join the FBI," Haru ignored his brother.

"You knew?" Mary directed her anger towards her youngest son now. "Why didn't you talk him out of such nonsense?"

"He's the not the type to let someone hurt his family and get away with it," Haru claimed. "Besides, I know he'll be the best FBI Agent. He'll become the FBI's Silver Bullet,"

"Silver Bullet?" Mary and Shukichi both recalled those two words being Haru's first ones spoken.

"If you really don't want me to go," Haru sighed. "When you and Shuichi trade blows, just please don't kill each other. I'm gonna head to the café to grab a bite,"

XXX

The nine year old arrived at the beach café in time to witness seven year old Shinichi tattling on some guys who planted a fly in their food to avoid paying. Haru walked over to stand beside the two kids in case they tried anything. Having dealt with bullying in his previous life, he knew how to protect himself.

"Wow, a guy like you must live a sucky life," Haru commented. "You have nothing better to do than yell at some kids," He paid for some fries and a sandwich.

"You little twerp!" The blonde guy growled.

"Come on," Haru led Shinichi and Ran away. "Unlike them, we have other things more worthy of our time,"

"We didn't need your help back there," Shinichi huffed.

"I know," Haru offered the fries to them but they declined. "But just in case, safety in numbers, right? Besides, those people are the type to attack no matter your age," _'They got away just fine in canon. I just want to get close to them and become their friend. If they trust me enough, I can stay at the Kudo Residence instead of going overseas with Kaa-san and Masumi. I want to stay here,'_

"Who are you anyway?" Ran asked.

"Sera Mitsuharu," He bowed in a similar fashion to a butler. "You can call me Haru for short. I go to Teitan Elementary School,"

"Really? We go there too!" Ran smiled. "I'm Ran and this is Shinichi. We're in first grade,"

"I'm in third grade," Haru replied. "You two are the same age as my little sister. Can play with her? She's looking for new friends,"

"Sure," Shinichi nodded.

"You can go to the beach ahead of me," Haru said. "I'm gonna finish up my food first,"

XXX

"It's been a while, Shuichi-niisan," Shukichi greeted once he found his older brother lounging in a beach chair with a hat and sunglasses.

"Yeah. It's been about seven years, right?" Shuichi recalled. "You've grown a lot, Shukichi. You're in the third year of high school now?"

"Yep," Shukichi looked to the little girl hiding behind him. "Hey, come say hello. It's the first time you two are meeting, right?"

"N-Nice to meet you," Masumi stuttered. "My name is Masumi,"

"Hmm?" Shuichi stared at the girl quizzically. "Who's this brat?"

"Our little sister!" Shukichi claimed. "I sent you her photo, right?"

"Before I went to America, Mom was pregnant," Shuichi remembered. "You sent me a photo every so often. Haru sent me one almost every day. I even needed another memory card. Where is Haru?"

"He went to grab something to eat," Shukichi answered. "Isn't Mary Kaa-san with you? Didn't you two come here together?"

"We had a bit of a quarrel at the hotel," Shuichi removed his sunglasses. "Her knife-hand strike hit me in the eye and now I have a bruise. I managed to land a punch or two. She's probably putting some ice on it,"

_ 'Haru was right about them coming to physical blows…' _Shukichi sweat dropped.

"It's your head that needs some ice," Mary approached her kids. "The only reason I let you go to America was because you said you wanted to study there. Now it turns out you were actually trying to find the truth behind your father's 'incident.' You're saying that you're going to join the FBI after graduating. You're a small kid who is possessed by a Shinigami,"

"I've got both a green card as well as American citizenship," Shuichi claimed. "So after three years of work experience, I should pass the written test and the physical exam test without any problems," He slid his sunglasses back on and leaned back. "I just need to work on getting used to right-hand traffic or I'll have trouble getting a driver's license. Both my home country and Japan have left-hand driving,"

"And what about living costs?" Mary asked. "You think I'm going to give you any allowance after saying such stupid things!?"

"Don't worry about it," Shuichi assured her. "I've found a good part-time job so until I get into the FBI, I'll live on that,"

"Is that so?" Mary frowned. "I called you back to Japan after a long time and now you're saying this. Maybe this peaceful scenery will help you remember what my husband told us before instructing us to come to this country,"

_'Father's body was never found,' _Shuichi thought.

"Let's go play in the sea," Shukichi took Masumi's hand. "Later we'll grab something to eat, maybe yakisoba,"

_'I met my oldest brother for the first time,' _Masumi thought. _'He's very different from Kichi-nii and Haru-nii. He's serious and doesn't smile at all. I want to see him smile,'_

XXX

"I know your true identity!" Shinichi declared and pointed at Shuichi. "This Oniisan is Pierrot!"

_'P-Pierrot!?'_

"You guys need to listen to what he says!" Shinichi said. "He's traveled to a lot of countries and as far as I know, such people are from a circus. When I looked at his left hand, I got it. He's got a bruise on it similar to those to play the accordion since the belt keeps rubbing against their hands. And Pierrot usually plays the accordion in his circus shows! But a circus also has clowns and they put on makeup too. Pierrot uses crying makeup and there are remnants of it on Oniisan's left eye. You probably came to the sea to erase it but you can't fool me! You're Pierrot, aren't you!? Am I wrong?"

Shuichi broke out into laughter. "It's true that I've visited three countries, but I'm not a part of the circus. Otherwise that'd mean that anyone who travels is a circus troupe member. Good job noticing the accordion bruise but it's from me playing it at a part-time job at a bar. This isn't crying makeup by the way, it's a bruise my mother gave me when we fought. Who are you, kid?"

"Kudo Shinichi!" He introduced himself. "I'm Sherlock Holmes' apprentice!"

"There you are, Shin-kun," Haru and Ran joined the group. Ran had gotten separated from Shinichi but had bumped into Haru again so they decided to search for Shinichi together.

"Shinichi, your mommy was looking for you!" Ran informed.

"Ran! Mitsuharu!" Shinichi called out.

"Haru-nii!" Masumi ran to her brother.

"Hey there Masumi," Haru greeted, ruffling her hair. "I got two playmates for you,"

"I finally found you brats!" The blonde man and his two goons approached Shinichi, Ran, and Haru. "You really made a fool of us back in there, didn't ya?"

"You brought it upon yourselves," Shinichi said. "You put a fly in the yakisoba you were almost done eating and made a scene just to get out of paying for it,"

"We'd have gotten away with it too," He harshly put a hand on Shinichi's head. "If it wasn't for you!"

_'He's crouching down unlike in the original! I should be able to reach his eyes,' _Haru got into an offensive stance and thrusted his hand, fingers an inch away from the blonde's eyes. "Are you prepared to lose both of your eyes?" _'Okay, it sounds much cooler when Akai says it,'_

The blonde stumbled back, nervous under the nine year old's glare even though Haru was just a kid. "You little twerp!" He attempted to punch Haru.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Shuichi caught the fist and harshly twisted it, threatening to break the man's wrist. "These kids are with me,"

Now Shuichi, being a full grown man with an intimidating glare, terrified the three men. "S-Sorry!" They ran off.

"Haru, that was a finger jab meant to blind an opponent in a fight," Shuichi noted. "Are you practicing Jeet Kune Do?"

"No," Haru shook his head. "I just saw it in a book," She pointed at Masumi's excited expression. "She seems interested though. Think you can send some videos when you have time?"

"Sure," Shuichi agreed.

"Shin-kun, Ran-kun, this is my little sister Masumi," Haru introduced. "Masumi, these two agreed to play with you,"

The case occurred. Instead of helping, Haru just took Shuichi's spot on the lounge chair and decided to take a nap until the case finished.

XXX

"Haru-nii," Masumi shook Mitsuharu's shoulder. "We're leaving now,"

"Already?" Haru yawned. "I take it you're heading back to the States?" He directed his question at Shuichi.

"Yeah," Shuichi nodded. "That kid, Kudo Shinichi, he mistook me for Pierrot. Did you tell him that I was Pierrot?"

"No," Haru leaned against Shuichi's side to stay standing. "It's because of his deduction that I called you Pierrot-nii," He was still half-asleep and wasn't fully aware of what he was saying.

"But you first called me that seven years ago," Shuichi pointed out. "You haven't even met the kid,"

"I know," Haru mumbled. "But I knew,"

_ 'What is Haru talking about?' _Shuichi caught the nine year old before he could fall into the sand. _'He's asleep,' _He offered a hand to Masumi. "Let's head back to your guys' place. I'll stay for dinner and you can tell me all about yourself,"

* * *

**In this story, Haru and Masumi go to Teitan Elementary School with Ran and Shinichi. They're just in different classes.**

**Mary and Shuichi are slightly suspicious of Haru but won't confront him yet. Why? I'm not sure of a reason but for my sake, it'll be plot convenience and not really enough evidence to ask him about it.**

**Check out Suburato Nanami's amazing fan art:** **fav DOT me SLASH ddbpqas**


	5. Time Marches On

**Mitsuharu**

**Title: **Mitsuharu  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Summary: **There were only three kids of the Akai Family, right? There was no way that Masumi had a _third_ older brother. So why the hell were these people calling him Akai Mitsuharu? More importantly, how the hell was he even alive!? [OC Insert as Akai Sibling]  
**WARNING: This story contains spoilers for Chapter 1037! Read at your own risk!**

* * *

After Shuichi had left, life continued on as normal. Haru and Masumi stayed in contact with Ran and Shinichi and were also introduced to Suzuki Sonoko, another of Ran's friends. Haru often spent time with them but Masumi preferred to watch the Jeet Kune Do videos that Shuichi sent and kept on practicing them. Sometimes Masumi joined them on outings, but most of the time she wanted to watch the videos since she only met her eldest brother once. She also had her own group of friends since she wasn't in Ran and Shinichi's class.

It wasn't long till Shukichi graduated from Teitan High School. He changed his surname from Sera to Haneda in order to honor the late Haneda Kohji. He moved out, got his own apartment, and began his journey of achieving all seven shogi titles.

One day, Mary received a phone call from Shuichi. "Are you finally quitting the FBI?"

_ "Au contraire, I'm actually one of the best agents. Some of the other agents nicknamed me the Silver Bullet,"_

Mary's eyes widened. "Silver…Bullet?"

_"It was Haru's first words and one of his nicknames for me,"_

"Besides, I know he'll be the best FBI Agent. He'll become the FBI's Silver Bullet," Mary parroted. "That's what he said when I confronted him about knowing that you planned to join the FBI,"

_"It can't be a coincidence. Nicknames, maybe. But first words and knowing that I'll be the FBI's Silver Bullet? That's highly unlikely,"_

"Do you think he knows something about your father's death that we don't?"

_ "I'm not sure, but probably. He also somehow knew that the boy would mistake me for Pierrot. Keep an eye on him. I don't want the people who killed Kohji to go after him,"_

XXX

For the next couple years, Haru didn't act strangely. The anime and manga had never shown much of the time before Shinichi's and Ran's high school years. Haru was close to Shinichi and Ran, becoming one of their best friends. On the way home from the movies, Masumi saw Shuichi at the train station with, unbeknownst to her, Scotch and Bourbon. Worried that Masumi and Haru might accidentally interfere with Shuichi's FBI mission, Mary decided that she and her two minor kids would move overseas.

Sixteen year old Haru immediately refused. "I have friends here, Kaa-san. I'm not leaving,"

It was a good thing that Masumi wasn't there to hear their argument. "When we left England fourteen years ago, your older brothers left behind their friends. This is for your own safety,"

"You're worried about _them_ targeting us," Haru deduced.

Mary's eyes narrowed. "Mitsuharu, how much do you know about Tsutomu's and Shuichi's enemies?"

"A lot," He answered honestly, knowing he couldn't get past lying about something that important to his mother. Mary was, after all, a former Secret Intelligence Service agent. "I can't tell you what I know but I'll tell you this: if they were looking for Pierrot-nii's family, they'd be looking for his mother and two youngest siblings. If I stay here in Japan, especially since I don't look like him so most wouldn't think I'm his sibling, it'll throw them off. You and Masumi would just be a mother and daughter but no son,"

"Let's say that I do let you stay here," Mary sighed. "Where are you going to stay? After Shuichi's stunt with joining the FBI, I'm not going to be sending you money for living expenses. You'll probably end up doing something stupid and dangerous like joining the Public Security Bureau,"

"I'll stay with Shinichi at the Kudo Residence," Haru replied. "And to pay for my food and school supplies, I'll get a job. I already turned in my resume and am going to receive an interview with the owner soon,"

"There's no convincing you to change your mind," It wasn't a question. Mary hadn't been able to change Shuichi's mind about joining the FBI. She was pretty sure Haru had the same amount of stubbornness. "Just stay safe Haru,"

XXX

Mitsuharu watched the plane depart into the sky. "Haru, I brought my parents here like you asked," Fourteen year old Shinichi said.

"Haru-chan, is something wrong?" Yukiko asked. She and her husband has stopped by to check on how Shinichi was doing and the latter had dragged them to the airport.

"Can I stay at your guys' place?" Haru requested. "My mom wanted me to go with her and my sister, but I wanted to stay here. I told her that I'd find somewhere to stay but I…I don't have anywhere to go. I'm not even sure how much apartments cost and if I can afford them on a waiter's wage,"

"Can Haru stay with us?" Shinichi begged his parents. "He likes mysteries like me! He'll be like the older brother I never had!"

"I'm willing to do half of Shin-kun's chores too," Haru pleaded.

Yukiko and Yusaku shared a look. "Well, we've known Haru-kun for years now," Yusaku said. "He's not going to be a bad influence on Shinichi,"

"We're also not home that often since I have acting roles around the world and Yusaku is writing book manuscripts and fleeing from his editors," Yukiko added. "My poor baby Shin-chan had to stay alone for so long in that big, lonely house!"

"Kaa-san you're embarrassing me!" Shinichi whined, trying to squirm out of the hug she had entrapped him in.

"As long as you're sure that your mother doesn't mind, then it is fine with us," Yusaku concluded.

XXX

Mitsuharu laid on his bed. It was Friday and he had rushed to his job interview afterschool. He was exhausted. _'I managed to become Shin-kun's housemate and get a job at Café Poirot. I hope the plot didn't change too much. I still want to be able to know what's going to happen. It's not even the beginning of the first episode yet,'_

* * *

**So Haru's staying in Japan and Yukiko may or may not claim him as her new son.**

**I created an actual cover for this story instead of just a picture of Mitsuharu. **

**If it's hard to see on the device you're using, you can look for it on my Instagram: **_**dracopirates**_

**You can also see it on my deviantart: fav DOT me SLASH ddc85kj**


	6. Akemi

**Mitsuharu**

**Title: **Mitsuharu  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Summary: **There were only three kids of the Akai Family, right? There was no way that Masumi had a _third_ older brother. So why the hell were these people calling him Akai Mitsuharu? More importantly, how the hell was he even alive!? [OC Insert as Akai Sibling]  
**WARNING: This story contains spoilers for Chapter 1037! Read at your own risk!**

* * *

One thing Mitsuharu didn't expect to see was twenty two year old Miyano Akemi in an alley, surrounded by a pair of robbers. Haru could've walked away and pretended that he didn't see anything. He probably should have. If this happened off screen in canon, then it'd work its way out. But once again, he acted against better judgement and interfered. "Leave her alone!"

"Stay out of this brat!" One of the men warned, flashing his knife at him.

Haru reached into his pocket to reveal a knife of his own. Mary had bought him it just before she and Masumi left, wanting Haru to have something to protect himself with. She didn't trust Haru with a gun yet, especially since he had no experience or permit. "Get away from her,"

"Cocky brat!" The first man charged with his knife.

With one swift motion, similar to Okiya Subaru during the Ikkaku Rock Case, Haru knocked the man's knife away before lunging with his own knife. The knife was a distraction and instead he knocked the man out with a punch to the gut. The second man also charged at Haru and managed to cut the sixteen year old's arm. Haru winced in pain but hit the man in the face with an open palm before twisting the hand that held the knife. He pivoted and delivered a swift kick to the man's chin, knocking him out.

"Are you alright?" Haru asked. _'That cut wasn't too deep but it's still painful!'_

"Y-Yes," Akemi nodded. "Thank you for saving me," She noticed the blood seeping through the tear in Mitsuharu's sleeve. "You're hurt!"

"This is nothing," Haru told her. "I've been through worse," _'Like being burned alive,'_

"Let me tend to your wound," Akemi requested. "You got hurt because of me,"

"The more blood that spills out, the more stained my uniform will be," Haru agreed. "Let's also call the cops to deal with these thugs,"

Akemi retrieved a first aid kit from her car and started to sterilize the wound with hydrogen peroxide. Haru hissed as the cotton swab made contact but did his best to keep still. Akemi applied some ointment and then a bandage. The cops arrived just as Akemi finished. They gave their statements and the unconscious thugs were thrown into a patrol car.

XXX

Haru didn't expect to see Akemi after that. He especially didn't think that he'd see her and her boyfriend at Café Poirot while he was on shift. "You're the man that saved me from the robbers!" After all this time, Akemi didn't forget him. "I don't believe I got your name back then,"

_'I don't want to use Sera for my surname and since Azusa is out of earshot…' _The waiter offered a handshake. "My name is Field Haru,"

Moroboshi Dai eyed Haru carefully. _'Kaa-san did say that he wanted to stay in Japan. At least he isn't blowing my cover or claiming any relation to me. Why did he choose the surname Field? He didn't officially change it yet like Kichi,'_

"I'm Miyano Akemi," Akemi shook his hand. "This is my boyfriend,"

"Moroboshi Dai," Dai introduced himself. "Thank you for saving Akemi,"

"Anyone would've done the same thing," Haru claimed. "Why don't I show you two lovebirds to a table and get out of your hair?"

XXX

"Haru-san," Azusa held a small box out to him once the latter's shift was over. "The two people you were talking to earlier bought this for you,"

"Huh?" Haru blinked in confusion. "For me?"

"They said it's a thank you gift," Azusa placed the box in Haru's hands. "Why did she call you Field-san? I was confused when she was saying to give it to someone with that name but it was a good thing that she pointed to you. I didn't correct her on your surname though,"

"When I graduate, I'm changing my surname to Field to honor my deceased friend," _'Well, technically my deceased self but I can't say that out loud,_' Haru grabbed his backpack and headed back to the Kudo Residence.

"What's in the box?" Shinichi asked once Haru got home.

Haru lifted the cover to reveal its contents. "Pie," He answered. "Want half of it?"

"No thanks," Shinichi refused. "Some girl gave lemon pie to the soccer team and it tasted horrible. I don't know why the others lied and said it was delicious,"

"More for me then," Haru dug into the dessert. _'It's a pumpkin pie, my favorite. I bet Pierrot-nii was the one who suggested it,'_

XXX

He ended up encountering Akemi again at a bookstore. "We meet yet again, Field-san," Akemi greeted. "We seem to meet each other often,"

"Call me Haru," He responded. "Field-san ismy father," _'It's not exactly lying since in my previous life my dad's last name was Field,'_

"Haru-san, do you have any recommendations for any good books?" Akemi asked.

"Depends on what you prefer," Haru replied. "I myself like mysteries, action, and adventure. For mysteries I obviously recommend Holmes Sherlock but for action and adventure, I suggest reading the manga series One Piece. It's about crew known as the Strawhat Pirates sailing the seas to become the freest. It is amazing,"

"You're really enthusiastic about it," Akemi commented.

"It's one of my favorite series," Haru said. "It's also been ongoing for years now,"

Akemi went ahead to pay for the books she had picked out while Haru continued browsing. After Haru paid for his books, he noticed that Akemi had forgotten her phone. He quickly grabbed it and ran outside to look for her. "Miyano-san? Miyano-san?" The phone began ringing and Haru answered it.

_ "Akemi—"_

"Moroboshi-san, Miyano-san forgot her phone at the bookstore. Can you drop by to pick it up for her?"

"Haru-san!" Akemi was running towards him. "Oh thank god you found my phone. I forgot it at the bookstore and was worried someone might have taken it. Thank you so much, Haru-san!"

"Never mind Moroboshi-san," Haru said to his undercover brother. "Miyano-san came back for her cellphone," He hung up and passed the device to her.

Since they kept on encountering each other, Haru and Akemi exchanged numbers and eventually became friends.

* * *

**So Haru is friends with Akemi now. No, he won't be trying to earn her affections and create a love triangle. They're just friends. **

**Haru may or may not have gotten scolded by Akai for hanging up on him suddenly like that.**


	7. New York

**Mitsuharu**

**Title: **Mitsuharu  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Summary: **There were only three kids of the Akai Family, right? There was no way that Masumi had a _third_ older brother. So why the hell were these people calling him Akai Mitsuharu? More importantly, how the hell was he even alive!? [OC Insert as Akai Sibling]  
**WARNING: This story contains spoilers for Chapter 1037! Read at your own risk!**

* * *

Haru continued his pretty normal life. If it wasn't for the fact that the students were fictional characters, then it would be an actual normal school life. He was seventeen years old and almost graduating soon. He attended classes, headed to work, and then hung around with friends. He also chatted with Akemi whenever she asked if he wanted to hang out. Most of the time Dai was not there.

One day, he received a phone call from Akemi to meet up at a park. She sounded distraught and was crying. "Dai-kun was using me,"

"Dump him," Haru blurted out without thinking. _'Oh god, please don't dump him! Please still be actually in love with him like in the original timeline!'_

"I know that's the best way but," Akemi turned to him with tears in his eyes. "I love Dai-kun. I want to be with him,"

"Look, I don't know what he was using you for," Haru claimed. "But if you're getting hurt because of it, it's healthier to end it. For the record, I have no experience with romance so I don't know if my advice should be followed," He patted her back. "Whatever you choose, I'll be by your side,"

Akemi wiped the tears away. "Thanks for listening, Haru-san. I had these feelings welled up and didn't know who to talk to. I'm sorry for burdening you with this,"

"You're not a burden," Haru smiled. "Friends have each other's back, especially during troubled times,"

XXX

A few weeks after Dai had broken up with Akemi, Haru met up with her. She had told him of shocking news, causing Haru's jaw to drop. _'Okay, this was definitely not in the canon timeline! How the **** does me being Akemi's friend lead to Akai getting her pregnant!?' _

"It's Dai-kun's child," Akemi whispered. It was pretty obvious since she had only been with Dai recently.

"Why don't we head to my place so that you could rest?" Haru suggested. _'Let's get away from those spying on you. I don't want to risk any of them overhearing,'_

At the Kudo Mansion, Haru served her some snacks and tea. "Thank you, Haru-kun," Akemi said as she took a sip.

"Do the crows know?" Haru asked.

"Crows?" Akemi saw the seriousness of Haru's expression. "Haru, h-how do you know about them!?"

"That's not important," Haru brushed the question off. "Do the crows know about your pregnancy?"

"No," Akemi shook her head.

"It's better that way," Haru let out a sigh of relief. "It'll be easier to help you escape the crows' talons,"

"I can't leave my sister behind!" Akemi refused.

"The best course of action right now is replacing you with someone is disguise," Haru told her. "If you stay too long, they'll be bound to notice the pregnancy bump getting bigger and bigger. That'll just give them another leverage against your sister. They'll force your child to become a member just like you and your sister,"

"But how can I leave?" Akemi asked. "Where are we going to find someone to disguise as me?"

"Akemi, do you trust me?" Haru took out his phone. When he received a nod, he dialed a number and put it on speaker.

_ "Hello?"_

Tears welled up in Akemi's eyes as she recognized the voice. _'Dai-kun…'_

"I need your help,"

_"Does it have to do with _them_?"_

"Yes. No, they're not targeting me. Uh, how do I say this?" Haru turned to Akemi for help. "A friend of mine—"

"Dai-kun, I'm pregnant," Akemi informed. "It's yours,"

Akai was silent on the other end for a moment, letting the news sink in. _"I'll see what I can do," _He then hung up without saying anything else.

"Haru-kun," Akemi asked. "How do you have Dai-kun's number?"

"His name's not Moroboshi Dai," Haru informed. "His name's Akai Shuichi," He hesitated to tell the next part. _'I've already kept it a secret from her long enough. She deserves to know the truth. My brother and I haven't been completely honest with her,' _"He's my older brother. I'm sorry for lying,"

"Even though you both have different hair colors and eyes, you have the same facial structure," Akemi told him.

"Really?" Haru questioned. "Are you sure? I don't understand how people can say you have the same nose or the same mouth. They all look the same to me,"

Akemi was successfully extracted and replaced with an impostor. Of course, Sherry had been informed since she knew her sister best and would have been able to distinguish the two. She acted as if the impostor was her real sister. It was painful for Sherry to be out of contact of the real Akemi, but it was for the sake of her sister's child.

A couple months later, Akemi gave birth to a healthy boy in the US. Akai was by her side and was offered a chance to hold the boy. He was hesitant. "I…I can't. I might drop him," Akai Shuichi, the FBI's Silver Bullet, was afraid. His training had never prepared him for parenthood.

_"You didn't drop me when I was a baby,"_ Haru pointed out during the video call. _"Just be gentle and it'll be fine,"_

Akai carefully took the baby from Akemi. The baby cooed and giggled. "What's his name?" Akai asked.

"Haru suggested Michael," Akemi said. "Akai Michael, I like the sound of it,"

Haru was totally not internally squealing with joy that Akemi and Akai had both approved of the name. He was honored that his nephew was being kinda named after him.

XXX

Another year passed and Akemi and Michael remained in hiding. They had been given the aliases Winters Evelyn and Winters Michael. They stayed in an apartment and Akai would drop by often to spend time with his girlfriend and son. To Haru's surprise, Akai became a doting father and constantly spoiled Little Mike. He also sent dozens of photos to Haru. Akai didn't tell Mary, Shukichi, or Masumi about Michael. Haru didn't understand why but didn't pry.

Haru had decided to grow his light colored hair out and until it reached his back. Yukiko invited Shinichi, Haru, and Ran to New York to view the Golden Apple musical at Broadway. Haru wasn't interested in the musical but was still dragged along against his will. A man died on the plane but Shinichi solved his first case. The plane landed in Los Angeles and Yukiko picked them up with her car. Haru watched the scenery pass by with awe. _'Even though I've lived in the US my entire past life, I've never been to New York!' _

Realizing that she forgot that the time was 7:00 PM not 6:00 PM, Yukiko sped up and maneuvered around several cars. "SHOULD I BE EXCITED OR TERRIFIED!?" Haru screamed. _'This is like a roller coaster! No, scratch that! This is _worse _than a roller coaster!'_

A patrol car caught up to them once they reached their destination. An officer knocked on Yukiko's window. _"You're license and registration please,"_

_"Okay, okay,"_ Yukiko handed him the documents.

_ "You were forty miles over the speed limit," _The officer said. _"Are you playing Dirty Harry?"_

_ "Oh, we were in a hurry," _Yukiko said in an innocent tone.

"I…almost died…" Haru had stepped out of the car to get fresh air and calm down.

_ "You look familiar," _The officer noted, looking at Yukiko's documents.

_"You might have met her in some case because she works with us," _Another man approached them.

_"Captain?" _The man questioned.

_"She's an undercover agent," _The other officer lied. _"She seems to have missed the criminal,"_

"That man is Redwood Radish, a New York Inspector that Yusaku and I know," Yukiko introduced. "His wife is Japanese and he speaks it well," Once the cop left, Yukiko thanked Radish.

_ 'Who the hell names their kid Radish?' _Haru couldn't help but think.

"No, no, you're thanking the wrong person," He removed his disguise to reveal Vineyard Sharon.

_'Vermouth!' _Haru did his best to not give her a suspicious look. He had to be cautious because Vermouth herself was a skilled actress. _'Why is she in America? Does she know that Akemi was replaced!? Wait, calm down Michael, deep breaths. This is the New York Case. Of course Vermouth is here. She's going to dress up as a silver haired serial killer,'_

"Hey Kaa-san…what is this woman?" Shinichi asked.

"Eh!?" Ran exclaimed. "Shinichi, you don't recognize America's most famous actress?"

"Not that," Shinichi pointed at Sharon accusingly. "I'm asking how a famous actress is so good at disguising!"

"It's so realistic that it's creepy," Haru added.

"Oh, didn't I tell you?" Yukiko asked. "When I first began acting, I took an offer to play a spy. "So, to get familiar with the character, I studied under a famous Japanese magician to learn more disguising techniques. Sharon here was a fellow pupil and we became close friends,"

After a few more minutes of chatting, Yukiko parked the car and they headed to the dressing room. Shinichi explained to Ran and Haru how his mother got the nickname Night Baroness while Yukiko chatted with the actresses. "Are those three your children?" The actresses looked behind to the trio.

"The boys are but the girl isn't," Yukiko then leaned in. "But you may be looking at my future daughter-in-law," She winked at the implication.

"But I'm not her son," Haru said but Yukiko didn't hear him.

"Don't bother correcting her," Shinichi said. "She's known you long enough and you're already living with me. She considers you as much as another son the same way I consider you my brother. There's no changing her mind, Haru,"

XXX

When the case occurred, Haru decided to step out to get some fresh air, resisting the urge to call his sister-in-law since Vermouth was in the area. He didn't want to accidentally interfere with Shinichi's investigation and returned when Shinichi had solved the case. "You only loved the angel he played, not the angel himself," Yukiko told Hewitt Rose.

"Yeah, I sealed his life at Michael," Rose confessed. "I couldn't let someone else play Michael. I can't let anyone else play him,"

"But he only quit the role because of the movie offer," Lila reminded.

"But it was his decision," Rose continued. "He killed Michael when I finally told him I was in love with the Michael he was playing!"

Haru was angered at her motive and slapped Rose. _"You bitch! You were obsessed with his ****ing role!? That is the shittiest excuse to kill a person!"_ Despite the years of Japanese he was taught, he reverted to English whenever he lost his cool.

"Haru!" Shinichi pulled him back. "The justice system will punish her,"

_"I hope you rot in hell, bitch!" _He cursed.

Rose was arrested and Yukiko had to head to the police station for questioning. The trio took a taxi to the hotel. "Watch out for the serial killer," She warned. "He's a Japanese man with long hair,"

"Yukiko-san," Haru spoke up, unable to resist the urge to make a joke. "_I'm _a Japanese man with long hair!"

XXX

Ran's handkerchief had flown out the open window of the taxi, causing the three to get out of the car to look for it. "Let it go," Shinichi suggested. "It's just a handkerchief, right?"

"It's not just any handkerchief, Sharon gave it to me!" Ran snapped.

"There," Haru pointed at the stairs. "The cloth is caught in the railing of the fire escape,"

Shinichi looked around the building. "It doesn't look like anyone's living here. I'll get it so you two should wait in the car,"

While Ran was thinking about Sharon's and Rose's words, footsteps echoed in the street and a man approached them. Ran stared at that man. _'Long hair…Japanese…' _She noticed the gun in his pocket.

_"Hurry up, jump in!" _The taxi driver shouted. _"He must be the serial killer!" _When Ran and Haru didn't move, he sped away without them.

Haru broke out into laughter. "H-Haru how can you be laughing right now!?" Ran asked.

"First a clown and now a serial killer," Haru giggled. "People keep mistaking you for things you aren't,"

"Huh?" Ran questioned. "He isn't the serial killer?"

"No," Haru shook his head. "The serial killer has _silver_ hair,"

A car stopped by the group and a man got out. _"Did you find him, sir?"_

_ "No, only some tourists," _Akai replied. _"I guess he hasn't been to this street. The gunfight with us excited the beast. He couldn't have gone far," _He turned back to the two teens. "You can get to the main street if you take a right at this corner, I suggest you take a taxi from there,"

"We're waiting for Shin-kun," Haru told him.

"It's not safe to stay in this area," Akai warned harshly. "I'll say this only once: Leave! Get away from here!"

"We'll be fine," Haru assured him, unfazed by his attitude. "We won't get killed,"

Akai narrowed his eyes. "Don't get cocky, Mitsuharu. Arrogance will only get you killed. You're already an adult so I'll leave you to your decision," He started to leave.

_ "Can we really leave them alone?" _The FBI Agent asked his superior.

_ "No problem," _Akai answered. _"Every crossing to this street is already secured," 'Haru is confident that they won't get killed. Given that he accurately predicted that I'd be called Pierrot and Silver Bullet, I should trust his judgement,'_

"Haru, who was that man?" Ran asked as the wind blew the mysterious man's hair, revealing the letters FBI. "Wait, if the FBI is here, then the serial killer is nearby! We need to find Shinichi!"

They rushed into the building and headed up the stairs where Ran caught sight of a blood trail. Haru noticed Ran's fatigue and slightly swaying form. "Ran, you should get out of here," Haru warned. "You look like you might collapse at any moment," Rushing footsteps were heard. "Someone's coming!"

Instead of Shinichi, it was a man with long silver hair wielding a gun. Blood seeped from his side. "Haru, Ran, run!" Shinichi shouted. "That's the serial killer!"

The killer chuckled, gun aimed at the two. "You know who I am now," He leaned against the railing. "I was able to hide in here until that boy found me. If you must blame someone, blame the god that set this up for you," The railing gave away and the man started to fall.

Ran hurried and grabbed the man's shoulder. "What are you doing!? Hurry and grab my arm!"

"Let him fall!" Haru shouted. "Ran, those bars might also break and you'll fall too!"

"Haru what are you saying!?" Ran exclaimed. "He'll die if he falls!"

"Her kind has killed people!" Haru pointed out, accidentally forgetting to use male pronouns. "Why should she get to live while many families lost someone precious to them!?"

_ 'Her? She?' _The disguised Vermouth narrowed his eyes. _'Haru-kun shouldn't be able to identify me as female with this professional disguise,'_

Shinichi helped Ran keep hold of the man's jacket. "Haru, the law will deal punishment to criminals like him,"

The killer placed the gun in his mouth and hoisted himself up onto the balcony. "Why? Why did you save me? That long haired boy was right about me!"

"Is a reason necessary?" Shinichi asked. "I don't know why you would kill someone, but is it necessary to have a reason to help someone?"

Haru caught Ran just as she collapsed. "Shinichi, let's go,"

The killer aimed his gun at them. "All it takes is one bullet per person,"

"Don't bother," Shinichi took Ran from Haru. "You're injured which means the police are nearby. If you fire a gun without a silencer, they'll find you. Just the same, I can't do anything to capture you. I'll let you go now but next time I won't show mercy. I'll prove all of your crimes with any evidence necessary. I'll make sure you're put away," Haru glared at Slasher. He was about to take out his pocket knife but Shinichi stopped him. "Don't bring a knife to a gunfight, Haru,"

Haru took a few deep breaths and managed to calm himself down. _'Shin-kun's right. Vermouth will be able to pull the trigger faster than me stabbing her. As much as I want to get rid of her in the early stages, I'm not skilled enough. I'd also be heavily affecting the plot. Someone else could possibly deduce that Haibara is Sherry and they won't care if Ran gets shot when she defends Haibara,'_

XXX

The next morning, Akai received a phone call. "Haru?"

_ "I got a gun pointed at me,"_

_'I shouldn't have left them alone,' _Akai pinched the bridge of his nose. "Did you get shot?"

_ "Almost. I was about to try to stab her but Shinichi stopped me,"_

_'At least he wasn't injured,' _"Her? The serial killer was male,"

_"Did I mention the serial killer?" _

"Who else would it be?"

_ "Maybe a lowlife thug or wannabe criminal,"_

"But it wasn't,"

_"Gotta go; we're heading out to do more sightseeing. See ya, Shuu-nii! Tell Akemi and Mike that I said hi!"_

The call ended. _'He didn't deny it,' _Akai tucked his phone away into his pocket. _'Haru knew that it was a disguise. He even knew that it was a woman wearing the mask. Does he know that it was Vermouth?'_

* * *

**So Haru accidentally slipped up. He was in a bad mood and was starting to get sick like Ran which made him even grumpier and less concerned about whether or not Vermouth survived.**

**Yay, Akemi's alive! Will she stay alive? Who knows!? I didn't intend on having her be a mother yet somehow it made its way into this story! **

**How the hell is it possible to fool the organization with an impostor Akemi? Well, Akai fooled them when he infiltrated the crow's nest. Also, plot convenience. **

**None of the other FBI Agents know about Haru yet. **

**The origin of Michael Leo Field's name is Michael Schofield and Leonard Snart, two roles that Wentworth Miller plays in **_**Prison Break **_**and **_**The Flash/Legends of Tomorrow**_**. Winters is a reference to Leonard Snart/Captain Cold. **

**Drawing of Akai Michael: fav DOT me SLASH ddd0u38 **


	8. Shinichi's Shrink

**Mitsuharu**

**Title: **Mitsuharu  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Summary: **There were only three kids of the Akai Family, right? There was no way that Masumi had a _third_ older brother. So why the hell were these people calling him Akai Mitsuharu? More importantly, how the hell was he even alive!? [OC Insert as Akai Sibling]  
**WARNING: This story contains spoilers for Chapter 1037! Read at your own risk!**

* * *

Haru graduated high school and a party was thrown for him by his friends. He legally changed his surname to Field in honor of his mother and father that had raised him in his previous life. He then enrolled into Touto University in the engineering department, knowing that he'll encounter Okiya Subaru in the future. He still worked part-time at Café Poirot though, mostly because it was an easy job that paid well.

Another year passed and Haru had managed to acquire a permit and purchased a handgun. He knew that the knife that Mary had gotten him wouldn't be sufficient, especially since his enemies were going to be the organization. He was waiting for the day it would all begin, the day that Shinichi encountered Gin and Vodka and was given APTX 4869, causing him to shrink.

Soon Professor Agasa encountered Conan and brought him to the Kudo Mansion. "Ah, what about Haru-kun?" Professor Agasa asked. "Isn't he here?"

"You guys were bickering so loudly outside that it's a bloody miracle that none of the other neighbors came to see what all the commotion was," Haru passed a pair of kid's clothes to the shrunken Shinichi. "Change into these, Shin-kun,"

"Y-You actually believe that I'm Shinichi?" The shrunken detective asked.

"I've known you for ten years and you're also in oversized clothing. I'm pretty sure those were the clothes that you wore when you went out with Ran," Haru pointed out. "Let's continue this conversation in the library. We don't want the neighbors calling the insane asylum on us,"

Once they reached the library, Shinichi explained his story. "Professor, you're a genius, right? Make a drug that will turn me back to normal!"

"Wait a moment! I don't even know what this drug was made of!" Professor Agasa said.

"Then I should find out where these guys are and get some of that drug!" Shinichi declared.

"Shin-kun," Haru spoke up. "That drug was meant to kill. You'll end up getting killed for certain if you recklessly go after them. Then they'll go after everyone you love, whether you told them anything or not,"

"Haru, how can you be so calm?" Shinichi asked. "I'm a little kid for god's sake!"

"In situations like these, you can't panic or you'll end up doing something stupid like rushing in. It's not just those two people that you saw at Tropical Land, they're a criminal organization spread out across the globe," Haru revealed. "How else would they be able to develop a drug that is meant to kill but somehow ends up shrinking you? They could've used something simple like cyanide but they chose to use that drug instead. Don't do anything brash or stupid, Shinichi. You got off lucky or else you'd be a corpse in a cold case. We don't want anyone to get hurt so keep this secret between the three of us,"

"Haru, is Shinichi home?" Ran called as she entered.

"Quick, hide!" Professor Agasa ordered the shrunken teen.

"Oh Professor Agasa, Haru," Ran greeted as she entered the library.

"I haven't seen you in a while, Ran-kun," Professor Agasa said as Shinichi ducked behind a desk.

"Who's that over there?" Ran caught sight of the little boy. "Come here, don't be shy," She picked him up just as Shinichi put on a pair of his dad's old glasses. "Hey, who is this kid?"

"A distant relative of the professor's," Haru answered. "His name is Edogawa Conan,"

"Conan?" Ran inquired. "That's a weird name,"

"My dad's a Conan Doyle fan so he named me after him!" Conan claimed.

"By the way, where is Shinichi?" Ran looked around.

"On a case," Haru lied. "He sounded panicked so it must have been an important one,"

"Ran-kun, would you mind taking care of Conan-kun at your place for a little while?" Professor Agasa requested. "His parents are in the hospital because of an accident so they asked me to look after him. But I live alone and I don't know about how to take care of a kid. And Haru-kun is too immature,"

_'Oi, oi!' _Haru sweat-dropped.

"It's fine with me but I'll have to ask my dad," Ran responded.

XXX

Haru had finished sketching out drawings of Conan's gadgets that he could recall. He walked over to his neighbor's house. "Hey Professor, do you think you could create two of each of these things, one set for Shin-kun and a larger set for me?"

"A voice changing bowtie, power enhancing kick shoes, modified glasses, a stun gun wristwatch with a flashlight, a turbo engine skateboard, an earring cellphone, and an anywhere ball dispensing belt?" Professor Agasa scratched the back of his head. "It'll take a while to make all of them but it should be possible. What do you want the glasses to do?"

"They need to come with a transmitter that will allow the glasses wearer to eavesdrop on conversations or track the transmitter down," Haru explained. "The lens could also have a telescopic feature,"

"Those are useful features," Professor Agasa agreed.

"I don't need a skateboard for me though," Haru added. "I have been saving up my money to buy a motorcycle,"

"A motorcycle?" Professor Agasa questioned. "Not a car?"

"Motorcycles and zoom through alleyways and other narrow areas that a car can't fit in," Haru reasoned.

* * *

**Haru doesn't know the exact date that Shinichi shrunk. Also, Haru won't be going on every single case that Conan is part of.**

**For clarification about the previous chapter: the impostor was a female FBI Agent who voluntarily underwent plastic surgery to change her face to that of Akemi's.**

_**Mitsuharu **_**will be going on a hiatus.  
I had several prewritten chapters that I was going to update weekly. [SPOILER ALERT! DO NOT READ ON IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO BE SPOILED!] Akemi still died in the original drafts. I'm going to take a hiatus to rewrite everything and make Akemi live.**


	9. Moonlight Sonata Part I

**Mitsuharu**

**Title: **Mitsuharu  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Summary: **There were only three kids of the Akai Family, right? There was no way that Masumi had a _third_ older brother. So why the hell were these people calling him Akai Mitsuharu? More importantly, how the hell was he even alive!? [OC Insert as Akai Sibling]

* * *

"You guys are here rather early," Haru commented as he ate his own breakfast. "It's Golden Week so I thought you guys would be sleeping in," He had forgotten that today was his day off so he ended up coming early. When Azusa had reminded him, he decided to buy some breakfast since he was already there.

"We have to catch a boat to Tsukikage Island because of this letter," Kogoro grumpily handed the letter over to Haru.

Haru unfolded the paper. "On the next full moon, the shadows of Tsukikage Island will once again begin to vanish. Your investigation is required. Asou Keiji." _'Wasn't Asou Keiji some popular pianist or something? Shukichi dragged me to one of his concerts when I was younger,' _"Why are they using magazine clippings? It's rather suspicious if you ask me,"

"They also called two days ago," Kogoro said. "They reminded me that there were two more days until the full moon and that they already paid the fee,"

"Did you get the person's name?" Haru inquired.

"Asou Keiji from Tsukikage Island," Kogoro answered.

_'I feel like there's something about Asou that I know but can't remember,' _Haru handed back the letter. "Mind if I tag along? I've never been to Tsukikage Island before. Don't worry; I'll pay for my own boat fare,"

"If you want to waste your vacation then feel free to do so," Kogoro mumbled, taking another bite of his breakfast.

XXX

The four arrived at Tsukikage Island and headed to the town hall. "I'm looking for an Asou Keiji?"

The receptionist scrolled through the list of names. "Asou Keiji? There's no such person on this island,"

"What? Please look again!" Kogoro held up the envelope. "I've just gotten a letter from him,"

"But he's not in the directory and I only came here last month so I don't know all the locals," The receptionist told him.

"He's a world-renowned pianist," Haru spoke up. "Surely someone here knows him, right?"

"What's wrong?" Another man walked over to them.

"We're looking for the pianist Asou Keiji," Haru answered. "Do you know where we can find him?"

"A-ASOU KEIJI!?" Everyone in the room was shocked.

"That's impossible because he died twelve years ago!" The man informed. "He was born on the island and became a famous pianist. On a full moon night twelve years ago, after holding a public concert at the community center, he suddenly locked himself and his family inside their house and set it ablaze. According to the people who went to save them, he had stabbed his wife and daughter to death and then repeated played Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata over and over again!"

_'Moonlight Sonata!?' _Haru paled. _'T-This is the Moonlight Sonata Murder Case!? Wait, then Asoh has a son, right? I believe that the son came to this island and disguised himself as a woman. But what was the name of that woman again?' _"Hey, what happened to Asou's son?"

"Seiji-kun was hospitalized in Tokyo at the time of the fire," The man informed. "He was adopted by a family friend,"

XXX

"A letter from a dead guy," Kogoro said as they walked. "What a horrible prank,"

"If it was a prank then they wouldn't have paid you," Conan told him. "I bet someone on this island wants you to find out something about this Asou Keiji guy!"

"They want you to unravel the truth about his murder," Haru revealed. _'That's why he killed those three people. Those bastards murdered his family. I don't blame him; I'd do the same if anyone killed mine,'_

"M-Murder!?" The three exclaimed.

"Oh come on, wasn't that story obviously bizarre?" Haru pointed out. "Asou Keiji was a loving husband and father. He wasn't in any debt and made enough money from his concerts for his family to live comfortably. Why would he kill them?"

"But that case happened twelve years ago," Kogoro reminded. "There's probably no leads for me to follow. Anyway, let's try to find who sent this letter,"

"Why don't we ask the mayor?" Ran suggested. "They said that he was a friend of Asou-san so he might know something,"

"They said that he was at the community center, right?" Kogoro started flipping through the map book.

"Make sure you're nice and warm when you go to sleep, Kenta-kun," A female doctor told a young boy.

"Okay," Kenta nodded before running off to play with his friends.

"Um, excuse me?" Ran approached the doctor. "Where is the community center?"

"Oh, it's right around that corner," She pointed in the direction.

_'Could Seiji be this woman?' _Haru wondered while the doctor, Asai Narumi, explained each of the candidates running for mayor. _'Gah, it's been nineteen years! Some of the cases are fuzzy in my memories! I mostly remember the ones with the Black Organization since I was constantly rewatching them as well as some of the movies. Anyway, I can't go up to every woman we encounter on this case and ask if they're Seiji. They'd obviously deny it and it'd be kinda creepy of me,'_

"If you're going to the community center, you might see the three who I just mentioned," Narumi informed. "Tonight's the anniversary of the previous mayor's death, Kameyama Isamu-san,"

"The previous mayor's death anniversary?"

XXX

"Geez, how long are they going to keep us waiting here?" Kogoro complained as he smoked a cigarette.

Conan wandered off into the next room and Haru followed. Ran followed suit. "This is a piano room," Haru said as he, Conan, and Ran walked over to the grand piano.

"It's so dirty!" Ran frowned. "It wouldn't hurt them to clean it a little," She was about to open the keyboard cover.

"Don't touch that piano!" Hirata Kazuaki shouted, rushing to stop them. "That's the cursed piano Asou-san played in the concert he held on the day of his death! It's not only that, but something similar happened to the previous mayor!"

"Huh? You mean Kameyama Isamu-san, whose ceremony is tonight?" Kogoro asked.

"Yes," Hirata nodded. "Two years ago I passed by here and heard someone playing the piano. I called out to see who was playing but the music stopped immediately. When I entered the room, Kameyama-san was lying face down, dead, on the keyboard. The cause of death was a heart attack but the terrifying thing was the song he played until his death. It was the same song Asou-san played as his house burned around him, the Moonlight Sonata! Ever since then, the townspeople have been afraid to touch it and called it the 'Cursed Piano,'"

Haru opened the cover and started playing Für Elise. "It's not cursed," _'I believe there was a compartment somewhere within the piano. I can't inspect it right now since I'm in the vipers' pit. As much as it sounds cruel, I'll have to wait for the first death so that Inspector Megure will be here. I don't trust the police officer on this island,'_

_'The piano's tuned perfectly,' _Conan noted.

Hirata ushered them out of the piano room. "A-Anyways, could you wait in the lobby until the ceremony is over?" He then left them to continue his agenda.

"You're still here?" Narumi and a man were both in the hallway.

"Narumi-san, are you attending the service?" Ran questioned.

"Yes. Kameyama-san was my first patient on the island. I figured it's the least I could do," Narumi claimed. "Oh, this man here is Shimizu-san, one of the mayoral candidates I told you about,"

"Nice to meet you," He introduced himself. "I'm Shimizu,"

As the ceremony started, Conan, Ran, Kogoro, and Haru waited outside at the entrance. "Hey Haru," Conan whispered. "That piano was tuned perfectly so someone must've been tuning it in secret. What do you think the sentences in the letter mean?"

"People will be killed," Haru answered. "People have shadows. In the letter it said 'that shadows of Tsukikage Island will once again begin to vanish.' It said 'again' meaning that there was another incident where shadows, or in this case people, vanished or died. They're probably referring to Asou Keiji's death,"

"People aren't the only ones with shadows," Kogoro pointed out. "And if they were going to murder someone, why would they call me here to investigate?"

"Maybe they want you to stop them?" Haru shrugged.

They started to hear a piano being played. "Moonlight Sonata!?" Conan and Haru both rushed to the piano room. Conan threw the door open, revealing Kawashima Hideo, soaking wet and dead, in the same position as the previous mayor had been.

Kogoro checked Kawashima's pulse. "It's no good. He's dead. Ran, call the local police station!"

"Right!" Ran rushed out to find the police officer.

"Everyone else, stay here!" Kogoro ordered. "Narumi-sensei, please examine the body!"

"Y-Yes!" Narumi stuttered as she went right into inspecting the corpse.

"Haru," Conan said. "You were right. 'Shadow's vanish' mean to be enveloped in light which is referring to Beethoven's _Moonlight_ Sonata,"

"It's the curse!" Hirata exclaimed. "It's the piano's curse!"

"Oh shut up about the curse!" Haru snapped. "It's obviously a murder! He was drowned and then dragged to the piano room!"

"The spring brat's right," Kogoro held up a tape recorder. "That means these last two murders have been planned by someone!"

"Hey, cut the crap bigshot," Murasawa Shuichi said. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Me? I'm from Tokyo," Kogoro answered. "I'm the Great Detective…Mouri Kogoro!"

"Mouri? Oh yeah, the astronaut,"

"No, no, it's the one in all those mystery novels!"

"That's Akechi you fool!"

"Then, who is he?"

Conan knelt down and tasted the water. _'It's saltwater,' _He walked over to the window where he saw that there were stairs leading to the sea.

"Based on the discoloring and the extent of rigor mortis, we can assume he died thirty minutes to an hour ago," Narumi reported. "The petechia in his eyes suggest the cause of death was suffocation but there was no swelling of the face, no marks on his neck, and slight traces of foam were discovered in his mouth and nose. That, along with the fact that he's soaking wet, tells me that Kawashima-san was drowned. We won't know for sure until an autopsy is done though,"

"Narumi-sensei's right," Haru pointed out the window. "That jacket must be Kawashima-san's. The killer probably drowned him there and then brought him inside,"

"Since the door and all the windows are locked from the inside and the first several minutes of the Moonlight Sonata tape is blank, the killer probably took Kawashima-san to the shore and drowned him in the middle of the ceremony," Conan speculated. "He then dragged the body in here, pressed play on the tape, and then walked into the hallway. Right, Haru-niichan? That's what you were mumbling to yourself earlier, right?"

"Y-Yeah," Haru lied, slightly caught off guard that Conan was using him as a scapegoat instead of Kogoro. _'I guess Kogoro's ego must be bothering him,'_

"If the door to this room was locked and we were at the entrance to the community center for the past hour, it's likely that the killer walked back into the ceremony and took his or her seat," Kogoro deduced.

"W-Wait a moment!" Kuroiwa Reiko exclaimed. "You mean the killer could still be among us!?"

_ 'She's another woman but she's not Seiji,' _Haru thought. _'She's Kuroiwa Tatsuji's daughter, not Asou Keiji's. There's also no white powder near the piano so there isn't anything in the hidden compartment yet so I can't report the drugs just yet. Also, Inspector Megure isn't here either; he'll be arriving tomorrow,'_

"Hey, there's a music sheet on top of the cover," Kogoro picked it up. "It wasn't here this afternoon,"

Nishimoto Ken frantically ran out of the room. "That's Nishimoto-san," Hirata informed. "He was once quite rich and surrounded himself with women, alcohol, and gambling when he was younger. But ever since the mayor's death two years ago, he seemed to have become afraid of something and rarely leaves his house,"

"Otou-san, I brought a policeman!" Ran panted tiredly. "I couldn't get through on the phone so I had to ask direction and run down to get him!"

XXX

"Haru-kun, are you a detective as well?" Narumi asked as they left the community center.

"No but I guess Shin-kun's skills rubbed off onto me a bit," Haru said. _'I think Narumi-sensei is definitely Seiji. Should I confront him? He has to have some physical strength since he fought off Kawashima and dragged his corpse into the piano room. But then again, I have Ran here and she's a karate champion. But do I have evidence? Sure he left during the timeframe but so did the other suspects. Damn, this is harder than I thought. If I just tell the police without evidence they won't believe me,'_

"Haru you deduced that someone was going to die based on just the letter," Ran recalled after they separated from Narumi.

"No, not someone," Haru froze. "The song is Moonlight Sonata. There are _three_ movements meaning there will be three victims!"

"You guys go back to the inn!" Kogoro ordered. "I'm going back to the community center and the piano! All three cases so far have happened near pianos so another murder could occur there!"

"We can call the inn later," Conan said to Ran. "Let's go to the center too,"

XXX

"I think something's wrong with you if you want to sleep overnight with a corpse, especially since you have a kid with you," The police officer commented.

"Who moved the body without my permission?" Kogoro asked.

"Oh, I couldn't stand to see the deceased like that," The officer claimed.

"Please don't move things around sir. We haven't done a formal crime scene inspection yet," Kogoro told him.

_ 'This officer's rather incompetent,' _Haru sweat dropped. _'You're not supposed to alter a crime scene,'_

Conan stood on the seat and pulled the cover down a bit. "The music sheet's gone!"

"What!?" Kogoro exclaimed. "That's an important piece of evidence!"

"Oh, I took it for safekeeping," The officer passed the paper to him.

_'Please tell me he's retiring soon,' _Haru's eye twitched in annoyance. _'The behavior's got to be from old age, right? Otherwise how would he have become a police officer? Then again, there's that Yamamura guy who somehow became an inspector by the time Raven Chaser occurred,'_

"This is the music sheet for Moonlight Sonata," Ran recognized and started to play it on the piano. It sounded fine for a few seconds until she reached the fourth bar. "Something's wrong with the fourth bar!"

_'It's a code but how did it go again?' _Haru snapped a picture of it on his phone so he could look at it. _'It's piano sheet music but the keys only go from A to G. A piano has eighty eight keys, fifty two of them are white and thirty six are black. That's large enough to hold an alphabet and it starts from an A key,' _He took out a small notebook and roughly sketched out a piano with eighty eight keys. He looked in between the code and the piano keys.

"Haru, did you find something?" Ran asked.

"Pardon me," Narumi interrupted. "When I called at the inn, they told me you were here. I brought some dinner. Am I in the way?"

They all sat down and started to eat. Haru stared intently at Narumi, drowning out the conversation. _'How did you kill him without getting your clothes wet? They didn't show in the anime or manga. Maybe you hid some spare clothes here? Or was that jacket actually yours and not Kawashima's?'_

"Haru-san, is there something on my face?" Narumi's question directed at him snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Ah sorry," Haru apologized. "You just look like someone I know,"

"Anyway, the window that was left open was this one," Narumi pulled the curtain open.

"Who's there!?" Kogoro and Conan ran out the window to chase after the mysterious figure they had seen.

_'Who's that guy supposed to be again?' _Haru leaned against the wall. _'He's probably someone who was making sure nobody found out about the drugs. Damn, I hate politics. All politicians are corrupted,'_

Once the two returned, Kogoro declared that they'd be having a sleepless watch at the community center.

* * *

**Remember that Haru's last contact with the Detective Conan anime and manga series was before his rebirth nineteen years ago. There's only so much a guy can remember. The Moonlight Sonata case kinda stuck out to him since it was a longer episode.**

**This was going to be every Thursday updates but I kinda got impatient and decided to make it ever Sunday updates.**


	10. Moonlight Sonata Part II

**Mitsuharu**

**Title: **Mitsuharu  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Summary: **There were only three kids of the Akai Family, right? There was no way that Masumi had a _third_ older brother. So why the hell were these people calling him Akai Mitsuharu? More importantly, how the hell was he even alive!? [OC Insert as Akai Sibling]  
**WARNING: This story contains spoilers for Chapter 1037! Read at your own risk!**

* * *

_'What happened to a sleepless watch?'_ Haru was the only was remaining awake. _'I guess insomnia has its perks. Even Ran, Seiji, and Conan fell asleep. I guess I'll explain the case to the inspector,'_

Inspector Megure arrived the next morning. "Haru-kun?" He noticed that everyone else was asleep. "I guess you'll be the one informing me about the case,"

"Yep," Haru nodded. "Kawashima was found dead at the piano. We suspect he was drowned due to the fact that his corpse was soaking wet and that there was a trail of seawater. There was a tape recorder playing Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata First Movement. There was also a music sheet found but the fourth bar was coded and translates to 'you understand. Your turn is next.' Since there are three movements there will be three murders. Last night we saw someone suspicious outside the window and decided to, according to Kogoro-ojisan, have a _sleepless_ watch,"

"Is that so?" Inspect Megure gave an unamused glance at the sleeping detective. "You can get some sleep, Haru-kun. In the meantime, we'll question the suspects at the town hall,"

"Sure thing," Haru slumped down against the wall.

"Uh, do you need help getting to your futon?" Inspector Megure offered.

"No, I'm fine here," Haru waved him off. "I'll just sleep sitting against the wall,"

XXX

"When will I be questioned?" Narumi yawned.

"You'll be last, Narumi-sensei, since I'm sure that you're tired from staying up last night," Kogoro informed.

"In that case, I'll go wash my face in the bathroom," Narumi stood up and headed down the hallway.

"How many people are there left to question?" Conan asked Kogoro.

"Including Narumi-sensei, those guys over there," Kogoro pointed at the group across the room. "The mayor's daughter, Kuroiwa Reiko, her fiancé, Murasawa Shuichi, mayoral candidate Shimizu Masato, the mayor's secretary Hirata Kazuaki, and Nishimoto Ken. Nishimoto-san's in questioning right not and is taking a lot of time. He's refusing to answer any questions. My instincts tell me that he's the one. I think it'll all be clear once we solve that dying message on the score,"

"Oh, I already solved it and told Megure-keibu," Haru told him. "It's 'you understand. Your turn is next.' I think they're referencing Asou Keiji's murderers,"

"You already solved it!?" Kogoro exclaimed.

"Haru, why do you keep referring back to Asou-san's death?" Ran asked.

"Because it's definitely connected," Haru replied. "Why else would they use his name for the letter? It's his son that wants to avenge his family's murder. I'm gonna go walk around; my legs are cramping up," He walked in the direction to the bathroom but paused. _'Where do these stairs lead to?' _He walked up and noticed a broadcasting room. _'I smell something metallic,' _He turned the doorknob and opened it.

Kuroiwa Tatsuji laid dead, slumped against the control panel with a knife in his back. _'S-Shit!' _Haru cursed. "MEGURE-KEIBU!"

"Haru-kun what's wrong!?" Inspector Megure along with everyone else in tow arrived at the scene.

"K-Kuroiwa Tatsuji's dead!" Haru stuttered. _'Shit, the other dead body was drowned so there wasn't any visible wounds. During Shin-kun's case on the airplane it was a small puncture to the spinal nerve so it wasn't gory. The most blood I've ever seen was when Vermouth was shot in New York and I haven't really tagged along with Shin-kun to his other cases. T-This is an actual bloody murder scene!'_

Noticing how shaken up Haru was, Ran led him to the hallway. "Haru, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Haru assured her. "Just a bit shocked about seeing an actual corpse covered in blood,"

"Inspector, there's something written in blood on the floor under the seat!" Officer Tome shouted loud enough that Haru and Ran heard.

"It's another musical notation," Kogoro noted. "Another dying message from the victim?"

"Wrong," Conan said. "If this man had the time and strength to write this in his own blood, he could have left the room and called for help. It was probably left behind by the killer like yesterday,"

"Get outta here!" Kogoro hit Conan's head, causing him to fall forward onto the bloody message. "You idiot! That's important evidence!" Kogoro grabbed him by his shirt. "Whew, it's safe,"

_'You were the one that hit him,' _Haru mentally pointed out. "When was he killed?"

"He was killed about a few minutes ago," Narumi lied.

_'Gotcha,' _He was about to speak up but froze up once he saw the corpse again. "I…I'm going to get some fresh air,"

_ 'Was Haru going to say something?' _Conan noted. _'I'll ask him after he calms down,'_

"If we follow the cipher Haru-kun used for the first music sheet, then this one translates to 'the hellfire of hatred made you pay," Inspector Megure wrote down the message in his police notebook.

"Does hellfire of hatred mean the pianist who burned himself to death twelve years ago!?" Reiko exclaimed.

"It's him!" Nishimoto screamed. "Asou Keiji is alive!"

XXX

Haru ended up in the piano room in the community center. _'Seiji killed those two men. He called us here to stop him, but what if he tries to kill us if we solve it before he kills the third guy? After all, the worst thing you can do to a person is take away everything they love. Once they have nothing to lose, they become unpredictable,' _While waiting for the suspicious figure from the night before to return, he ended up dozing off in a corner.

Haru woke up to a loud thud. Murasawa collapsed to the floor, unconscious but alive. He caught sight of Hirata but Haru himself was hidden by the shadows. He quietly turned on his power enhancing shoes and activated the ball dispenser. Since he wasn't as skilled in soccer as Shinichi, his aim was a bit off. He aimed for Hirata's face but ended up hitting him in the shoulder which sent him off balance enough to fall down.

At that moment, Conan had barged in. "Haru!?"

Before Haru could explain, Ran's screams caught their attention. Conan rushed into the storage room and found Nishimoto hanging from the ceiling, dead, with a cassette tape of Moonlight Sonata and several music sheets.

XXX

"It was a suicide?" Kogoro asked after Inspector Megure scanned the crime scene.

"Yes," Inspector Megure nodded. "According to his last testament, he killed himself over the anguish of murdering Kawashima and Kuroiwa,"

"Lies," Haru interrupted. "There's no chair for him to jump off of. Besides, nobody writes their will in code unless they're obsessed with mysteries like Shin-kun,"

_ 'Oi,' _Conan gave him an annoyed glance.

"Hirata here was hiding cocaine in the piano's compartment," Haru continued. "Murasawa-san saw him when he went to tune the piano so Hirata knocked him out. They were both unaware that I had fallen asleep in the corner,"

"Are you saying that Hirata-san is the killer?" Inspector Megure asked.

"No, he didn't kill anyone," Haru shook his head. "The murderer is Asou Seiji,"

"Asou Seiji!?"

"He's in the piano room with the others," Haru opened the door. "Are you satisfied with your revenge, Seiji?" _'He can't kill all of us. If he tries anything, we can easily outnumber him,'_

"Seiji?" Ran asked. "Haru, there's nobody named Seiji here,"

"The three victims over the past few days as well as the guy who had a heart attack set the Asou residence ablaze," Haru revealed. "I think it was something about drugs," He saw that Narumi was trying to sneak away. "You were waiting until we were in the town hall for you to sneak away and kill yourself in this piano room,"

"Are you saying that Narumi-sensei is Asou Seiji!?"

"They used my father's concerts as opportunities to conduct drug deals," Narumi responded. "My father wanted to quit the illegal business but the other four were afraid that he'd reveal their secret. So they killed him, my mother, and my sister. I was lucky to be hospitalized in Tokyo. How did you know that I was the killer?"

"I'm pretty sure human blood takes more than a few minutes to dry," Haru replied. "I became suspicious and when writing your name down, I realized that the characters could be pronounced as either Seiji or Narumi,"

Seiji was arrested. There was no fire that enveloped the community center's piano room like in canon. _'I managed to prevent Seiji's suicide,' _Haru pondered. _'But is it a good thing? Seiji wanted to end his life and join his family. Back in New York, Shinichi and Ran both saved Vermouth. Shinichi told me to let justice deal punishment to them. I think just living is already punishment to Seiji. He lost his entire family,'_

"Haru, why were you in the piano room?" Ran inquired.

"I thought that the person we saw in the window last night would return," Haru claimed. "And I was right,"

"You said that you fell asleep and woke up when you heard Murasawa being knocked out," Kogoro pointed out.

"Well, the other night _I _was having a _sleepless _watch while everyone else was sleeping!" Haru defended. _'Wait, since Seiji was arrested before he could commit suicide, there was no fire. Now that I'm thinking about fires, how did the fire at my house happen? I know my parents would never leave the stoves unattended if they were cooking something. What caused it?'_

* * *

**Do you think the fire at the Field Family's house in the real world was an accident or intentional? **

**Fun Fact:  
In the original drafts of **_**Mitsuharu**_**, I was going to have Akemi die making a deal with Gin to free Shiho like in canon. Akai would have become a single parent. When he faked his death, he would have given guardianship over to Okiya Subaru. There was going to be a scene where Jodie asked Haru who Subaru was. Haru would have responded by saying "Shuichi decided to try dating again a few weeks before he died. Subaru here was his boyfriend." **


	11. Time-Bombed Skyscraper Part I

**Mitsuharu**

**Title: **Mitsuharu  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Summary: **There were only three kids of the Akai Family, right? There was no way that Masumi had a _third_ older brother. So why the hell were these people calling him Akai Mitsuharu? More importantly, how the hell was he even alive!? [OC Insert as Akai Sibling]

* * *

_My name is Michael Leo Field, or at least it used to be. I'm originally from another world, the _real _world where Detective Conan is just a manga series by Aoyama Gosho. When I got home from school one day, my house was on fire and my parents were trapped inside. Without thinking, I rushed in but by then, my parents were already dead. I walked into my room and picked up Detective Conan Volume 37. As I died, I uttered my last words._ "Hey, I've seen a lot of stories where people die and are reborn into another world. Send me into an anime or manga,"

_ When I opened my eyes again, I had been reborn Akai Mitsuharu, the third son of Akai Tsutomu and Akai Mary! That made Akai Shuichi was my older brother! Two years after my birth, Dad went missing and our family moved to Japan. Pierrot-nii moved to the US to become an FBI Agent. I soon gained a little sister, Masumi._

_ Years went by and the Akai Family started to separate even more. Shukichi started his journey to achieve all seven titles. Mom and Masumi moved back to England. I moved in with Shinichi, got a job at Café Poirot, and have lived in Beika ever since. Shinichi still ended up shrinking and becoming Edogawa Conan._

_ I never told anyone that this was my second life. There's no way that they'd believe me. Hell, they'd think I was crazy and probably send me to an insane asylum. I don't remember every single case so I'm not really of any use if I went with Conan to all the cases. I do clearly remember the cases that involve the organization because I constantly rewatched those. I'm just afraid of altering the plot too much. Besides, if I interfere with the organization's plans they might try to eliminate me and I sure as hell am not strong enough to survive their wrath._

_ My goal is to continue surviving and hopefully, one day, I can meet Dad again. Shuichi had a point when he said that Dad's body was never found. I know that it's unlikely that he is still alive since his enemy was the organization, a formidable foe capable of disposing of corpses, but I want to hold onto that sliver of hope that he is still alive. _

XXX

"ACHOO!" Haru scrunched the used tissue into a ball and tossed it into the overflowing trashcan. _'Damn, I wish I was reborn a Gary Stu. I'd be overpowered and never get sick. But I guess I can't be a choosing beggar since I was given a second life. I better call Azusa and tell her that I won't be coming in,' _

"Haru, are you home?" Yusaku's voice rang throughout the hallway.

"Yeah," Haru weakly called back.

A couple seconds later, his bedroom door opened. "Haru-chan are you alright?" Yukiko asked.

"Yeah," Haru coughed into his hand. "Just a little sick. I'm surprised that you guys are home. Aren't you busy avoiding editors?"

"Professor Agasa told us about Shinichi's situation," Yusaku replied. "We're here to make sure Shinichi knows how much danger he's in,"

_'What episode was this? Bleh, I can't think straight since I'm so sick,' _Haru thought. "I take it that you're gonna disguise as crows?"

"Crows?" Yukiko questioned. "Haru-chan, what do you mean by crows?"

"They wear black to resemble crows," Haru, due to being sick, didn't realize that he was giving information away. "Their higher ranked agents have alcoholic codenames,"

"Mitsuharu," Yusaku's tone was much more serious than usual. "Where did you get this information?"

"They killed my cousin, Kohji," Haru claimed. The Haneda Family had been close enough so Kohji was practically a cousin. "My brother's an FBI Agent investigating them,"

"Haru-chan, get some rest," Yukiko told him. "I'll go and make some soup. You can eat it when you wake up,"

XXX

Haru woke up a couple hours later and saw Yukiko, Yusaku, Professor Agasa, and Conan in the living room. "Then why don't you leave this dangerous country and come back overseas with us to live a safe, carefree life?" Yusaku asked Conan. "Of course, Haru-kun is welcome to come along,"

"That's right, Shin-chan," Yukiko knelt down to her son's height. "We did this to make you understand what a dangerous situation you're in!"

"And if we were those men, you'd be on your way to the afterlife right now," Yusaku added, playfully pointing his finger gun at Conan's forehead. "I've got friends in Interpol who I can ask to search for this organization. When they get that drug, you'll be able to get your old body back. This'll be the end of your dangerous detective game,"

"No!" Conan refused. "This is _my_ case! _I'm_ going to solve it! Don't get involved! And besides…there's other reasons why I have to stay in Japan!" _'Ran…'_

"Are you willing to risk it all?" Haru asked. "My cousin was killed by those people. My father is currently missing, most likely dead, because of them. My family was forced to leave our home country for our own safety,"

"Haru…" Conan stared at him in shock, having never known that about his childhood friend.

"I lived a pretty ordinary life," Haru continued. "I made friends, got a job, and am attending Touto University. You can choose to pursue your investigations and endanger yourself and your loved ones, or you can flee and live out the rest of your days in peace,"

"Peace?" Conan scoffed. "I won't be living my days in peace as long as the organization is still around! I'll continue hunting them down even if it kills me!"

"Shinichi!" Yukiko exclaimed.

"He's full of determination," Yusaku noted. "Let him do as he wishes and if it gets too dangerous here, we'll take him back with us. Besides, it looks like Shinichi's got another reason to stay here," He smirked at the boy's crush on Ran.

"You'll probably have to pay Ran's old man to take Shin-kun back though," Haru told them. "He's been whining about him being a freeloader,"

XXX

"Ugh," Haru dumped the bags of letters onto the desk in the professor's house. "Shin-kun, your dad gets too many letters. Every day I have to sift through loads of letters to see if I have any mail. Since it's the weekend, you can help me sort them!" Yukiko and Yusaku had both left days ago, taking along with them the mail that had already been sorted.

"Kudo Yusaku," Conan tossed the ones addressed to his father into the box. "Kudo Yusaku-san," He tossed another handful into the box. "There are so many letters for Tou-san. I don't care how famous he is, he has too much mail,"

"I'm surprised Yukiko-san doesn't have as much as Yusaku-san since she's an actress," Haru commented. "If my mail wasn't amongst this mountain, I'd throw them all into the fire,"

"Hey, what about _my _mail?" Conan asked.

"I'd still burn it," Haru grinned. "If Yusaku-san is so rich, he should pay an assistant to handle the mail,"

"I haven't found any fan mail for me yet," Conan pouted. "I guess the world has forgotten about me then,"

"It's better that way," Haru told him. "That means they believe you're dead which means the organization also believes that you're dead,"

"Huh? This one is addressed to me," Conan turned the envelope around. "Moriya Teiji?" He broke the seal and took out the letter.

_Please excuse this sudden letter. Lately I have heard much about your accomplishments as a high school detective through television and the papers and I would be honored to meet you. Thus, I invite you to an afternoon tea garden party at my residence this coming April 29__th__, Tuesday, at 3:30 PM, and directions are enclosed._

"Professor, you know Moriya Teiji, right?" Conan questioned.

"He's a professor of architecture at Touto University and he's a prominent architect in Japan," Professor Agasa informed.

"Haru, have you interacted with him?" Conan asked.

"I'm studying to become an engineer, not an architect," Haru reminded.

"Why does this Moriya guy want to meet me?" Conan pondered out loud.

"Well, an architect is also an artist," Professor Agasa pointed out. "Maybe he just wants some new inspiration,"

"Haru, can you go in my place?" Conan requested.

"No," Haru outright refused. "I'm not going to some stranger's house by myself. I don't want to end up dying,"

"There's no way anyone would invite a detective and then try to commit a crime," Conan said. "And I can't go while I'm a little kid,"

"Ask Ran and her father," Haru suggested. "Since Kogoro-ojisan is a detective, he'll be a great substitute. You can tag along as Conan too. I won't be going though. I'll be the only one serving at Café Poirot since Azusa's taking a day off,"

* * *

**So this was the Conan Edogawa Kidnapping Case and the beginning of Movie 1: The Time-Bombed Skyscraper.**

**The beginning in italics is supposed to be like the movie intros. The Conan Edogawa Kidnapping Case was supposed to be its own chapter but I didn't have enough words for it. I prefer chapters being at least a thousand words long.**


	12. Time-Bombed Skyscraper Part II

**Mitsuharu**

**Title: **Mitsuharu  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Summary: **There were only three kids of the Akai Family, right? There was no way that Masumi had a _third_ older brother. So why the hell were these people calling him Akai Mitsuharu? More importantly, how the hell was he even alive!? [OC Insert as Akai Sibling]

* * *

"You made a promise to go on a date with Ran on May 3rd at 10 PM?" Haru gave an annoyed expression to Conan. "You should've just said no. It's not like anyone would have died if they hadn't attended garden tea party,"

"Do you think I could've done that?" Conan asked. "I see Ran happily looking at the calendar every day; there's no way I could refuse her. Hey Professor, can you build a lifelike Shinichi robot?"

"That's impossible, even if I'm a genius," Professor Agasa refused.

"Then Haru, disguise as me!" Conan pleaded.

"I'm not that great at acting," Haru pointed out. "And you said that it was going to be a romance film? I'm pretty sure you don't want me going on a date with Ran. What if Ran suddenly tries to kiss me!? She'll kill me with her karate when she finds out that it was me and not you!"

"True…" Conan turned to the TV.

_ "On the day before yesterday, a large quantity of explosives including octogen was stolen from the Toyo Chemical Company's warehouse. The police have mobilized over a hundred officers to investigate, but so far there have been no leads,"_

"That sounds like a big case," Professor Agasa commented.

"Yeah, especially since octogen is the primary component for plastic explosives," Conan nodded.

_ "Last night in Haido, there was a large fire at the Kurokawa Estate which also caused damage to surrounding buildings. The method was similar to previous fires and the police suspect this was set by the same culprit,"_

"That house is Kurokawa-san's house!" Conan exclaimed. "Huh? Haru are you alright?"

Haru had grown pale when he saw the burning building on TV. _'Even though I didn't feel anything as I died due to adrenaline, thinking back to my death is just so horrifying! I was surrounded by flames. The fire was what killed my parents,' _The memory of his parents' burnt corpses was etched into his mind.

Haru broke out of his thoughts and excused himself to get some fresh air. He heard the faint ringing of Kudo Residence phone and went inside his house. "Hello?"

_ "Is Kudo Shinichi there?"_

"Please hold," Haru clicked the hold button and returned to the professor's house. "Phone call for Shinichi. He sounded strange, like he's using a voice changing device,"

Conan turned the dials on his bowtie to mimic his teenage form's voice and followed Haru back to their house. "Hello?" Haru and Professor Agasa both listened in on the conversation.

_ "Is this Kudo Shinichi?"_

"Yes,"

_ "You've seen the news, right? I'm the one who stole the explosives from Toyo Chemical,"_

"What!?"

_"I'd like to know your mobile phone number,"_

"I have no reason to give my number to the likes of you!"

_ "Oh, are you sure you want to cut off my only means of contacting you?"_

Conan's eyes narrowed. "Alright, the number is…" He gave his cell phone number to the man.

_ "Okay, take your phone with you and go to the Greenbelt Park near Teimuzu River. I'll show you something interesting. If you don't hurry, the children will die,"_

"What!?" Conan exclaimed as the caller hung up.

"Conan, we'll take my motorcycle!" Haru shouted. "Professor, contact Inspector Megure!"

XXX

_'This doesn't feel like a regular case,' _Haru noted as they arrived at Greenbelt Park.

"Mitsuhiko when did you get that remote controlled airplane?" Conan ran towards Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko.

"A man with a mustache and beard gave it to me," Mitsuhiko informed. "He said it was a bomber,"

Haru's eyes widened. _'That RC plane is a bomb! The only case I know that had such a thing was in the first movie, the Time-Bombed Skyscraper! Shit, I don't remember much about that movie! The RC plane has a bomb. There's a cat box with a bomb. Then there's the bombing of Beika City Building!' _

"Mitsuhiko let me see that!" Conan tried to take the controller from him.

Haru shoved Mitsuhiko and yanked the controller from him. "Haru-niichan why are you siding with Conan-kun!?"

"That plane has an actual bomb attached to it!" Haru yelled, doing his best to keep the plane in the air. _'Damn it, I suck at RC toys, especially planes!' _"I don't know if it's a time bomb or if the culprit has a detonator. Conan, I'm going to get it high into the air and I need you to kick the controller to detonate it!"

"Okay!" Conan activated his shoes. Once Haru got it high enough, he tossed the controller to Conan. Conan kicked the controller and it collided with the plane, causing an explosion above Teimuzu River. "An orange explosion! It must be plastic explosives!" Conan's phone rang and he answered it. "What are your intensions?"

_"Huh? What happened to Kudo?"_

_'Shit!' _Conan cursed.

_ "I see, he figures sending me a kid like you and his brother is enough to deal with me, doesn't he?"_

_'A kid like you and his brother!? Is he watching us from somewhere!?' _Conan looked across the river and noticed a figure.

_ "Listen carefully; another bomb will go off at precisely one o'clock. It's located at the plaza in front of Beika Station. Since Kudo sent you and his brother, you two better find it,"_

"Wait," Conan put on his innocent childish voice. "I'm only a kid and Haru-niichan's not a detective. I can't do it with just that. Can you give me a hint?"

_"It's under a tree but it doesn't mean it's buried under a tree. If you don't hurry, someone might walk off with it,"_

"Conan, let's go!" Haru was already on his motorcycle.

XXX

Once they reached Beika Station, Conan rushed to look under each tree, ignoring the pet carrier since there were people sitting nearby that he thought were the owners. Haru ran to the pet carrier, ignoring the other trees, and picked it up. He opened it and passed the cat to Conan. "Take care of it!"

"Haru—"

"There's a bomb in this carrier!" Haru whispered, not wanting to cause the surrounding people to panic. "I'll take it to a secure location!"

He hopped back onto his motorcycle and drove off, leaving Conan with the kitten. _'Shit, where should I go!? There's so many crowded places!'_

_ "Haru!" _Conan's voice came from the Detective Badge he had been given.

"Conan, is there any empty lot nearby!?"

_ "There's one past the highway!"_

"Roger that!" Haru changed directions so that he was headed under the highway. He tossed the carrier as far away down the slope as he could. Seconds later it exploded and Haru was sent flying several feet. The impact against a tree caused him to lose conscious.

XXX

Haru woke up in Midoridai Police Hospital. "Haru-niichan, you're awake!" The Detective Boys, Professor Agasa, and Kogoro were by his side.

"I'm in a hospital?" Haru sat up and scanned the room he was in.

"Conan told us what was going on," Kogoro said.

Mitsuhiko got the doctor who checked Haru's vitals. He informed them that Haru would be able to leave tomorrow, though he had a concussion. The doctor and nurse then left the room.

Inspector Megure and Assistant Inspector Shiratori entered the room. "Haru-kun, Conan-kun, I'd like to know about the incident,"

Conan explained the situation while Haru played with the kitten. _'I guess the cat's mine now. I can't bear to send her to the animal shelter,'_

"I see," Inspector Megure looked out the window. "You used your motorcycle to bring the bomb away from the residential area to protect them, huh?"

"Hey, where's my motorcycle?" Haru asked.

"You narrowly escaped death and you're worried about your motorcycle!?" Kogoro exclaimed. "Why did you do such a dangerous thing!? You could have died!"

"Shinichi-niichan's parents will get you a new bike," Conan assured his friend. _'I'm sure they won't mind. Kaa-san calls you her son and even the public thinks of you my brother,'_

"Better I die than the kids," Haru told him in a serious tone. "The culprit gave an RC plane with a bomb to the kids. If we didn't intervene, they could've died. The same goes for the pet carrier in Beika Station. There were only mere seconds left when I found the second bomb," He turned to the three actual children. "Speaking of which, what the hell were you thinking when you accepted a toy from a stranger!? Haven't you ever heard of stranger danger!? What if they hadn't called Shinichi's house and informed us about the bomb!? We wouldn't have been there to save you guys!" _'Sometimes these brats could be so stupid!'_

"S-Sorry," They apologized.

"If the caller was expecting Shinichi, where is that detective brat?" Kogoro questioned. "Didn't the culprit contact him?"

"Shin-kun's busy on an important case," Haru lied. "So he asked me and Conan for help,"

"Anyway, Inspector, were you able to find out what kind of explosives were used?" Conan asked.

"The explosives in the plane and the carrier were both plastic explosives," Inspector Megure informed. "I suspect they're the same explosives that were stolen from Toyo Chemical's warehouse,"

"The remote controlled plane had a detonator which exploded on impact," Shiratori read from his police notebook. "The carrier had a timer and was therefore a time bomb,"

"The police are currently looking for the person fitting the description these children have given us," Inspector Megure looked at the Detective Boys.

Inspector Megure explained Shinichi's case that got the most attention. There was a car accident where a young office lady was hit and killed. Okamoto Kohei tried to take the blame but Shinichi revealed that it was Mayor Okamoto who was the real culprit and that Kohei tried to take the blame instead to save his father's position.

When asked if any of the kids could recall anything else about the culprit, Ayumi brought up that the man had a sweet scent but the two boys hadn't noticed it. The Detective Boys then headed back out but Conan stayed with Haru. Shinichi's cell phone rang again. Kogoro told Conan to pass the phone to him if it's the culprit.

"Hello?"

_"Good job with finding the bomb; I take my hat off to you. But your turn is over! I don't want that brat with glasses or Kudo's brother! Bring out Kudo himself!"_

Conan passed the phone to Kogoro who placed it on the bed and put it on speaker. "That's right! Now it's my turn,"

_ "Who the hell are you? Where's Kudo?"_

"Kudo's not here," Kogoro said. "I'm your opponent now! I'm the Great Detective, Mouri Kogoro!"

_"I'll say this only once so listen carefully. I've planted five bombs on the Touto Circular Railway. The bombs will explode after four o'clock if the trains run slower than sixty kilometers per hour. What's more, if you haven't gotten rid of them by sunset, they'll explode. I'll give you a single hint; the bombs are planted at the Touto Circular Railway's X of the XX. Replace each X with a single kanji. Good luck, Great Detective Mouri,"_

'_Think, what can I remember about the culprit's identity?' _Haru was deep in thought. _'He had a grudge against Shin-kun, but what was it? It has to do with that case in Nishitama City since it was brought up. Gah, I wished I had paid more attention to the first movie! Then again, it's not like I knew I was going to be reborn as Akai Mitsuharu after I died,'_

"Surely, that's just an idle threat," Kogoro closed the cell phone. "All about those bombs on Touto Circular Railway,"

"No, he was serious," Inspector Megure told him. "Maybe the detonator will be primed, and when the speed drops below sixty kilometers per hour, it will set off an explosion. Anyways, I have to contact headquarters,"

"Beika City Building is rigged with bombs too," Haru revealed. _'I can't remember anything about the X and XX code so this is the only thing I can help you with,'_

"Haru, I think that concussion's messy with your memory," Kogoro said. "The culprit said that the five bombs are on Touto Circular Railway,"

"I _know _he placed bombs in Beika City Building," Haru said. "You need to trust me," _'Please. I don't want Ran or anyone else getting hurt,'_

Inspector Megure gave Haru a stern stare for a moment before nodding. "I'll inform headquarters to check Beika City Building too,"

_'Now what to name this cat?' _Haru petted the feline's head. _'Yuki? No, that sounds too much like Yukiko-san. Shiro? Nah, seems like an obvious name. How about Corazon? It means heart in Spanish. It's also the codename of one of my favorite One Piece characters, Donquixote Rocinante,'_

* * *

**After rewatching Movie 1, I needed to do something with the cat in the carrier. Corazon will befriend Taii. Who knows, maybe Haru will get another pet in the future?**

**Yes, Haru is afraid of fire. He doesn't mind small fires such as stoves but he prefers to avoid campfires and such. **

**I'm contemplating on which pairing I want:  
Jodie/Haru  
Male OC/Haru  
Jodie/Male OC  
Male OC's name is to be revealed in future chapters. **

**What pairing on the list do you prefer? If it's too soon to vote and you want to wait for the Male OC's debut, you can type "None right now."  
What pet suits Akai Shuichi? No, he will not be getting one anytime soon. In the future? Possibly.  
What animal would you use to describe Mitsuharu?**


	13. Time-Bombed Skyscraper Part III

**Mitsuharu**

**Title: **Mitsuharu  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Summary: **There were only three kids of the Akai Family, right? There was no way that Masumi had a _third_ older brother. So why the hell were these people calling him Akai Mitsuharu? More importantly, how the hell was he even alive!? [OC Insert as Akai Sibling]

* * *

_'Think, what was something odd that happened recently that doesn't tend to happen in regular cases?' _Haru thought back to a few days ago. _'Shin-kun received an invitation from Moriya Teiji! Most episodes aren't Shinichi-centric, yet the culprit specifically was challenging Shin-kun. The culprit is Moriya but I don't have evidence to back up my claim. I'll have to let the plot play out for now,'_

Conan managed to deduce that X and XX meant between the rail tracks. The police found all five bombs and disabled them in time. Conan noted that the bridge was designed by Moriya. After looking at the similarities of the other locations of the serial arsonist, they decided to head to Moriya's place. Haru, not wanting to stay cooped up in a hospital room, tagged along with his cat.

While the adults were speaking, Conan and Haru snuck off to the gallery room. Haru immediately went to the display and uncovered it. "My vision of a new town, City of Nishitama," Conan read the plaque. "It was Professor Moriya who made the plans! It's a perfectly symmetrical new town,"

"But without evidence, we can't prove that it's Moriya," Haru told Conan.

"I have a plan," Conan looked around the room. "I need a black marker to make my glasses look like sunglasses and something to make a fake beard and wig,"

"Check his study," Haru suggested. "An office is usually where people would keep their stationary,"

Conan did so and while he was scouting for a marker, he took the batteries out of the detonator. Haru found a helmet and cut off the decorative hair to tape together to form a beard and wig. Once they planted the fake evidence behind the model case, Conan used his bow tie to call Inspector Megure to assemble everyone in the gallery room.

Once the explanation was said, Moriya was still confident that he wouldn't be arrested. "That's an interesting deduction, Kudo-kun. Unfortunately, however, you have no evidence,"

"Oh, there is evidence, right behind the model case,"

Shiratori walked over to the back of the display case and held up the sunglasses, beard, and wig. "These were part of the bomber's disguise!"

"Impossible!" Moriya exclaimed. "They were in the safe in the study!"

"Ah, I see," Conan said as he and Haru came out from hiding. "The bomber's actual disguise is hidden in the safe in the study,"

"What!?" Moriya stared at the two in shock.

"We've darkened Conan's glasses with a marker and used the decorative hair from a helmet to make the beard and wig," Haru informed. "That's what Shin-kun told us to do,"

"Professor Moriya, I'd like you to come to the station," Shiratori started walking towards him.

Moriya held up the detonator. "Nobody move! If you do, I'll explode the bombs I have planted around the mansion,"

"Oh, they won't explode," Conan told them. "I took the batteries out of the detonator switch,"

"That can't be!" He unscrewed the bottom and found it empty. "How did you know that this was a detonator!?"

"You don't use a lighter, you use matches," Conan pointed out. "The sweet smell Ayumi-chan was talking about was the scent from your pipe,"

"Arrest him!" Inspector Megure ordered and Shiratori handcuffed Moriya.

"Superb! This solves the whole case in one fell swoop," Kogoro cheered.

Moriya chuckled. "If you think this settles everything, you're making a huge mistake. There's one more building that I wanted to erase. The economic bubbles burst and my architectural budget was slashed. What a foolish reason! The Beika City Building was my biggest piece but my most awful work. I suppose that you do not understand my aesthetics. Well, there's one minute until ten o'clock,"

Haru took out his cell phone and called Ran, putting it on speaker. "Ran, where are you right now?"

_ "I'm outside of Beika City Building. Some police officers evacuated everyone and I'm pretty sure I saw a bomb squad go in. Haru, do you know what's going on?" An explosion was heard nearby._

"Ran!" Haru, Kogoro, and Conan cried out.

_"I-I'm fine but there were explosions! It looks like they weren't able to disable some of the bombs in time so I think the armed ones just went off!"_

"Some of them were disarmed!?" Moriya exclaimed. "How!?"

"I warned the police," Haru answered. "I suspected the culprit was you and knew that the Beika City Building would be one of your targets. You personally invited Shin-kun to your garden tea party which drew my suspicions. What would an architect want with a high school detective, especially one that hasn't been in the limelight for a while? Once we saw the model of Nishitama City after hearing about the case where the mayor got arrested, I knew it was you,"

"The bomb squad has been hunting for the bombs ever since you gave us the railroad hint," Inspector Megure added.

Moriya was taken away. The rest of the bombs were disabled. The officers that were near the bomb that had exploded thankfully weren't seriously hurt or killed and made a fully recovery.

XXX

"Ugh, that was such a long day!" Mitsuharu groaned as he collapsed onto his bed.

"Mrow," Cora curled up beside his face.

"I'll buy supplies for you later," Haru mumbled. He sluggishly got a shallow bowl of water and placed it on the floor. He found a can of tuna in the cupboard and opened it, placing it beside the bowl. "Enjoy your dinner Cora. I'm gonna get some sleep,"

* * *

**It's not as climactic as the movie, but Haru prevented most of the explosions. The reason some of the bombs went off is because it takes a while to find and disable bombs, especially if you don't know how many you're looking for and in such a large area to cover. Also, they didn't have any of the schematics like how Conan read one out loud to help Ran disable the last bomb.**

**I'm planning on doing a Q&A in next chapter's author's notes. Please leave any questions you have in the reviews. It could be about any of the characters or about the author.**


	14. Shiho

**Mitsuharu**

**Title: **Mitsuharu  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Summary: **There were only three kids of the Akai Family, right? There was no way that Masumi had a _third_ older brother. So why the hell were these people calling him Akai Mitsuharu? More importantly, how the hell was he even alive!? [OC Insert as Akai Sibling]

* * *

Miyano Shiho, codenamed Sherry, had refused to continue working. She was thrown into an empty room, handcuffed to a pipe. _'I don't care if you're threatening my sister. She's far away from here, far away from you guys. Akemi's living a happy life with her boyfriend and son,' _She took out a single red and white pill. _'I'm tired of being trapped here. I want to be free, like you. But I know that there's no way for me to escape the organization alive. Perhaps I'll get to meet my parents in the afterlife,'_

She swallowed the APTX 4869 capsule. For a few hellish moments, seizures wracked her body as she painfully shrunk down to that of a child's. She managed to climb into a laundry chute and flee before anyone arrived to check up on her.

XXX

"What!?" Akai exclaimed loudly into the phone.

"Shuichi?" Akemi asked. "Is something wrong?"

"The FBI Agent disguised as you was found dead in her apartment," Akai informed, hanging up on the person on the other end. "She managed to send out a last text before destroying her phone: Sherry's gone,"

"Shiho!" Akemi gasped. "D-Does that mean that my sister's dead?" Tears began to form.

"Hey, hey," Akai gently wiped the tears away. "She said that she's gone, not that she's dead. She could've escaped,"

"How could she have escaped?" Akemi asked. "The organization's security is strong,"

"I'm going to continue my investigation on the organization," Akai told her. "I'm going to go back to Japan. While I'm there, I'll also look for Shiho,"

"Okay," Akemi said. "But I'm not sure if Michael will understand. You've never been gone for more than a week before,"

"I'll explain to him the best I can," Akai replied. "I know that he'll probably be sad and angry, but I have to do this," _'Not only do I have to find your sister, but I have to also bring down the organization. They have to pay for all the suffering they caused us,'_

XXX

Haru noticed a slumped over form of a young child right in front of the Kudo Residence's gates. _'Haibara!?' _His eyes widened and he scooped her up and brought her inside.

"Who…are you?" Shiho managed to say.

"I'm Field Haru," Haru introduced. "Akemi's friend,"

_'Haru…' _Shiho thought. _'Akemi's mentioned him before. Wait, how does he recognize me? I've never met him before and I'm not physically eighteen years old,'_

Haru left the room and came back with a towel and a set of dry clothes. "These are some of Shin-kun's old clothes from when he was younger. Sorry, but I don't own any girl's clothes,"

"It's fine," Shiho said.

While Shiho took a warm shower, Haru brewed some tea and brought out a pack of cookies. He set them on the living room table. Shiho came out of the bathroom and sat down on the sofa, accepting the cup of tea that Haru offered. There was a brief moment of silence that enveloped the entire room. Corazon's meow broke the silence.

"That's my cat, Corazon," Haru introduced. "Corazon, this is Haibara Ai," _'Oops! I'm used to referring her child form as Haibara and ended up slipping up!'_

Shiho raised a brow. "Haibara Ai?" _'Did he mistake me for someone else? No, he told me that he was Akemi's friend. He knows that I'm Miyano Shiho,'_

"You need an alias now, don't you?" Haru pointed out. "I mean, if you don't like the name Haibara Ai we can change it if you want,"

"No, it's fine," The newly dubbed Haibara said. "I like the sound of it,"

_'That's good,' _Haru thought. _'It'd feel weird referring to her by something else,'_

"You're not surprised that I'm a child," It wasn't a question.

"No, I'm not," Haru shook his head. "You know the reason why, though. When you and the others came to confirm his death while I was out, you noticed that some of his childhood clothes were missing. Thankfully I had taken the time to make the house look like it was mourning Shinichi so it fooled most people,"

"So Kudo really did shrink," Haibara took a sip from her tea. "How's my sister?"

"She's safe and happy," Haru answered. "Michael, her son, can be quite a handful sometimes but she loves him deeply,"

"I'm glad that she was able to get away from the organization," Haibara said with a hint of sadness.

_'That's right; it's been two years since she last had contact with Akemi,'_ "Do you want to call her?" Haru offered.

Haibara tightened her grip around her mug. _'It's been so long. Has she moved on and forgotten about me?'_

"I'm sure that she misses you," Haru assured her, noticing Haibara's expression.

_ I feel so much better now that you're gone forever! I tell myself that I don't miss you at all. I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better now that you're gone forever._

"Sorry! Sorry!" Haru apologized as he answered the call. _'It's bad timing for Gone Forever to be my ringtone,' _"Hello?"

_"Haru-kun, the impostor that replaced me is dead!"_

Haru felt bile rising and a wave of nausea hit him. _'The female FBI Agent is dead because of me. Akemi's alive, but my plan ended up with another person dying instead. Did she have a family? Did she have friends? I'm the reason an innocent person was killed, the reason someone loved by others lost their life!'_

_"Haru-kun, her last text said that Shiho was gone. I-I think the organization killed her!"_

"Shiho's not dead," Haru's voice was shaky. _'I refuse to have a breakdown when talking with Akemi on the phone, especially since Haibara is right in front of me!' _

_"You don't have to lie to make me feel better. There's no way to escape the organization alive,"_

"You did,"

_"But that's because I wasn't a high ranking agent that had important skills useful to the organization! There aren't many geniuses like Shiho,"_

"Shiho's alive," Haru covered the microphone and looked to Haibara. "Do you want to talk to her?"

_'I want to hear her voice. Even if it's to tell me that she has already forgotten about me, I want to hear her one last time,' _Haibara nodded.

Haibara took the phone. Her voice was caught in her throat and she hesitated. After seconds of silence, she finally spoke. "Oneesan?"

_ Akemi's sobs were heard on the other end. "Shiho?"_

"Yeah, it's Shiho," Haibara had tears in her eyes. "I escaped,"

_"I miss you,"_

Those words surprised Haibara. She thought that Akemi wouldn't remember her and that she would have focused on her current life outside of the organization. "Oneesan…"

_"I'm sorry that the FBI were unable to free you,"_

Haibara clenched the phone slightly tighter. "I didn't expect them to free me," _'And you shouldn't have either,'_

_"Where are you right now? Shuichi went back to Japan to continue investigating the organization. He said that he's also searching for you. Tell me your location and I'll get Shuichi to head over there,"_

"I don't trust the FBI," Haibara's voice was cold, but the tone was directed towards the FBI and not Akemi herself. "He used you, Oneesan,"

"In the end he actually fell in love with her though," Haru interrupted. "He loves both Akemi and their son,"

"That doesn't change the fact that he was only using her first!" Haibara snapped. "If she hadn't gotten pregnant, he would have left her in the organization!"

Haru opened his mouth to respond but couldn't think of anything. _'She's right. In the canon timeline, Akemi wasn't pregnant and the FBI didn't bother extracting her from the crows' nest. In the end, she ended up being killed,'_

_ "Shiho, you can live with me and Michael. We can finally be together again. You can meet your nephew at last,"_

"I'm sorry Akemi, but I can't. The organization is hunting me down. I refuse to put you and your son at risk,"

_ "Give the phone back to Haru,"_

Haibara did so. Haru put the phone to his ear. "Akemi?"

_"Please take care of her, Haru-kun,"_

"I will," Haru promised.

_ "I need to get going. Michael wants me to play with him,"_

"How's he holding up with Pierrot-nii's absence?"

_ "He hasn't really noticed since it's only been a few days, but sooner he'll start getting angry that his dad's not home,"_

"I guess we'll talk to you later then," After an exchange of goodbyes, the call ended. "You didn't tell her that you shrunk,"

"I didn't want to burden her," Haibara responded. "She'd think that I'm even more vulnerable now and keep on pushing me to go to the US to live with her and her son. Haibara Ai has no passport and if I go as Miyano Shiho, the organization will immediately be alerted of my presence. Then again, it's not like I can go as Shiho since I'm a child and she's eighteen,"

Haru looked out the window, at the professor's house. "Why don't we go over and I'll introduce you to him. Professor Agasa's a scientist like you. Maybe you can use his lab to work on an antidote,"

"What would I use an antidote for?" Haibara asked. "I have a less chance at being discovered if I stay as Haibara Ai. They're looking for a grown woman, not a child,"

"Yes but I'm sure Shin-kun will want to eventually return to his adult body," Haru reminded. "It'll probably be easier for him to investigate as Kudo Shinichi than a little kid,"

* * *

**Haibara still going to live with the professor instead of Haru. **

**How old is Haru?  
He's nineteen years old, two years older than Ran, Shinichi, Sonoko, and Masumi.**

**What college/university does he go to?  
He goes to Touto University and is studying engineering. It's the same one that Subaru Okiya is going to study at.**

**What's Haru's favorite color?  
He likes the color red, preferably the darker shades. **

**If Haru was a dinosaur, what would he be?  
Interesting question. Based on the National Geographic's **_**What Dinosaur Are You? **_**quiz, Haru's a velociraptor. **

**Does Haru actually miss Tsutomu and Kohji?  
Yes, he does. His goal isn't to return to the Real World like most dimensional travel stories. His parents are dead and he had no friends, so he doesn't really have anything to return to. He just wants to find Tsutomu and avenge Kohji. He still thinks that Tsutomu's alive based on Akai's reasoning that his corpse was never found. When the organization's finally gone, his family can live in peace.**

**Will Haru notice the time oddities?  
Yes, he will. This will be addressed in a future chapter. It'll probably be a chapter in the forties, so don't worry about it.**

**Will I be doing all of the movies?  
No, only some of them. I'm definitely going to do **_**Countdown to Heaven, Raven Chaser, **_**and **_**Dimensional Sniper **_**though.**

**Who is the Male OC in the pairings with Jodie and Haru previously mentioned?  
To avoid people accidentally reading spoilers, I'll put the name he will be introduced by in code. I used the Caesar Cipher with eight letter shifts.  
KWOVIK**


	15. Haibara

**Mitsuharu**

**Title: **Mitsuharu  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Summary: **There were only three kids of the Akai Family, right? There was no way that Masumi had a _third_ older brother. So why the hell were these people calling him Akai Mitsuharu? More importantly, how the hell was he even alive!? [OC Insert as Akai Sibling]

* * *

"Children, meet your new classmate Haibara Ai," Kobayashi announced. "Be nice to her. Now where will you be sitting?"

"Next to me, Sensei!" Genta called. "The seat's vacant,"

Haibara ignored him and walked over to the empty seat beside Conan's desk. "Hi,"

"Oh, uh, hi?" Conan seemed surprise at her personality. _'What's with her?'_

Once class ended, Ayumi caught up to Haibara. "Haibara-san, let's go home together!"

Haibara paused for a second and then just continued walking. "Don't bother," Genta said. "She's just a stuck up kid,"

Ayumi and Mitsuhiko both walked on either side of Haibara. "Where do you live?" Mitsuhiko inquired. "You just moved here, right?"

"Don't be shy with us," Ayumi added. "We'll walk you home,"

"222B Beika Street," Haibara answered. "That's where I live now,"

"Huh?" Conan put his hand to his chin in a thinking pose. _'Weird, that's near my house. But there are no apartments nearby or anybody called Haibara,'_

_ 'Hmm, he didn't notice that it's Professor Agasa's house,' _Haibara noted. _'Haru was right. He can be a bit dull at times,'_

Haibara was invited to join the Detective Boys. She accompanied them to question their client whose older brother had disappeared.

XXX

_'It's already dark,' _Haru noted. _'Haibara's not back yet. Are they caught up in a case?' _He took out his pair of tracking glasses. _'It's a good thing I'm able to track Conan's glasses down with my own,' _

After a few minutes of driving around he came near a police station. He caught sight of Conan running into the building next to it. _'Why are they in the building near the police station? Geez, those Detective Boys are always going places they shouldn't be. The same goes for Conan. He's acting way too overconfident. What would he do if he was surrounded by multiple people with guns? He only has one tranquilizer dart, power enhancing shoes, and one soccer ball at a time,'_

He parked his motorcycle and followed Conan's trail. As Conan reached for the doorknob, a man pointed a gun at him from behind. Haru's eyes narrowed and he used his wristwatch to tranquilize the man, catching him before he fell as to not cause a loud noise. "Shh," He held up a finger to signal Conan to keep silent. He took out his own handgun.

"Conan-kun, help!" Ayumi cried out from the other side of the door.

"You mean that four eyed brat wandering by the stairs? Too bad he's already dead," The lady prepared to shoot her.

Conan kicked the unconscious man's gun which collided with the woman's, causing both to clatter to the floor. Conan used his tranquilizer to put the woman to sleep. Haru pointed his gun at the two men. "Don't move!"

"Heh, you've got guts threatening us while we're the ones with hostages," The injured man said.

"Oh, I'm just the distraction," Before any of them could make a move, Conan had taken out two paint cans and kicked them. Each paint can crashed into a man's face and freed the children. "Is everyone alright?" Haru asked. _'Ran and the kids' parents are probably worried sick,' _"Go get the police; I'll stay here and make sure these guys don't escape,"

XXX

Conan and Haru were both accompanying Haibara home. "APTX 4869," Haibara spoke towards Conan. "That's the name of the drug they forced you to take,"

"What are you talking about?" Conan asked. "I've never swallowed a drug with such a weird name, right Haru-niichan?"

"That's the name of the drug that I created on the organization's order," Haibara revealed.

"You invented? The organization?" Conan started to sweat nervously. "Come on, how can a kid like you—"

"That drug was meant to kill without a trace. But rather than killing you, you reverted to a child," Haibara glared at Conan. "My codename is Sherry. Are you surprised, Kudo Shinichi?"

"Haibara, stop scaring him," Haru scolded.

"Haru you told her!?" Conan exclaimed.

"What she said was the truth," Haru informed. "She's a former member of the organization that shrunk you as well as the one who invented the drug Apoptoxin 4869. Look, can we head inside first? I don't want the neighbors overhearing,"

It was a tense walk to their destination, which to Conan's shock, was Professor Agasa's house. "Why's she living with the professor!?"

"Because he has a lab and your house doesn't?" Haru shrugged as they entered.

"You have a lot to explain!" It was Conan's turn to glare at them. "Why's a member of the Black Organization living here!?"

"Professor Agasa adopted me," Haibara answered. "Haru was the one who found me passed out in front of your house. Didn't you know that the organization sent investigation teams to your house twice when Haru wasn't around? There were signs that the people living in the home was mourning someone and your room had a layer of dust. Once I noticed that your childhood clothes were missing, I knew that you had shrunk. I marked your data as deceased since it's rare for a specimen to shrink,"

"How do I know that you're not going to tell the organization?" Conan interrogated.

"She betrayed them," Haru answered. "She never wanted to work for them but she had been born into it. She developed the drug against her will, her sister being held hostage,"

"I was tired of being a prisoner and halted the drug's research. For rebelling, I was locked in a room," Haibara continued. "I took APTX 4869, intending to commit suicide. Instead, I ended up shrinking so I escaped through a small laundry chute,"

"What about your sister?" Conan pointed out. "You said she was held hostage,"

"The FBI replaced her with a look alike two years ago," Haibara explained. "The only reason I hadn't committed suicide back then was because I was holding onto stupid hope, hope that I would also be free like her,"

Conan brought Professor Agasa and Haru to another room. "Do you think we should trust her? She could be lying about her entire backstory,"

"She _isn't_," Haru knelt down to Conan's height. "I know because I was the one that told the FBI to get her sister out when she found out she was pregnant. Her sister is my brother's girlfriend," He looked in the direction of the other room. "I made a promise to Akemi that I'd protect Shiho," He then looked down at Conan. "Besides, she's the best chance you got at making an antidote,"

* * *

**So Haibara's met Conan. It's pretty much the same in canon except Haru helped bring down the counterfeit company. He didn't remember that the Detective Boys would encounter the Silver Fox group and was just worried that Haibara hadn't come home yet.**

**I created another story, **_**Mitsuharu Shorts and What-Ifs**_**, if you're interested on reading. The shorts are canon to the Mitsuharu storyline while the What-Ifs are AUs.  
So far there are three chapters: What if Gin fell in love with Haru?**** What if Kaito Kid fell in love with Haru? and ****Lupin III VS Detective Haru—I mean Conan!**

**I do plan on doing Darkest Nightmare. I was going to going add it to the movie list in the previous author's note but kinda forgot.**

**Oh, and as for Cognac's age? Probably somewhere in his twenties. I'm feeling twenty two to twenty five years old. His face will be shown in due time. **

**Same announcement from **_**Mitsuharu Shorts and What-Ifs **_**Chapter 2: ****  
****Q pidm lmkqlml bpib bpm wnnqkqit xiqzqvo wn bpm uiqv abwzg eqtt jm Kwovik ivl Pizc, bpwcop, bpmzm eqtt jm qvabivkma epmv kpizikbmza eqtt apqx Pizc eqbp awumwvm mtam. Kwovik eqtt itaw vmml kpizikbmz lmdmtwxumvb jmnwzm libqvo Pizc.**


	16. Vacation

**Mitsuharu**

**Title: **Mitsuharu  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Summary: **There were only three kids of the Akai Family, right? There was no way that Masumi had a _third_ older brother. So why the hell were these people calling him Akai Mitsuharu? More importantly, how the hell was he even alive!? [OC Insert as Akai Sibling]

* * *

"I'll be gone for two weeks," Haru told Conan, Haibara, and Professor Agasa. "I'm staying in England for the first week and then the US for the next,"

"I'm jealous," Conan whined. "You're going to England, the homeland of Sherlock Holmes!"

"It _is_ my birthplace," Haru reminded. "Don't worry, I'm not going to 221B Baker Street to look at Holmes stuff without you. I'm just going to visit my mother and sister,"

"Then why are you going to the US?" Professor Agasa inquired. "Do you have family there too?"

"Yeah," Haru gave a sad smile to Haibara. "I'm sorry that you can't come along,"

"Even if I could go and went with you, I wouldn't be able to bring myself to leave her again," Haibara said. "Just make sure that she's doing fine,"

"Sure thing," Haru nodded. "Oh, please make sure to take care of Corazon. You don't need to purchase any supplies; they're all located in my room,"

XXX

_'It's been seventeen years since I've been to England and three years since I've seen Mom and Masumi. It feels like it's been forever,' _When Haru's plane landed, he looked around the airport. _'Where are they?' _At that moment, he received a text saying that they wouldn't be able to pick him up. _'That's right; Masumi has a motorcycle and Mom can't drive in her current state. I guess I'll take a cab,'_

Haru stared out the window, watching the scenery as the driver silently brought him to his destination, about a block away from the address he had been texted. He paid the driver and started walk, dragging his luggage with him. Once he reached the porch, he rang the doorbell. Masumi was the one who answered it. "Haru-nii!"

"Hey there sis," He gave her a hug and ruffled her hair. "You've grown taller,"

"It's been three years," Masumi pointed out.

"Where's Mom?" Haru inquired.

"She's…" Masumi didn't seem to know how to put the situation into words. "Why don't you sit down in the living room?"

Haru closed the door as he entered and sat down in the couch. Masumi went into the other room and brought Mary out. "Wow," Haru commented. "I get that people shrink as they age but I'm pretty sure you're not _that _old, Mom,"

"You're still the same as always, Mitsuharu," Mary folded her arms. "You're not fazed by my current appearance at all,"

"Nope," Haru leaned back and stretched his arms. "Does Taiko Meijin and Silver Bullet know?"

"Not yet," Mary shook her head and sat down across from her youngest son. "I don't intend on disrupting their lives,"

"Yet it seemed fine to you to disrupt mine?" Haru sarcastically remarked.

"You're not bothered at all," Mary pointed out.

"Family will never be a burden to me," Haru claimed. _'I already lost my parents in my previous life. I don't know if Tsutomu's alive or dead. I'm going to cherish the family I still have, the family that I have been given,'_

"How's life been in Japan?" Masumi asked.

"Meh," Haru shrugged. "There's been a lot of murders," He noticed Mary narrow her eyes. "No, they're not related to the crows. They're just people killing others for their own personal reasons. The crows have never been sloppy except for Kohji's death,"

"There's still a chance that they'll go after you," Mary said. "It's safer for you in England,"

"Is it? I'm pretty sure there are crows stationed here," Haru pointed out. "Stout was—_is_—an NOC for the MI6, but he'll do whatever it takes to get deeper into the crow's nest," _'He'll kill just like Akai had to,'_

_'He said 'was' but quickly corrected himself,' _Mary noted. _'Did Haru foresee that the NOC is going to die?'_

"Just like Pierrot-nii said, there's no such thing as a safe country," Haru recalled his brother's words from ten years ago. "The crows have spread their wings across the entire world, except for maybe Antarctica since there's nothing they could really gain from there,"

"Haru-nii, how did you get this information?" Masumi questioned worriedly.

"I'm not in any more danger than we all are," Haru assured her. "Look, I came here for a vacation not an interrogation. Can we leave the serious talk alone?"

"Fine," Mary sighed. "How are those two kids you hang out with?"

"Shinichi's busy on a case so he's not at home," Haru lied. "Ran's been fine. Her dad's been getting more cases lately. Although it sucks how there's a lot more crime, that money is what they're living off of,"

For the rest of Haru's vacation, Masumi dragged both Mary and her older brother out to sightsee. Haru made sure to take several pictures, none with Mary in them of course, to send to his brothers. Places that they went to include the pickle-shaped Gherkin, the egg-shaped City Hall, and the cake-shaped St. Bride's Church.

_ 'Masumi doesn't know it but these three food-shaped buildings are part of a code in the future,' _Haru thought. _'At least I'll be able to help things get solved quicker,'_

XXX

Soon the time for his departure from England arrived and he bid goodbye to his mother and sister. His next flight took him to the United States. Akemi, who had altered her appearance with makeup and black hair dye just enough so that she wouldn't be recognizable to any crows flying by, had waited for him with Michael by her side.

"Uncle Haru!" Michael almost tackled his uncle down.

"Oof," Haru had managed to last minute use his luggage as a crutch to keep himself balanced. "You've gotten bigger, Mikey,"

"Uh-huh!" The two year old nodded. "I'm two years old!"

Akemi and Michael had moved from New York to the middle of the US when Akai had left for Japan. It was better that way so that there were more directions to flee to in case the organization found them. They were slightly more north so that they also had the opportunity to flee to Canada if necessary.

They decided to eat out for lunch. It was a mistake. Several people commented that Akemi and Haru were a cute couple with their adorable son. Akemi blushed and stuttered while Haru kept telling them that "Evelyn" was his sister-in-law and Michael was his nephew. Most apologized and went their way while some gave looks that said "_Sure_. She's totally your _sister-in-law_,"

"Pierrot's gonna kill me if he hears about this," Haru mumbled. "Can't a man and a woman be seen as just friends in public? Seriously, the nerve of some people,"

"Don't let it get to you," Akemi told him.

"Yeah," Haru agreed.

When they returned to Akemi's apartment, Akemi started preparing dinner while Haru played with Michael. "So," Haru asked Michael. "Do you miss your daddy?"

"No," Michael denied. "Uncle Haru, you'll be my new daddy!"

"What!?" Haru turned into a sputtering mess. "M-Mike, what are you talking about? Me? Your new dad?"

"Daddy's a meanie for leaving," Michael claimed. "I don't need Daddy anymore. I have you, Uncle Haru. You'll be Daddy from now on!"

_'I'm definitely going to die if Akai hears _that_!' _Haru managed to regain his composure. "But Mike, I'm only here for a week. Then I'm gonna return to Japan,"

"No!" Michael clung onto Haru's arm tightly. "I won't let you go! I don't want you to leave too!"

"Haru-kun, Mike, what's wrong?" Akemi asked as she entered the living room.

"Uncle Haru's my new daddy!" Michael declared.

XXX

Mitsuharu's vacation eventually ended and he returned to Beika. He arrived at the professor's house and was shocked at Haibara's wounds. "What the **** happened when I was gone!?"

"It's my fault," Conan said solemnly. "I insisted that we go to Haido City Hotel to prevent Pisco from assassinating someone. Haibara came along and Pisco kidnapped her. Haibara was nearly killed by Gin,"

_ 'Shit, Reunion with the Black Organization happened when I was away!' _Haru cursed. "I should've been here! I shouldn't have gone overseas!"

"What difference would that make?" Haibara pointed out. "You don't stand a chance against Gin. He'd have just killed you for getting in his way. At least something good came out of the confrontation; they won't search for me in Beika anymore,"

"But still," Haru recalled his conversation with Akemi. "I made a promise that I'd keep you safe,"

"Don't beat yourself up over it," Haibara told both Conan and Haru. "It was my choice to go to Haido City Hotel,"

_'That doesn't change the fact that while I was happily on vacation you nearly died!' _Haru sighed and just nodded. He passed a framed photo of Akemi and Michael to her. "She wanted me to give it to you,"

Haibara said nothing and just stared at the photograph. "That boy…he's her son?" Her voice was quiet and sounded as if she was trying her hardest to not cry.

"Yeah," Haru answered softly. "His name's Michael,"

* * *

**So the important thing about Reunion with the Black Organization happening is that at the end Gin no longer searched for her in Beika because according to him, "She's not that stupid of a woman as to stay in a city where her face was seen by us." **


	17. The Desperate Revival

**Mitsuharu**

**Title: **Mitsuharu  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Summary: **There were only three kids of the Akai Family, right? There was no way that Masumi had a _third_ older brother. So why the hell were these people calling him Akai Mitsuharu? More importantly, how the hell was he even alive!? [OC Insert as Akai Sibling]

* * *

Haru had gone camping with Professor Agasa and the Detective Boys. He rode his motorcycle, following behind the yellow car. Once they arrived at the campgrounds, Haru helped unload everything and set up his tent. "Ai-kun and I will make the fire," Professor Agasa told them. "Could you guys go and get some firewood?"

"Fire?" Haru began to pale. _'Shit, of course there's going to be a campfire! We're camping!'_

"Eh? Is Haru-niichan afraid of fire?" Mitsuhiko asked.

"Ha! There's nothing scary about a campfire!" Genta mocked.

Haru's smile disappeared into a thin line and he started walking. "I'll be back with firewood," His voice was devoid of any joy.

Haibara glared at the two boys. "Apologize when he gets back,"

The two kids were startled by the seriousness and anger that echoed with those words. "O-Okay…"

Conan watched with worry as Haru walked away. _'Haru was never bothered by stove fires. But he never roasted marshmallows with me and Ran when we were making s'mores in the fire pit in the backyard. When he saw the houses on fire during the Moriya Case, he was rather pale and shaken up despite it just being on TV. He's genuinely terrified of big fires,'_

XXX

Haru continued walking, stopping every now and then to pick up a stick. _'I shouldn't be afraid. It's been nineteen years already,' _He furiously wiped the tears away from his eyes. _'I was the idiot who ran into my burning house. Where was my fear back then? It should've stopped me from stupidly rushing in,'_

The sight of his parents' corpses still haunted him, despite not really reacting to them when he first entered their house. Their remains may have been charred but he could still fully recognize their expressions filled with horror. The smoke had been suffocating and his eyes had been watering but Haru, fueled by adrenaline, hadn't really noticed. It was as if his body had been in a trance.

After about an hour, he had finished clearing his thoughts and calming down. When he returned to the camp, Haibara was preparing the vegetables. "They're not back yet?"

"It's getting late too," Professor Agasa added. "I wonder how far they went,"

"They're probably exploring the woods," Haibara answered. "They _are_ a bunch of curious detectives. Professor, don't just stand around. Come and help me,"

_"Hey Haibara, Haru, can you hear me?" _Haru looked around at hearing the faint voice. His eyes landed on Haibara's detective badge. Haru's own badge had been left in his tent and was even harder to hear from Haru's location. _"Oi, answer me! Haibara! Haru!"_

Haru walked over to Haibara's badge. "Conan?"

_ "Haru, we're trapped in a cave! We saw three men were hiding a corpse and now they're out to kill us!"_

"Haru-kun, is something wrong?" Professor Agasa asked.

_ "All…All of them are armed!"_

"Call the police!" Haru ordered the inventor, drawing his handgun he had thankfully brought along. He noticed that Conan's breathing was ragged. "Conan?"

_ "C-Conan-kun was shot!"_

"Shit!" Haru took out his pair of tracking glasses. "Genta, carry Conan! Run as far inward as possible! If you hear gunshots or yelling, just continue forward! There's got to be an exit, you just have to find it!" He started to run in the direction of the cave. _'Cave…cave…what case involved a cave!? If Conan got injured then it's gotta be a major case or arc! I'm such an idiot for letting Genta's and Mitsuhiko's insults get to me! I should've stayed with them to make sure they were safe!'_

He caught sight of the entrance to the limestone cavern and hid behind a tree once he noticed one of the robbers scouting the area for the kids. Haru quietly crouched down and turned the dial on his sneakers. _'This will bring one down!' _He deployed a soccer ball and kicked it. His aim was once again off and instead of hitting the hand that held the gun, the soccer ball luckily hit the man in the face. _'I was going for disarming him but knocking him out is a good thing too,' _Haru took the man's gun with him in case the robber woke up quickly, leaving a quickly written note to inform the police that the man was a criminal and not an innocent civilian. He moved as silently as possible, entering the cavern. He didn't turn on his flashlight to keep the element of surprise.

"Where the hell did those brats run off to!?"

Haru felt nervousness rise up and the adrenaline coursing through his veins tried to overwhelm it. _'Focus. I can't let my mind wander off, not when they're armed robbers that won't hesitate to kill,' _He took a deep breath.

**BANG!**

A bullet embedded itself into Haru's shoulder. The second robber, the leader, had quickly ran around the corner and fired a bullet. Haru let out a scream, having never been shot before. The searing pain increased with each movement. "I thought it was strange that he was taking so long,"

_'Shit, it hurts so much!' _Haru lifted his uninjured right hand, his dominant hand, and pulled the trigger. The bullet hit the robber's thigh.

"You bastard!" The robber fired another shot, this time at Haru's hand.

Haru immediately dropped the gun and let out another cry of pain. He was shot once again, this time in the stomach just like Conan had been. The robber grabbed Haru by the throat and threw him across the cavern. Haru's back collided with the wall as he slumped to the ground. _'I can't move! It hurts too much!'_

"You're going to pay for shooting me!" The leader aimed his gun at the stalactite and fired twice. The calcite fell and crashed onto Haru's head, causing blood to flow from the wound.

"Boss, is it alright to just leave him here?" The third robber asked.

"Hmph," The leader grinned evilly. "He'll bleed out before anyone finds him!"

_'No…' _Haru struggled to stay conscious, his body aching terribly. _'I need to save the kids…and Shin-kun…' _His vision was already getting blurry and darkening. _'Please…I can't die yet…I still want to…survive…and find…Dad…'_

XXX

When the police arrived, they were split into two teams. One team entered the cave while the other waited at the exit. The robber that had been knocked out was apprehended just as he was finally regaining conscious. When Team One found Haru, they immediately applied first aid and brought him to the ambulance. Due to Haru's stalling, the Detective Boys managed to get to the exit before the robbers could catch up. Conan was also taken to the hospital. When the two remaining robbers finally reached the end, they were arrested.

Both Conan's and Haru's operations were successful, but Haru ended up comatose. Conan was discharged twelve days later, though he had a cold due to his weakened state. They were unable to visit due to only family being allowed to see him. They noticed a man exiting Haru's room and Ran approached him. "Excuse me,"

_'Who is this girl?' _Shukichi gave Ran a confused look.

"Is Haru okay?" Ran asked. "Has he woken up yet?"

_ 'Oh, they're Haru's friends,' _Shukichi realized. "He's still unconscious," Without saying anything else, he left. He was emotionally drained and didn't want to deal with people at the moment.

"That guy was probably Haru's older brother," Sonoko said. "If Haru dyed his hair dark and cut it short, they could pass off as identical twins,"

While Haru remained comatose, life had to continue on. Professor Agasa and Haibara took care of Haru's cat. Ran performed in the Teitan High School play and Conan took the prototype antidote to return to Shinichi, playing the role of the Black Knight. A case popped up in the middle of the performance but he solved it. During a dinner date, another case interrupted it and the antidote wore off before Shinichi could confess his feelings to Ran.

* * *

**So while Haru's comatose, the rest of The Desperate Revival occurred. And to answer a previous review's question: yes, Haru's weakness if fire. He has pyrophobia, though it only applies to fires larger than a cooking stove. **

**Good news! I made vector portraits in school. I made one for Michael Field, Field Haru, and Cognac.  
SPOILER ALERT! DO NOT LOOK AT COGNAC IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO BE SPOILED!  
Michael Leo Field: fav DOT me SLASH ddigqzu  
Field Haru: fav DOT me SLASH ddigqz9  
Cognac: fav DOT me SLASH ddij8hh **


	18. The Desperate Awakening

**Mitsuharu**

**Title: **Mitsuharu  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Summary: **There were only three kids of the Akai Family, right? There was no way that Masumi had a _third_ older brother. So why the hell were these people calling him Akai Mitsuharu? More importantly, how the hell was he even alive!? [OC Insert as Akai Sibling]

* * *

Shukichi was a mess. He hadn't shaved in a while and he hardly slept, constantly worried about his younger brother. He had never seen Mitsuharu in such an injured state before, the worst he's ever seen being when Haru fought with bullies in school, earning himself a couple bruises and cuts. But now Haru had been shot multiple times and had suffered head trauma that resulted in a coma.

_'I expected Shuichi-niisan to get injured since his line of duty is the FBI,' _Shukichi sighed and leant back in the hospital chair. _'I hope the ones who did this to Haru rot in prison,'_

"I need to let Niisan know that you're hospitalized," Shukichi said to the unconscious Haru. "I know that you don't want Kaa-san and Masumi to know, but I'm going to tell Shuichi-niisan. I…I can't handle this by myself,"

XXX

Akai was at another FBI briefing. He was skimming through the files of information that they currently had. _'What is their next move?'_ He was so engrossed in the files that he hadn't noticed his ringtone going off.

"Shuu?" Jodie's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "Your phone's ringing,"

"Sorry, I thought I put it on silent," Akai was about to decline the call when he realized who it's from.

Jodie caught sight of the caller ID too. "Who's Shukichi?"

_'It must be important if he's calling me. Since they know I tend to be busy, my family sends texts instead so that I'll see them later,' _Akai didn't reply to Jodie and excused himself to answer it elsewhere. "Hello?"

_ "Niisan, I'm sorry to bother you but it's urgent,"_

"Kichi, what's wrong?" _'His voice is shaky,'_

_"It's Mitsuharu,"_

"What happened to him?"

_ "He…he was camping with friends and they came across three robber hiding a corpse. He was shot three times and a stalactite fell onto his head. He's currently comatose,"_

Akai tensed up. "Which hospital is he in?"

_ "Beika General Hospital,"_

"I'm on my way," Akai ended the call and returned to the briefing room. "I'm leaving,"

"Akai-san, is everything alright?"

"Family emergency," Without waiting for a response, Akai left with only one thing on his mind. _'Mitsuharu…'_

_ 'Family emergency?' _Jodie watched the door close as her colleague left quickly. _'That Shukichi person must've been a relative. The name Shukichi _is _similar to Shuichi. Although he was doing his best to hide it, I've never seen Shuu look so worried before. Something bad must've happened,'_

XXX

It was a miracle that Akai managed to resist the urge to pass the speed limit and zoom through the streets. Once he parked his truck, he met Shukichi in front of the entrance. "Niisan, it's been almost three weeks," Shukichi said. "I-I don't know what to do. How long is he going to r-remain in a coma? W-What if he never w-wakes up?"

"Kichi, deep breaths," Akai instructed. "Breathe in, breathe out. Everything's going to be okay,"

"I'm s-sorry," Shukichi stuttered. "I'm a mess,"

"You have nothing to apologize for," Akai told him. "Neither Masumi nor Haru have ever been injured this badly before. Can you take me to his room?"

"Y-Yeah," Shukichi nodded and led him through the hallways, up the elevator, and to Mitsuharu's room.

Akai was horrified to see his youngest brother unconscious in the hospital bed, lower half of his face wearing an oxygen mask, and several medical instruments attached to the young man's body. _'Mitsuharu…' _He felt so _vulnerable_, so _weak_, and so _helpless_. The last time he had felt this way was when their father had gone missing as if he had disappeared off the face of Earth. _'Has Shukichi been feeling this way ever since Haru was comatose?' _

"Shukichi, go home and get some rest," Akai ordered. "I'll keep watch over Haru,"

XXX

Akai hadn't showed up to work the next couple days. Jodie managed to find Akai at his apartment, about to leave. "Shuu—"

"I'm fine," Akai cut her off.

"You've been getting less sleep than usual," Jodie pointed out. "You almost walked into the doorway on your way out. Shuu, I'm worried about you. What's wrong?"

"Personal matters," Akai told her.

"At least let me drive," Jodie sighed. "You can take a nap on the way,"

Akai agreed and got into the passenger seat of Jodie's car. "Beika General Hospital," After that, he instantly fell asleep.

The car ride went smoothly and was entirely silent except for Akai's soft breathing. Jodie missed spending time with her friend. Her heart still ached at the fact that the two of them couldn't be together, that he had chosen Akemi. Then again, Jodie couldn't really blame him. The two of them already had a son together. As odd as it sounded, Jodie was grateful that the Akai had chosen Akemi. He seemed much happier and more outgoing than when he had been dating her. He also loved his son dearly and was even more doting that Akemi herself.

When Jodie parked her car, she gently shook Akai's shoulder. "Shuu, we're at the hospital,"

Akai rubbed his eyes and got out. Jodie followed him to the floor Haru was held on. Shukichi nearly sprinted up to Akai. "Niisan, Haru's awake!"

While Akai and Shukichi rushed back to Haru's room, Jodie decided to leave as to not interrupt the brothers' moment.

XXX

"All of his vitals seem fine," The doctor announced. "He'll have to go to physical therapy for at least a few weeks though,"

Haru lifted his right arm and opened and closed his hand. "I'm alive?" _'I actually survived all of that. I thought that I would bleed out before the cops arrived. Somehow I'm alive. Is this plot armor? Or is this just because I was rescued in time? My whole body feels tired, despite just waking up,'_

"You were in a coma for weeks," Shukichi informed.

"What about Conan?"

"Conan?" Shukichi questioned. "Do you mean that little boy that was also hospitalized here? He made a full recovery and was discharged after twelve days,"

"That's good," Haru said. "They're safe,"

"You had us worried sick!" Akai cried. "We thought that you'd never wake up!" He brought Haru into a hug. "But you're awake and alive now. That's all that matters,"

_'Akai Shuichi and Haneda Shukichi were both worried about me. This is the side of them not really shown in the manga or anime, especially Akai. Akai's always portrayed as a smart and serious guy bent on taking down the organization,' _Haru leaned into the hug. _'Shuichi's hugs are warm,'_

* * *

**This chapter is meant to show Shukichi and Akai's more caring side. While they may seem OOC, remember that everyone has a weakness and a breaking point. Akai's weakness is his family. He had already lost his father. He doesn't want to lose anyone else.**

**I've decided to start writing my own original story too. On Fiction Press I published a story called **_**Mask**_**. If you want to read it, I still used the same username: **_**Shuichi Akai. **_**Here's the summary: **  
_**Michael Leo Field was a lonely otaku and weeaboo, entering a new high school. One day, he is given a bracelet. At first, he thinks it's an ordinary piece of jewelry but once he wears it and calls out the inscription, it grants him power. Will he step up to the task of becoming a superhero?**__**[Superhero, Action, Drama, Family, Friendship, Romance, High School]**_

**The main character is Michael Leo Field, the same person who died and reincarnated into the Detective Conan World in this fanfic. **_**Mask **_**is sorta an AU of **_**Mitsuharu, **_**basically if Michael and his parents didn't die in the fire and continued on with normal life.  
****Kwovik'a ikbcittg i lqumvaqwvit bzidmtmz bww. Pqa wzqoqvit vium qa Rism Auqbp. Qv **_**Uias**_**, bpm xiqzqvo qa Uqsm/Rism.**


	19. The Battle Game Trap

**Mitsuharu**

**Title: **Mitsuharu  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Summary: **There were only three kids of the Akai Family, right? There was no way that Masumi had a _third_ older brother. So why the hell were these people calling him Akai Mitsuharu? More importantly, how the hell was he even alive!? [OC Insert as Akai Sibling]

* * *

Jodie had dropped off both Shukichi and Akai to their respective apartments. Ran and the others visited Haru, bombarding him with worried lectures about how he was so reckless and that they were all just happy he was fine now. Both Genta and Mitsuhiko apologized for mocking Haru's fear of flames.

Once Haru was deemed fit enough to be able to leave the hospital, Sonoko decided to drag him, Ran, and Conan to an arcade. "Since Haru can't do anything too physically straining, this is a great way to be entertained,"

"Why's there a crowd over there?" Haru pointed at one of the shooting games. _'Wait a second…Is this the episode where Ran, Sonoko, and Conan first meet Jodie? Shuichi introduced Kichi and I to her while I was doing physical therapy. Since she's supposed to keep her identity as an FBI Agent a secret, I'll pretend that I don't know her,'_

Ran and Sonoko approached her so Haru and Conan followed. "Jodie-sensei, why are you here at an arcade?"

"Mouri-san? Suzuki-san?" Jodie turned towards them. _'Is that Shuu's little brother with them? Oh no, he knows that I'm Shuu's colleague but I can't have him revealing that I'm an FBI Agent!'_

"Huh? She's a teacher?"

"Isn't that a Teitan High School uniform?"

"She's a high school teacher!"

"No way!"

"No, no, no! They've got the wrong person!" Jodie lied, pushing the group away from the crowd.

"Ran, who is this?" Haru asked.

"Oh, she's our English teacher," Ran introduced.

_ 'He's pretending that he doesn't know me. That's good,' _Jodie decided to play along. "I'm Jodie Saintemillion,"

"Nice to meet you," Haru offered a handshake. "I'm Field Haru,"

"So Jodie-sensei, do you always come to this arcade after school?" Sonoko inquired. "What's so special about this arcade anyway?"

"Japanese video games are very _beautiful_ and very _exciting_!" Jodie said, faking bad Japanese. "In America, Japanese games are very popular. You have to wait in long lines to play them, and you might not even get to play. That's why I came here to be an English teacher, so I can _rejoice_ every day and play videogames! If the school found out, then it'd be _the end_. It's so hard for an American to find a job in Japan. So let's keep this our little secret, okay? Do you all want to play something more _exciting_? _It's the number one fighting game,_"

Jodie showed them the game _Great Fighter Spirit. _While Ran was playing, Haru decided to look for a different game. He wandered around for a bit and when he returned to _Great Fighter Spirit,_ Jodie,Ran, Sonoko, and Conan weren't there. Instead, it was Bito Kengo who was in the seat Ran was previously in. He noticed Shimizu talking to Bito suspiciously. _'Wait, he's covering that guy's mouth and holding something in his other hand!' _

Before Shimizu could prick Bito's arm with the needle, Haru grabbed his wrist. "Let go!" _'Of course there's going to be a murder! Conan's a corpse magnet! He can't have one outing without a crime happening!'_

"I should be telling you that!" Shimizu exclaimed.

"Bastard!" Bito shouted, attracting everyone's attention. "You were trying to inject me with something! Someone let me out of these damn restraints!"

"Haru what's going on?" Ran asked.

Haru tightened his grip. "Let go of the poisoned needle!"

"Poisoned needle!?"

"Call the cops!" Haru ordered.

When the police arrived, several people were trying to restrain Bito from beating Shimizu up. After questioning everyone and looking at the evidence, Shimizu was arrested for attempted murder. "Haru-kun that was quick thinking of you to stop him but it was also dangerous," Inspector Megure scolded. "What if he had managed to stab you with the needle?"

"I've been told that I have a hero complex," _'I'm pretty sure a lot of dimensional travelers have a hero complex too,' _Haru shrugged. "Besides, what if it was a fast acting poison? He could've been killed before the police arrived. I'm just grateful that I was able to prevent a murder," _'Though, after hearing Shimizu's motive I kinda wished I hadn't. That Bito guy's a jackass. If I had remembered the culprit's motive, I probably would have just let the murder happen,'_

The group decided to leave, the attempted murder having spoiled the joyous mood. "So what shall we do now?"

"Well I think I'll go and play some shogi at my brother's place," Haru said.

"We'll walk you there," Ran suggested.

"Ran, I'm not _that _fragile," Haru rolled his eyes. "I got out of the hospital weeks ago and already finished most of my physical therapy,"

"Since Mouri-san is so worried about you, why don't I drive you to your brother's place?" Jodie offered.

"Sure," Haru agreed. "Less walking for me. And I mean that in a lazy sense, not a worried about my health sense,"

While Ran, Sonoko, and Conan went on their way, Jodie led Haru to the parking lot. Once they were both inside, Jodie finally spoke. "I take it that you understand that my identity as an FBI Agent has to be kept a secret?"

"Of course," Haru nodded. "I'm not an idiot. You guys are here for a reason. By the way, can you drop me off at my home instead? I lied about the shogi thing,"

"Why'd you lie?" Jodie inquired.

"Because those two girls kept on urging me to not be a couch potato, hence why I was dragged out to the arcade," Haru looked out the window. "Akai was following me, wasn't he?"

"No, I saw him head to work," Jodie shook her head.

"I thought I saw someone following Ran, Sonoko, Conan, and I as we headed to the arcade," Haru sighed. "I probably imagined it since I was so used to him following me like a shadow since I woke up from my coma,"

* * *

**So that's the Battle Game Trap case. Was Haru imagining the person following him? **

**I'm not sure about Haru's theme song, but Cognac's is Alones by Aqua Timez.  
fav DOT me SLASH ddjcnfz**


	20. The Bus Jacking

**Mitsuharu**

**Title: **Mitsuharu  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Summary: **There were only three kids of the Akai Family, right? There was no way that Masumi had a _third_ older brother. So why the hell were these people calling him Akai Mitsuharu? More importantly, how the hell was he even alive!? [OC Insert as Akai Sibling]

* * *

"Did you see that happy look on the client's face?" Vodka asked Gin. "He didn't even suspect that drink was his last. Right, Aniki?" Gin's eyes were glued to the stage. "Ah, it's that singer, isn't it? She's got a good voice and a good figure. Are you interested?"

"Vodka, stop pestering Gin about his sex life," A third man, one that was never in canon, said. He was tall and slim, with short hair that had been dyed dark turquoise and wore golden contact lenses. He didn't really wear black like the other two men; instead he wore a dark grey button up shirt and jeans. The only things that were black were his sneakers. "Or are you interested in him?"

"W-What!? N-No!" Vodka stuttered.

Gin ignored the two's conversation and instead glared at the waiter who had placed three dry martinis on their table. "That lady over there ordered them for you," The waiter motioned to the singer that Gin had been staring at.

"We gladly accept," Vodka was about to drink it but Gin extinguished his cigarette in it.

"Dude," The man said to Vodka. "She hasn't even _glanced _our way. Why the hell would she buy us drinks? For all we know, it could've been poisoned,"

"What are you trying to pull?" Gin's eyes never left the waiter.

"What?" The waiter feigned ignorance.

"I said…" Gin grabbed the waiter's head and slammed him to the table. "What do you want!?" He snatched an ice pick and stabbed the waiter. "Vermouth,"

Vermouth had pulled her head away from the mask and out of the ice pick's path just in time. _"I'm just kidding, a joke, a joke," _She chuckled. "Don't be so stiff. I was just teasing the guys that were drooling over that singer. What's so special about her anyway?"

"Hey, what if someone notices you, a famous actress, hanging out with us?" Vodka asked.

"Don't worry, everyone's eyes are still glued to that singer," Vermouth tied her hair up into a ponytail.

Gin lit a cigarette. "So, did you find what you were searching for?"

"Well, I haven't found 'that one' yet," Vermouth responded.

"'That one?' Why not just tell us what you're after?" Vodka inquired.

"It's useless," Gin scoffed. "She's prone to keeping secrets,"

"A secret makes a woman, woman," Vermouth claimed. "A secret is what makes a woman beautiful," She rested her arm on Gin's shoulder. "How about tonight? Want to make some martini?"

"Martini?" Vodka questioned obliviously.

"Didn't you know?" Vermouth turned to him. "When you mix gin and vermouth you get a martini,"

"Heh," Gin smirked. "Mixing black and black will only give you black,"

"Oh that reminds me," The turquoise haired man held up his phone. "Doesn't he look like your guys' lovechild?"

_'Lucifer?' _Vermouth kept a poker face while staring at the photo of Mitsuharu. "Hmph, what if I said he was?"

"Vermouth and I do _not _have a lovechild," Gin hissed.

"Where did you get that photo from anyway, Cognac?" Vermouth asked. _'If he harms Cool Guy or Angel, I'll eliminate him myself,'_

"I saw this guy on the streets and was like 'oh my gosh, Gin and Vermouth ****ed each other and had a child!' So I quickly snapped a photo to show to you guys," The man finally revealed to be codenamed Cognac said. _'This man seems interesting,' _

XXX

Haru sat in the back of the bus, listening to the professor's sneezes. "You know, you didn't have to come. I could've chaperoned them myself," He coughed a bit into his own mask.

"But I was up all night watching 'How to Ski'," Professor Agasa claimed. "I should be able to teach the kids a thing or two about skiing. Though, it seems like I passed some of my sickness onto you. Sorry Haru-kun,"

"You could've just showed them the video yesterday," Haru pointed out.

"Once we get to the lodge, get some rest first," Ayumi instructed.

"The beginning of a cold is when you have to be the most careful," Mitsuhiko advised.

"Don't get carried away and stay outside for too long," Genta added.

"Okay, okay," Professor Agasa agreed.

_'Which one's the child?' _Conan sweat-dropped.

"Sit down properly in your seats," Haru ordered once the bus stopped and the doors opened. "You'll get in the way of other passengers boarding," He shifted his attention to his phone, watching a video while waiting to reach their destination.

"Araide-sensei!" Ayumi waved.

"Huh? Everyone's here?" Araide asked. "Hmm? Is that guy in the back with you guys too?"

"Yo," Haru removed his earbuds and waved. "I'm Field Haru. Just call me Haru," _'Keep calm. If you seem nervous around him, Vermouth will grow suspicious,'_

"I'm Araide Tomoaki," Araide introduced. "Nice to meet you,"

"Oh! Are you on a date?" Genta noticed Jodie behind him.

"Ah, no," Araide denied. "She's a teacher from Teitan High School,"

"Hi boys and girls!" Jodie greeted. "Hi Cool Kid, Lucifer, we meet again!"

"Why are you calling Haru-niichan 'Lucifer'?" Ayumi asked.

"Because I'm hot like a demon," Haru blurted out without thinking. _'Shit! What the hell did I just say!?'_

"Haru-niichan and Jodie-sensei are dating!?"

"It was a joke!" Haru quickly said. _'Damn this stupid cold! I'm not thinking straight!' _

"We see…" The Detective Boys were giving him a suspicious look. "It was _just _a joke,"

"Shut up!" Haru blushed bright red. "Sorry Jodie-sensei. I'm kinda sick so I'm saying some stupid stuff,"

"Let's hurry and sit down," Araide suggested. "We're blocking the walkway,"

Akai glared at Jodie as he passed her. _'You better not be flirting with my baby brother!' _He sat down beside Haru.

Jodie felt a chill run down her spine. _'Shuu, I'm not trying to seduce your brother! Stop glaring at me!'_

_'If Akai, Jodie, and Vermouth are all on the same bus…' _Haru's eyes widened. _'Shit! This is that case where the bus gets jacked!'_

A man sat on the other side of Haru but it was neither of the three suspects from the case. It was Cognac. "Greetings," He said, giving a devilish grin to him. _'Judging by his reaction, this guy here is most likely from another world just like me. I was just planning to follow Vermouth around and was met with a surprise,'_

Haru paled. _'Who is this guy!? I sure as hell would've remembered if there was someone as creepy as him on the bus! I don't know who he is, but he's emitting a dangerous aura!'_

Akai's eyes narrowed. _'Haru's nervous and scared. That man on the other side of him, I recognize him from when I was infiltrating the organization. He's a torturer: Cognac,'_

'_His shoes have dials on the sides so they must be like Conan's shoes and increases the strength of his kicks,' _Cognac noted. _'His watch is the exact same type as Conan's too. His belt is a soccer ball dispenser. This guy, I believed that the kids called him Haru, is definitely close to Conan and knows his identity,'_

"Nobody move!" The first hijacker fired a shot into the ceiling. "Everybody keep quiet!"

_'Damn, these guys are armed!' _Cognac mentally cursed. _'I would take them out myself but I'd be drawing attention. The organization might kill me for such an act, especially since I'm supposed to just be a civilian on the bus,'_

The second hijacker pointed his gun at the bus driver. "Put up the 'no service' sign. Drive the bus around but stay in the area. When we reach a red light, call your station,"

"Now, everyone with a cell phone," The first hijacker ordered. "Be sure to pass it up to me. Don't hide it or you'll never make another call again,"

Everyone began to pass up their cell phones. Haru was still frozen in fear from Cognac's presence. "Hey you, hand over your cell phone!" The first hijacker placed the barrel against Haru's forehead when he didn't comply immediately.

_'Don't you dare point a gun at my brother!' _Akai forced himself to refrain from taking out his own gun and fighting back. _'Haru, don't do anything stupid! Just give them your phone!' _He nudged his brother slightly.

Haru snapped out of his thoughts and gave his cell phone to the man. _'I-I can't think about who that stranger is. If I try to do anything suspicious, those hijackers won't hesitate to shoot me. I'll get away from him in the confusion once we flee from the bus,'_

_ 'I hate having to comply,' _Cognac gave up his cell phone.

_'The accomplice is the lady chewing gum,' _Haru recalled. _'I need to alert Conan but he's not looking in my direction,'_

When Conan attempted to call Inspector Megure on his earring phone, the first man walked up to him and threw Conan against the floor. "What are you doing you brat!?" He took the earring phone away. "If you try anything else, you'll be the first to die!"

'_That's strange,' _Conan noted. _'He couldn't have seen me with the chair blocking his view. That means he has an accomplice,' _He glanced to the four people sitting in the back. _'Huh? Haru has his mask down and is making slight chewing motions? He's glancing at the lady? Is he trying to tell me that she's the accomplice?'_

The hijackers lined their ski bags up vertically in the aisle. _'Could those be!?' _Conan crouched to the floor and tried to reach for the bag.

"You again!" The first hijacker pointed his handgun at Conan. "If you want to die this badly, I'll grant your wish. Eh, boy? Stand up!"

"Conan!" The Detective Boys cried out.

"Please stop!" Araide put himself in front of Conan. "He's just a curious child! They met your demand! Wouldn't it ruin your plan if you killed one of us now?"

_'Those two hijackers are lucky that Vermouth and I have decided to act like normal civilians,' _Cognac smirked. _'She and I both would be able to easily stop them if our own survival was really at stake,'_

XXX

"Hey, the two of you in the back with masks," The first hijacker ordered. "Come up here,"

_'Me and Akai?' _Haru, not wanting to get shot, followed his older brother up to the front. _'It was originally Araide not me,'_

Once they were inside the tunnel, they were ordered to change into the ski gear and get onto the floor. "You're going to buy us time by making the police think you two are us,"

_'The tunnel light illuminates the bus just enough for me to aim! I need to be quick!' _Haru flipped his watch lens up and fired at the man in front of him.

The first hijacker slumped to the floor, asleep. "Oi, get up!" The second hijacker ordered. "What the hell did you do!?" Before he could even shift his aim to Haru, Conan's tranquilizer hit him.

Haru rushed to the back of the bus and restrained Tomino Miharu's arms. She struggled against him. "Let go of me!"

"Your watch is the detonator for the bombs!" Haru revealed. "Driver, stop the bus once we reach the tunnel exit!"

Kobayashi pressed on the breaks and the bus screeched to a halt. Haru hadn't anticipated that he would lose his footing and ended up losing his hold on Tomino. The two of them fell to the floor. After a few seconds of silence, Tomino began to panic. "We've gotta get out of here! I must have hit the switch when the driver stopped the bus! The bombs are gonna blow!"

"Everyone off the bus!" Haru shouted.

Four of the passengers helped to drag the two unconscious hijackers out of the bus. After everyone had evacuated, Haru noticed that Haibara was still in her seat. _'I thought that she'd want to continue living since Akemi's alive in this timeline!' _He quickly grabbed her and followed Conan's actions from the manga, using the hijacker's gun to shoot the windshield and jumping through it just in time. They crashed to the pavement.

"Haru-kun!?" Takagi's car swerved to the side, narrowly avoiding them.

_'I need to get Haibara away from Vermouth!' _Haru sat up and managed to smear some of his blood onto Haibara. "Takagi, take her to the hospital with the professor and the others! She's hurt!"

"What about you?" Takagi asked. "Your head is bleeding!"

"I'm fine!" Haru snapped. "Just get her out of here!"

The Detective Boys piled into the car and Takagi hurriedly started driving. Conan stayed back with Haru. "You hit your head pretty hard on the road,"

"Yep," Haru said.

"Lucifer," Jodie held a handkerchief to Haru's forehead. "You should be more careful," _'Shuu was already worried enough when you ended up in a coma,'_

"I'm about to lose conscious," Haru smiled weakly and started to sway. "The head trauma might be serious. Call an ambulance,"

_'Hmph, I can't confront him with all this commotion,' _Cognac thought. _'Especially since he's unconscious. If I try to visit him at the hospital, his friends will probably be there,'_

* * *

**In the anime, Conan kicked a fire extinguisher to break the windshield but in the manga he used a handgun to shoot it. The manga version seemed cooler to me.**


	21. Cora and Taii

**Mitsuharu**

**Title: **Mitsuharu  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Summary: **There were only three kids of the Akai Family, right? There was no way that Masumi had a _third_ older brother. So why the hell were these people calling him Akai Mitsuharu? More importantly, how the hell was he even alive!? [OC Insert as Akai Sibling]

* * *

Cora yawned and stretched her legs. _'My human isn't back yet?' _She leapt down from her cat tower and landed elegantly on her paws. She padded over to her automatic water and food bowls, taking sips of water and eating a few bites of her food. _'I think I'll head over to see what Taii's doing and maybe grab some food too,'_

Cora walked through the pet door that Haru had installed in the back door and made her way through the streets and to Café Poirot. _"Taii!"_

_ "Cora!" _Taii exited the alley he was in. _"You're just in time! Azusa's got breakfast!"_

_ "I know," _Cora sat down near the entrance. _"That's why I didn't eat a lot of the cat food at home. Have you seen my human?"_

_ "I heard that he was going on a trip," _Taii said.

_"He didn't bring anything with him," _Cora pointed out. _"And yesterday he told me that he'd be back tonight. It's past tonight and now it's morning again,'_

"Taii-chan, Cora-chan," Azusa set the two plates of food down, having seemingly known that Cora would come to the café that morning. "Oh, Cora-chan I bet you're wondering where Haru-kun is. Conan-kun called me earlier to tell me that Haru-kun's at the hospital again,"

_ "My human gets hurt a lot," _Cora sighed and started to eat.

"He'll be able to leave this afternoon," Azusa gently petted both of the felines. "Thankfully it wasn't as bad as when he was shot while camping,"

_"Stupid human, always getting into dangerous situations," _Cora mumbled.

_ "I think Haru's really cool," _The kitten told her.

_ "There's a difference between stupid and cool," _Cora reminded and finished up her meal. _"Ah, that hit the spot,"_

_ "Are you gonna see Haru?" _Taii asked.

_"I'm taking a nap," _Corazon curled up and started to snooze away.

_ "But…didn't you just wake up before coming here?" _Taii's question was ignored in favor of sleeping.

XXX

Cora woke up about two hours later and started to groom herself. She also helped Taii groom himself since he was still a young kitten. She took a drink from the water bowl Azusa had set out for them and started to leave. Taii bounded after her.

_"Taii, why do you insist on following me?" _Cora asked.

_ "Because you're going to see Haru, right?" _Taii asked. _"You're following his scent trail,"_

_ "What if I was just scouting my territory?" _Cora pointed out.

_"Your territory is around your house and the Haibara's house," _Taii grinned. _"You're not headed in that direction. Also, you're sniffing around as you walk so you're following a trail. It's probably Haru's,"_

_ "I guess hanging around those detective kids paid off," _Cora chuckled at Taii's deductions. _"I don't think we should head to the hospital where my human's at. He'll be home in a few hours anyway,"_

_ "Why do you call him your human?" _Taii inquired. _"Why not just call him Haru?"_

Cora paused in walking and thought back to the days when she was a street cat just like Taii. However, the difference was that when she was a kitten, she didn't have anyone loving like Azusa to always feed her. She had to dig through trashcans to try to find something to eat, nearly starving to death.

When a man had picked her up, she thought that she found herself an owner. But the man didn't seem to be all that interested in her. He just tossed some scraps for her to eat while he was working on something. Once he was done, he placed her in a small, pink container and brought her to an unknown place.

It had been terrifying. She couldn't see anything and barely had any place to move, though it was only a few steps. She meowed loudly and pawed at the door, wishing to be free. For a long time, nobody heard her. The only company she had was the device in the container with her, ticking softly while its screen was slightly change constantly.

She tried to take a nap to pass time, but the loud ticking of the device kept her awake. She had suddenly felt the container being lifted and after what seemed like an eternity, the door opened. The first face she saw had been Haru. She meowed happily but was cut off when she was placed in a smaller human's arms before Haru rushed away.

She had been confused as to why Haru left but after a couple minutes, the boy brought her to a large place that smelled clean. The humans had called it a "hospital." The boy carried her until they reached where Haru was. There were other small humans by Haru's side. The small humans were nice and played with her.

When Haru woke up, it was his turn to play with her. Haru had given her the name Corazon. He had brought her home and treated her differently from the man who had trapped her in the pink container. Haru gave her lots of yummy food, clean water, and hugs and pets. She was given her own cat tower that overlooked Haru's bed as well as several toys that entertained her.

_"Why do I call him my human?" _Corazon smiled. _"Because that's what Haru is. Haru is my human,"_

_ "Eh?" _Taii gave her a confused look.

_"Come on kitten, let's go," _Cora said. _"I'll teach you how to hunt,"_

* * *

**This was a chapter showcasing Cora and Taii. Cora is older than Taii who is still a kitten. She sees Taii as a younger brother. I know, it's kinda weird for cats to comprehend human speech but just roll with it. This is a buffer chapter so it doesn't rush from case to case.**

**What do you guys imagine as Haru and Cognac's voices?  
I imagine Haru with Trafalgar Law's voice and Cognac with Hichigo Shirosaki's voice.**

**I changed the cover of this fic. The top part of the circle is Cognac and a shark. Why a shark? Because Cognac was based on one of my previous OCs, Makito S. Hiro, who was based on Hozuki Suigetsu from **_**Naruto Shippuden**_**. Suigetsu has sharp shark-like teeth and reminded me of a shark. The bottom half of the circle is Haru and a snow leopard. Why a snow leopard? Because he has a pet cat and I love snow leopards. Also because a snow leopard is what Trafalgar Law's animal figurine is.**

**The way I drew Akai was based on that scene where he glared at the fake cops who had kidnapped James. Apparently without the shadows and the way I drew him, he looks like he's having evil thoughts about the shark in Cognac's half of the circle. I can imagine this scene going on:  
Akai: Hey Haru, we're having sushi for dinner.  
Haru: What?  
Akai: There's this shark—  
Cognac: STAY THE **** AWAY FROM SHARKY!  
Akai's Thoughts: That makes me want to eat that shark even more!  
Zmumujmz bpib bpm xiqzqvo eqtt jm Kwovik/Pizc. Qv bpqa akmvm, Isiq eivba bw uism Kwovik acnnmz nwz amlckqvo Pizc. **


	22. Countdown to Heaven

**Mitsuharu**

**Title: **Mitsuharu  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Summary: **There were only three kids of the Akai Family, right? There was no way that Masumi had a _third_ older brother. So why the hell were these people calling him Akai Mitsuharu? More importantly, how the hell was he even alive!? [OC Insert as Akai Sibling]

* * *

"Nishitamashi Twin Towers?" Haru asked as he brushed his teeth. "What's so special about it?"

"What do you mean what's so special about it?" Sonoko huffed. "They're the tallest buildings in Japan!"

"Why do you want me to go?" Haru spat out globs of toothpaste and rinsed his mouth with water.

"You didn't go camping with the Detective Boys so we thought that you might feel left out," Ran said.

"Well, I didn't go with them this time since the last time I went camping, I got shot thrice and had a chunk of calcite smash my skull," Haru reminded. "But since I have nothing better to do," He looked down at his cat. "Are you going to just hang around Taii?"

"Mrow,"

"Alright, I'll go," Haru agreed. "But I'm taking my motorcycle,"

XXX

The taxi Ran, Sonoko, and Kogoro had taken dropped the three off in front of the entrance. Haru parked his bike on the side. "Hi guys!" He waved to the Detective Boys who were across the street.

"You!" Kogoro pointed accusingly at the kids as they crossed the road. "What are you guys doing here!?"

"We decided to come here after camping," Conan answered, not at all bothered by Kogoro's tone. "What about you?"

"The owner of these Twin Tower Buildings is Tokiwa Mio-kun," Kogoro bragged. "She's an old college friend of mine. She invited me to visit a week before the opening,"

"Excuse me," A woman approached them. "Would you be Mouri Kogoro-sama?"

"Yes," Kogoro turned to her. "Any you are?"

"I am the president's secretary, Sawaguchi Chinami," She introduced. "The president is busy with her clients so please follow me to the showroom," She led them inside of one of the towers. "This is Tower A. All floors above the thirty first belong to the Tokiwa Corporation. The showroom spans from the second to the third floor,"

"Hey, what does Tokiwa Corporation do?" Ayumi asked.

"They primarily deal with computer software but they're usually involved in everything for computers," Mitsuhiko answered.

"Then they must make video games so this will be awesome!" Genta added.

They reached a floor with several machines. "There's a lot of interesting things here," Professor Agasa commented.

"Hello everyone," A man in a brown suit joined them. "I'm Hara Yoshiaki, the lead programmer,"

"What's this?" The three actual kids were inspecting one of the machines. "Is it a video game machine?"

"Would you like to try it?" Hara offered. "This computer will show you your face in ten years,"

_'Ah shit,' _Haru mentally groaned. _'I didn't realize it sooner since I watched Countdown to Heaven in English Dub. In fact, I watched the episodes and the first six movies in English Dub before switching to watching the series in English Sub. But now that I know that there's a machine that ages a photo of you by ten years, I know that it's definitely Movie 5,'_

The Detective Boys as well as Ran and Sonoko all tried it. When Haibara and Conan attempted, however, the machine's screen said error. They took the VIP elevator to one of the upper floors. The Detective Boys watched in awe as they climbed higher and higher.

_'Let's see, what do I remember about Countdown to Heaven?' _Haru thought. _'I know that the computer room of the tower we're in will explode. And towards the end, there were bombs in the party room that helped propel the car forward. It's not like I can just randomly tell them that there's bombs here. I'll have to wait until the actual party and probably just drop my phone for an excuse to go under the table. Then when I discover the bomb, I'll panic and alert everyone else,'_

They finally reached the seventy fifth floor and they all exited the elevator. "This room is still being prepared for the opening party. I apologize for the mess,"

"Mouri-senpai!" Tokiwa and Kogoro shook hands.

"Tokiwa-kun, we meet again," Kogoro said.

"And you've brought guests," Tokiwa noted.

"Well, I was going to come alone—"

"I'm his daughter Ran. My mother sends her regards," Ran interrupted. "I'll introduce you. This is my classmate, Suzuki Sonoko. These two are our friends Field Haru and Professor Agasa. Then the kids are Edogawa Conan-kun, Haibara Ai-chan, Yoshida Ayumi-chan, Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko-kun, and Kojima Genta-kun,"

"Hello everyone, I'm Tokiwa Mio," Tokiwa introduced. "Allow me to introduce my associates. This is my art instructor, Kisaragi Hosui,"

_ 'His name was the same in both the English Dubbed and the English Subbed,' _Haru noted. _'He's the murderer. He murders Tokiwa by giving her a necklace attached to a piano wire, thus hanging her. I know that there was a previous murder before her, but I can't remember who. And then there was Hara in between, shot by Gin. The silver knife he held up as he died was his dying message,'_

"I know you all too well!" Oki Iwamatsu jabbed a finger to Kogoro's chest. "You're that detective Sleeping-Bug Kogoro, right?"

"I'm Sleeping Kogoro," Kogoro corrected.

_'He smells like alcohol,' _Conan pinched his nose at the stench of booze.

"This is Nishitamashi Councilman, Oki Iwamatsu," Tokiwa continued the introductions. "He has supported me since I began this project," She turned to the man behind her. "And this person is the designer and architect of the building, Kazama Hidehiko-san,"

"I believe I know Field-san and Mouri-san very well," Kazama said. "I'm a former student of Moriya Teiji,"

"That crazy bastard that almost killed me!?" Haru exclaimed, recalling how he narrowly escaped the cat carrier's explosion.

"Oh, there's no need to worry," Kazama assured them. "Unlike Moriya, I won't attempt to destroy these buildings,"

_ 'You won't but the organization will,' _When he had been watching Countdown to Heaven in the Real World before he had died, Haru hadn't realized that there was a reference to the first movie's antagonist.

XXX

"Wow that was such a rare car. What was it?"

"It's a Porsche 356A,"

_ 'What!?' _Conan ran up to the two employees. "What color and where!?"

"It was parked in front of this building and it was black,"

"What's gotten into that brat?" Kogoro asked.

"Conan-kun and I _love_ classic cars!" Haru lied and rushed to the elevator with Conan. "We're gonna try to get a glimpse of it!"

_ 'Come on!' _Conan peered outside the observation glass. _'Can't this elevator go any faster!?'_

"You know that we won't make it in time," Haru told him. "Even if you did catch up to them, what's the point? You can't get them arrested without evidence and if they learn that you know about them, they'll kill you and everyone you care about,"

"But why were they here?" Conan frowned.

"The organization has several divisions, not just assassinations and science stuff," Haru reminded. "I'm pretty sure they have a division for software engineering or architecture or whatever and there's definitely someone here that's part of it,"

XXX

"Haibara was on the phone last night?" Haru asked when Professor Agasa had informed him. "She could just be calling Akemi,"

"It sounded like a one-sided conversation," Professor Agasa said. "Genta-kun said she did the same thing during the camping trip. I don't think she's calling her sister. I already told Shinichi about this,"

"She's calling her sister's former apartment," Haru said. "She wants to hear her voice again,"

"But why doesn't she just call Akemi-kun?" Professor Agasa questioned.

A sad expression fell onto Haru's face. "The organization is still hunting her down. She's afraid that she'll end up leading them to Akemi and Michael. That's why she didn't make an attempt to flee the bus when the bomb was about to blow. Look, I'll sleep over at your place tonight. When she makes a call, wake me up,"

"Are you heading out right now?" The inventor inquired.

"Yeah, I said that I'd accompany the kids to Hara's place," Haru told him. "I was disappointed in them when I heard that they went to Kazama's and Kisaragi's place by themselves. One of these people could be a murderer and they're going to interrogate them? Seriously, it's a miracle they're still alive. Hara invited them to his place and he may have had an alibi but you never know,"

"Y-You have a point…"

"See ya," Haru waved as he left.

He met up with the Detective Boys a bit later than the meeting time. "Haru-niichan you're late!"

"I'm used to taking my bike so my timing was a bit off," Haru apologized. "Sorry,"

They reached Apartment 407 and rang the doorbell. Haru walked up to the slightly opened door. "Hara-san?" He called even though he knew that Gin had already killed him. He opened the door all the way and caught sight of Hara's corpse. He took several deep breaths to calm himself down. "Call the police!"

XXX

"Haru, any thoughts on the criminal?" Conan asked as the two walked out of earshot of the kids.

"There's no blood on the sake cup meaning it was put there after his death," Haru whispered. "The knife is _silver_. _Silver_ is 銀 and phonetically is G-I-N, which with a slightly different sound can mean the alcohol gin,"

"Are you sure?" Conan looked towards the crime scene.

"It could just be a coincidence," Haru shrugged. "Maybe he just used the knife for self-defense like we all are thinking? I mean, we _did _see that the crows have some sort of connection to this place. The one who killed that Oki guy probably came to kill Hara next but found him dead. They added a sake cup to make it seem like a serial killer so that he could provide an alibi at the time of Hara's death,"

XXX

"Haru-kun," Professor Agasa gently woke the nineteen year old from his slumber. "Ai-kun's calling someone again. Shinichi followed her,"

"Got it," Haru took out his phone and dialed Akemi's number. "Hey Akemi, are you busy?"

_"No, why?"_

"It's Shiho. She's calling that old apartment the impostor used. The answering machine still has the recording you made two years ago,"

_ "Why is she calling that place? She could talk to me,"_

"I sorta have an idea on the reason but I'm just going to give the phone to her," Haru entered the basement and passed his cell phone to her.

_ "Shiho?"_

"Oneechan…"

_ "Shiho, you could always call me. You don't have to listen to my old answering machine. I'm alive and the organization has no idea where I am,"_

"But still…" Tears began to form. "There's always a chance…that they'll track me down…that they'll track _you _down…"

"Alright boys," Haru ushered Professor Agasa and Conan out, closing the door. "Let's let the girls have a much needed talk," _'Haibara, you're not alone this time. Akemi's alive now. She's willing to listen to you so please don't push her away. Don't lock yourself in that lonely void,'_

XXX

"So much food!" Haru's mouth watered at the sight. _'I think the only times I've ever seen this much expensive food is at Sonoko's birthday parties! I'll eat some food before warning them about the bombs,' _

"Everyone, allow me to welcome you to the Tokiwa Corporation's Twin Tower Buildings' Opening Party. As for entertainment, I have prepared a little game for all of us to play. This is a game I inherited from my father, Tokiwa Kaneari. And for the 30th anniversary of the Tokiwa Corporation, we'll play the thirty second game,"

When a man with a basket came up to Haru to collect his watch, he shook his head. "I think I'll just eat and watch rather than play," After the timer was up and the winner was revealed, Haru nearly choked on his food. _'I still can't believe Kogoro won! He has such luck! I wonder if I ever had a chance if I had decided to enter,' _

After a few more minutes, Haru noticed that people were starting to head to the stage. He snuck past the others and managed to follow Tokiwa. As the curtains started parted and the projector screen came down, Tokiwa's necklace was pulled up. Haru rushed to the controls and brought Tokiwa back down.

"Field-san, what are you doing!?" Sawaguchi exclaimed.

"Don't touch anything!" Haru rushed to Tokiwa's side and quickly removed her necklace. "Tokiwa-san, are you alright?"

"Hey what's going on?" Kazama demanded.

"S-Someone tried to kill me!" Tokiwa shouted loud enough for the audience to hear.

Kogoro and Conan ran to the stage. "Tokiwa-san!"

"Tokiwa-kun, what happened!?" Kogoro asked.

"I-I felt my necklace being pulled up and I couldn't breathe," Tokiwa stuttered. "My, my feet were being raised above the stage but suddenly I was lowered,"

"Field-san was the one who brought the projector screen back up!" Sawaguchi informed. "He must've realized that you were being hanged and lowered you down!"

Inspector Megure and the rest of the police arrived. Tokiwa repeated he recount of events to them. "Haru-kun, why were you on the stage?"

"I had a bad feeling," Haru answered. "Since the cops were all waiting in the parking lot, I took it upon myself to ensure Tokiwa-san's safety. I saw the glint of the piano wire and heard Tokiwa-san's struggling so I sprang into action,"

"Do you have any idea on who the killer is?" Takagi inquired.

"Kisaragi," Haru pointed at the old man. "Inside your cane is Tokiwa-san's original necklace, now broken and in pieces,"

"I had an alibi for Hara's murder," Kisaragi reminded.

"He had a different killer, most likely someone else who had a grudge against him," Haru claimed. "The sake cup was placed there by you, hence why the blood was dry and didn't stain the broken shards,"

"Inspector, are you honestly going to believe this man?" Kisaragi asked.

"Haru-kun has solved cases before. I could even say that by now, he might be on par with Kudo-kun," Inspector Megure pointed out. "And if you aren't the killer, open up your cane,"

Haru kicked the cane out of Kisaragi's grasp and unscrewed the top, dumping out the broken necklace. "There's the evidence," One of the pearls rolled underneath the tablecloth. _'Good. Now I don't have to drop my phone or glasses,' _He crawled under the table and screamed. "Bomb!"

"A bomb? You must be joking," Kogoro lifted the tablecloth and jumped back in surprise. "Holy crap! There really is a bomb!"

Both Haru and Conan started lifting the other tablecloths. "They're under each of the tables!"

"But where's the timer?" Professor Agasa asked.

Haru ran to the bar and hopped over the counter, shoving some bottles out of his way. "Here!" He pointed at the countdown. "I thought I heard faint ticking when I passed the bar but brushed it off as nothing. We couldn't really hear it due to the party,"

Everyone was evacuated while a bomb squad defused the bombs in the party room. The bombs in the power generator room and the computer room of Tower A still exploded since Haru didn't remember the exact location that the organization had placed the bombs, but the bomb squad managed to safely flee. There were no casualties.

"It looks like Kudo-kun really did influence you," Inspector Megure commented.

"I guess you can call me Replacement Shin-kun, Kudo Haru," Haru joked. "That sounded much better in my head. Forget I ever said anything,"

Unfortunately, in the news he was given the title the Replacement Detective of the East.

XXX

Haru took out his cell phone and called Akai. "Hey Shuichi,"

_ "I heard that the Nishitamashi Twin Towers were bombed," _

"Why are you telling me that?"

_ "Because of course you had something to do with it,"_

"It was the crows,"

_ "What was their aim?"_

"To destroy Hara's computers. Yoshiaki Hara was one of their members in the computer science department,"

_ "The news says that his killer was probably someone with a grudge against him or a robber,"_

"I can't tell them that it was Gin now can I?"

_ "How are you sure that it's Gin?"_

"Hara held up a silver knife. Silver phonetically is G-I-N which with a different pronunciation is the alcohol gin,"

_ "The silver knife could have been for self-defense,"_

"It wasn't,"

_ "And I trust your deductions. Mitsuharu, why were you terrified when that blue haired man sat by you on the bus? Do you know him?"_

Haru tightened his grip on his phone. "I don't know him but he had a dangerous aura. Who was he? A crow?"

_ "Yes and a very dangerous one. His codename is Cognac and he specializes in torture,"_

"Cognac?" Haru bit his lower lip. _'He's not a canon character. He was never in the manga nor in the anime. I…I don't know anything about him!' _

_"Mitsuharu, if you're ever in danger, contact me right away. Don't confront them. Shove your pride aside and just run away,"_

"Yeah," Fear had laced that single word of affirmation.

_ "I'm worried about where you're getting your information from. It might come back to bite you,"_

_'There's no way that would be possible,' _"Okay,"

_ "Stay safe,"_

"You too,"

* * *

**If the police trusting Haru's revelation doesn't seem convincing to you, remember that this is the same police force that, in the canon timeline, deemed Akemi's death a suicide despite the fact that she was shot **_**in the stomach. **_

**[SPOILER PIC WARNING]  
fav DOT me SLASH ddkz38u  
****I assure you that Akai is reacting **_**very badly **_**to that scene. He's either having a heart attack, attempting to snipe **_**someone**_**, or possibly both at the same time.**


	23. P & A

**Mitsuharu**

**Title: **Mitsuharu  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Summary: **There were only three kids of the Akai Family, right? There was no way that Masumi had a _third_ older brother. So why the hell were these people calling him Akai Mitsuharu? More importantly, how the hell was he even alive!? [OC Insert as Akai Sibling]

* * *

Clowns performed slapstick humor. Bears rode on scooters. Elephants twirled batons. Jockeys rode horses around the arena. Pandas balanced on inflated beach balls in various poses. Three lionesses stood on the sidelines as a white male lion took the stage and jumped through a flaming hoop. The crowd erupted in applause. That was The Animal Show with Paul & Annie.

"That show was awesome!" Genta cheered.

"The animals were really cute," Ayumi commented.

"The white lion, Leon, was the best of all!" Mitsuhiko added.

_"Can you give me a break!?"_

Haru noticed a crowd of people up ahead. _'It's James Black. I better rescue him from the reporters,' _He ran towards them. "Uncle James!"

"Uncle James?" The reporters turned to him, confused. "Don't you mean Randy Hawk?"

"No, no," Haru shook his head. "This man here is definitely not Randy Hawk. He's my uncle, James, who just resembles Hawk-san. If he was secretly living a double life, I'd be pissed," He led him away from the reporters. "Come on Uncle James. My nephews and nieces are starving and you promised to treat us to lunch,"

Once they were well away from the reporters, James sighed in relief. _"Thank you very much,"_

_ "No problem sir," _Haru smiled. _"Reporters that don't understand personal space don't deserve an interview, whether you were the real Randy Hawk or not,"_

"Haru-niichan, what are you guys saying?" Ayumi asked.

"Reporters that don't understand personal space don't deserve an interview, whether he was the real Randy Hawk or not," Haru translated. "I was speaking in English and forgot that you kids don't understand the language,"

"It's too bad that incident happened," James said. "I wasn't able to meet a friend after the show. Have you seen a man with long hair?"

"Well, it was so crowded," Professor Agasa shook his head. "I couldn't really get a good look at anyone's appearance. Oh right, Haru-kun how did you know that he wasn't Hawk-san?"

"He has a British accent like Haru-niichan instead of Hawk-san's southern accent," Conan explained instead. "Their faces are also slightly different,"

"How perceptive of you!" James commented. "My name is James Black. And you?"

"Edogawa Conan, a detective,"

"Conan's not the only detective!"

"Yeah, we're the Detective Boys!"

"Oh! Sherlock Holmes!" James recognized the silhouette on the Detective Boys' badge. "So you lot are the Baker Street Irregulars?"

Noticing the kids' confused expressions, Haru chirped in. "They're kids from Baker Street that assist Holmes,"

"That would make Haru-niichan Holmes then!" Ayumi said. "Haru-niichan is British and solves cases,"

"Half British," Haru corrected. "The name's Field Haru," _'I'm not really anything like Holmes. I'm no genius nor am I a detective,'_

"Baker Street is where I was born," James told them. "Since I got to meet Holmes and the Irregulars, I'll treat you guys to lunch at my favorite restaurant!" He turned to Professor Agasa. "Did you come by car?"

"Yes but we don't have enough seats…"

"We'll go in the wagon I rented," James said. "I'll go get it so please wait here,"

"I'll go with you so that if any other people mistake you for Hawk, I can bail you out," Haru followed him. _'And to prevent your kidnapping,' _As soon as they were out of sight, Haru activated the dial on his power sneakers to be prepared.

They arrived at James' rental car and two fake policeman approached him. "We're the police. Is this your car?"

"Yes, I rented it," James claimed.

"This car was reported stolen last week," The second fake officer said. "We want to know where the rental place is and also the name of the hotel you're staying at,"

"Would you come to our car over there?" The first fake officer pointed at the alleyway where a fake police car was.

Haru fired his tranquilizer dart gun at the first officer, surprising the second one when his comrade crumpled to the pavement. Before the second fake officer could retaliate, Haru deployed a soccer ball and kicked it, hitting his target which was the man's head. _'Yes! I've been practicing more so that I could knock out criminals with one hit! Practice paid off!' _

"Haru-kun, you noticed that they were fake officers too?" James asked.

"You're a foreigner yet they spoke Japanese to you," Haru pointed out. "They didn't even bother asking your name. The third kidnapper seems to have gotten away but not for long. These two will eventually talk and he'll be captured. Shall we call the real cops?"

Inspector Megure, Takagi, and Sato arrived and arrested the two kidnappers Haru had taken down. "You really are getting involved in a lot of cases, Haru-kun. I swear you're actually replacing Kudo-kun,"

"No, no, it's not that often," Haru chuckled and walked over to James. "And Shin-kun is superior to me. I can never match up to his skills,"

James was waiting on the side of the road for someone. "Perhaps another time I'll treat you and the others to lunch,"

"No worries, I'm sure that you're busy," Haru noticed a Chevrolet C-1500 approaching. "I better get going. See ya, Uncle James,"

Akai pulled over on the side of the road and allowed James to enter the passenger side. "Why are there police?" _'Was that Haru I just saw by James' side a few second ago?'_

"Some fake police officers attempted to kidnap me, mistaking me for Randy Hawk," James answered as they drove away. "A young man I met knocked two of them out and the police are currently searching for the third one,"

Akai placed his cell phone on the stand and swiped to his contacts, clicking the one labeled _Reckless Brother_. "Mitsuharu,"

_ "Nothing happened!"_

"That voice…" James connected the name Akai had addressed the person on the other end with the name of the boy who had saved him. "Haru-kun, is that you?"

_ "Hi Uncle James,"_

"I didn't know that you knew Akai-kun," James said. "I was just telling him about how you rescued me from the fake officers,"

"He's my reckless younger brother," Akai revealed. "Haru, you could've gotten shot,"

_"But I didn't get a single scratch this time!"_

"You should've called the police instead,"

_ "They were armed. What did you expect me to do, let Uncle James get kidnapped?"_

"Haru-kun, you can stop calling me uncle now," James told him. "Akai-kun knows that I'm not Randy Hawk,"

Akai shook his head. "Knowing him, I doubt he'll stop. Welcome to the family, James," His attention shifted back to his phone when he heard another pair of footsteps. "Haru—"

_ "YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!"_

_ "What the f—"_

_**THUD! BANG!**_

"Haru!" Akai shouted. "Haru, what happened!?"

_ There was the sound of footsteps and the phone was picked up. "The caller ID says Char Aznable. Heh, he listed you by _that_ name in his contacts. I bet you don't even know why, Akai Shuichi,"_

"Cognac!" Akai cursed as he recognized the voice. "What did you do to Mitsuharu!?" _'Is he planning to use Haru as leverage against me!?'_

_ "Oh, don't worry. I wasn't the one that hit him. It was some guy in a police officer uniform. I think he's a fake cop actually. That guy you called Mitsuharu is unconscious. His head's bleeding so I should tend to his wound soon. I'll return him once I finish having a little chat with him. He and I have _lots _to talk about,"_

* * *

**So Haru got kidnapped and Akai is pissed.**

**What are Cognac's plans for Mitsuharu? Is Cognac actually a bad guy? Why is Cognac part of the organization?**


	24. A Chat with Cognac

**Mitsuharu**

**Title: **Mitsuharu  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Summary: **There were only three kids of the Akai Family, right? There was no way that Masumi had a _third_ older brother. So why the hell were these people calling him Akai Mitsuharu? More importantly, how the hell was he even alive!? [OC Insert as Akai Sibling]

* * *

_'My head hurts so much…' _Haru groaned as he sat up. _'I'm on a couch? Wait, this isn't my house!' _As he put a hand to his head, he felt messily wrapped bandages. _'That's right, I was hit in the head by that third fake officer. Is he planning on using me for ransom instead? Maybe he'll order the police to release his companions like those hijackers did to free their boss?'_

"Greetings," That one word echoed in Haru's ears, the voice terrifying the young man.

Haru reached into his pocket to draw his gun but found it empty. _'What!? Where did my gun go!? It's the only weapon I have!'_

"I'm not an idiot," Cognac walked into view. "You're acquainted with Akai Shuichi, meaning you must know that I'm a member of the organization. You'd probably shoot me on sight. I can't have that now, can I?"

_'Acquainted? He doesn't know that I'm Akai's younger brother?' _Haru finally took in the scene. He was in a dimly lit room and judging by the boarded up windows it was in an abandoned building. There was a single light that shone above, illuminating a small space around him and the couch. Haru wasn't bound by any ropes or chains.

"I see that you're confused," Cognac walked over to the armchair across from Haru. "Think of you being untied as an assurance that I mean you no harm. I even patched up your head wound, but I apologize for the clumsiness. I don't tend to other people's wounds that often. However, such a dangerous weapon as a gun shouldn't be with those who have never truly used it,"

_ 'He's trying to lower my guard,' _Haru deduced. _'He took my gun so that I wouldn't be able to use it against him. Since he's a crow, I need to be careful if I want to escape. Given the fact that his specialty is torture means that if I manage to last long enough, I will be able to find a way out,'_

"You're from another world," Cognac said.

"So are you," Haru kept his face as neutral as possible, trying not to show panic. "Otherwise you wouldn't have known that I was never supposed to exist,"

"At first, I thought that I was the only one," Cognac's voice, although it lacked hostility and aggression, still invoked fear. "I don't know _too much _about this world. I was never really that big of a fan. It was all rinse and repeat; someone dies and the detective solves it,"

"But you probably know enough that the info will be useful," Haru pointed out. "Why don't you use it to your advantage?" _'And why are you telling me this?'_

"Why don't I tell the boss that Gin failed to kill Kudo Shinichi? Why don't I tell him that Kudo shrunk and is using the alias Edogawa Conan?" Cognac shook his head. "Vermouth found out that I knew about _Cool Guy's _predicament, though fortunately not how I know. I very much would like to live,"

"She's protective of him and Ran," Haru recalled. "She'd kill you before you utter a word, claiming that you were a traitor. Since she's the boss' favorite, she'd get away with it. She put her life on the line back on the bus. What do you want with me?" _'Is he trying to break me psychologically first?'_

"It's just nice having someone to talk to this about," Cognac claimed. _'I don't want to hurt you,'_

"So you kidnapped me just to _talk_?" _'Liar!'_

"I'll admit, my ways were a bit crude," Cognac said. "But could you really blame me? Police were swarming the bomb site and you had fainted. Your hospital room would be filled with visitors. If we were to talk about dimensional travel, it'd have to be one on one without any eavesdroppers," _'I don't want to be your enemy,'_

"I felt someone following us on the way to the arcade," Haru told him. "Was that you?"

"Yes," Cognac nodded. "I merely took a photo of you because you looked like a Martini lovechild,"

Now that caught Haru by surprised. "What the hell!? Martini lovechild!?"

"Hair the same color as Vermouth's and long like Gin's," Cognac listed. "Blue eyes like Vermouth's. You're also a bit on the taller side like Gin,"

"I got my hair color from my mom and my eyes from my dad!" Haru exclaimed. _'How could anyone in the right mind think that _I'm _the son of Vermouth and Gin!?'_

"Anyway, I was hoping that we could become friends," Cognac held his hand out.

"Friends?" Haru scoffed. "You're a criminal, a member of the organization!"

"So were Miyano Akemi and Miyano Shiho," Cognac pointed out.

"They were part of it against their will!" Haru defended. "Atsushi and Elena joined when Akemi was a child and before Shiho was born!"

Haru could've sworn that he saw a flicker of hurt flash across the man's face but he refused to acknowledge it. "You're acting like they're the only ones in the entire organization that didn't join of their own free will," Cognac covered his nose and mouth with a gas mask and threw down a sleeping gas bomb.

"Shit!" Haru attempted to cover his mouth and nose but it was too late.

XXX

Akai received a shared location alert from his brother's phone and immediately rushed to his little brother's location. Mitsuharu was found in an alleyway, with his belongings, including his gun, lying beside him. Akai knelt down while James scouted the area for any signs of Cognac or other organization members. James returned a few minutes later. "The surrounding area is clear. How is Haru-kun?"

"The wound needs to be cleaned and properly treated," Akai picked his brother up. "The bandages were clumsily wrapped. I don't see any other wounds except for a few scrapes from presumable when he hit the ground,"

"Pierrot?" Haru groggily leaned his head against Akai's chest.

"It's alright now," Akai whispered. "I'm here now,"

"I don't want to go to the hospital again," Haru mumbled. He had been there enough times already. Besides, it was so suffocating and boring to stay in his hospital room.

"I'll treat you at your place. Your wound doesn't seem too bad despite being hit with a pipe, but I'm still calling the police," Akai told him. "What's your address?"

"221B Beika Street," Haru answered and started to nod off again, Cognac's last words to him echoing in his head.

"_You're acting like they're the only ones in the entire organization that didn't join of their own free will,"_

XXX

Cognac had returned to his apartment. He entered his bathroom and shed his clothes, entering the showers. Hot water cascaded down his back, flowing across the scars of various sizes from many different occasions. "I just wanted one friend,"

"_Friends? You're a criminal, a member of the organization!"_

"I thought since we were both from another world, since we both shared something in common, that we could be friends,"

'_I guess he only sees me as a murderer, as a monster,'_

"I don't want any riches nor fame. I just want one friend…"

* * *

**Cognac's kinda socially awkward. He doesn't really know how to interact with Haru at the moment. Someone should tell him to make a note that kidnapping someone is **_**not**_** how you get a friend.**

**I made an animation about Cognac but after I finished making it…I realized that it contains spoilers for future chapters. So…spoiler warning.  
youtube DOT com SLASH watch?v=jhTFhQ45grE**

**Fun Facts:  
-I was debating between Mitsuharu and Masutora (accidentally combining the names Masatora and Masutaro) for the MC's name. Mitsuharu was chosen because it means "he who triumphs."  
-Haru was originally going to be Masumi's twin (hence why his name starts with M) but I wanted him to spend time with Tsutomu so I had him be two years older.  
-Another concept was Haru actually having a twin but their names would be Sherlock & Sherrinford.  
-A third concept was Haru actually being named Sherlock Holmes Akai because thirteen year old Shuu edited the birth certificate form while everyone was focused on the newborn baby. I'm serious.  
-Another concept idea was this story being slightly crack-like with Haru breaking into FBI HQ so many times that it eventually becomes a regular occurrence and the rest of the FBI just let him chill with them because they did not want to deal with an angry overprotective brother.**

**Oh and to answer your question, Guest-san, I do know that the Miyano Siblings and the Akai Siblings are cousins. Haru knows too but he's like "Meh, Akemi and Pierrot seem happy together and love their son. I'm not gonna make it awkward for them by revealing that we're cousins but I wonder if Mom will recognize the surname Miyano when she does meet them,"**


	25. Contact with the Black Organization

**Mitsuharu**

**Title: **Mitsuharu  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Summary: **There were only three kids of the Akai Family, right? There was no way that Masumi had a _third_ older brother. So why the hell were these people calling him Akai Mitsuharu? More importantly, how the hell was he even alive!? [OC Insert as Akai Sibling]

* * *

"H-Haru?" Ran stuttered at the sight of her friend.

"Yo Ran," Haru greeted. "What will it be today?"

"Uh, a breakfast platter for each of us," Ran managed to say as she, her father, and Conan sat down at an empty table. "Sorry, I'm just surprised that you cut your hair,"

His hair was no longer long and down to his waist; it now rested a bit above his shoulders. "I figured that since it'd be easier for me to manage if it were shorter," Haru said as he began to prepare the order. "You know yourself, Ran, that long hair gets tangles and knots easily," _'Also since I keep getting head injuries, I mind as well have short hair so that it's easier to clean the blood from,' _

"Haru-niichan, I heard that you were attacked yesterday," Conan brought up.

"There were three fake police officers that tried to kidnap James-san," Haru informed. "I managed to take out the two that approached Uncle James. The third one was in a modified car that resembled a police car and fled. As I was heading home, the third culprit struck me in the head,"

"But who shot the third man?" Conan inquired.

"Who knows?" Haru shrugged. _'I can't let him know that I was kidnapped by Cognac. He'll end up asking how I escaped and what he and I discussed,' _"I was knocked out and ended up in an alley,"

"So you walked all the way home?" Conan asked.

"Of course not brat," Kogoro interrupted. "He was probably too disoriented,"

"Some people found me and helped me. I didn't want to go to the hospital so they treated my wound themselves since it wasn't too bad," Haru replied.

XXX

After exposing Itakura's murderer and managing to get a copy of the victim's diary, Conan and Ran were walking home. Inspector Megure still had things to discuss with Kogoro so it was just the two of them. "Hey, Conan-kun," Ran asked. "I wonder if people change. Do hearts grow apart if they're separated?" She closed her eyes and looked upwards. "All I do is keep waiting, but it's so hard,"

"Don't worry," Conan assured her. "I'm sure Shinichi-niichan is just how you remember him. I'm sure there's nothing to worry about,"

"I wish you were Shinichi," Tears were visibly welling up in Ran's eyes. "Silly me. What am I saying?"

_ 'No, Ran, it really is me,' _Conan thought. _'But I can't tell you, not until I bring down the Black Organization!' _

The two stopped in the middle of their walk as the phone booth door opened and Akai came out into the streets. Conan protectively put an arm in front of Ran. It was silent between the three of them for a moment. "You're crying again? You're always crying," Akai commented, thinking about Akemi.

Ran wiped some of her tears away. "Is it wrong to cry?"

"No, it just occurred to me," Akai started to walk pass them. "You remind me of someone who cried in the dark, who foolishly refused to burden anyone with her tears," _'What am I saying? She resembles Akemi but she isn't her,'_

"Ran-neechan, who was that man?" Conan asked after Akai was out of sight. "Do you know him?" _'He has a dark aura but I feel like he isn't a criminal,'_

"Yeah," Ran answered. "I met him when I went to New York with Shinichi and Haru. Haru and I were waiting in front of an abandoned building for Shinichi. He came up to us and asked if we had seen a Japanese man with long, silver hair,"

Conan's eyes widened as he recalled the events. _'That's the building where that serial killer was hiding!'_

"But I don't think he's a bad man," Ran told him. "He and his friends were wearing FBI jackets. He also addressed Haru by his whole first name,"

_'Why would the FBI be in Japan? How does that man know Haru?' _Conan thought. _'Come to think of it, Haru said that he was the one to inform the FBI to get Haibara's sister out of the organization. Haru has two older brothers. That man must be Haru's eldest brother. He was also on the bus when it was hijacked. If I recall correctly, that man's name was Akai Shuichi,'_

XXX

"Pierrot?" Haru stared at Akai who had been waiting for Haru's shift to end. "Why are you here?"

"Let's head to your place," Akai said, pulling up his face mask even more. "I'm going to teach you how to fight,"

"Fight?" Haru questioned. "Why?"

"Self-defense," Akai claimed. "You're always getting hurt. I'm going to teach you Jeet Kune Do so that you could protect yourself when confronting a criminal,"

"I have a gun and a knife," Haru reminded.

"And if you run out of bullets?" Akai pointed out. "If you are disarmed? You need to be able to protect yourself without weapons,"

_ 'He does have a point,' _Haru silently agreed. _'I've been practicing aiming with a soccer ball and have fairly improved. But I won't always have enough soccer balls if there are multiple criminals. I've been saying that Conan himself is cocky but I'm also getting arrogant,'_

XXX

It was early the next morning that Haru awoke to knocking at the front door. "The professor and Kudo-kun haven't returned yet," Haibara said.

"Alright, let's go track them down," Haru took out his own homing glasses and slid them on, activating the tracking option. "We'll take a taxi," _'My body hurts too much from Akai's training that I can't properly drive my motorcycle. It's not like I'll be able to carry both kids on it either,'_

By the time they reached the subway construction site, it was already daytime. They entered the subway station, telling the construction workers that their friend was inside. Haibara opened the bottom coin locker. "What are you doing in there?"

_ 'Coin locker…coin locker…' _Haru pondered. "Hey Conan, why are you in a coin locker?"

"Haibara, Haru, why are you guys here?" Conan asked.

"The professor wasn't home by morning so we tracked you down," Haibara answered.

"It's morning!?" Conan exclaimed.

"So why are you in a coin locker?" Haru asked. _'Wait, on the way here I read the news about Itakura's death. Itakura's name is familiar, but I can't really place my finger on it. Conan's hiding in a coin locker. Think…think…think…'_

_ "A fox as clever as a detective,"_

_'Contact with the Black Organization!' _Haru's eyes widened when he recalled Gin's words about Conan in one of the episodes. "You idiot! You're lucky he didn't find you or you'd be dead!"

"Haru, how did you—"

"Why else would you be hiding in a locker unless you were hiding from crows?" Haru scolded. "I know that you desperately want to bring them down, but you're no use to us dead. They're not idiots and they won't hesitate to murder a child,"

"You don't mean that _they _were here?" Haibara asked Haru with wide eyes full of fear.

"They were," Haru ran a hand through his short hair. "Look, let's just be thankful that Conan's not dead and start heading back,"

They exited the construction site. "Where's the professor?" Haibara inquired.

"He's alright," Conan reassured them. "He's with the police,"

Akai Shuichi, who had just passed the three, froze in walking and glanced at Haibara with a shocked expression. _'It couldn't be!'_

Haibara looked back with a terrified expression. _'For a brief moment, I thought that I felt a dark aura!'_

_'Damn it Akai, stop scaring Haibara!' _Haru frowned. _'I still remember the meme created using your glare! It was 'I'm in my happy place right now' or something along those lines,'_

"By the way, Haru," Conan questioned. "Is your older brother Akai Shuichi?"

Haru quickly covered Conan's mouth. "_Never _say his name out loud in public like that!" He quietly hissed. "He's an FBI Agent and one of the crows' biggest enemies. He's known as the FBI's Silver Bullet. If they find out that we have a connection to him, they're willing to use us as leverage against him!"

XXX

Haru, unsurprisingly, received a call from Akai about an hour later. "Yo,"

_"Who was that girl that was with you this morning?"_

"Haibara,"

_"Why does she resemble Akemi's sister?"_

"You know, Shiho still hates you and the rest of the FBI. She wants nothing to do with you,"

_"I promised Akemi that I'd find her sister and bring her to the US,"_

"You can't really do that with her in that form,"

_ "Documents can be faked,"_

"Akai, she doesn't want anything to do with you. Are you going to force her to go to the US?"

_"No, I would never do such a thing. Akemi would hate me if I forced Sherry to do something against her will,"_

"Besides, she has friends here. It's not like the crows are actively searching for a child,"

_ "I recognized her,"_

"Hey, search up a photo of Grace Aihara," Haru recalled one of the OVAs he saw in his past life. "She's a former child actress that looks exactly like Haibara. You don't think the organization would go after her too? They're not looking for a child, they're looking for a full grown woman,"

* * *

**The OVA Haru is referring to is OVA 11: A Secret Order From London.**

**And that's why Haru has short hair in the cover now. Long hair can be a pain sometimes.**

**So Akai's teaching Haru how to do Jeet Kune Do. Masumi is still stronger than Haru because she's been practicing longer.**

**I know some of these cases are going by kind fast but they mostly were the same as in canon. I'm mostly showing the parts where Haru appears in those cases because it'd be pretty boring to just read what you've seen happen in the anime and manga.**

**Fun Fact:  
While writing the original drafts (in which Akemi originally was going to die) I was going to have Haru have a vigilante personality like Batman at night. He was going to have basically a black version of Char Aznable's helmet with a glowing red V, Kakashi's mask, sunglasses, black gloves, black boots, black pants, and a black shirt. He was going to have a black cape that turned into a hang glider like Kid's except it would resemble dragon wings. He was going to be called Red V. I don't remember why I chose the letter V. Maybe for Red Victory?  
The reason why I scrapped the idea is because he would have very little sleep, he is not strong enough to go against any criminal he just stumbles across in the night, the police would investigate and eventually Conan would deduce his identity, Haru would probably get himself killed, and he would be unable to lose people that are chasing him if he wanted to head home.**


	26. Head-to-Head Match with the Crows

**Mitsuharu**

**Title: **Mitsuharu  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Summary: **There were only three kids of the Akai Family, right? There was no way that Masumi had a _third_ older brother. So why the hell were these people calling him Akai Mitsuharu? More importantly, how the hell was he even alive!? [OC Insert as Akai Sibling]

* * *

Cognac was sipping a glass of vermouth in the rec room when Calvados entered. "Oh hey Cal,"

"Co—" Calvados paused when he noticed what his coworker was drinking. He immediately slapped Cognac's hand, sending the glass to the floor and shattering it while staining the carpet with vermouth. "How could you!?"

"Calvados what the hell is wrong with you!?" Cognac demanded, rubbing his hand.

"You were drinking vermouth!"

Cognac glared at him. "Cognac, vermouth is just an alcoholic beverage,"

"How could you betray me like this!?" Calvados argued. "I thought you were my friend!"

"We are not friends!" Cognac hissed. "We are coworkers that murder people because if we fail or disobey orders, we'll be killed ourselves! We never hang out unless it's in the rec room to share tales about our missions or when we're put on missions together!"

"I told you a secret that was very personal!" Calvados claimed.

"What? That you're in love with Vermouth?" Cognac scoffed. "The entire damn organization knows! It was so obvious how you always stuttered like a lovesick idiot around her!"

Calvados shoved the file folder to Cognac's chest. "Vermouth needs the two of us for a mission. Don't tell anyone else, especially not _Gin_," The name was said with jealousy and hatred. He grabbed the bottle of vermouth in front of Cognac and stormed off.

_'He called me his friend,' _Cognac sighed as he decided to drink some alcohol that he was codenamed after. _'But he knows nothing about me. I know nothing about him except from what I've observed. He's not a true friend, not someone I can confide my personal problems with. I sure as hell don't trust him with the fact that I'm from another world. He'll definitely tell Vermouth and she'll have leverage against me. If the boss finds out, he'll either think I've gone insane or he'll force me to tell him everything I know. After I do that, he'll just label me as a mere test subject,'_

Cognac tightened his grip around the neck of the bottle and swallowed a mouthful. _'I just want a friend. That Haru guy, I want him to be my friend. I won't be called crazy when I say that I'm from another world and we both can talk about our experiences in the real world. Nobody else understands us. Nobody else understands _me_,'_

"Hey," Looking up, he saw that it was Vermouth who had entered this time. "Calvados looked angry. Try not to piss him off, especially since we're going to perform a mission so soon. I don't want to listen to your guys' bickering. What set him off anyway?"

"I was drinking a glass of vermouth," Cognac rolled his eyes and leaned back. "Since you're here, tell me what the plan is. I'll go over the file later,"

Vermouth smirked. "We're going to kill Sherry,"

XXX

When Haru sorted the mail, his eyes zeroed in on the invitation to a Halloween party addressed to Kudo Shinichi. _'Soon it'll be _that _event. Araide will be revealed to be Vermouth and face off against Jodie at the docks,' _He walked over to the professor's house to deliver it to Conan.

"So," Haibara asked. "Are you going to go to that haunted ship?"

"Yeah but it's the name of the sender that's bothering me," Conan turned the invitation over.

"Vermouth is the name of some wine," Haibara said. "Who knows? I don't know a lot about alcohol,"

"It's a wine from Italy and vermouth is its English pronunciation," Conan told her. "In Japan it's called belmot,"

That caused a reaction in Haibara. Her eyes widened and she started to tremble. "V-Vermouth?"

"Vermouth is a high ranking member of the organization," Haru informed. "She's a master of disguises,"

"Disguises?" Conan questioned.

"Just like Sharon when we went to New York," Haru stared out the window. _'Exactly like her,' _"Flawless masks, perfect voice mimicry, and so realistic that it's creepy,"

"Hmph," Conan smirked. "I don't know whether they're fully prepared or if they're just tired of waiting. This is too good a chance to give up,"

"No!" Haibara shouted. "Don't go! Forget it! This is a trap! You'll get killed!" She coughed into her face mask.

Conan fired his stun gun wristwatch at Haibara, putting her to sleep. "Sorry Haibara, but at this rate, we can't make any progress,"

"So you're just leaving Ai-kun here?" Professor Agasa asked.

"On this invitation mailed to me, it is addressed to both Kudo Shinichi on the invite and envelope but in the letter it is addressed to Edogawa Conan," Conan held up the letter for the old man to see. "They already know my true identity," He looked to Haibara. "They might even know about Haibara being the former member Sherry,"

"If they already knew about Sherry, wouldn't Gin have already killed her?" Haru pointed out. "That means at least Gin doesn't know. You know how bloodthirsty he is. He'll even kill the professor for hiding Shiho. If the boss knows, then he might want you and her alive for further testing to be done," He started to head to the front door. "I gotta head to work. I won't be here in the afternoon since I have a group study session with some classmates. My professor thinks I need to socialize with them more. See ya tomorrow,"

XXX

Haru didn't go to work. In fact, he had taken a sick leave by faking a cold. He was riding his motorcycle around the piers. _'Damn it, they all look the same! I don't know which one they'll be going to!'_

Unbeknownst to him, on top one of the storage containers were two men in black, scouting for the best sniping position. "Who is that guy?" Calvados asked Cognac.

"The martini lovechild I've been telling you about," Cognac joked as if they hadn't argued earlier that day. "Don't you see his resemblance to Vermouth and Gin?"

"He has light colored hair like Vermouth-san but it's long and straight like Gin's," Calvados paled. "H-His gaze is also focused and determined like Gin's," He turned to Cognac. "Is he really the son of Vermouth-san and Gin!?"

"Maybe," Cognac's gaze was filled with worry as he watched Haru disappear into the distance. _'Why are you getting in the way of the mission!? You'll be hurt or worse, killed!'_

XXX

When the night came, Haru was waiting patiently out of sight. _'I'll just have to follow Jodie-sensei and Vermouth. It's a risky move since Calvados will be sniping but it's the only lead I have,'_

Once Jodie picked up Haibara and he caught sight of Araide's car following, Haru started his engine. Araide glanced at his rear-view mirror. _'Why is Lucifer following me? Wait, does he know who I am?' _He shook his head. _'I'm being paranoid. How would he be able to tell that I'm not the real Araide? He's probably suspicious of that Jodie woman taking Sherry somewhere,'_

Jodie had noticed the second person following them. _'Who is he? I thought Vermouth would be coming alone,'_ Due to the biker helmet, she couldn't recognize him as Haru.

After minutes of driving, they finally made it to the docks. Jodie and Araide both exited their cars. "Jodie-sensei!"

"Oh, Araide-sensei, what's up?" Jodie asked casually.

"That's what I wanted to ask you!" Araide took a few steps forward. "What do you plan to do with that kid?"

"I only brought her out for a little ride," Jodie claimed. "Unlike you, I have lots of time,"

Haru had parked his bike a few blocks back and was weaving through the several shipping containers. By the time he finally made it to where Jodie and Araide were, Araide had removed his disguise to reveal himself as Vermouth. Both women had their guns drawn but Jodie had shot Vermouth's out of her hand. "Don't move!"

"Oh my, such a dangerous weapon you have there," Vermouth held her hands up. "Did you get permission from the Japanese police?"

"I'll request co-investigation with the police after I secure your existence!" Jodie responded. "There's something I have to hear from you before that, no matter what!"

Haru couldn't hear what she said as a plane flew overhead, but he knew what the words were. _'Why doesn't she age? I don't know the answer either, Jodie. But there was a fan theory that she was a test subject for the Miyano's research, hence why she despises Haibara,'_

"The first time I laid eyes on you was when you said that line before your mother's coffin," Jodie continued. "While investigating, the fingerprints you left on my father's glasses and your fingerprints matched! You were too young to be a suspect from a case twenty years ago. You're the same person as your mother, Sharon Vineyard!"

Suddenly, Jodie was shot in the abdomen and slumped to the ground against her car. _"Thank you, Calvados," _Vermouth called out. "Don't kill her yet. I plan on having her as Cognac's newest victim. Come out, Cognac,"

_'Put on your poker face,' _Cognac took a deep breath and came into view with a sadistic grin. "Aww, you shouldn't have," _'Where is Haru? I don't see him anywhere so he either didn't come or he's probably out of sight,' _"Why don't you end her miserable existence here? I don't want to have to drag her body back. It'd be such a pain. Why do you think I tend to have my victims delivered to me?"

"If you say so," Vermouth aimed her gun at Jodie. "Our twenty year reunion ends here. Smile, you get to meet your father in Heaven,"

The window broke and a soccer ball knocked the gun out of Vermouth's hands. Conan exited the car, removing his mask as he did so. "Don't move; I'm targeting you with this watch. Get into the car after Jodie-sensei,"

_ 'I can't help him until I'm sure Calvados has been taken out!' _Haru mentally cursed. _'One wrong move and I'll have a bullet in my skull!'_

"Kudo," Cognac's voice caused Conan to falter. "Did you forget that I'm here?" He shot that lens of the stun gun wristwatch, narrowly missing the boy's fingers.

_ 'Kudo?' _Jodie thought through ragged breaths.

A taxi arrived and dropped the real Haibara off before driving away. "Hello Sherry," Cognac greeted.

"What are you doing here!?" Conan demanded. "Run Haibara!"

While Conan was distracted, Vermouth knocked him out with a swift chop to the back of the neck. "Even if you get captured, as long as I live on, it doesn't look like I would be able to stop your pursuit," Haibara said. "In return, can you promise me that you won't harm anyone besides me?" _'Kudo-kun, I can't have you dying because of me,'_

"Other than this FBI woman then okay," Vermouth agreed.

Before anyone could fire another bullet, Ran jumped out of Jodie's trunk and shielded Haibara with her body. Calvados rained bullets down until Vermouth fired a shot in his direction. "Stop, Calvados!" She didn't want Ran to get hurt in the crossfire.

"Ran!" Haru exclaimed, giving away his location. _'I forgot that she was hiding in Jodie-sensei's trunk! How could I forget such an important piece of information!?'_

"I called the police so just endure it a bit more!" Ran told Haibara.

_ "Move it, Angel!" _Vermouth shouted.

Cognac threw a knife and hit Jodie's hand, causing her to drop her gun. "Nice try but we're not amateurs,"

Haru could've sworn that he heard a faint thud nearby. _'Calvados is no longer shooting. Does that mean that Akai disabled him?'_

"Cognac, deal with Lucifer!" Vermouth ordered.

Cognac rushed towards Haru, forcing him farther away from the others until their voices could be heard only amongst themselves. He deliberately slowed his attacks to give Haru time to dodge the punches and kicks, though he landed a couple hits to not make it obvious. "You shouldn't be here!"

"Am I supposed to just let my friends get killed?" Haru snarled and managed to draw his pocket knife. "And I was right to come since you're here too!"

"Vermouth put me on the mission!" Cognac's knife created several cuts along Haru's arms and sides. "Even if I have to kill people, I'll do what I need to live!" _'I don't want to die!' _He managed to grab Haru's wrist and threw him to the ground. "I don't want to kill them but if it's either them or me, the choice is obvious!"

_ 'Why is he telling me this? Why is a crow like him showing his emotions?' _Haru stared at him with puzzlement.

"_You're acting like they're the only ones in the entire organization that didn't join of their own free will,"_

Haru used his free arm to draw his gun but Cognac was faster and he managed to pull the gun away from him. "I don't want you as my enemy, Haru. If you leave now I'll just tell Vermouth that I was unable to catch up," _'Though, I'm not sure if she'll buy it,'_

Vermouth sped past the two in Jodie's car as she shot at the fuel tank of her own car, causing an explosion. "She escaped!" Haru cursed. "Damn it!"

Cognac took used the distraction to open the lens on Haru's wristwatch and tranquilize him. "You shouldn't have come here," _'I did my best to not cause any serious injuries,'_

"Step away from him!" Akai Shuichi stood a few feet from them, Calvados' shotgun ready to fire. His tone was full of rage, a contrast to his typical calm exterior.

_'Shit, I got captured! There's no way I can escape this. If I try to run, he'll break my legs!' _Cognac, not wanting to get shot, took a couple steps away from Haru's unconscious form. "You caught me. I surrender,"

* * *

**Cognac sees the rest of the crows as mere coworkers. And the reason why the FBI didn't use Cognac as proof to get the police to allow them to investigate the crows in Japan…well, Akai wanted to beat the shit out of him for harming his precious baby brother.**


	27. Aftermath

**Mitsuharu**

**Title: **Mitsuharu  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Summary: **There were only three kids of the Akai Family, right? There was no way that Masumi had a _third_ older brother. So why the hell were these people calling him Akai Mitsuharu? More importantly, how the hell was he even alive!? [OC Insert as Akai Sibling]

* * *

Haru woke up in the hospital…again. _'This scenario feels way too familiar to me,' _He noted that Akai wasn't in the room. _'Where is he? He's been less lenient towards my actions ever since I woke up from a coma. I'm surprised he's not giving me another lecture,' _He got up and left the room and after a few minutes of wandering around, he heard the voices of Ran and Sonoko coming from one of the other rooms.

"AN FBI AGENT!?"

"Shh, we're in a hospital!"

"Oh, sorry," Sonoko apologized.

"Don't worry about it," Jodie told her. "By the way, shouldn't you be visiting Haru-kun instead?"

"Haru was still unconscious when we got there," Ran informed. "We thought that we should let him rest,"

"Thanks for the consideration," Haru opened the door and entered the room. "Jodie-sensei, you doing alright?"

"Yes, I'll be able to leave in a few days," Jodie nodded. "What about you?"

"Nothing too serious," Haru assured her.

"But why did you come to Japan to become an English teacher?" Sonoko asked Jodie. "Are you undercover?"

_ 'She's actually correct,' _Haru sweat dropped.

"No, no," Jodie lied. "I had been chasing a criminal but he managed to escape when I let my guard down. I was given a long vacation to clear my head so I came to Japan. I really like Japanese games and becoming a teacher had been a dream of mine. Sadly, once I'm healed up, I'll have to return to the US. My boss contacted me saying that he found a lead on the criminal so I'm back on the investigation,"

"So that's how it is," Sonoko said.

"Before leaving, I wanted to say goodbye to Cool Kid and Lucifer," Jodie claimed. "But when I got to the professor's house, I saw Conan-kun and Ai-chan being forced into a car by a stranger and taken away. I gave chase in my car while Haru-kun followed on his motorcycle. We reached the harbor where I was shot in the stomach. Haru-kun ended up going against the kidnapper's accomplice. You were a great help, Mouri-san, because you called the police and protected Ai-chan,"

"But this is great!" Ran told her brightly. "Sensei isn't a bad person! In the beginning, I thought you had something to do with Shinichi's incident and took pictures of his acquaintances. But apparently you wanted to confront those criminals and get rid of them,"

"Oh, those photos you saw are of my close friends in Japan," Jodie informed. "At first I stuck them in the living room but when my friends saw them, they thought it was strange so I put them there instead,"

"Americans like to put family photos around their work desks," Ran agreed. "Japanese don't have this habit so it's normal to feel strange. Back in the US, the actresses' mirrors had pictures on them,"

"Oh, it was during that trip that you, Haru, and Shinichi were attacked by a crazy murderer!" Sonoko recalled.

"And there was that FBI Agent that I accused of being the serial killer," Ran remembered. "Haru, he's your friend, right? I never apologized to him for accusing him of being the serial killer. Could you tell him that I'm sorry the next time you see him?"

"An apology a year later? I guess it's better late than never. I'm gonna head back to my room and rest," As he opened the door, he saw that Akai was waiting in the hallway, leaning against the door. "Ran says sorry for mistaking you for the serial killer,"

"Haru, _that's _your brother?" Sonoko rushed up to the elder of the brothers. "You never told me that he was h—"

"Sonoko you already have a boyfriend!" Haru interrupted. _'Stay the hell away from him! He belongs with Akemi!'_ "Anyway, I'm sure that he wants to check up on his friend so let's not bother them,"

"Oh," Sonoko glanced back between Jodie and Akai. "_Oh,_"

"They're just friends!" Haru growled, realizing what Sonoko was thinking.

"We better get going then. Get well soon, sensei, Haru!" The two girls then left and Haru plopped down into a chair. "So Uncle James is coming too? I'm pretty sure you guys want to hear my side,"

"Uncle?" Jodie raised a brow and turned to Akai and received a shrug.

Once James arrived, Haru started telling the incident from his point of view. "So I was about to go for a walk and then I saw Araide's car. I noticed Vermouth following Jodie-sensei's car so I followed in case she needed backup. When I got there, I stayed hidden until Ran jumped out of Jodie-sensei's trunk. Cognac and I began fighting. I was surprised by the explosion and Cognac knocked me out with my own tranquilizer,"

"We managed to capture him," James informed.

"_You're acting like they're the only ones in the entire organization that didn't join of their own free will,"_

"Hey Pierrot," Haru asked. "Have you met anyone else besides Akemi and Shiho who were forced to join the organization?"

"It's hard to tell since I was never close to any of them," Akai replied. "It's best to keep personal matters away from business matters. Why?"

"Cognac kept telling me to get away from the fight," Haru recalled. "He said that if I fled, he wouldn't pursue me,"

"He was lying of course," Akai told him. "He was trying to make you let your guard down so he could strike. He's a torturer, Mitsuharu. It's his nature to manipulate people psychologically,"

"He only kills because if he doesn't, then he'll be executed," Haru defended. "He had so many chances to deliver fatal blows and serious injuries, yet he only left me with cuts and bruises. None of the cuts were even that deep,"

"He's wants you to lower your guard," Akai repeated. "Just forget anything he told you,"

"_It's just nice having someone to talk to this about,"_

"_Anyway, I was hoping that we could become friends,"_

"_You're acting like they're the only ones in the entire organization that didn't join of their own free will,"_

"Shuichi, you're wrong," Haru shook his head in disagreement. _'Is he really? Can I actually trust Cognac?' _"Let me talk to Cognac,"

* * *

**So Haru wants to talk to Cognac. What could possibly go wrong?**

**If you ship Haru/Cognac, then check out my doujinshi called **_**The Incubus' Stalker**_**. It's incomplete but more pages will be published in the future. Overprotective Lempo!Shuu will also appear.  
**_**The Akai Family are descendants of demons and Haru just so happens to be an incubus. The thing is, he hasn't even used his seduction charms on anyone, yet Cognac seems to have fallen in love with him! The worst part is that Cognac now stalks Haru!**_**  
Link: fav DOT me SLASH ddn7vxq**


	28. Glimpse

**Mitsuharu**

**Title: **Mitsuharu  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Summary: **There were only three kids of the Akai Family, right? There was no way that Masumi had a _third_ older brother. So why the hell were these people calling him Akai Mitsuharu? More importantly, how the hell was he even alive!? [OC Insert as Akai Sibling]

* * *

**Hawaii, USA, Real World  
The day after the Field Family Fire**

It was a large pile of ashes and burnt debris. The three corpses of the victims were retrieved and sent for analysis, though the causes of death were certainly either smoke inhalation or burned to death. The cause of fire was still unknown, the police still investigating.

Detective Eddie Smith walked through the ruins, pausing at where the two parents' corpses had been found. He crouched down and ran a gloved hand along the floorboards. There were strange markings near where the corpses had been. _'I've seen these before,'_

"Detective Smith!" One of his fellow officers, Ralf Sattler, ran up to him. "We've deduced two possible locations of the start of the fire,"

"Where?" Eddie asked.

"Here," He pointed at the markings that Eddie had been inspecting. "As weird as it sounds, it's as if the fire erupted from the markings,"

"That's impossible," Eddie stood back up. "Where's the other location?"

"We managed to reassemble other pieces of the second floor and believe it was the boy's bedroom," Ralf informed. "The markings, like these ones, were near the corpse,"

"So they set the fire themselves?" Eddie raised a skeptical brow.

"No," Ralf shook his head. "There's no way they could've known that their son would run inside and into his bedroom. The fire had already engulfed the house when Michael arrived home from school,"

"Just what is the meaning of these markings?"Eddie frowned.

"They're the same ones that appeared when Jake died," A woman, a civilian and not an officer, walked over to the two's side. "Did you forget, Uncle Edd? My brother was nearly beaten to death by our father in a drunken rage. Flames erupted from the ground and soon the entire house was on fire. Our father and I managed to escape but Jake was unable to move and died,"

"Fire doesn't just randomly appear on the ground," Eddie reminded. "You know that's impossible, Hana. Joe probably dropped his cigarette in some spilled alcohol that night,"

"That doesn't explain the markings," Hana claimed. "They are exactly the same. It can't be a coincidence,"

"So it must be a serial arsonist then," Eddie mumbled, ignoring the second part of his niece's words. "But what do these markings mean?"

XXX

**Japan, Detective Conan World  
Present Day**

Cognac sat in the room he had been confined to. He was handcuffed to a chair and covered in several bruises. Thankfully the organization's training helped him stay silent. He lifted his head up at the sound of the door opening. Taking a deep breath, he put his poker face back on. "Well, well, if it isn't the Silver Bullet and the Martini lovechild,"

"Stop calling me that," Haru groaned. "I'm not related to Gin and Vermouth. Where'd you get those wounds?"

"Akai over there is rather rough during interrogations," Cognac casually said. "I thought someone like him would remain calm and collected. Several agents had to hold him back to prevent him from killing me," _'I'm pretty sure he busted some of my ribs,'_

"Shuichi!" Haru scolded. "We're no better than criminals if we torture them for information!"

"He hurt you, Mitsuharu," Akai defended. "I don't even approve of the idea of you speaking with him,"

_ 'First name basis?' _Cognac noted. _'They must be close then,'_

"I'm _fine_," Haru sighed and sat down in front of Cognac. "You said that you wanted to be my friend, right? But I can't trust you right away,"

"Understandable," Cognac nodded. "I _did_ kidnap you and then fought you,"

"If you want to earn my trust," Haru offered. "Help the FBI. Provide information about the organization,"

"I don't know too much outside my own missions," Cognac claimed. "But I'll gladly assist in exchange for your friendship,"

_'Is he obsessed with me or something? He really wants to be my friend if he's immediately agreeing,' _Haru noted. "I'll discuss this with the FBI,"

Back outside of the room, Akai expressed his disagreement. "He'll probably give us wrong information,"

"He won't," Haru told him. "He wants to gain my trust and become my friend,"

Akai stared at Haru with a concerned expression. "Stay away from him," _'That bastard better not seduce my baby brother! Wait, what the hell did he do to Mitsuharu when he kidnapped him!?'_

_"You're acting like they're the only ones in the entire organization that didn't join of their own free will,"_

"I believe that Cognac was telling the truth," Haru responded with a sad gaze. "He doesn't _want _to be the torturer he's known as,"

"He's lying," Akai accused.

"So are Akemi and Shiho both murderers that don't care about anyone else but themselves?" Haru challenged. _'As much as I hate calling them these things, Shuichi needs to open his eyes,' _"Shiho took over her parents work on Apoptoxin 4869. They kept a list of victims they disposed of with it. Do you know whose name was on it? Our _cousin_,"

Akai's eyes widened slightly. "Kohji?"

"So is Shiho a murderer that deserves to be locked up like Cognac?" Haru glared at him. "And Akemi can be considered an accomplice, right?" He let out a sigh and repeated Cognac's words. "You're acting like they're the only ones in the entire organization that didn't join of their own free will,"

XXX

Akai was outside, taking a smoke break. He decided to call up Akemi. "Akemi, how well do you know Cognac?"

_ "He's one of the organization's top torturer, but I heard that he was forced to join at a young age just like me. I encountered him briefly but ever since he became a codenamed agent, I was unable to interact with him much. I don't think he's a bad person,"_

"Why? You said you only encountered him briefly,"

_ "Some other lower ranked agents tried to jump me. I would've been overpowered but Cognac fought them off. He could've left me alone or joined the others, but instead he rescued me,"_

_ 'Haru is right,' _Akai thought. _'I need to give Cognac a chance to prove himself,'_

* * *

**So Akai's finally going to start letting Cognac prove himself. He was kinda acting OOC but he's very protective of his baby brother.**

**Cognac's original name in the Real World was Jake Smith, older brother to Hana Smith, son of the abusive asshole Joe Smith, and nephew to Detective Eddie Smith. **


	29. Black Impact

**Mitsuharu**

**Title: **Mitsuharu  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Summary: **There were only three kids of the Akai Family, right? There was no way that Masumi had a _third_ older brother. So why the hell were these people calling him Akai Mitsuharu? More importantly, how the hell was he even alive!? [OC Insert as Akai Sibling]

* * *

"This was Okino Yoko's Four Minute Cooking Show," Yoko said to the camera. "Today's guest was the famous detective, Mouri Kogoro! See you next week!"

"Okay, going to commercial!" The director announced. "Good job!"

"You were awesome, Tou-san!" Ran commented.

"You were really impressive during the live broadcast," Yoko agreed.

"No, no, it was bad," Kogoro claimed.

_ 'Hmm? Is his ego finally deflating?' _Haru thought.

"Yoko-san, the noodles reacted to your exquisite beauty," Kogoro told the celebrity. "The Yoko-style soy sauce ramen I made swelled up this much," He held up his noodles with his chopsticks. "It's in a knock-down state,"

_'Of course he's flirting with her,' _Haru sighed.

"But it's great that _Morning Live 7 _happens to be on a national holiday," Ran told Conan and Haru. "We got to watch it live here,"

Conan and Haru's stomach let out a loud rumble. "We didn't eat breakfast yet…"

"If you're okay with it, why don't we eat together at the station's cafeteria?" Yoko offered.

"That's a great idea!" Kogoro accepted.

"Then please go on ahead," Yoko said. "I have a friend I'd like you to meet but I need to call her first,"

The three headed to the cafeteria and ordered some food. While they were eating, Yoko entered while pulling another woman along with her. Haru's eyes widened. _'Kir!? Why is Kir here!?'_

"This is Mizunashi Rena, a newscaster," Yoko introduced.

"Nice to meet you," She bowed in greeting. "Hey Yoko-chan, are you really going to ask a famous detective about that?"

"It's okay!" Yoko told her. "I'm sure Mouri-san will be helpful! And Haru-kun here is also a detective, right?"

"No, no," Haru denied. "It's just a coincidence that I help solve cases. I've lived with Kudo Shinichi for a few years so his skills rubbed off onto me, though I'm nowhere near as great as him or Kogoro-ojisan,"

Rena explained her problem and the group decided to spend the night at her place. Haru noted Conan sticking a microphone and tracker near the door. _'Ah, I see now. The gum's going to fall and stick to Kir's shoe. This is Black Impact,'_

The case was solved the next morning, revealing a little boy to be the culprit of the ding-dong dash. He wanted to wake Rena up so she could make it to Morning Live 7 tapings, not knowing that she had been transferred. Once he rang the doorbell, he hid behind the recycling. The four bade farewell to Rena. After they were a few blocks away, Conan realized that he had forgotten the bug at the apartment.

"I forgot something at Rena-san's place!" Conan said and turned around.

"I'll go with him," Haru told Kogoro and Ran. "Go on ahead of us,"

"I can hear her cell phone," Conan paled as they ran. "The dial tones…it's Nanatsu no Ko! She's a member of the Black Organization!"

Conan called Professor Agasa to pick them up so that they could follow the tracker. They stopped away from the tracker's location and pretended that the car had broken down. Conan listened in on the conversation.

XXX

"Haibara, do you know who DJ is!?" Conan asked. "Do you know where Eddie P is!? They used those words! It's some sort of code!"

"I don't know who DJ is but I guess Eddie P is a park of some sorts," Haibara answered.

"Do you know who Kir, Chianti, and Korn are?"

"I don't know about Kir," Haibara replied. "But I know Chianti and Korn are snipers,"

"So they're planning an assassination," Haru looked out the window. "The bug is 580 meters from here so they're in that building, probably an underground parking lot,"

"Professor, Haibara, wait here!" Conan ordered as he got out, Haru following.

"Stop there," Conan nearly bumped into Jodie. "Hey there Cool Kid, Lucifer,"

"Jodie-sensei?" Conan questioned. "Why are you here?"

"When Vermouth was pretending to be Araide-sensei, Mizunashi Rena often came to the clinic," Jodie informed. "I was surprised that when I followed her, Mouri Kogoro had been invited to her home. When she told you about the case and it turned out to be a prank, I thought that she couldn't be one of them. But once I saw the two of you running from towards her place with a serious expression, I thought there had to be something! I followed her but she ended up shaking me off her trail,"

"Jodie-sensei, they're planning to assassinate someone at 1 PM!" Haru informed.

Conan glanced back at the tracker. "They're coming this way!" He pulled Jodie into Agasa's car.

Jodie took out her cell phone and relayed information to her colleagues. "This is Jodie! The target is going south on Toriya Road! Follow her!"

"Don't follow her," Haru ordered Agasa. "We don't want her to end up catching us,"

"Haru's right," Conan said. "We need to decipher who DJ is and the location known as Eddie P,"

_ 'Eddie P…P is park…Eddie…' _Haru quietly hummed as Jodie explained who the three candidates Kir was interviewing today are. "Eddie P is Haido Park," '_I know that Haido Park is supposed to have something to do with Jekyll and Hyde,' _"As for DJ, I don't know. Jodie-sensei, why don't you ask Cognac?"

Haibara's eyes widened with fear at the name. "C-Cognac?"

"Calm down, Haibara," Haru assured her. "He's on our side now,"

Jodie sensei dialed James' number. "James, can you put Cognac on the phone?" She put her own phone on speaker.

_"Yo, Cognac speaking,"_

_'He sounds really different when not using that creepy scary voice of his,' _Haru noted. "Hey Cognac, do you know who DJ is? The crows are planning to assassinate him,"

_"DJ…DJ…can you tell me who the possible victims are? It'll help me narrow it down,"_

"Eisaku Tokiwa, Sendo Junji, and Domon Yasuteru,"

_ "I don't know much since I was never part of the planning phase of that mission. You said you know the location?"_

"Yeah, it's Haido Park," Haru explained. "Eddie P is Edward Park. Edward is the first name of Mr. Hyde. Haido Park is modeled after Hyde Park,"

_ "Just head over there and see whoever Kir's talking to. It should be pretty obvious unless all three are there at the same time which is highly unlikely,"_

"That wasn't really helpful…" Haru mumbled.

_ "Like I said, I was never shown a file on who Kir's going to lure for Chianti and Korn to snipe,"_

"How do you know that three of them are Kir, Chianti, and Korn?" Conan asked. "We never mentioned their names and Haru only referred to them as crows,"

_"Chianti and Korn are skilled snipers in the organization so they'll probably be on a roof of a building near the park. They're also grouped together with Gin and Vermouth whenever they need snipers. The three targets are names of well-known people so Kir, being a reporter, could lure them to a specific place for an interview while Chianti and Korn snipe the target,"_

XXX

As Jodie, Conan, and Haru exited the car, Haru caught sight of Vermouth in Gin's Porsche 356A, looking straight at them. "We need to be careful. Make sure not to act suspicious,"

They rushed into the park and managed to find Domon amongst the crowd of supporters who had gathered around him. "The snipers were worried about rain so," He saw a building with a figure on it. "There, on the rooftop!"

Jodie looked at another building. "The other one is under the water tank!"

"We can't get involved carelessly or a gunfight might break out and hit civilians," Conan said. "To prevent them, we need to make them give up on their assassination,"

"Shoot the sprinklers," Haru ordered. "Make it rain. Umbrellas lower the chance of the assassination being successful. There's no way they would risk it,"

"Haru, don't you have a gun?" Conan asked.

"I'm not that skilled enough and I don't have a silencer," Haru looked to Jodie. "I'm sure the FBI can handle this,"

XXX

"What!?" Professor Agasa exclaimed. "You were seen by the announcer!?"

"Shh! Are you trying to tell the entire world!?" Haru shushed. "Anyway, Conan managed to trick her so she didn't notice the bug,"

"I was going to remove the bug but something seemed off about her," Conan said.

"At least we can continue following them," Haru reminded. "They're the type to have a backup plan,"

"I'm guessing they're going to get together somewhere else for their next plan," Jodie told Agasa and Haibara. "From here on, leave it to the FBI. You guys should head home in your Beetle. But I'm gonna borrow these two kids though,"

"I'm nineteen," Haru huffed. "I'm not a kid,"

"How are you going to pursue without a car?" Professor Agasa inquired. "And Haru-kun doesn't have his motorcycle right now,"

"No problem," Jodie assured him as James pulled up in his car, a man with black hair and dark brown eyes in the back seat. "My boss likes to come out and play as the driver,"

"Kidnap Ran and Ojisan," Despite the wording, Professor Agasa had known Haru long enough to understand the meaning. _'Who the hell is that guy with James?'_

Jodie decided to ignore the odd word choice. "Just in case, I'll have two or three of our guys stand guard there,"

XXX

"Hey Uncle James, who's that guy?" Haru pointed at the man who sat beside him and Conan in the backseat.

"That's Cognac," James answered. "He washed out his hair dye and took out his contact lenses. We also cut his hair shorter. That way if any of the organization members see him, they won't immediately recognize him,"

"Sorry for breaking your watch, Kudo," Cognac apologized to Conan, causing the boy to pale at the name used.

"I thought I misheard you saying 'kiddo' before but you're actually calling Conan-kun 'Kudo'," Jodie noted. "Are you referring to high school detective Kudo Shinichi?"

"Conan here is a distant relative of Shin-kun," Haru lied. "That's why they look so similar," _'Damn it Cognac! Be careful of what you say!'_

"James, do you know where Shuu is?" Jodie questioned. "I told him about the situation, including Conan-kun's tracker and microphone. He just became silent and then hung up,"

"Oh, I know where he is," Haru said. "He's near Mouri Detective Agency,"

"Shuu told you?" Jodie turned to him.

"Shh!" Conan shushed them and listened to the microphone. "Bein B?"

"Is that the next location for his assassination?" James inquired.

"Yeah, at 4 PM it looks like they're going to go after him while he's crossing some bridge in his car," Conan frowned. "I'm not sure where Bein B is though,"

"Toriya Bridge," Cognac informed. "Back before I was placed in the torture division, I kidnapped someone there. We called it Bein B because Toriya means bird and arrow, like a weather vane,"

XXX

James drove his car beside Kir, thinking that she was Vermouth. _"Excuse me_, I have a question for you,

Jodie pointed her handgun at her. "Do you mind stopping your bike?"

Kir managed to drive her motorcycle onto one of the agents' cars. A little boy ran after a soccer ball into the middle of the road, causing the cars to screech to a halt. Kir was sent flying, crashing into the street. Blood gushed from a head wound. Haru rushed to her side and held a handkerchief to Kir's head. "Take her to the hospital!"

"Why is it Mizunashi Rena?" Jodie wondered out loud. "According to what Conan-kun overheard, the person on this bike should be Vermouth disguised as Busujima. She changed into leather overalls and boots somewhere so the loafer with the tracker is probably there,"

Conan frowned as they piled back into James' car. "The tracker stopped working but the sound is muffled,"

"Gin probably found the tracker and is headed to kill Kogoro-ojisan," Haru sighed. _'As much as I hate putting Ojisan in danger, this'll help draw suspicions off of him and by extension Conan. Oh Arceus, Ran is going to kill me if she ever finds out about this! Then again, she doesn't need to know…'_

XXX

"Open the car's roof!" Conan ordered as Mouri Detective Agency came into view.

James did so and Conan kicked his soccer ball, cracking the glass window. "Hey!" The detective slid the window open. "Who did that!?"

Conan and Haru had rushed out of the car and in front of the agency. "Sorry Ojisan," Haru apologized. "I was trying to show how awesome my soccer skills are and ended up hitting your window. It's not like it did too much damage,"

"You broke my window!" Kogoro snapped. "Do you know how much it costs to repair!?"

"Anyway, how's the horse racing doing?" Haru changed the subject. "You're listening to it with those earphones, right? I betted on a horse too so I wanna know if I won money or lost some,"

Kogoro reached for his earpiece but realized he had removed it. "I pulled it out because of you! I didn't hear the winning name!"

Back on the roof, Vermouth told Gin, "It looks like Mouri Kogoro had nothing to do with it,"

"Kill all three of them," Gin commanded.

"Hey wait!" Vermouth said. "Mouri has deep ties with the police. Killing him like this without any conclusive evidence—"

Gin pointed his Beretta M9 at her. "You talk too much, Vermouth! Is there something between you and that detective?"

"My, my," Vermouth smirked, unfazed by the threat. "If there was, what would you do?"

"Heh, no matter," Gin held up the bug. "Whoever set this thing up was careless and left his fingerprints behind. After we kill him, we can just search the people around him and figure out who is behind it all," His eyes widened once it was shot out of his hand.

"8 o'clock!" Korn informed.

"From that building!" Chianti added.

"Im-impossible!" Vodka exclaimed. "That's seven hundred yards away!"

Gin stole Korn's sniper rifle and located the assailant with the scope. "Akai Shuichi!?" He narrowly managed to avoid getting his eye shot out, though it grazed his cheek. Several more shots buried into his bulletproof vest. _'The FBI…so that's how it is…' _"Retreat! Forget about those three! Hurry!"

XXX

"Huh? It was the FBI?" Vodka asked as they drove away.

"Yeah, we were set up," Gin wiped the blood from his mouth. "It would have been impossible to set up on that building if they didn't know about our plans,"

"That means Mouri Kogoro and the FBI are—"

"I don't think so," Vermouth interrupted. "He's just bait that the FBI set out for us. They'd never put their own in harm's way. I'm sure that they found out that Kir and that guy were going to meet and after the two parted ways, they put the tracker and wiretap under Kir's shoes. It was just in case we discovered it, we would naturally be suspicious of him,"

"Hmph, let's just say it was but only because Mouri Kogoro seems to be your favorite detective," Gin smirked. "But he's not the only one that suspicious,"

"Who?" Vermouth inquired. _'Is he suspecting the boy?'_

"That man that kicked the soccer ball," Gin responded. "It was way too close to be a coincidence. It was as if he knew we were going to kill Mouri Kogoro and so he intercepted just in the nick of time,"

_'Although I don't really care much for Lucifer, if Gin starts investigating him then he'll eventually come across Silver Bullet-kun,' _Vermouth kept her poker face, avoiding a frown. "Miracles do happen from time to time,"

"But what about Kir?" Vodka asked.

"It seems that she fell into the FBI's hands just like Cognac did," Gin said. "Both won't crack so easily but we'll still use our resources to find them. We'll have some sort of an idea of where Kir will be since she was injured,"

XXX

"Did you see the morning news?" Jodie asked.

"Yes," James nodded. "Domon-san is planning to just watch this coming election, right? It was disclosed that his father is under suspicion of having an extramarital affair twenty years ago. In order to silence the information Nichiuri TV had, Domon-san agreed to do the single interview with Mizunashi, but it was something she cooked up herself,"

"What does his father's acts twenty years ago have to do with Domon himself?" Cognac rolled his eyes. "Politics is stupid,"

"But if only we were able to catch two or three more of them," Jodie sighed.

"I could have shot his legs, but I stopped at putting bullets into his flak jacket," Akai informed. "If a gunfight broke out, bystanders could've been injured. It was more important to lead them into believing the FBI were behind the tracker and the wiretap," _'I wanted to go for the head since that bastard _dared _to target Mitsuharu,'_

"But imagine if we captured Gin," Cognac chuckled. "I'd like to see his expression when he has two broken legs and is surrounded by the FBI. Then again, he'd probably commit suicide before we get to him. Or Vodka would carry him as they escaped,"

They entered Kir's hospital room. "Her life isn't in any danger but she's still comatose," James said. "We'll have to wait for her to recover but her hospitalization here will be kept a secret. What I'm more worried about is that the TV station won't keep it a secret that one of their news reporters is missing,"

"Conan's got it covered," Haru's stomach let out a loud growl so he turned to James. "Hey _Randy Hawk_, you still haven't treated me and the Detective Boys to lunch. How long has it been?"

_"Okay, okay,"_ James held his hands up in surrender._ "Call up your friends and I'll take you guys to the restaurant like I promised,"_

"Food!" Haru cheered.

"Shuu…" Jodie glanced between the brothers. "Are the two of you actually related?"

"He takes after our father with that playful personality of his," Akai shrugged. "I take after our mother,"

* * *

**I have a new fanfiction called **_**Fade to Darkness **_**that will be a darker version of an OC Insert. It is in no way connected to the HaruVerse. They both just happen to be reincarnates of Michael Leo Field.  
**_**Reincarnation only existed in fanfiction, yet Michael Leo Field was reborn as Akai Senichi, the younger twin brother of Akai Shuichi. However, his new life takes a dark turn; at the age of ten he is kidnapped and at twelve, he is forced to join the organization.**_

**Estriella: ****This is one thing I hate in stories where OC is the main character. The author is so afraid that his OC will be too strong / perfect that he intentionally makes him / she weak, stupid or otherwise impaired. And then the OC gets into a situation where he / she wants to help, but is a useless waste of oxygen. This chapter shows it perfectly. Haru suddenly wants to be a hero, although he didn't care at all. If he cared he would train earlier. He had the opportunity to learn to fight with Masumi, but he never showed a desire to become strong. He is not smart either. All he has is knowledge from the manga that he predicts the future of the plot, but because now he forgets things, he is useless even in this respect. I don't understand his motives, his choices or his reasoning.**

**Skai: Those are valid points. I was thinking about having Haru be on the "overpowered" side but I didn't want him to seem like a Gary Stu. I also didn't want to make major changes to the plot yet. I understand if you are not interested in continuing reading my story. Thank you for at least giving it a chance. **


	30. Lion and Dove

**Mitsuharu**

**Title: **Mitsuharu  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Summary: **There were only three kids of the Akai Family, right? There was no way that Masumi had a _third_ older brother. So why the hell were these people calling him Akai Mitsuharu? More importantly, how the hell was he even alive!? [OC Insert as Akai Sibling]

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Akai gave Haru an exasperated look. "You want Cognac to create a VidTube channel with you?"

"Yes," Haru nodded. "The FBI trusted him enough to bring him on that mission where you guys were stalking Kir,"

"We were not stalking Kir," Jodie claimed.

Cognac coughed. "Says the one watching her apartment and following her car,"

"Won't the organization recognize him?" James questioned. "Especially since they're surely looking for their missing members?"

"First of all, why the hell would they be watching our VidTube videos?" Haru pointed out. "Secondly, Jonah here has gotten rid of the dye from his hair and no longer uses his colored contacts. He looks different than the traditional Cognac look. Thirdly, Cognac is a known torturer. Jonah acts totally different from Cognac. Fourthly, if Cognac was captured by the FBI, why the hell would he have a VidTube channel? Wouldn't he be focused on trying to escape instead?"

"Jonah?" Jodie inquired.

"Gubat Jonah is the name Haru gave me," Cognac told them. "I don't really remember my birth name and in the organization they pretty much called me 'kid' and 'brat' until I got my codename,"

"Haru, making videos with Cognac is not a good idea," Akai flat out told his brother.

"All he ever wanted was a friend," Haru reminded. "I told him that if he helps the FBI, I'll become his friend. You said that you'd give him a chance,"

"I said that I'd give him a chance, not that I'd trust him with your life," Akai responded. "If you really want to film a video, I'll supervise,"

"Supervise?" Haru rolled his eyes. "We don't need supervision. We're both adults,"

"I'm going to make sure that Cognac doesn't kill you and that you don't end up in the hospital again," Akai responded. "Do you want me to remind you of how many times you ended up in the hospital?"

"Just let him supervise," Cognac told Haru. "It's not like we're doing anything dangerous. We're just reviewing an MRE today,"

"Fine, he can be the cameraman," Haru huffed. _'Akai has a point. I want to trust Cognac, but I know that he's also a murderer and a torturer. Of course I won't outwardly express my distrust because I don't want to get on Cognac's bad side. Even though he says he wants a friend, his personality was still shaped by the fact that he was raised in the organization. If he gets angry he could seriously hurt me,'_

XXX

"Before we start, we need aliases and a name for our VidTube channel," Haru told Cognac. "I think I want to call myself Vergil,"

"A person as pure as the lily?" Cognac gave him a skeptical look. "Pretty sure that doesn't suit you,"

"I did not know that it meant that," Haru mumbled. "It sounded cool though. Do you have a name?"

"Jake," Cognac answered. "I mean, I could go by Jonah since it's not like it really matters,"

"If you're going to be a VidTuber, you gotta have a VidTube name," Haru said. "Why Jake though?"

"It was my first name," Cognac answered, referring to his name in the Real World.

"I thought you didn't remember your birth name," Akai interrupted.

"I remember my first name now that I bothered to think about my past," Cognac shot back. _'Ugh, Akai is so annoying. Isn't he supposed to be quiet and observing?'_

_'He said _first_ name,' _Haru noted. _'Is he referring to his first life?' _"In that case, I'll go by Leo," _'I can't really go by Michael since I gave that name to my nephew. I'll just have to go by my middle name,' _"Now what should we call our channel?"

"Lion Supplanter?" Cognac shrugged.

"Okay, you are not allowed to name the channel," Haru told him. "How do you even know so many name meanings?"

"Research," Cognac replied. "Sometimes we give codenames to locations and people just like Bein B and DJ,"

"Hey, what _is _a supplanter anyway?" Haru inquired. _'Sounds a lot like supplier,'_

"Governments and rulers of countries," Cognac informed. "The verb supplant means to overthrow,"

"Oh, a ruler of a country can be a king," Haru said. "We can call our channel Lion K—that's copyrighted,"

"Jonah means dove," Cognac stated. "Lion and Dove?"

"You know what, I give up on trying to come up with a channel name," Haru sighed. "Let's just call the channel Lion and Dove,"

The two set up their area, placing the MRE bag on the coffee table while sitting on the couch. Akai moved the camera so that it was in front of them. "Three, two, one,"

"Hey there peoples, I'm Lion—"

"I thought we were going by Leo and Jake?" Cognac interrupted.

"Shit!" Haru cursed. "Restart!"

"Three, two, one,"

"Hey there peoples I'm Leo and this is Dove," Haru motioned to himself and then Cognac. "I mean Jonah! No wait, I mean Jake! Damn it!"

"Three, two, one,"

"Hey there peoples, I'm Leo and this is Jake," Haru introduced. "Welcome to our channel, Lion and Dove. Today, for our very first YouTube video—"

"YouTube?" Cognac questioned. "It's VidTube,"

"Oh for the love of!" Haru let out a string of curses. "Jonah, you do the intro!"

Akai was a bit amused at Haru's frustration. _'He's struggling just to make the opening scene,' _"Three, two, one,"

"Greetings mortals," Cognac said to the camera. "I am Jake and this here is my companion, Leo. Welcome to the channel, Lion and Dove. Today, for our very first VidTube video, we will be trying this MRE," He held up the bag. "Hopefully it won't be disgusting," He took out a knife.

"Where the hell did you get that?" Akai asked. "You're not supposed to have any weapons,"

"I pickpocketed it from Leo," Cognac sliced the bag, allowing the contents to be retrieved. "Let's see what we got here,"

"We have Italian breadsticks. I'm not a big fan of breadsticks but okay," Haru placed it to the side. "French toast? Again, not a fan. We have a bunch of powdered drinks such as chocolate, grape, and lemonade. There's some military energy gum, cheese spread with jalapenos, and pretzels. I like pretzels. There's also a pepperoni sandwich, some trail mix, and cinnamon applesauce,"

"A honey barbecued pork sandwich," Cognac also pulled the things out and placed it onto the table. "Beef jerky, a nutrient energy bar, a spoon, some matches, moist towels, salt, regular gum, and some napkins,"

"Ooh, matches," Haru picked it up.

Akai walked up to them, mostly out of frame, and took the matches from Haru, causing the younger brother to pout. "You don't even like fire so don't complain,"

"If any of you guys are wondering who that was," Haru spoke to the camera. "Call him Killjoy,"

Cognac tore open the barbecued pork sandwich and pulled it into two pieces, passing one to Haru. "Tastes pretty good for an MRE sandwich,"

"I love honey barbecue," Haru took a big bite. "It's my favorite flavor,"

"Is that why I saw you buying five bottles of honey barbecue sauce?" Akai asked.

"I actually have a whole cupboard full at home," Haru replied. "The owners of the house don't even bother questioning it," He opened up the French toast and breadsticks, shoving it in Cognac's direction. "I don't want them,"

"You actually don't like bread or are you just imitating Trafalgar Law?" Cognac questioned, noting that Haru was wearing a Heart Pirates shirt.

"Shut up Jake," Haru started eating a piece of beef jerky. "Feels softer than regular beef jerky,"

"Mrow," Cora jumped onto the couch and laid down on Haru's lap.

"Here you go," Haru gave the rest of his piece to his cat.

"The breadsticks have a rather dull taste," Cognac reviewed through a mouthful of food. "The French toast needs syrup," He opened up the jalapeno cheese spread and squeezed some onto the breadstick. "Yeah, it taste much better now,"

Haru opened up the pretzels and scowled. "These are pretzel _sticks_! I wanted actual pretzels!"

"I think you're over—"

"No, I was told that these are pretzels so I should've gotten actual pretzels instead of pretzel sticks!" Haru ranted, forgetting for a moment that he was speaking to a former crow. "I demand a refund!"

"I was the one who bought it in the US for you," Killjoy reminded. "Since you're so upset, I can just buy you a container of pretzels later,"

"Fine," Haru huffed and opened up the trail mix. "This is just a bunch of nuts. They're unflavored too," He slid it across to Cognac. "I only like honey roasted ones,"

"Why don't you try the chocolate drink?" Cognac suggested.

Haru poured some water into the powder and sealed the bag. He shook it for a couple seconds and opened it, taking a sip. "It's not too bad. It's a bit bitter,"

"Chocolate is supposed to be bitter," Cognac told him.

"I don't like it," Haru passed the bag to Cognac who chugged it down. "I don't like grape or lemonade either," He passed the two powders to his partner too. "I hate cinnamon," He slid the applesauce across the table.

"You're being quite picky today," Akai commented.

"Try the pepperoni sandwich," Cognac offered.

Haru opened it and took a bite. "Tastes like pizza. I hate pizza," He passed the rest to Cognac.

"All that's left is the military energy gum, the regular gum, and the energy bar," Cognac didn't seem bothered at all by the taste of the rest of the MRE that Haru didn't seem to like.

Haru took a bite of the energy bar. "Meh," He turned to the camera. "So that's the end of the very first episode of Lion and Dove. See you next time,"

Akai stopped recording. "Is everything alright, Haru?"

"I'm still upset over the whole pretzel thing," Haru mumbled.

Both Cognac and Akai gave him an "are-you-****ing-kidding-me" look. "_That's _why you're grumpy?"

"I'm gonna go for a walk," Haru headed out to get some fresh air, Cora following him. "I think I'll head to the convenience store. You coming with me?"

"Mrow," Cora meowed. They made their way to the Sunday Mart.

XXX

As they got there, they noticed the Detective Boys talking to the cashier. "Elementary school student Amemiya Shoko-chan? I don't know about her. I just started working here so I don't really know anyone by name,"

"We have a picture of her," Mitsuhiko held up his phone.

The cashier stared at the photo and recognized her. "Oh, that child came early this morning. She bought fruit juice in a small plastic bottle, milk in a paper carton, and an X-Acto knife,"

"Hey guys," Haru walked up to them. "Is something wrong?"

Before they could answer, a patrol car pulled up. "Oh, it's you guys!" Yumi recognized the Detective Boys.

"Ah!"

"Yumi-san!"

"It's the mini patrol car lady!"

"Aren't your homes the other way?" Yumi asked.

The Detective Boys explained the situation of Shoko's disappearance, forgetting about Haru for a moment. "Wasn't there any call to the police about strange people looking around or a car accident?"

"No, only calls about illegal parking," Yumi answered. "I was heading to follow one of the locations,"

"Then why did you stop by the convenience store?" Mitsuhiko inquired.

"I came to buy this mask," She held up the face mask she purchased. "I'm heading to three places in this neighborhood but I need a mask in all of them. One of the places have a foul odor since a lot of people toss their trash without thinking about the date. It's basically a crow feeding area now. The second place is an unused garage. I don't know if because of dust or something but I can't stop sneezing whenever I go there. When I went before, nothing happened," She let out a sneeze. "Kinda like th—ACHOO!"

"What about the third place?" Ayumi questioned.

Yumi but on the face mask, managing to stop the sneezes. "To tell the truth, it's near my ex's place. I dumped him in a bad way so I don't want to meet face to face,"

"I think you might be allergic to my cat," Haru spoke up.

Yumi finally noticed Haru. "Ch-Chukichi!? You dyed your hair blonde!?"

"I'm not Chukichi and my hair is naturally blonde," Haru corrected. "I'm Haru. When Corazon came closer to you, you started sneezing,"

Yumi seemed skeptical of Haru's identity and gave him a scrutinizing stare. "So I'm allergic to cats?" Yumi seemed surprised by the fact.

"There's also probably some cats in the abandoned garage since you started sneezing all of a sudden. It can't be the dust since you passed by there all the time," Haru deduced. "Can you take us to that location? Wait, before that let me go warm up some milk," He got a bottle of hot water and used it to dilute powdered baby formula. "Cats can't drink cow milk because it'll make them sick. They can drink powdered baby formula that's been diluted in hot water,"

XXX

When they arrived at the garage, Haru walked over to an opened cardboard box where two kittens were. He dumped out the milk Shoko had set out for them and filled it with the powdered milk he had bought. The two kittens began to drink. Cora looked around and meowed loudly. A second later, a faint meow was heard. Haru followed that sound to outside where he found the third kitten.

_'What's that?' _Haru noticed broken shards of some sort near a pole. He picked a piece up with a napkin.

"They're pieces of a car headlight," Conan inspected the pieces.

"There's also human blood," Haibara knelt down beside the crimson dotted trail.

"And there are brake tracks here," Officer Numata added.

"S-Shoko-chan was hit by a car!?"

"Let's go and search the nearby hospitals," Haru suggested. "She's bound to be in one of them,"

XXX

They found her and the driver at Araide's clinic, both of them unconscious and resting. The substitute teacher shed tears of relief that Shoko was alright. He adopted one of the kittens while Araide decided to care for the other two while searching for owners for them. Cora nuzzled against the kittens before they left. "Mrow,"

"Sorry Cora but I can't afford to take care of four cats," Haru apologized. _'It's weird being around the _real _Araide since I was so used to him being Vermouth in disguise. But is it really safe for him to be like this, especially since Vermouth went after his life?'_

Haru and Corazon returned to Akai and Cognac. "I'm surprised you guys didn't kill each other,"

"What took you so long?" Akai asked.

"One of the kids' classmates was missing so I helped find her," Haru said.

"Here's a large container of pretzels," Cognac handed the jar to him. "You seemed really bummed out so I escaped through the bathroom window to buy some,"

"I had to chase him on foot," Akai muttered. "Haru, does he _have _to be your friend?"

"I made a deal that I'd be his friend," Haru threw a handful of pretzels into his mouth. "And he doesn't seem that bad,"

"You're only saying that because he bought you a jar of pretzels,"

* * *

**So this was a chapter for Haru and Cognac to bond. Haru is very passionate of his pretzels. I parodied YouTube and called it VidTube. The contents of the MRE was copied from a **_**Taras Kul **_**video because I had no idea what I should have the contents be.**

**Cognac's new name, Gubat Jonah, is a Filipino name. Jonah means dove in Hebrew and Gubat is Tagalog for forest. Cognac is half-Filipino and half-French.**


	31. The Devil of the TV Station

**Mitsuharu**

**Title: **Mitsuharu  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Summary: **There were only three kids of the Akai Family, right? There was no way that Masumi had a _third_ older brother. So why the hell were these people calling him Akai Mitsuharu? More importantly, how the hell was he even alive!? [OC Insert as Akai Sibling]

* * *

Haru was sweeping the outside of Café Poirot. "Excuse me, is this Mouri Detective Agency?" A voice asked.

Haru looked up. _'Eisuke!?' _"Y-Yeah. I'll show you to their office," He led Eisuke up the stairs. _'I feel like I'm forgetting something about him,'_

"Ahh!" Eisuke lost his footing and nearly fell backwards.

_'That's right,' _Haru caught his arm just in time. _'He's clumsy. He's like the Detective Conan version of Corazon without the fires,' _He helped him regain his balance and led him to the office's door. "Yo Ra—"

Eisuke tripped and crashed into both Haru and Conan. "E-Excuse me…I must have slipped on something," His hand felt around the floor and then grabbed onto Conan's cheek. "It's great to meet you, Detective Mouri!"

"That's not Ojisan," Haru sighed and handed the glasses to him. "That's Conan, the kid who lives with Ran and Ojisan,"

"Thank you," Eisuke stood up and put his glasses on.

"Eisuke-kun, that man is Field Haru, a childhood friend and a staff at Café Poirot," Ran then motioned to Kogoro. "This is my father,"

"Nice to meet you, Detective Mouri!" Eisuke greeted. "My name is Hondou Eisuke!" As he bowed, he accidentally hit Conan's head. "Ow!" He stumbled backwards and bumped into a cabinet, falling down. A box fell from the top of the cabinet.

Haru caught the box before it fell onto Eisuke's head. "You're rather clumsy,"

"I'm not clumsy, just unlucky!" Eisuke claimed. "When I drop my toast, 100% of the time the buttered side is on the bottom. When I go camping, I'm the first to get bitten by a mosquito. When everyone's picture is taken, for some reason I'm the only one blinking. I can only think that God hates me! That's why I've come to you, Detective Mouri! I want to borrow a bit of your luck!"

"And I'm leaving," Haru started heading for the door. "I need to get back to work," _'Also I don't want to get caught up in Eisuke's clumsiness,'_

XXX

"Eh!?" The Detective Boys turned to Yoko in shock. "We can't have a tour of Masked Yaiba Studios? Are you serious?"

"I'm sorry," Yoko apologized.

"And we were looking forward to it, too," Ayumi said sadly.

"That's right," Mitsuhiko added. "I thought that we'd be able to see the new villain, Joker,"

"Everyone's schedule got packed," Yoko explained. "I invited you guys because the director was an acquaintance of mine, but it seems like they aren't able to show visitors around. I'm really sorry about this,"

_ 'Why did the professor have me accompany the kids to this tour?' _Haru sighed. "Look kids, it can't be helped. They have a job to do. Just be grateful that we were invited to the television station in the first place. We can just have a tour of this place instead,"

"That's right!" Mitsuhiko nodded.

"There should be a lot of famous people here," Genta added.

"I want to meet the weather lady!" Ayumi told them.

_'Oi, oi, the famous idol Okino Yoko is right in front of you,' _Haru sweat-dropped. _'Ojisan would definitely trade places to be here,'_

The Detective Boys were able to meet Inoue Waka and Yamamoto Azusa, two competitors that would be going against Yoko in the game show. "Who's this man?" Inoue looked to Haru. "Ah, are you perhaps Yoko-chan's boyfriend?"

"No! Of course not!" Haru's face blushed red with embarrassment.

"Yeah, Haru-niichan's dating Jodie-sensei!" The Detective Boys declared.

"No I'm not!" Haru denied. "I'm not dating anyone!" _'Why are they still shipping me with Jodie!? They haven't seen the two of us near each other since the bus jacking!'_

"You're Kudo Shinichi's brother!" Yamamoto recognized. "You're Kudo Haru!"

"Actually my surname is Field," Haru corrected. "I've been living with Shin-kun for three years. Yukiko-san calls me her son and it seems like the entire world calls me Shin-kun's brother,"

Ayumi caught notice of a nearby man and became terrified. "Demon!"

"I-It's you!" Genta accused. "You're the new K-Kamen Yaiba villain, aren't you!?"

"Huh?" The man wearing a full face of makeup and a costume was confused as to what the kids were talking about.

"N-Not just a villain! He must be the leader of some sort of evil organization!" Mitsuhiko yelled.

"What's this, brats?" The man noticed their genuinely terrified expressions. "You saying you really don't know who I am?"

"Haru-san seems to recognize you," Haibara pointed at the nineteen year old.

Haru had starry eyes and a large grin. "Satan-sama, i-it's an honor to meet you!"

"Satan…sama?" The Detective Boys were now confused.

Satan smiled and offered a handshake. "You are right. It is a great honor for a mortal to be standing before me,"

Haru gladly accepted the handshake and squealed internally. _'I shook hands with _the _Onizuka Satan!' _He watched as Satan left to head to his waiting room.

"Who was that?" Ayumi asked.

"That was Onizuka Satan, a vocalist from a visual kei rock band called The Styx Three!" Haru happily informed them. "I love going to their concerts!"

"Onizuka…Satan…" Mitsuhiko mumbled. "Satan? Onizuka Satan? Satan Onizuka?"

"I believe that I saw Asami-san at one of his concerts," Haru said to Mitsuhiko.

"Ah! That's right!" Mitsuhiko exclaimed. "Since my sister's an Onizuka Satan fan, she asked me to get his autograph if I saw him at the television station! If I don't go after him and get it…"

"He already left," Conan informed. "Yoko-san also seems to have left too. Why don't we search for his waiting room on our own?"

XXX

It took quite a while as the TV station was quite a maze, but they eventually found Satan's room. Just as Mitsuhiko was about to knock, Inamori, Satan's manager, stopped him. "Hey, Satan-san's in the middle of a nap right now,"

"He sleeps?" Genta asked.

The door opened. "Yeah, I sleep. If I don't my powers won't recharge,"

"Excuse me," Mitsuhiko held out the autograph board. "Could you please sign this? My sister's a big fan!"

Satan took the board and marker, taking the cap off with his mouth. "Name?" He signed his signature onto the board.

"Asami," Mitsuhiko answered.

"For my true believer, Asami," Satan wrote and passed the board back to the boy. He turned to Haru. "Do you want one too?"

"Ah, I didn't bring any autograph board," Haru told him. _'Damn, I should've brought one! Since this is a TV station of course there would be famous people! This was a chance for me to get Satan-sama's autograph…'_

Satan walked over to his table, picked up a sheet of origami paper, and signed it. "Name?"

"Mi-Mitsuharu!" Haru stuttered. _'I'm so embarrassed! I'm grateful that Satan-sama is an understanding person. He truly cares for his fans,'_

"Here," He held the paper out to Haru and passed the marker back to Mitsuhiko.

"Thank you so much, Satan-sama!" Haru bowed.

"With this, you and Asami-san will become members of our demon clan," Satan grinned.

Ayumi noticed the cranes. "It's origami!" She and Genta ran inside.

"Oi! You can't trespass into people's rooms!" Haru scolded. "I'm so sorry about them, Satan-sama!"

"It's fine," Satan assured him. "While lying in wait, I occasionally partake in human pastimes. But I wasn't able to fold more than those five today,"

"What's this ruler doing here?" Genta held up the measuring tool in the shape of a triangle.

"Using the ruler, I can better fold them," Satan explained.

"However, a devil folding origami," Haibara commented. "Doesn't it ruin your image?"

"Yeah, that's why I forbid you to tell even my true believers," Satan responded. "If it's revealed, I'll put a death curse on you!"

"Oh right, Satan-san," Inamori reached into the paper bag and pulled out a mirror that had demonic decor. "This was the mirror you wanted, right?"

"Yeah," Satan accepted it. "This is perfect. With this, I can do my makeup even in the dressing room. Thanks,"

_'So cool!' _Haru thought. _'I need to buy one!'_

"Oh yeah, I also bought eye drops," Inamori held the small bottle up. "You were out, right?"

"Yeah, set it over there for me," He motioned to the table.

Conan noticed the three empty dishes. "Hey, all the names of these plates and bowls are of different shops. Why?"

"Satan-san has all kinds of strange tastes," Inamori informed.

"Well, it's because human food really isn't up to my standards," The devil claimed.

Haru heard faint sounds growing louder. _'Sirens?' _Haru walked over to the window. "Police? Ambulance? Did something happen?"

There was harsh knocking at the door. Mishima was there, breathing heavily. "The company president, he…It's terrible! Anyway please, please come quickly!"

Haru followed after Mishima, Inamori, and Satan. When they reached the president's office, the man was dead with a knife in his back. _'Damn it Conan, you're a corpse magnet!'_

XXX

"The deceased is Urushibara Tenji-san, president of an entertainment production company, forty seven years of age," Takagi reported. "The estimated time of death is around 1:00 PM. Cause of death is blood loss via a bladed object,"

"And the first person to discover the body?" Inspector Megure asked.

"Myself," Mishima spoke up. "There was supposed to be a meeting held here at 2:00 between Urushibara-san and the producer of the program I'm in charge of, but when I came to tell him that we were going to be a little late for the meeting…I immediately called the police and ambulance. On the way, I notified Satan-san who also belongs to the president's company,"

"Satan-san?" Inspector Megure questioned.

"Me," Satan entered the room.

"What are you!?"

"A Shinigami!?"

"I am Satan," He introduced. "Onizuka Satan, the vocalist from The Styx Three,"

"River Styx? Onizuka Santa?" Inspector Megure queried.

"That's not it, Inspector," Takagi corrected. "I know of Onizuka Satan. He's from a visual kei rock band that was popular three or four years ago,"

"Not _was _popular," Haru interrupted. "Satan-sama still is popular!"

"Haru-kun? Why are you here?" Inspector Megure asked.

"I was supposed to be accompanying the Detective Boys on a tour of Masked Yaiba Studios, but that got canceled," Haru told him. "Mitsuhiko wanted Satan-sama's autograph for his sister, so we searched for his waiting room,"

"Regardless," Inspector Megure turned back to Satan. "Do you know of anyone that would have a grudge against the president?"

"With his personality, I'm sure there were a lot of people with grudges against him," Satan answered. "Myself included,"

"Then just to be sure," Inspector Megure said. "At approximately 1:00, when the crime occurred, where were you and what were you doing?"

"Around that time, I was in the dressing room," Satan answered.

"He was doing origami!" Genta intervened. "The devil said he was folding origami!"

"Five cranes!" Ayumi held up five fingers.

"It looked like he was passing time though," Haibara added.

Mitsuhiko tugged Takagi's sleeve. "But we can't tell anyone. Otherwise, he'll put a death curse on you!"

"A death curse?" Takagi turned to the singer in shock.

"That's what I tell the fans," Satan whispered. "It isn't a hobby befitting of a devil, after all,"

"And you were in the dressing room by yourself the whole time up until the children came?" Inspector Megure interrogated.

"Yeah," He nodded. "I ate the delivered food, took a nap, and folded origami,"

XXX

Rather than staying at the crime scene, Haru decided to wait in Satan's waiting room. _'Damn it, the day started off so great too. I got to meet Satan-sama and get his autograph. Though as cruel as it sounds, I'm glad that the company president was killed. I hated him,'_

_In order to restore my magical power, I need a sacrifice! I need blood._

Haru gritted his teeth at the memory. _'Three years ago, that bastard posted that on the band's website, posing as Satan-sama for a publicity stunt. I know that Satan-sama would never want us to hurt ourselves! My classmate back in high school, Hinamori-san, was also a big fan. She was a bigger fan than me and Asami-san combined. She killed herself!'_

He took a deep breath and took a black sheet of origami paper, deciding to fold cranes to help calm him down. He had no idea how to fold anything except a fortune teller and had to search it up on his phone. As he creased with the ruler, he noticed that he could see his reflection. _'Heh, it's like a mirror,' _He ended up using all of the black and red origami papers. _'Oops, I'll buy another pack for Satan-sama. Hopefully he doesn't mind,'_

_ 'I couldn't get the president arrested because there wasn't really any evidence to back up my accusation,' _Haru sighed sadly. _'I knew that it was him who posted it because I've researched about him for a project. He has many enemies because he's a shitty guy,'_

The door opened and the others entered. Without acknowledging Haru, Inspector Megure and Takagi started looking around the room. "It certainly seems that there are no mirrors on the walls,"

"Ah, Inspector!" Takagi held up the demonic mirror.

"There is one, isn't there?" Inspector Megure demanded.

"Inamori-san brought it to him when he came in with us," Haru explained. _'Mirrors? Why are they looking for mirrors?'_

The room, Satan's belongings, and his person were inspected but nothing suspicious came up. They found a slightly dirty delivery boy uniform that Satan used in his entrances. Conan informed Haru of what he had heard and observed. Soon night arrived and Ayumi noted that the reflections could be seen perfectly, but it was dismissed since the murder happened before nightfall.

_'Mirror…reflection…makeup…' _Haru bit his lower lip. _'Satan-sama could've used the origami paper and ruler. No! What am I thinking!? Satan-sama wouldn't do such a thing, would he? He's not a murderer like that bastard president!' _Tears slowly started welling up and he did his best to hide his tears. _'Why am I crying? Satan-sama _isn't _the murderer!'_

"Haru-kun, are you alright?" Takagi asked.

"I know who the murderer is," Conan hid behind Haru and used his voice changing bowtie to mimic his voice. "Although it pains me to say it, the murderer is Satan-sama,"

"O-Oi, what are you saying?" Satan approached him.

_'Conan, shut up!' _As much as Haru wanted to yell at the shrunken teen, he didn't want to expose Conan's identity.

"If you removed your makeup and changed into a delivery boy, nobody would notice you," Conan deduced. "For that reason, you ordered three meals from different places, right? With only one restaurant, it'd be suspicious if some people saw the real delivery boy and some saw you disguised as him at two different places at the same time. But you can deceive us if you ordered from three different restaurants with similar delivery boy uniforms. I saw a delivery boy's hair near the nape of his neck shaved into an upside down V-shape. Therefore it occurred to me that he might be Satan-sama,"

_ 'I don't want to believe it…' _Haru's eyes landed on the floor, not wanting to meet his favorite singer's gaze.

"I'm guessing there isn't any evidence that tells that man was me, is there?" Satan asked. "If your evidence is his hair style, I know people who have this kind of shave too. Maybe that guy was one of my fans. Besides, even if I could leave this room and kill the president, how was I able to fix my makeup again?"

Haru raised a shaky finger and pointed at the table. This time, he spoke. "Unfold one of my black cranes and put it behind the transparent ruler. Although you won't really be able to see the colors, you will be able to use it for…for your makeup since you're always painting pre-determined c-colors in the same places,"

Conan noticed the hesitation and denial in his friend's voice. _'Haru, I know you admired Satan-san, but this is the harsh truth and reality you have to face. That man is a murderer and justice will have to judge him,' _Conan continued to speak. "If you look carefully around the station, you should find clothes with a hood and gloves, covered in the president's blood,"

"Alright! Gather the investigation team and start searching!" Inspector Megure ordered.

"The cranes had to be blown into in order to make it larger," Conan pointed out. "There would've been lipstick marks on the bottom. But since the cranes he made have no lipstick marks, then it wasn't made today,"

"Satan-san wouldn't do such a thing!" Inamori denied. "There must be some mistake!"

"Remove your makeup," Conan said. "If he does this, we'll know for sure if he was the one who killed the manager,"

"Remove your makeup, Satan-san!" Inamori urged.

"Sorry, but I can't do that," Satan refused. "Because if I lift this evil mask, the shameful face of a murderer would be revealed,"

"Three years ago, during a tour, I was hospitalized because of pain in my throat," Satan revealed. "Back then, there was a fangirl who used to send me get well letters. Each time she sent a letter, a small box with an origami crane accompanied it. That girl believed that I was a real evil spirit. I enjoyed reading her letters each time, but one day her letters stopped coming all of a sudden. I thought she had lost interest but last month, the president asked me if he should give me another sacrifice,"

"In order to restore my magical power, I need a sacrifice! I need blood," Haru recited. "Hinamori-san…she was the one who committed suicide…Although she and I weren't close, we often went to your concerts together. I wanted to sue the president, to send him to jail, but I didn't have the evidence to convict him. I'm sorry, Satan-sama,"

Satan put a hand to his fan's shoulder. "You don't have to apologize. You did nothing wrong. I'm the one who degraded to the level of that man,"

* * *

**This was Episode 488: The Devil of the TV Station. I decided to add Haru's point of view as the person who can't believe someone they respected became a murderer.**


	32. Clash of the Red and Black Part I

**Mitsuharu**

**Title: **Mitsuharu  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Summary: **There were only three kids of the Akai Family, right? There was no way that Masumi had a _third_ older brother. So why the hell were these people calling him Akai Mitsuharu? More importantly, how the hell was he even alive!? [OC Insert as Akai Sibling]

* * *

Conan had called Jodie and Haru to Professor Agasa's house. "Hondou Eisuke went to Haido Central Hospital,"

"He's that boy that's looking for his sister that resembles Mizunashi Rena, right?" Jodie responded. "It's true that he visited the hospital at the end of the year. He showed some nurses his sister's photo and asked about her, but since they didn't know that Mizunashi Rena was there, they wouldn't have been able to tell him anything,"

"No, I'm not talking about his sister," Conan shook his head. "He said he saw a colleague of his father's there,"

"You're talking about Hondou Ethan, the CIA Agent, right?" Cognac casually strolled in.

"Hey, you're supposed to stay in the car!" Jodie scolded. "James, why is he here!?"

"Sorry," James apologized. "He said he had to use the bathroom,"

"I lied," Cognac rolled his eyes. "I just wanted to get in on the conversation. It's so _boring _in James' car,"

"Hey, can we really trust him?" Haibara whispered, eyeing her ex-coworker with suspicion.

"He's actually been pretty well behaved," Jodie informed her. "He hasn't really shown any aggression. It's as if he's a completely different person,"

"I mean, if the FBI needs me to torture someone for information, I'm willing to," Cognac shrugged. "There's no way I'd betray my friend," He put an arm around Haru's shoulder.

"Anyway, it's likely that the CIA is searching for Mizunashi Rena as well," Conan continued. "I don't know what their intentions are though,"

"This could be troublesome since they could recognize some of us FBI Agents," Jodie frowned. "Those guys stop at nothing so I wouldn't put it past them to do something rough, even if it's in a hospital,"

"Kir was the one who killed Hondou Ethan," Cognac plopped down onto the couch as if he owned the place. "Four years ago, she was apparently cornered by him and she was interrogated. She fought back, bit his wrist, and shot him under the chin. I was assigned to teach her how to torture during interrogations,"

"So Mizunashi Rena can't be Eisuke's sister," Conan noted. "Otherwise that would mean that she killed her own father,"

"Or she could be Eisuke's sister and also a CIA Agent, following the footsteps of her father," Haru suggested. _'What was her name again? Gah, I only know her as Mizunashi Rena! I don't remember her real name! Hondou…Hondou…Hondou something!' _"She might have been forced to kill her father or she herself would be killed. I'm sure her father would prioritize his daughter's survival over his own. I mean, where _is _Eisuke's sister anyway?"

"That is a possibility, but it's unlikely that they'd send a father-daughter duo together," Jodie replied. "If the organization catches onto the similarities between them, then they would've used one for leverage against the other,"

XXX

"Hey Conan," Haru brought up as they drove to Haido Central Hospital. "How does Eisuke know how the CIA Agents look like?" _'I'll feed them a little info at a time. If I give them too much, especially since these are intelligent people, they'll question me on how I know these things,'_

Conan's eyes widened and after a phone call to Ran, he had gotten worried. "Eisuke recognized his father's colleague by the dial tone of Nanatsu no Ko! It's not the CIA that's there, it's an organization member!"

"In that case, I'll inform Shuu right away," Jodie quickly dialed her friend's number. "Shuu, there's an organization member in the hospital,"

_"Oh? One of their operatives is in this hospital, huh?"_

"Yes, that's right," Jodie said. "But they may not still be hidden there. It could only have been a brief visit,"

"I disagree," Haru interrupted. "They're looking for Kir, who is injured and hospitalized. They will be searching the hospital until they're a hundred percent sure that Kir is not there,"

_ "If Haru's your source, then the information is never wrong,"_

"Not just Haru-kun, but also Edogawa Conan-kun," Jodie replied.

_ "Edogawa Conan? You've been mentioning him a lot lately,"_

"Wait, why is nobody searching for _me_?" Cognac pouted. "I was a ranked agent longer than Kir. I don't mean to brag, but I'm sure I'm way more important than her,"

"Because Kir's in a hospital while you could be anywhere," Haru pointed out. "There's a finite amount of places Kir could be kept at,"

XXX

"This boy?" The nurse brought the photo of Eisuke closer. "He came at the end of the year. He had a photo of a girl with him,"

"And did he say that it was a photo of the announcer, Mizunashi Rena?" Conan asked.

"Yeah," The nurse nodded. "He asked if she was hospitalized here. I told him she wasn't. If she were here, everybody in the hospital would be talking about it. But is it true that he went missing after coming here?"

"No, no," Haru denied. "Apparently he got a new phone without telling us so we don't know his phone number. He also decided to play hooky a few days before break started, probably to have a longer vacation. His teachers just want to make sure that he got all of his assignments to do over the break,"

"The weirdest thing is that I was asked about the same thing by another person," The nurse recalled. "They said, 'I saw someone who looked like Mizunashi Rena in this hospital. Is it really her?' Unfortunately I wasn't able to see the person well since I had dropped my contacts. I'm sure that it was a man though. He also must've been a patient hospitalized at the end of the year since at that time, the shop got some new sandals,"

"When did the shop start selling those sandals?" Conan interrogated.

"It was from the 18th of December,"

XXX

"We need to transfer Mizunashi Rena to a different place immediately!" Jodie declared.

"And what? Make it obvious that Kir's here?" Cognac scoffed. "The FBI should be grateful that you're not in charge. You're pretty dull,"

"The organization already knows Mizunashi Rena is here since they sent and operative to infiltrate!" Jodie argued.

"They don't know for sure yet," Cognac pointed out. "They want to be certain that Kir's in this specific hospital so they don't end up wasting resources or drawing unnecessary attention. If you act now, they'll know for sure that this is the target's location,"

"Cognac's right," Akai surprisingly agreed with the former crow. "Now we have a chance to add a second line to the one we already possess,"

"However it seems that there were more than twenty male patients admitted to this hospital at the end of the year," James said. "It'll be too troublesome to investigate every single one of them,"

"I think it was one of the four days between December 18th and December 21st," Conan spoke up. "The winter break for Teitan High School started on December 23rd. I heard that Eisuke-niichan came here before the school's winter break, so he must have come here before the 21st. If those sandals were only introduced in the shop on the 18th, we should focus on those hospitalized between the 18th and the 21st, right?"

"Then I'll get a list of those hospitalized during that period from the director right away," James headed for the door and left.

"What's also concerning is the whereabouts of that Eisuke boy," Jodie brought up.

"Well, as an FBI agent, I say it's more convenient if he stays gone," Akai claimed. "Having the son of an NOC hanging about would present various obstacles,"

_'How…how the hell could he say such a thing!?' _"I expected those words from Cognac, but not from you!" Haru snapped.

"Haru, if that boy is getting close enough to know their boss' e-mail address, those guys have no reason to leave him alone," Akai reasoned. "You shouldn't even bother worrying about his survival,"

"Then why not just shoot me in the head right now?" Haru glared at his eldest brother. "I know the boss' e-mail address. Don't bother worrying about my survival since apparently human lives don't matter if they're more convenient when they're gone!"

"Mitsuharu, the NOC's son will only get in the way," Akai explained. "You're different. You're actually helping the investigation,"

"And it's because I'm your brother, right?" Haru frowned. "Eisuke's my friend and I'm not letting him get killed," _'Well, more like Ran's friend, but a friend of Ran's is a friend of mine,' _He then left, slamming the door behind him.

"Want me to go after him?" Conan offered.

"Just give him time to cool his head," Akai advised. "Right now we have more important matters to attend to,"

XXX

Haru was pacing along the roof. "Stupid Akai…" He settled down in a shaded area.

Cognac joined him on the roof. "The FBI Agents are either trusting me to not kill or torture anyone or they are rather incompetent. I managed to sneak away once again," He sat down beside Haru. "What's on your mind?"

"I never really cared much about Eisuke back in the real world," Haru confessed. "Hell, in this world I only interacted with him for a few minutes. He's already friends with Ran and Sonoko so if he does die, it'll devastate them,"

"Did he die in the original timeline?" Cognac inquired.

"No," Haru shook his head.

"Then why are you worried his safety?" Cognac leaned against the wall, looking up at the sky. "I don't think the timeline has been changed too much. As far as I know, the crows aren't suspecting you or Kudo nor are they going after your guys' family and friends,"

"I _know _he'll be safe and that's the problem. Akai _doesn't_," Haru sighed. "It upsets me how much Akai is disregarding a person's life like that,"

"In the organization, he had to kill many people," _'Just like me,' _Cognac reminded. "If it's for the FBI's success, then to him it doesn't matter whether Hondou lives or dies,"

_'I just realized that I don't know much about Cognac. I'm supposed to be his friend yet I haven't gotten to know him,' _Haru turned his head to face the ex-crow. "Hey, what was your past life like?"

* * *

**Cognac's past life will be revealed in the next chapter.**


	33. Clash of the Red and Black Part II

**Mitsuharu**

**Title: **Mitsuharu  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Summary: **There were only three kids of the Akai Family, right? There was no way that Masumi had a _third_ older brother. So why the hell were these people calling him Akai Mitsuharu? More importantly, how the hell was he even alive!? [OC Insert as Akai Sibling]

* * *

"What was your past life like?"

_ 'I should've known that sooner or later, he'd ask that,' _Cognac tried to hold back a cringe. "I had a little sister, Hana. Our mother abandoned us, ditching us with our father just so she could screw around with other guys," He clenched his fists at the memories. "We begged her to stay. It was only natural, ya know. I was only five and my sister was three. We didn't want our mom to leave us, especially with _him_,"

"Him?" Haru narrowed his eyes. _'Judging by his tone, he hates his father just as much as his mother, if not more,'_

"He would beat us every day," Cognac spat out the sentences with venom. "I tried to take the blows meant for my sister, but as soon as I was unable to move, he'd continue his rage and hit her. I hated it. I hated him for hurting us. I hated my sister for being there beside me, her cries tormenting me in my sleep, making me feel guilty for not taking those blows. I hated myself for not being strong enough at the time to kill him,"

"I'm sorry," Haru apologized. "I shouldn't have asked. I shouldn't have forced you to recall those traumatic memories. I'm sorry," _'I was so insensitive. Not everyone lived a comfortable life like me in the real world,'_

"It's fine," Cognac told him softly. "The only thing I regret is leaving my sister behind. I don't even know if she managed to escape the fire,"

"Fire?" Haru slightly stiffened at the mention of flames. "My parents and I died in a fire too. Sadly, I don't think my parents were reborn into this world with me,"

"If they were, then the chances of finding them are practically zero," Cognac said. "It's a huge world out there. Did the fire that killed you appear out of nowhere too?"

"Appeared out of nowhere?" Haru gave him a quizzical look. "All fires are caused by something. Anyway, it's not like I know what caused mine. When I got home from school, the fire had already killed my parents. I stupidly ran inside and ended up dying too,"

"The fire at my house erupted out of the ground in a strange pattern around me," Cognac explained. "I couldn't move and was nearly unconscious. The last thing I saw was my sister running away and my drunken father chasing after her," _'Hopefully she got away,' _"I was probably hallucinating the flames' random appearance though. I _did_ lose a lot of blood. Maybe the bastard's cigarette fell into a puddle of booze?"

"Since you told me your life story, I'll tell you mine, though it isn't interesting or anything," Haru sighed. "I'm just, or rather was, an average otaku and weeb. I got picked on in school, had no friends, and whenever I wasn't at school or any important thing, I'd just be locked in my room, binging anime and manga,"

"Surely there were other anime fans?" Cognac inquired. "I'm pretty sure there are some high schools and middle schools with anime clubs,"

"I wasn't bullied because I was an otaku or weeb," Haru claimed. "They just bullied me because I was an easy target. I fought back once and managed to get them off my back. I didn't care who their new targets were,"

"What did you do to the bullies?" Cognac questioned. "Break their arm? Their leg?"

"I was in a really shitty mood and lost my patience," Haru winced. "I kinda blacked out and didn't really remember it. But they said I fought like a wild animal, using my nails and teeth to scratch and bite rather than punching and kicking. They said that I nearly bit off one guy's ear," _'Weird, I don't think I can recall anything before my high school years,'_

Cognac whistled, impressed. "Damn, I never thought you had it in you," He glanced at the door. "You're Akai's brother, right? I'm surprised you're not telling him that you know future events,"

"Heh, I bet he won't believe me," Haru told him. "Besides, I'm afraid of changing the plot too much. If I cause big changes, then I might not be able to know what will happen. And if I don't know the future…" _'I don't want the people I care about to get hurt,' _"Anyway, I'm glad you're a friend now and not an enemy anymore. It feels great to have someone to talk to about this. It's been a bit stressful keeping it to myself,"

XXX

Haru and Cognac returned just as the doctor left Kir's room. "But there is one silver lining with her being in a coma," Akai said. "Even if they managed to sniff out this room, it would be too much of a risk to take an unconscious human being outside,"

"No, we must give our hundred percent to not be discovered," James told him. "For the sake of the staff who are working with us,"

"Even if they don't know the situation, they'll be known for helping us hide her here and become targets of the organization," Jodie agreed.

"The issue is determining which of those three is a member of the organization," James pondered.

"Normally, I would take the three of them, transfer them to another hospital, and interrogate them at length," Akai began.

"Interrogate them? You mean by torturing them for info?" Cognac smirked. "I can do that,"

"Two out of three of them are just innocent civilians," James reminded. "Besides, the FBI is investigating without permission from the Japanese police,"

"Then why don't we try the idea I just came up with?" Conan suggested. "I'll tell you about it after we leave and go to another room," He opened the door and glanced around the hallway. "If three foreigners and two men with mean looks in their eyes were seen leaving this room at the same time, it'll be memorable and rumors would spread. Haru-niichan is actually pretty well-known among the hospital community,"

_'Did this brat really call Akai a guy with a mean look right in front of him?' _Cognac mused.

"Eh?" Haru leaned forward to Conan's level. "What do you mean I'm well known in the hospital community?"

"You get hurt a lot on cases," Conan reminded. "I'm sure the hospitals in the surrounding areas know about you,"

Once the corridor was empty, they exited along with the lookout. After shutting the door, Conan claimed that he forgot something and entered the room, noticed the folds of the sheet had shifted, and left again. He ordered the lookout to remain in the room. They headed to an empty room and gathered the squad of FBI Agents. Conan explained his plan to them.

"What!?" Jodie exclaimed. "You'll question the three suspects directly!? Alone!?"

"Yeah," Conan nodded. "If I'm not alone, we'll be revealed! The bad guys will lower their guard if it's just a kid,"

"This kid's got balls," Cognac commented. "Kudo, I hope you realize that if you get caught, they'll kill you. Or they might kidnap you and torture you, using you as a hostage for the FBI to give up. I've had to torture brats in front of their parents before so don't think they'll go easy on you just because you're a kid,"

"Just like the hospital director, I believe in the FBI!" Conan declared.

XXX

They were in the hallway, peeking around the corner. "Okay, we'll start with Nishiya Chugo-san,"

"Oh?" A patient approached them from behind. "Sera-san, is that you? Did you get yourself injured again?" The FBI Agents and Cognac scrambled away in a panic. "Hmm, do you know those guys?"

_'Nakamichi from the soccer club!' _Conan silently exclaimed.

"No!" Haru claimed. "Conan-kun and I were just visiting a friend but ended up getting lost!

"Really? I thought you would be the one hospitalized instead of being a visitor," Nakamichi commented. "Mouri told me that you were often hospitalized for injuries sustained during cases,"

"I don't get hurt that much!" Haru pouted.

"By the way, have you seen Eisuke-niichan?" Conan questioned.

"I haven't seen Hondou," Nakamichi replied. "I only came here four days ago. But Aizawa Eisuke from the same soccer club came to visit me soon after I came here,"

Once Conan had filmed his encounters with all three suspects, they watched it on a screen in a white van. "Kusuda has bombs around his neck," Cognac noted.

"Bombs!?" The FBI Agents turned to him.

"You're not able to see it clearly on the screen but I can tell by the position and thickness of the neck brace," Cognac said. "I've wrapped explosives around people's neck before. Don't ask. Depending on the explosives, they can be hidden by a neck brace,"

"Looks like you're actually providing useful information," Akai smirked. "We'll watch him for a while and it won't be much longer until he shows his true colors. If he makes any strange movement, it will be easy to capture him at once,"

XXX

They caught Kusuda in the nurse's station but Kusuda took off his neck brace and threatened to blow up the hospital. He escaped by car with Akai and Conan chasing after him. Haru had tossed Kusuda's phone into water while Conan had gone to hide in Akai's truck. The chase ended with Kusuda committing suicide. Due to Kusuda stopping reports, the crows found out that Kir was in Haido Central Hospital.

Cognac and Haru headed to the roof rather than to the meeting. They were observing the stars. "I still don't see any constellations,"

"All I see are white dots in the dark sky," Haru added. "I mean, you could connect a random bunch of them to form anything," He pointed at a few stars and started making strokes in front of him. "There, I made a happy face,"

"I never understood constellations," Cognac shrugged.

Akai came out to the roof a few minutes later. "You know, you're technically not supposed to wander off without an agent supervising you,"

"Then that just proves how incompetent you hounds are," Cognac mocked. "By the way, do you see any constellations in the sky?"

"Ursa major," Akai pointed at the stars.

Haru and Cognac just blankly stared at where he was pointing at. "I think sleep deprivation has screwed up his brain," Cognac whispered. "I don't see any bears," He yawned. "I'm gonna go take a nap in the meeting room. See ya later Leo,"

Haru looked at his watch. "I think I'll stick around for a bit longer. Goodnight Jake," As Cognac left, Haru had a random thought. "You know what I just realized, Pierrot-nii? When Michael asks how you and Akemi met, you'll have to tell him that she hit you with her car,"

XXX

Akai dismissed the lookout on duty and Conan used his voice-changing bowtie to call Akai to an emergency meeting. He left the room and once Eisuke was sure that nobody else was there, he entered. "Hey, wake up Mizunashi Rena!" Eisuke demanded. "If you don't wake up, I won't be able to ask where my sister is!" He began to violently shake her. "Hey, wake up! They're going to be taking you somewhere else again, right!? Before that happens, open your eyes!" He picked up a pair of scissors. "I told you…to open your eyes!"

"Don't do it, Ei-chan," Kir caught his wrist. "Didn't I tell you to not become someone who hurts others!?"

"Neesan!?"

"Wow, you attempted to stab your own sister," Haru came out of the shadows. "Before you go spouting about your different blood types, yours is now AB from a marrow transplant done to cure your leukemia,"

Conan explained the rest of the medical reasoning and Haru didn't understand any of it. "But why didn't you tell me any of that!?" Eisuke shouted at Kir. "Why'd you change your name and become an announcer!?"

"She's a CIA Agent," Haru revealed. "Both her and your guys' father were NOCs,"

Akai and Camel entered with the latter locking Eisuke up in an empty room. "I wonder if you're familiar with me,"

"You're Akai Shuichi, the FBI Agent whom the organization fears the most," Kir responded. "That young man next to you in Kudo Haru, the Replacement Detective who has been solving cases in Kudo Shinichi's place. But how did you know that I was a CIA Agent?"

Conan listed that she used a method that the CIA used to detect lies. She also used a CIA stock phrase. He then informed her that he had been the one to leave the transmitter that was only meant to find the Ding-Dong Dash culprit. Akai went on to explain that Hondou Ethan had actually committed suicide, making it seem like Kir was his killer.

"Yeah, everything was his idea because there's no way I'd even think of joining such an organization," Kir confirmed. "I didn't plan to stay this long in it. My mission was to introduce a new secret agent to work as a middle man between the CIA and my father who had snuck into the organization. After finishing that, I was supposed to pretend to die in an accident and leave the organization," She explained the events of her father's death.

"Let's get to the point," Haru said. "You're going to rejoin the organization and continue providing info for the CIA as well as the FBI now. Gin's gonna force you to kill Akai at Raiha Pass. You'll use blank bullets while Pierrot-nii will use blood packets and detonators. While you set up the bomb, Pierrot will switch out with Kusuda's corpse,"

Conan and Akai shared a surprised look. "Haru, we didn't tell you about the plan,"

"I know," Haru grinned.

"Did Cognac tell you?" Conan narrowed his eyes.

"Nope," Haru shook his head.

"Cognac is helping the FBI?" Kir seemed surprised. "He didn't seem like the traitorous type,"

"Do not mention his whereabouts to the crows," Haru's tone was darker now.

XXX

"Creeping like a shadow and disappearing like a fog," Akai said as he, Conan, and Haru entered the room. "That's their favorite ploy,"

"Where have you been?" Jodie demanded. "The strategy meeting's over!"

Haru noticed Cognac dozing away on a stretcher. _'Was he actually sleeping while these guys were having a meeting? And nobody cared?'_

"I already figured out the plan from the three stretchers and vans waiting in the parking lot," Akai told his friend. "I can't call it a very good plan, but I expected it. Right, Haru, Conan-kun?"

"Eh?" Jodie glanced between each of the trio. "What's with you three? And isn't it time for Conan-kun and Haru-kun to go back home?"

"I told Ran that Conan would be having a sleepover at my place," Haru claimed. "And Conan already took a short nap. I'm not sleepy at all so I'm fine,"

"Well then, we're going to take our places," Camel and the other FBI Agents headed for the door. "When you decide to flee, please inform us. I have confidence in my driving skills,"

"Say Shuu, have you seen that guy before?" Jodie asked. "He's a new agent that joined us recently but…"

"Beats me," Akai shrugged as he took out a can of black coffee. "But I'd never forget an enemy face,"

"It's natural for him to be recognizable since he's an FBI Agent just like us," James told Jodie.

"Yes but when I look at him, I get a bad feeling," Jodie said.

As Akai opened the can with one hand, his fingers were coated with glue so it slipped and almost crashed to the ground. Haru caught it just in time. _'You know, I've always wondered how Pierrot-nii's drink tastes like,' _He took a sip and started gagging.

"Haru, you know I like my coffee black," Akai took the can from him. "It's bitter because there's no sugar or cream,"

"Are you alright?" Jodie asked Akai. "You aren't getting much sleep, are you? You have bags under your eyes!" She turned to Haru. "You should get some sleep too if you don't want to end up like your brother,"

"Those eye bags are from genetics," Haru sweat-dropped at Jodie's words. "He got those from our mom's side,"

XXX

The next day, James received a pot with flowers from Kusuda Rikumichi. _'There's a bomb in that pot,' _"Uncle James, can I see it?" Haru gently took the pot form him and settled it on the ground. _'I need to be careful not to mess up the wiring when I pull it out of the pot,' _He slowly removed the flowers and dirt, retrieving a time bomb in a plastic bag.

"A bomb!?" Jodie exclaimed.

"Haru, how did you know that there was a bomb in there?" Conan asked.

_'That's right; the ticking wasn't loud enough for the others to hear,' _Haru smiled. "I have good hearing. Besides, did you honestly think the organization would just send flowers to declare war?" He looked towards the bustling entrance. _'The hospital's flooded with patients,'_

Akai took the bomb from Haru and inspected it. "It's full of traps so we won't be able to defuse it in time. It's best to take it to a place with no people and let it explode. We have a little over thirty minutes before it detonates. No Haru, you are not going to be the one to dispose of it,"

Camel and Jodie volunteered to take the bomb to a safe place. Conan and Haru entered the lobby and noted that the sender of all the packages to the hospital was Kusuda Rikumichi. The FBI agents as well as Cognac (who had been rudely woken from his sleep) and Haru went from room to room to retrieve the bombs and defuse them.

A video of Kir appeared on TV, shocking everyone. Haru seemed unfazed, a reaction that didn't go unnoticed by Akai. The agents rushed to Kir's room, revealing her location to Gin and the other crows. Conan revealed that the video was from when Kir had been caught in an explosion, though the background and clothes were edited.

"We're going to take the last resort which I told you about this morning!" James announced. "We will split into three vans and get out of this hospital while they're confused! The agents in the bait cars will draw them as far away as possible,"

"Why don't we put her in the Beetle of an acquaintance of mine?" Conan offered. "We can lay her down on the back seat. The bad guys must be thinking that you'll carry her in a big car that can carry a stretcher so I guess they'll never find out,"

"That might be true but—"

"Then I'll go out and call him," Conan took out his cell phone.

Akai snatched the phone away. "You may be smart, boy, but this is not an option. This is the FBI's job. I can't allow ordinary citizens to get involved in this any longer," He turned to Haru. "That goes for you too," He gave the phone back to Conan.

"I am not an ordinary citizen," Haru claimed. "I am the son of an MI6 agent and...I have no idea what Dad's job was,"

"You're still a citizen," Akai pointed out.

XXX

"You handed Mizunashi Rena back to the organization on purpose!?" Jodie exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's why I told Camel to draw attention to his driving skills," Akai answered. "I needed him to be chosen as a driver. We let them find out about the car and let them rescue her, under the impression that they read our thoughts and successfully beat us. That was the plan crafted by Haru and Conan-kun,"

_'I kinda feel bad for taking some of the credit,' _Haru thought.

After a few more minutes of explaining, they got to the topic of the Witness Protection Program. "I think that would be the best way to quiet the boy who got to know their boss' email address," James agreed.

* * *

**Phew, this was a long chapter. I didn't want Clash of the Red and Black for too many chapters or else it would feel like I'm dragging it out. Also, you now know more about Cognac's first life.**


	34. Clash of the Red and Black Part III

**Mitsuharu**

**Title: **Mitsuharu  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Summary: **There were only three kids of the Akai Family, right? There was no way that Masumi had a _third_ older brother. So why the hell were these people calling him Akai Mitsuharu? More importantly, how the hell was he even alive!? [OC Insert as Akai Sibling]

* * *

The next day, Professor Agasa was taking the Detective Boys and Haru to a hotel restaurant. Haru mostly drowned out the conversations until the topic turned to Akai. "I want to meet that Akai person at least once,"

Haru knelt down and whispered to Haibara, "He's Akemi's boyfriend and Michael's father,"

_'He's the one who used Oneechan! He's the one who manipulated her feelings for his own gain! He's the one who endangered her life! He's the one who took her away from me!' _Haibara clenched her fists but relaxed by thinking about the positive things. _'He's also the one who helped her escape. If he didn't exist, then my nephew wouldn't have existed either,'_

They arrived at New Beika Hotel and headed to the buffet. While the real kids were piling their plates high with food, the others noticed a police car. They approached Takagi who informed them of the details of the case. "In that case, the culprit is still in this hotel," Conan deduced. "Two out of three elevators are out of order and the other one is constantly filled with customers from the rooftop restaurant. He went up five floors by stairs and went to the roof or he's hiding in a toilet on that floor or he's sweaty all over form going down stairs. If he's a foreigner who speaks Japanese and seems to be some kind of star, can't he be easily found?"

"Doesn't that make Haru-niichan a suspect?"

"He's a foreigner who speaks Japanese,"

"And he's been in the newspaper a couple of times,"

"Oi, oi, I'm half-Japanese," Haru claimed. "And I was with you at the time of the murder!" _'How the hell could they think I would kill some guy I don't even know?'_

XXX

"It's difficult to try and determine who the culprit is—"

"No, Inspector!" Takagi reported. "We found two people: two suspicious foreigners that are fluent in Japanese,"

"What's so suspicious about them?" Inspector Megure inquired.

"One of them was wandering aimlessly at the restaurant city on the roof, and the other one was hiding on that floor," Takagi reported. "Conan-kun told me that since only one elevator is working, then the foreigners in those places are suspects,"

"You went and told him about the case on your own again?" Inspector Megure scolded.

"S-Sorry…" Takagi apologized. "I thought that since we always had Kudo-kun around to help us, then we can have Haru-kun help us this time,"

"Inspector!" Chiba pulled Camel inside. "We found another one! He's a foreigner who's sweaty all over and was going downstairs!"

Haru continued to drown out Inspector Megure when he was explaining the events of the murder. He snapped back to reality when Jodie arrived, telling Camel to show his FBI badge. "You know that I messed up my job in the FBI and came to Japan to clear my head, right? I didn't come back for a long time so he got worried and came here to look for me," She hugged Camel's arm. "Andre Camel is my lover!"

XXX

_'I don't want to stay at this crime scene any longer,' _Haru's stomach let out a soft growl. "Inspector, I know how to find the culprit!" _'Screw waiting for Conan to figure it out! I'm hungry and want to head back to the buffet downstairs!' _He whispered the plan to Inspector Megure, earning the dotted eyes expression.

Four chairs were brought in and placed in a row. The suspects stood in front of the chairs. Inspector Megure cleared his throat. "Now that the four of you are gathered here, first…shiranpuri!"

Everyone except Toby Keynes sat down. "Huh? Why is everyone sitting down?"

_"Sit down please," _Haru informed. "Foreigners that are used to English hear shiranpuri as _sit down please_," _'Thought it sounded nothing of the sort even when I watched the episode in my first life. _"Even though you look like a foreigner, you're actually Japanese and only understand the phrase's meaning, play innocent. The reason you took the memo was because you couldn't read English so you shoved it into your pocket, thinking it was your name written on it,"

Takagi retrieved the memo from Keynes' pocket. Keynes' explained his reasoning and he was arrested.

"Now that the crime's been solved, let's go get some food!" Haru ran down the stairs.

The Detective Boys watched as he rushed downstairs. "He could have left at any time and let the police handle the case…"

XXX

"Eh!?" Jodie exclaimed. "Shuu was called out by Mizunashi Rena and went to see her!?"

"Yeah," James nodded. "After you had left, Akai-kun got a call from her, asking to meet in private,"

"In private!?" Jodie yelled. "That's obviously a trap! Why didn't you stop him!?"

"I did try to stop him but he said her life would be in danger if he didn't go, so he forcibly left," James replied. "Well, if it's Akai-kun then there's no need to worry,"

"Excuse me," An FBI Agent spoke up. "The place they were going to meet was Raiha Pass, right? Just now, on the news, a car exploded there! They found a burnt corpse inside!"

Jodie and James rushed to the TV screen. _"The car that exploded was a black Chevrolet. The person found inside was a man in his twenties or thirties. The ones who discovered it were two police officers travelling to a different accident. According to those officers, the car blew up all of a sudden in front of their eyes. From the fact that there were bullet wounds on the body, the police will continue their investigation as a murder case. The police are identifying him from the car's license plate number and his right hand that managed to remain unburned,"_

"No! That's not Shuu!" Jodie denied. "He sacrificed somebody for the organization! He must've done that!"

_'Akai's not actually dead,' _Cognac watched Jodie's denial. "She's kinda got a point. Even the boss fears Akai, the FBI's mighty Silver Bullet. I doubt he'd die that easily. That guy is way too smart to die,"

XXX

Haru was greeted with a knock at his front door. He invited Jodie and James inside and served them tea. "So does the FBI need my help again?" _'Akai faked his death last night. I saw it on the news,'_

"Mizunashi Rena killed Akai Shuichi last night at Raiha Pass,"

_'Think sad thoughts! Think sad thoughts!' _Haru managed to form tears. "Heh. This is just a joke, right? Kaa-san said that Shuichi used to be a prankster when he was younger,"

James shook his head. "We confirmed that the body was Akai-kun's,"

"Shut up!" Haru snapped. "You're lying!" _'Sad thoughts! Think…oh I'm going to hate myself for this. Think about Mom and Dad's death! Think about their corpses! Think about how much they suffered!'_

_'Haru-kun is hurting more than me,' _Jodie thought. _'While I'm Shuu's ex-lover, colleague, and friend, Haru-kun is his brother. He's known him his entire life,' _She couldn't bring herself to comfort him. She herself was too broken and distraught from Akai's death.

Haru slammed his fist on the table as tears fell beside his hands. "Tell me you're lying!" He glared at the two. "Tell me he's not dead! Tell me that he's still alive! Tell me that this is just a prank! Tell me…" He slumped to his knees for added effect. "Tell me that this is just a nightmare…that I'll wake up…that he's still alive…"

"I'm sorry Haru-kun," James apologized. "But Akai-kun is dead,"

Haru grabbed a sofa pillow and screamed into it. After a couple more screams, his voice was starting to become hoarse. He turned back to the FBI Agents. "Did you tell the rest of my family?"

"Not yet," James shook his head.

"Please inform them, Akemi and Michael included, of Shuichi's death," Haru's voice trembled with each syllable. "I can't bring myself to do so," _'I don't have the heart to make them sob over his death, especially since I know that he's alive,'_

XXX

The next day, at Touto University, the class received a new student. "In order for you to catch up, I'll give you a Haru Pack,"

Okiya Subaru tilted his head. "Haru Pack?" _'Why is it named after my little brother?'_

"It's a bunch of assignments that I put together as an alternative lesson since Haru-kun is always absent due to being hospitalized," The professor explained.

"Oi, oi," Haru spoke up. "I do not get hospitalized _that _often,"

Subaru took the empty seat next to Haru. "I'm Okiya Subaru,"

"I'm Field Haru," Haru introduced. "Let's see…Subaru…Subaka…Chewbacca…I'm calling you Chewy,"

_'And yet another nickname he has for me,' _Subaru just smiled. _'At least I'll be able to spend more time with my brother, even if it's during class,'_ He greatly missed his family, especially Akemi and Michael. But he was an FBI Agent with a job to do. His family wouldn't be safe until the organization was brought down. He wouldn't be able to avenge Kohji until they were defeated.

* * *

**Hiyori: "…quiet the boy who got to know their boss' email address" …it's Haru, right? Lol xD**

**Skai: Actually, they were referring to Eisuke. I took that quote straight from the anime/manga. James **_**could also **_**be referring to Haru, but he would immediately refuse the offer.**

**Omake**

"No," Haru refused. "I'm not joining the Witness Protection Program,"

"Yes you are," Akai interjected.

"No I'm not," Haru shook his head. "I don't want to have to leave my family and friends," _'Besides, I don't need a third identity outside of Michael Leo Field and Field Haru. I'm content with this second one,'_

"Too bad," Akai said. "You're joining whether you want to or not,"

"No!"

"Stop acting like a baby,"

"I'm not joining the program!"

"Yes you are!"

"Akai-kun, we can't force Haru-kun to join against his will…"


	35. Double Mystery Part I

**Mitsuharu**

**Title: **Mitsuharu  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Summary: **There were only three kids of the Akai Family, right? There was no way that Masumi had a _third_ older brother. So why the hell were these people calling him Akai Mitsuharu? More importantly, how the hell was he even alive!? [OC Insert as Akai Sibling]

* * *

Haru often went over to Subaru's apartment to get help with homework. "How the heck do you already know all of these stuff?" Haru asked his elder brother in disguise.

"I studied engineering in my free time before becoming an FBI Agent," Subaru told him in a quiet voice. "All of these stuff is just pulling from my memory. Isn't it rather late for you to be starting your homework though? It's already past midnight,"

"Mrow," Cora jumped onto Subaru's shoulder and nuzzled against him.

"I feel so betrayed," Haru mumbled at the sight. "Is it okay for her to be here though? Won't Sugiura-san get upset?"

Subaru gently scratched under Cora's chin. "He actually has a soft spot for animals, especially since his son loves animals too. Haru, how about we go for a night drive? It helps me clear my mind and it might help you too,"

"Fine, fine," Haru agreed, packing everything into his backpack. "Let's go,"

XXX

When they arrived back to Mokubaso a few hours later, the place had been burnt to the ground with the fire having been extinguished. "At least none of my stuff was in there," Haru tried to lighten the mood, earning a glare from Subaru. "Oh right…you lost all of your belongings…" _'Well, I saw his laptop and tablet in his car so the info on those are safe. I think he lost Sherlock Holmes books and his clothes, and his papers for school,'_

They were questioned by police and gave their alibis, Haru providing a video of them driving throughout town. Not long after the other two tenants were questioned, the Detective Boys had arrived. "Isn't this Mokubaso…at Beika City, District 3, #23?"

"Are you kidding!?" Genta exclaimed. "It's been completely burned to the ground!"

"Come to think of it," Haibara recalled. "I did hear sirens last night,"

"But what about Kaito!?" Ayumi asked worriedly.

"Maybe he was caught in the fire and…" Mitsuhiko couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence.

"No, that boy Kaito is safe," Inspector Yuminaga approached the Detective Boys. "He got a few burns, but he was rescued by one of the firemen. He's asleep at the hospital right now,"

"Thank goodness!" Ayumi said in relief.

"Inspector Yuminaga!" Conan called out.

"Oh, you're the boy from Mouri's place!" Inspector Yuminaga recognized him. I haven't seen you since that 'Red Horse' case,"

"So, did anyone die in this fire?" Conan demanded, voice full of urgency.

"Fortunately, there were no fatalities," He informed. "But Kaito-kun's father was severely burned and is in the ICU right now,"

"Then the rest of the kid's family and the other tenants were also able to get away?" Conan inquired.

"The boy's mother was away on a trip and when we informed her, she said that she'd go to the hospital right away," He stated. "The three tenants claimed to not have been in the apartment at the time of the fire,"

"One of the tenants set the fire!" Genta declared.

"We heard from Kaito yesterday that one of the three tenants were doing strange things at night!" Ayumi added.

"We came here to investigate and found that this had happened!" Mitsuhiko said.

One of the inspector's assistants handed a charred notebook to his superior. "What's this?" He started to flip through some pages. "This must be Kaito-kun's diary. The last page says July 4th. That's yesterday,"

_July 4__th_

_ The weather has been bad since this morning. I have to get up early or I'll miss school, but I bet the Red Guy can sleep in late. When I got back from school, I fell down in the entryway. I'm glad the White Guy was just leaving. _

_ Tonight, the White Guy and Yellow Guy went out. Spring-niichan came over to ask the Red Guy for help with his homework again. They also went out a bit later. I got to play Othello with my dad today. I want to play some more but the detective club is coming tomorrow, so I should go to bed early._

_ Who is it? Someone came home in the middle of the night. He's arguing with Dad. It's the Yellow Guy. I wonder if my dad found out about the suspicious things he's been doing. It's scary so I'll cover my ears and go to bed. Tomorrow I'll tell Edogawa-kun about this._

"Then it's definitely the Yellow Guy who started the fire!" Genta declared.

"Inspector Yuminaga," Conan addressed. "What kind of people are the residents?" _'Spring-niichan? Could it be?'_

As the three residents were walking over to them, Haibara's eyes widened. _'This feeling…a glare that impales its prey…a pressure that's eating into my guts…They're here!' _Haibara had begun to sweat nervously._ 'Somewhere nearby is a member of the organization! Why? Why here!? There's no time to think! I have to escape! If I don't act quickly, everyone will…' _Her eyes widened once again. _'It's gone!'_

Inspector Yuminaga's assistant was ordered to ask the residents more questions. "The guy in glasses is Okiya Subaru-san, a graduate student. The one with the band aid is a carpenter, Hosoi Ryuhei-san. The heavy one is a part-time worker, Makabe Ginya-san. None of them have any colors in their name,"

XXX

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Hosoi groaned. "I was drinking with my boss and some of the senior carpenters on the night of the fire! I got pretty wasted and was trying to sober up. I went to the park and laid down on a bench and fell asleep. When I woke up, it was already morning," There wasn't anyone with him around the time of the fire and his favorite color was blue.

"Okiya-san, where were you at the time of the fire?" Inspector Yuminaga inquired.

"I was driving around town that night with a friend of mine," Subaru answered. "I was helping with his homework and he was getting stressed out. Since driving calms me down, I thought it'd help him calm down as well,"

"Mrow," Cora meowed from Subaru's shoulders.

"Ah, that's Cora-chan!" The Detective Boys recognized. "That's Haru-niichan's cat!"

"I can confirm his alibi," Haru walked over to them. "Oh, hey kids. Chewy here is my classmate and friend from Touto University. He was helping me with my homework and then we decided to go for a drive. I filmed us driving because I want likes on my Instager posts,"

"By the way, what's your favorite color?" Inspector Yuminaga asked.

"It's black because it's a color that covers things inside me that I don't want known," Subaru replied cryptically. "Well, I hate the color black for the same reason as well,"

"Chewy, no need to be so mysterious," Haru elbowed him.

_'…' _The police officer and Detective Boys gave him a blank expression. _'Chewy?'_

Makabe claimed that he was watching a movie at Haido-Cho from 10PM to 5AM. He was alone and had no one to confirm his alibi. His hobby was a day trader and he was a freelance worker, registered as a temporary employee. Conan noticed the mud under his nails and Makabe claimed that it was from a survival game. His favorite color was navy green.

_'Damn, I didn't get much sleep since the apartment was on fire when we got back,' _Haru yawned. _'Should I wait for Conan to figure it out? I really want to sleep…You know what, I'll just answer it. I don't think bags under my eyes will make me look good. I'm pretty sure only Pierrot can rock the eye bags look,' _"I'm Spring-niichan since Haru means spring. Chewy's the Red Guy because he waters the garden like a fire truck. Hosoi is the White Guy because he gave Kaito-kun a band aid like an ambulance. Makabe is the Yellow Guy like a construction vehicle since Kaito-kun saw him digging in the garden and burying money. If you want evidence, dig up the garden,"

"H-Haru-niichan is grumpy today," Ayumi commented.

"That's probably because he hadn't gotten any sleep at all last night," Subaru informed. "He decided to wait until early morning to start his homework,"

"Two attaché cases with money I earned as a day trader," Makabe confessed. "There's roughly two hundred million yen,"

"That much!?" Inspector Yuminaga exclaimed. "Why would you bury it in the garden?"

"So I wouldn't have to pay taxes," Makabe revealed. "But last night, when I got back from the movies, the landlord questioned me insistently. I got irritated and tried to push him away, but he fell down the stairs. He wasn't moving anymore and I got really scared. And then I figured, if I burned it all, just about everything would reset and—"

"Reset!?" The inspector grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "Don't you get it!? What you did was completely different from turning off the power because you lost a game! You turned the decades of memories created in this apartment building into ashes in a single night! You're not allowed to reset this! Your game of life isn't over yet! You better be prepared to make up for this in full," Makabe was put into handcuffs. "Now you can rebuild this apartment building with the pile of cash you saved from that money game,"

"But why was Conan-kun called Kuroshiro?" Mitsuhiko pondered out loud. "What car is black and white?"

"That would be the patrol car we police use," Yuminaga solved. "It's fitting for the boy who puts the police to shame. See you again, boy," With that said, the police left.

"Well, how about we go visit Kaito-kun?" Mitsuhiko asked.

"Since it's far away, we should have the professor drive us in his car," Genta suggested.

"Professor?" Subaru crouched down to the kids' level. "You guys know a professor?"

"Yeah, we do," Ayumi nodded.

"But he's always coming up with stupid quizzes," Genta commented.

"Oh, I'd like to meet that professor," Subaru said. "But I'd first like to drop Haru off at his place so he could get some sleep,"

"That's not a problem since he lives right next to the professor's house," Mitsuhiko told him.

XXX

"Oh, so you're an engineering student studying for a doctoral degree!" Agasa said once Subaru had introduced himself. "So someday you'll become a rival?"

"No, nothing like that," Subaru replied. "It's just that I liked it, so I continued studying it,"

"Haru-kun decided to study for a doctoral degree so that he could invent gadgets like me," Professor Agasa informed.

"This is a really big house," Subaru looked around the large living room. "If it's just you and that child here, would it be alright if I can stay here too? I'll pay rent of course and help with your research during my free time,"

"Well, I don't mind but…" Agasa looked behind him and Haibara shook her head furiously.

"Then would you like to use Shinichi-niichan's house?" Conan offered. "Haru-niichan's the only one living there right now,"

"It's a splendid western-style house," Subaru observed through the windows. "Is it really okay for me to stay there?"

"Yeah," Conan handed him the house keys. "I'm sure Haru-niichan won't mind since you're his friend. He's probably getting lonely in that big house all by himself,"

"Thank you," Subaru said. "You're a big help,"

XXX

Haru, who had taken a short nap on the couch so he didn't have to move all the way to his room upstairs, woke up as Subaru entered. "So you'll be living with me, Chewy?"

Subaru shut the door and made sure nobody was listening. "That girl with auburn hair—"

"Yes, she's really Shiho," Haru sat up. "Apoptoxin 4869 was a poison designed to kill without a trace. However at least three people survived and instead of dying, they shrunk," He headed up the stairs. "I'll show you to your room,"

_'At least three people?' _Subaru thought as he followed his brother. _'Shiho-san is one of them and I'm pretty sure Edogawa Conan is Kudo Shinichi. I first met him ten years ago and they look identical, save for the glasses. But who's the third one?'_

* * *

**Haru really wanted to get the case over with and go to sleep. Does he learn his lesson and do his homework much earlier? Probably not. Why didn't Haru tell Subaru about their mother? Because he didn't ask.**

**mathsheiist:  
Does Haru and Cognac speak English or Japanese between each other? **

**Skai:  
They speak Japanese most of the time. Sometimes they speak phrases in Ilocano, though Haru only knows the basics and a few other phrases and words.**


	36. Double Mystery Part II

**Mitsuharu**

**Title: **Mitsuharu  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Summary: **There were only three kids of the Akai Family, right? There was no way that Masumi had a _third_ older brother. So why the hell were these people calling him Akai Mitsuharu? More importantly, how the hell was he even alive!? [OC Insert as Akai Sibling]

* * *

"Say, is this going to become a monthly event?" Sonoko asked as they entered the gates to the Kudo Residence. "Why do we need to clean Shinichi-kun's house? Can't Haru do that since he's the one living here?"

"Yeah but it's unfair for him to clean this entire place by himself," Ran told her as she unlocked the door. "It's so large for just one person. That's why I volunteered to help him. Haru, we're here!"

"In the library!" Haru called weakly.

As Ran and Sonoko walked through the hallway in the direction of the library, Ran heard sounds coming from the bathroom. _'The only other person that could be here is Shinichi!' _Ran realized. _'He came home!' _Without thinking, she opened the door. "Geez, if you were coming home, you should have—" She paused at the sight of Subaru. "Who are you?"

"Ah, well…" Subaru began.

"Wait! It can't be!" Sonoko falsely deduced. "He's a robber! That's why Haru's voice was so weak! You must've done something to him!"

"Sonoko, stay back!" Ran got into an offensive stance.

"Ah, you see—" Subaru was interrupted by a kick to the chin, falling backwards to the floor. "That hurts…"

"Hah! You got what you deserved!" Sonoko smirked triumphantly.

Haru came rushing to the bathroom at the sound of the commotion. "Chewy, are you still alive!?"

"Haru? You're not hurt?" Sonoko asked.

"He's not a robber!" Haru quickly cleared. "He's—ACHOO!" He sniffled. "He's my friend and new housemate," He coughed into his mask.

"Are you alright?" Ran asked.

"Haru, I told you to rest," Subaru scolded. "I was going to start cooking some soup for you in a bit,"

"I was resting but then I realized I forgot to tell Ran that you were living here," Haru claimed. _'But it looks like I'm too late. Chewy got kicked by Ran,'_

"Wait a minute…that means…" Ran and Sonoko shared a regretful look. "We're very sorry!"

"I'm sorry for kicking you so suddenly without thinking," Ran apologized.

"That's right, Ran!" Sonoko added innocently. "There are no good-looking thieves like this!"

Haru glared at her. _'Bitch, you better stay the hell away from my brother! His girlfriend's Akemi!'_

"Look who's talking!" Ran reminded. "Weren't you the one who said that he got what he deserved?"

"Ah, it's also my fault since I didn't explain right away," Subaru scratched the back of his head, not really used to these types of situations.

Haru decided that now that the misunderstandings were cleared up, he'd actually head to his room. He ended up losing his footing but was caught by Cognac. "Alluad,"

"Agyamanak," Haru thanked and regained his footing. "Wait, when did you get here!?"

Cognac caught sight of Ran and Sonoko. _'Hmm, why not play around for a bit?' _"Kablaaw, naimbag a bigat,"

"Huh? What are you saying?" Sonoko asked. "Haru, do you know what he's saying?"

"Jonah Gubat ti naganko," Cognac bowed. "Naragsakak a maamammoka,"

"This is a friend of mine," Haru introduced. "He greeted you with hello and then said good morning. He said his name is Gubat Jonah and that he's pleased to meet you,"

"Ania ti naganmo?" Cognac asked.

"Seriously, Jonah, just speak Japanese," Haru sighed. "I'm not in the mood to translate,"

Cognac faked a confused look. "Diak maawatan,"

"What do you mean you don't understand?" Haru groaned.

"Madi pulos umanay ti maymaysa a sao," Cognac smirked.

"Jonah…" Haru gave him an annoyed glare.

Subaru watched the scene unfold, amused. _'I'm not sure what language they're speaking, but they both speak and understand it. Cognac doesn't seem hostile right now and if he does try something, I can knock him out,'_

"Alright, alright," Cognac switched to Japanese. "What are your guys' names?"

"I'm Mouri Ran and this is my best friend, Suzuki Sonoko," Ran introduced.

"The guy in the back is Okiya Subaru," Haru added. _'Though I'm pretty sure you can already tell it's Akai,'_

"Hey, hey, what language were you speaking?" Sonoko inquired.

"Ilocano, one of the many dialects of the Philippines," Cognac informed. "I know the basics of a few," He turned to Haru. "So, ready to film another VidTube video?"

Haru was about to answer but ended up in a coughing fit. Subaru decided it was time to step in. "He's sick right now so that'll be a no,"

"Alright, I'll come by another time," Cognac then left without protest.

"I'm going to sleep," Haru headed upstairs. "Wake me up when the soup's ready,"

XXX

Haru decided to check his cell phone for any news while he tried to fall asleep. _'Paper airplanes? Oh yeah, that's the episode where Ran kicked Subaru. It's a deduction battle between Chewy and Shin-kun,' _He noticed the other news about a kidnapped president of a company. _'The airplanes are an SOS! But where!?' _

He searched up any pictures of paper planes with a different pattern. _'Here's one! Let's see, what's his location? Think like a detective. Think like Shin-kun. Think like Pierrot-nii…' _He turned his phone around to get a view of it from different angles. _'It's a radio antenna! The five bars mean…' _He quickly used a Morse code translator. _'Zero! He doesn't have any reception! But I can't do anything if I'm stuck inside here!' _Haru silently crept down the stairs and exited through the front door.

"Took you long enough," Cognac smirked, holding a paper plane with different markings. "This one just showed up in the live newsfeed. Look, I've even gotten the folds they showed,"

"Fold it into a squid," Haru ordered, trying to clear his head to recall the solution to the code.

"Okay?" Cognac shrugged and did so. "Oh hey, they got three dots now,"

"Squid…squid…ika…ika…Beika…Beika Town!" Haru deduced. "What place is out of cell phone reception?"

"Beika Tower Apartment Building?" Cognac suggested. "Let's go; I rented a car _legally_,"

They arrived at the apartment building before Ran since they had left earlier and had taken a car instead of running like her. They went to the apartment suite that was above the one with paper planes scattered across the balcony and used the fire ladder to get to the one below. "President-san, everything's going to be alright,"

While they had been driving, Haru had searched up first aid procedures. He laid Daita on his side against a pillow, closed the window, turned on the heater, and dampened a handkerchief, holding it to the victim's mouth. "The kidnapper committed suicide," Haru informed. "Your wife and child weren't harmed,"

When Ran arrived, she was surprised to see that Haru and Cognac were already there. "Weren't you in your room!?"

"We solved the code…" Haru started coughing and collapsed. _'Why do I make stupid decisions? Why didn't I just let Pierrot and Conan solve it?'_

"The idiot's fine," Cognac assured her. "He'll live,"

A few minutes later, the first responders arrived and took Daita to the hospital. They wanted to take Haru too since they were worried due to his unconscious state, but Cognac said that he'll just bring him home.

XXX

Subaru had finished cooking the soup and had set three bowls for him, Haru, and Cognac. Cora jumped onto his lap and he sighed, petting her. "My little brother has quite the hero complex,"

"Mrow," Cora purred in agreement.

* * *

**Haru would claim that his bad decision was because he was sick but even if he was healthy, he would have still gone to rescue President Daita.**

**Alluad: Be careful.  
Agyamanak: Thank you  
Kablaaw, naimbag a bigat: Hello, good morning.  
Jonah Gubat ti naganko: My name is Jonah Gubat.  
Naragsakak a maamammoka: Pleased to meet you.  
Ania ti naganmo: What is your name?  
Diak maawatan: I don't understand.  
Madi pulos umanay ti maymaysa a sao: One language is never enough.**


	37. East Okuho Village

**Mitsuharu**

**Title: **Mitsuharu  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Summary: **There were only three kids of the Akai Family, right? There was no way that Masumi had a _third_ older brother. So why the hell were these people calling him Akai Mitsuharu? More importantly, how the hell was he even alive!? [OC Insert as Akai Sibling]

* * *

The tension was thick, the atmosphere suffocating. The room was silent except for the coughs and sneezes of Haru. Cora was napping in her shark-shaped cat bed. Mitsuharu glanced between his elder brother and his friend. Both were staring at each other's eyes, or rather, Cognac was attempting to. It was a bit hard since Subaru kept his eyes at slits. Sometimes people wondered if he could actually see anything.

Cognac jabbed at the soup with his spoon suspiciously. _'Akai Shuichi offered me lunch. It's kinda suspicious. Is he trying to drug me so that he could call the FBI to lock me up again?'_

"Just drink your soup," Subaru ordered. _'I decide to be nice to him and this is how he acts? Ungrateful brat,'_

"Don't order me around," Cognac growled.

"I could knock you out and tie you up," Subaru threatened. "Be careful with your tone,"

"The FBI thinks you're dead, remember?" Cognac shot back.

_'Wait a minute,' _Subaru turned to Haru. "Why did you tell _him _about the plan?"

"I didn't," Haru claimed as he finished his portion of soup. "I'm going to bed, for real this time. Don't kill each other anywhere near the house. I don't want to deal with cops," He then headed upstairs.

"I'm pretty sure that the boy with glasses prefers to avoid you so he didn't inform you of the plan, nor did his acquaintances," Subaru said to Cognac. "Who told you about the plan?"

_'Let's see if this bastard will believe me,' _Cognac put on his signature crazy grin. "I know because I'm from another world. This world is entirely fiction, a figment of an old man's imagination. I simply read about the plan in a manga,"

_'He's crazy,' _Subaru pinched the bridge of his nose. "Are you on drugs?"

"Nope," Cognac took a sip of his soup. "Thanks for the meal. I'm heading out,"

"Where are you staying anyway?" Subaru inquired. _'Before the plan, he stayed at my apartment so that I could keep an eye on him,'_

"I crash at Black's place," Cognac answered. "Starling wanted me caged up or killed. She'd probably take her anger at your death out on me. Black gives me freedom as long as I don't cause trouble,"

XXX

It took a few days but Haru eventually got better and no longer had a cold. He returned to work and was met with a surprise. "Co—I mean Jonah?"

Cognac stood there, wearing an apron and helping Azusa serve the tables. "Yo Haru, I got a job here,"

_'And Conan's gonna have a heart attack,' _Haru thought. "It seems like we have more customers than usual,"

"Before there used to only be high school girls fawning over you," Azusa commented. "Now they're fawning over Gubat-san too,"

_'And there are men who fawn over you, Azusa,' _Haru sweat-dropped.

"Please, just call me Jonah," Cognac told her with a wink and smile.

Haru mentally cringed. _'Is he actually Cognac? Are we sure he's not Cognac's twin brother?'_

Azusa blushed slightly. "Okay G—Jonah-san,"

"Wow Azusa-san, this place is packed," Ran commented as she, Conan, and Kogoro came down to order something to eat.

Conan paused midway at the sight of Cognac. _'Why is he here!?' _He turned to Haru for an explanation.

Haru shrugged. "He works here now,"

"I'm here to help with busy shifts and to cover for when Haru here is hospitalized," Cognac smiled.

_'It's not an evil grin,' _Conan realized, not feeling any malice or hostility. _'It's like he's genuinely happy,'_

"I don't get hurt _that _much…" Haru sulked. _'Why does everyone think I end up in the hospital a lot!?'_

XXX

Conan felt a shiver up his spine during a car ride to another village. "Are you alright, Conan-kun?" Ran asked.

"I'm fine," Conan coughed into his face mask. "I took the cold medicine that Professor Agasa gave me,"

"But your voice is terrible," Ran noted. "I should have stayed home and taken care of you,"

"It's fine," Conan told her. "Where's Haru-niichan anyway? I thought he was coming?"

"He said that he'd meet us there," Ran replied.

"Hey, I'm really interested in meeting this Haru guy," Heiji said. "After all, he's known as Kudo's replacement. Maybe he and I can have a deduction battle?"

"Haru's not a detective though," Ran informed. "He just happens to solve cases from time to time,"

"Why was the letter sent to your address anyway?" Kogoro asked. "Shouldn't it have been sent to the Spring Brat's house?"

"I bet Haru got tired of shifting through letters meant for Shinichi's dad," Ran sweat-dropped. "He did complain about how he had to do that every day and mentioned something about burning them,"

Kogoro, Heiji, Ran, Kazuha, and Conan were all heading to East Okuho Village after Heiji had received a letter addressed to Kudo Shinichi. The sender, Okuda Makoto, claimed that Shinichi had made a mistake in his deduction.

XXX

Subaru, Haru, and Cognac had arrived a bit earlier and had been scouting the village and the surrounding area. "Geez, why did you guys have to come?" Haru asked.

"Because if you go alone, you'll end up hospitalized," Both answered at the same time.

"Of all the things you two for once agree with!" Haru sighed. "It had to be _that_. Anyway, did you guys find anything suspicious?"

"There's a mountain cottage in the woods," Cognac informed. "It's got _a lot _of photos of Kudo that's been stabbed as well as some broken mirrors,"

While walking along the lakeshore, they noticed a group of people crowding around a soaking wet teenager with a blanket wrapped around him. Haru stopped a couple feet away from him, beyond pissed off. _'This bastard…'_

"Shinichi!" The familiar voice of Ran cut through the silence as she ran to him. "Hey, why are you here?"

"Shinichi…" The man turned to her with a confused expression. "Is that my name?"

"No it isn't!" Haru intervened. "You're just an impostor!" _'You're trying to frame Shin-kun for murder! Since this is a case with more Shinichi than Conan, and the fact that Shin-kun was a suspect, of course it'd be memorable!'_

"Hey, who the hell are you?" Heiji walked up to Haru. "No matter how you look at it, his face is exactly like Kudo's!"

"My name is Field Haru and Shin-kun's my little brother!" Haru glared at him. "And that boy over there isn't my brother!" _'What the hell was that guy's name!? Gah, I'm so worked up I can't think straight!'_

"Haru's right," Ran spoke up in agreement, though hesitant. "His presence…it doesn't _feel _like Shinichi's…"

"But Ran-chan, his face is identical to Kudo-kun's face!" Kazuha searched up a photo of Shinichi and held it up. "See?"

"Try matching the young man's fingerprints," Subaru suggested. "Amnesiac or not, fingerprints will always remain the same,"

The impostor's expression went from blank and confused to one filled with anger. "Why…why did you intervene with my plan!?" He charged towards Haru.

_'Bad move,' _Cognac thought as Subaru delivered a swift punch to the guts. _'This guy here is protective of his brother,'_

"Hey, who was the sender of the letter?" Haru asked Heiji.

"Okuda Makoto," Heiji answered.

"Then that's the real identity of this bastard," Haru glared down at the impostor. "He spent his inheritance on plastic surgery so that he could ruin Shin-kun's life," He turned to the police officer present. "When he wakes up, tell him the truth about his adoptive parents' deaths," He started heading to the forest.

"Haru—"

Subaru put a hand to Ran's shoulder and shook his head. "He seems pretty angry. It's best if he cools down first," _'But I'm still going to follow him. I've heard around town about some forest guy known as the Shiragami. I don't know what will happen if Haru encounters him,'_

XXX

"You know, I've never seen you get so pissed off before," Cognac commented. "Were you really that bothered by Okuda impersonating Kudo?"

"I've known Shinichi for a decade and lived with him for three of those years," Haru sighed. "If someone tries to harm or defame those I care about, of course I'd be angry,"

"Mitsuharu," Subaru inquired. "Would you mind telling me who or what you are searching for?"

Haru was about to answer until he noticed a shadow hiding in a tree and stopped. "Shinichi, Okuda's unconscious. Come down from there. You can change into my spare clothes back at the hotel,"

Shinichi jumped down. "We should get out of here before Ran and the others notice," He glanced to the other two. "I—"

"Just shut up and head to the car," Cognac interrupted him rudely. "You'll eventually shrink back to Edogawa,"

Shinichi swerved his head towards Haru with a hurt and betrayed look. "You _told _them!?"

"I hope you realized that you met my family ten years ago," Haru reminded him. "Edogawa Conan looks very similar to young Kudo Shinichi and is too intelligent for a seven year old. As for Jonah…"

"I won't tell anyone on one condition," Cognac said. "Get your parents to persuade their fans to subscribe to the VidTube channel Lion and Dove,"

_'He's blackmailing him for…subscribers?'_

In the end, Shinichi agreed. They managed to sneak him into Subaru's car and leave without the others noticing. Shinichi hid in Professor Agasa's basement, Haibara taking test samples, until the twenty four hour mark was reached and he returned to being Conan.

* * *

**If someone impersonated someone you care about to defame them, of course you'd be pissed.**


	38. Raven Chaser Part I

**Mitsuharu**

**Title: **Mitsuharu  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Summary: **There were only three kids of the Akai Family, right? There was no way that Masumi had a _third_ older brother. So why the hell were these people calling him Akai Mitsuharu? More importantly, how the hell was he even alive!? [OC Insert as Akai Sibling]

* * *

_Cognac was running down the deserted streets, blood running down his arm from where a bullet had hit him. He had abandoned his gun minutes ago, having not a single bullet left. He had none of his throwing knives on him. Essentially, he was unarmed and most likely going to die in the next few minutes._

'Someone help me!' _Cognac begged. _'I don't want to die!'_ "Haru! Kudo! Akai! Anyone!"_

_ He turned into a corner and froze at the sight of the protagonists' corpses. Amongst them were Akai Shuichi, Jodie Starling, Andre Camel, James Black, Field Haru, Edogawa Conan, Haibara Ai, and Professor Agasa. He stumbled back and fell to the ground, eyes wide with fear. _'No…If even Akai was killed, then there's no hope for me!'

_ "All traitors will be hunted down and eliminated," Cognac didn't even have time to turn around as the trigger was pulled._

Cognac sat up, sweating buckets. "I'm alive…" He whispered, breathing heavily. "I'm alive…" He looked around. "That's right, I'm just staying over at Haru's place and chose to sleep on the couch. The organization is looking for me, but they have no leads. They don't know that I'm a traitor. They only know that I was captured by the FBI," Against his will, he started to cry. "Shit…I don't want to go back to that kind of life…"

Subaru had gone downstairs to get a glass of water when he had noticed Cognac's abrupt awakening. At the sight of the younger man's tears, Subaru's brotherly instincts kicked in. He wrapped his arms around the ex-crow and enveloped him in a hug. "You're not going back," He had originally wanted to somehow return Cognac into the organization so that the FBI would have yet another line along with Kir, but now he doubted that the man had the emotional stability for the role.

Cognac wanted to shove Subaru away, to yell that he wasn't weak and didn't need his pity. He didn't want to show weakness in front of anyone. In the organization, anyone and everyone will take advantage of any info they could get their hands on, including their coworkers' weaknesses. But right now, Cognac—no, he was no longer Cognac. He was _Jonah_. He didn't push Subaru away. He leaned into the warm hug.

XXX

Jonah and Haru were at Beika Mall, filming themselves shopping for their Lion and Dove channel. Jonah glanced around. "Hey, why are there a bunch of cops from different prefectures here?"

_'Megure-keibu, Takagi-keiji, Sato-keiji, Shiratori-keiji, Chiba-keiji—dear lord, is that the Gunma guy!?' _Haru cringed at the presence of Yamamura. _'That Yamato guy, Uehara-keiji, the Yokomizo twins,' _"Are they here to capture someone?"

"Looks like they're stalking that woman," Jonah pointed at Risa Yoshii.

"Let's not get involved," Haru said. "Let's just continue our video," _'What case is this?'_

The two did so, deciding that they would edit the conversation out of the final draft of the video. A few minutes later, the two targets were surrounded by cops. The bad news was that it happened right next to Haru and Jonah. Rather than Vermouth being taken hostage like in canon, Jonah was taken instead. "Stay away!" He held the knife to Jonah's throat.

While this was going on, Conan had followed Vermouth to the parking lot, noting that bulge near her ankle. Jonah glared at Fukase, contemplating what action to take. _'I could wait for the police to do something, or I could disarm him right now. The police are going to take forever and Kudo's not here to kick a soccer ball,'_

Haru wasn't sure what to do. He wanted to act, to lunge forward and disarm Fukase with the Jeet Kune Do he had learned from Akai. But he was worried that if he was too slow or if he made a wrong move, Jonah would get hurt. He decided to take the safe action and step away from the scene. _'The police probably had their fair share of hostage situations. They're more experienced,'_

_'Okay, let's get this over with,' _"Hey," Jonah put on his Cognac poker face. "Don't wield a knife if you don't know how to use it," He managed to steal the knife and was about to stab it into Fukase's shoulder, stopping just as the tip pierced it, allowing a tiny trickle of blood to flow. "Like I said, don't wield a knife if you don't know how to use it,"

Fukase whimpered under Cognac's glare. "S-S-Sorry…"

XXX

"Is it okay to walk away like that?" Conan asked Vermouth who was still in disguise. "Isn't there something you want from that guy? You were intending for him to take you hostage instead but Haru and Jonah derailed your plan, Vermouth,"

"There's nothing that can be done. Besides, isn't it better for you if I left like this?" Vermouth replied. "Not to mention, that man likely isn't the killer,"

"Yeah, that's true," Conan agreed.

"A man who can't even raise his right arm to use a knife can't be the killer," Jonah and Haru had snuck away to join Conan in case things turned sour, though it was unlikely seeing as Vermouth was protective of Conan. "That is, if he didn't injure his shoulder after committing the crime,"

"I'm curious," Vermouth said. "How did you guys know it was me?"

"Gun on your ankle and your reaction to seeing me," Jonah spoke up.

"It takes more than a hair color and hairstyle change and removing your contacts to fool me," Vermouth told him. "I've had years of experience in disguising,"

"Are you going to tell the rest of the crows?" Haru asked. _'Although I won't be able to kill her, I might be able to injure her if she says yes. It will draw a commotion since I don't have a silencer,'_

"No," Vermouth tore off her mask. _'If they start investigating Cognac, they'll eventually be led to Lucifer and then to Cool Guy and Angel. I'm not endangering them,' _"I _am _surprised that Cognac here is walking around freely like this,"

"Don't change the topic," Conan demanded. "Why is your organization following this serial murder case?"

"NOC," Vermouth answered.

"NOC?" Conan questioned. "Non-official cover? A member of yours working undercover as a civilian became one of the victims?"

"Right," Vermouth took out a cigarette and lit the end of it. "That NOC, perhaps seeking some sort of insurance, carried a memory card containing our entire NOC list,"

"That's not an insurance," Jonah commented. "That's a death sentence. He just painted a target on his own back,"

"The organization did plan to get rid of him but he ended up getting killed by someone else first," Vermouth continued. "And now that memory card is unknowingly with the killer,"

"It'd be bad for you should the police catch the killer and look into that database," Conan noted. "Wait, the fact that you're here means the NOC was at the conference. No, one of your partners was disguised as an officer. You infiltrated the conference to ensure that your partner's disguise was still airtight!"

"Conference?" Haru inquired. "Hey, why wasn't I invited? If Ojisan got invited, shouldn't they have invited me too?"

"Our conversation has come to an end," Vermouth got into her car. "Their codename is Irish," She drove off.

"We need to go after her!" Conan cursed.

"Conan, she has a car and you have a skateboard," Haru pointed out. "She also has a gun. And she's a trained murderer. And we have no evidence against her. Do you want us to be charged with harassment?"

XXX

"The Raven Chaser," Haru said as they were driving back to the Kudo Residence. "This is Movie 13: The Raven Chaser,"

"The big guy with the scarred face is Irish," Jonah recalled.

"You said that you were not much of a fan of Detective Conan," Haru noted. "Yet you know a lot,"

"Do you want the honest truth?" Jonah glanced at him. "I lied. I _am _a big fan of Detective Conan, okay?"

Haru frowned at the tone. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about. But why did you lie?"

"Akai Shuichi's my favorite character," Jonah mumbled. "It must sound stupid to you that I, someone who was a member of the organization for _years_, admired Akai. Back in the real world, I thought that once I was old enough and had enough money, I'd take my sister and leave that shithole where we suffered. My dream was to become an FBI Agent just like Akai,"

"How did you come to join the organization?" Haru inquired. _'There's no way he joined it willingly, especially if his past life's dream was to become an FBI Agent,'_

"Stuck with another abusive drunken bastard for a father," Jonah growled, clenching the steering wheel tightly. "He was a corrupted cop. Thankfully I didn't have a younger sibling to protect," _'A younger sibling that I'd be forced to watch suffer alongside me,' _"I finally snapped and managed to grab his gun and shot him dead. Turns out he was Vermouth's target that night and when she found me standing over his corpse, she saw potential in me. It was either join the organization or be killed. I didn't want to die,"

"Oh," Haru looked out the window, avoiding looking in Jonah's direction. _'Not everyone who is reborn into a fictional world gets a happy life. This isn't like all those fanfiction I've read. I'm such an idiot for thinking that all dimensional travelers would be like me. Then again, my new life isn't completely happy. Kohji died and Tsutomu's missing,'_

* * *

**I was originally going to have Haru have a dream sequence like in the beginning of Raven Chaser, but I wanted to torture Cognac and have Shuubaru Akaiya have a comforting moment with him.**


	39. Raven Chaser Part II

**Mitsuharu**

**Title: **Mitsuharu  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Summary: **There were only three kids of the Akai Family, right? There was no way that Masumi had a _third_ older brother. So why the hell were these people calling him Akai Mitsuharu? More importantly, how the hell was he even alive!? [OC Insert as Akai Sibling]

* * *

"By the way when Akai asked who told me about the plan to fake his death, I told him that I'm from another world," Jonah brought up just as they pulled into the garage.

"What!?" Haru exclaimed. _'Shit! Does Akai know that I'm also from another world!? Will he demand that I tell him everything that I know!?' _A pit of worry formed. _'Will he claim that I'm not his brother?'_

Noticing Haru's panic, Jonah chuckled. "Relax Leo. He just asked if I was on drugs, which I totally was not on! I mean, _he's _the one that smokes cigarettes! I'm pretty sure nicotine is a drug!"

_'Phew,' _Haru let out a sigh of relief. "So he just thought that you were crazy?"

"Yep," Jonah nodded as they exited the car. "You know, you'll eventually have to tell your family and friends. After all, one truth will prevail,"

_'One truth will prevail, huh,' _Haru thought sadly. _'I don't want to be seen as a dimensional freak. I don't want to be experimented on like a lab rat. I just want a normal life,'_

Once they got inside, Jonah shoved a box to Haru's chest. "Wear that to Tanabata,"

"Eh?" Haru opened it up to reveal a red yukata with a black western dragon design on the back, the wings spreading to the back of the sleeves. "A-Are you sure I can have this?"

"Yeah," Jonah nodded.

"Wait," Haru paused. "Where did you get this? Did you steal it?"

"I made it," Jonah muttered. "Stout taught me how to sew in the organization. I think he learned it from an acquaintance of his,"

_'Stout's MI6,'_ Haru recalled. _'He might've known my mother. Then again, I don't think she's the type to teach people how to sew. She _did _give Pierrot-nii a bruise over his eye ten years ago,'_

Subaru glared at Jonah as Haru headed upstairs to put away the yukata. _'I don't like the way he's looking at Mitsuharu! That bastard is trying to seduce my baby brother! I'm sure James won't care if an _accident _were to happen to him,'_

"I don't care about what you think," Jonah looked at Subaru dead in the eyes. "If Haru accepts, then I'll gladly become his boyfriend. If he doesn't, then I'll just stay by his side as a friend. You don't get to decide for him,"

Subaru opened his eyes to fully glare at Jonah. _'Where should I hide his corpse?'_

XXX

At the night of the Tanabata Fair, Jonah drove Haru to Touto Tower. Jonah himself was wearing a plain grey yukata. Subaru was definitely _not_ spying on them from another building, wielding his Accuracy International Arctic Warfare rifle. _'The moment he makes a wrong move on Haru, I'll shoot him! I was fine with them just being friends but that bastard pushed his luck and is trying to seduce Haru!'_

"It's kinda cloudy," Haru said. "We can't really see the stars,"

"Hey, at least we can see some of them," Jonah grinned.

"Yeah," Haru smiled back. _'There's a lot of couples here,'_

"Hey, they look like such a cute couple," A few girls whispered, pointing at Jonah and Haru.

Haru blushed slightly. "J-Jonah, are you okay with them saying those things?"

"I'm fine with it," Jonah told him. "But if you don't reciprocate my feelings, then I understand,"

"W-What?" Haru's blush was now darker.

From afar, Subaru had noticed Haru's change in color. _'Say no Haru! Say no!' _

_'Jonah is confessing…to me?' _Haru thought. "Why me? I'm no one special,"

"You believed me," Jonah answered. "You helped me. Despite the fact that I literally kidnapped you and injured you during our fight, you still accepted my friendship. At first, I really only wanted to be your friend. But the more time I spent with you, the more I started falling for you. Field Haru, will you be my boyfriend?"

"I've never dated anyone before. I don't fully understand romantic love either," Haru replied. "But I do enjoy your presence. I enjoy talking to you and filming videos with you. As for you kidnapping me and fighting me, I forgive you for that. The idea of you leaving me forever makes my heart ache. I don't know if this is love or me just considering you a close friend. However, I am willing to try dating,"

"If things don't turn out well, will we at least still remain as friends?" Jonah asked.

"Of course," Haru told him.

Jonah cupped Haru's cheek and kissed him on the lips. He used his other hand to flash the middle finger in the direction he knew Subaru was in. _'Haru's my boyfriend now and you can't do anything about it!'_

Subaru gritted his teeth and let out a string of curses as several civilians blocked his view. He was unable to shoot Jonah.

XXX

"It's after hours now," Haru said. "Everyone else left,"

"Then I can take this off," Jonah started removing his yukata. "Don't worry, I'm wearing a shirt and pants underneath. Besides, if I wanted to, I'd drive us to a love hotel. But it's too early in our relationship. Let's just enjoy each other's presence,"

Haru let out a sigh of relief. _'Oh thank Arceus. I don't think I'm ready for _that_—damn it! I have such a dirty mind!'_

Jonah took out a wig that was identical to his former hair style and a pair of gold contact lenses. "You should wait in the car,"

_'Where did those come from?' _Haru raised a brow. "Do you always carry a wig and contacts around with you?"

"No but this is the climax of Raven Chaser," Jonah told him. "We probably didn't notice Kudo entering but you can stop Ran from getting inside. I'll deal with Irish,"

"You're going to go after him alone?" Haru asked. _'He's going to get killed!'_

"I'll be fine," Jonah smiled. "Just wait in the car," He passed his yukata to Haru. "Believe in me," He pecked at Haru's lips. "I need your suspenders though," _'I'll probably take Conan's place if necessary,'_

"Okay," Haru passed them to him and took the elevator downstairs.

_'Despite the fact that I don't want to hurt anybody,' _Jonah took out his gun and hid away from sight. _'I was raised by the organization. There's still a part of me that desires blood, a part of me that wants to cause pain. I've tried to keep it locked up, but since my escape, it's been growing impatient like a beast wanting to burst out of a cage. I'll let that beast out on Irish. He's going to die anyway,'_

XXX

Jonah let the scenes play out as they did in canon, planning on having Irish still get shot by Chianti. Mizutani and Honjou were knocked out. Superintendent Matsumoto was revealed to be Irish. Only when Conan was incapacitated for a moment did Cognac step in to take Ran's role. "Hey Irish, it's been a while,"

"Cognac!?" Irish exclaimed.

_ 'Why is he here!?' _Conan thought. _'Why didn't he leave with Haru!? That expression…right now he isn't Jonah. That man's Cognac!'_

"It's been a while since I beat the shit out of someone," Without warning, Cognac delivered a punch to Irish's face, tearing off his mask in the process.

"Why!?" Irish demanded as he tried to fight him off.

"Why?" Cognac laughed. "I need to see the crimson spill!"

The two engaged in hand to hand combat, neither having the time to pull the trigger. Although Irish's swings had more power, Cognac was able to dodge most of them. It was his crazed grin that unnerved Irish. No matter how many times he was hit, Cognac still stood strong. His attacks may not have had as much power as Irish's but he landed enough hits to make up for it. Their battle brought the two to the outdoor viewing area.

XXX

"Haru, where's that bastard!?" Subaru asked when he approached Jonah's car.

"He's still up there," Haru grabbed Subaru's arm. "He's going to confront Irish. Conan and the killer are up there too. I managed to prevent Ran from entering, telling her that Conan was just in the lobby bathroom and that he'd be sleeping over at my house. If you go up there, you might get shot when the crows use their helicopter's machinegun,"

Just as Haru said that, the organization's helicopter flew overhead and to the level where Cognac and Irish were.

"Haru, how did you know that the crows were going to be here?" Subaru asked.

_"One truth will prevail,"_

"I'll tell you when we get home," Haru worriedly looked up to where Cognac was.

XXX

Their fight paused when Irish's cell phone rang. "It's me,"

_"Have you secured the memory card?"_

"Yeah," Irish held up the memory card. _'First I'll confirm that I completed my mission. Then I'll inform them about Cognac,'_

Cognac was behind the metal trashcan and was mostly out of sight. He was trying to catch his breath. _'I think some of my ribs are cracked, possibly broken. I never thought that he'd be this strong,'_

_ "I can't really see you. Hold it out further,"_

Chianti fired a shot, piercing the memory card as well as Irish's torso. Irish collapsed to the floor, his phone clattering beside him. "W-Why?"

Cognac instinctively moved out of the way of Irish's corpse when he fell. Realizing that he was in plain sight, he picked up the fallen phone. "Aww Chianti, I'm so proud of you. You left him to drown in his own blood for the thirty minutes he has left to live,"

_"Cognac!?"_

"I was fighting him before you guys came along. I'm unimpressed by his skills. Did you know that his cover's been blown? I _was _going to kill him myself but seems like you guys beat me to it. Well, he's got thirty minutes but the ambulance won't get here in time," Cognac prepared to run up the stairs. _'Gin will order them to kill me since there's no way I can escape with the police swarming below. Since I'm wielding a gun and it's obvious I was fighting Irish, they'll think I'm the one that killed him. He won't take the risk of me exposing organization secrets,'_

He bolted up the stairs, mimicking Conan's actions as the bullets came raining down. _'How the hell did Kudo have so much stamina in a child's body!?' _He stopped on one of the floor for a quick breath, only to be forced upwards with tear gas. _'I'm getting too tired. I just need to make it another floor higher. Then I'll use the suspenders and launch a light at the helicopter,'_

_'I need to live for Haru,' _Cognac forced himself to continue and a bullet hit his shoulder. He reached the top and fought through the pain. He quickly tied the suspenders to the railing and grabbed the light, jumping. Once he was only a few feet from the lower viewing platform, he let go and sent the light hurtling towards the helicopter. _'Please hit! Please hit!' _It hit the same spot as Conan did in canon. _'Thank you Plot Overlords!'_

Jonah removed his colored lenses, folded them inside of a hamburger wrapper, crushed them, and then tossed it in the trash. He lit his wig on fire, ensuring it burned completely. _'How the hell did Kudo survive this!?'_

* * *

**So Jonah and Haru are officially a couple! But with the organization still on the loose searching for Cognac, how long will their romance last?**

**Chibi Akai Michael:** fav DOT me SLASH ddsyf6o


	40. The Truth

**Mitsuharu**

**Title: **Mitsuharu  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Summary: **There were only three kids of the Akai Family, right? There was no way that Masumi had a _third_ older brother. So why the hell were these people calling him Akai Mitsuharu? More importantly, how the hell was he even alive!? [OC Insert as Akai Sibling]

* * *

Jonah was laying on the couch, lightly dozing with his head on Haru's lap. Haru gently ran his fingers through his boyfriend's hair. "I wanted to be the one to deal with Irish, but he chose to fight in my place,"

"If you knew that Irish was up there, why did the two of you go to Touto Tower?" Subaru inquired. _'Their expressions are the same ones that Akemi and I shared whenever I got injured. They really do love each other,'_

"Because if we didn't, then Irish would've beaten Ran up and Conan would've been the one to jump off the top floor," Haru answered. "At least that's how the canon version of the Raven Chaser played out,"

"Canon version of the Raven Chaser?" Subaru raised a brow. _'Does he think that this is some kind of anime? I've heard Haru use that term before,'_

"You asked how I knew that the crows were coming," Haru took a deep breath. "The truth is that I've been keeping a secret ever since I became Akai Mitsuharu. For the past nineteen years, I've been hiding the fact that I know some future events,"

_'Know some future events?' _Subaru decided that it would be better for him to sit down rather than stand. "Your first word was Silver Bullet, directed at me. It turned out to be my nickname in the FBI. The same goes for Pierrot when Kudo Shinichi-kun made a wrong deduction about me. You also knew that the crows were the enemies,"

"I'm from another world," Haru confessed. "In my world, I was just your average otaku. My house caught on fire and killed my parents. I rushed in and before I died, I wished to be reborn into another world. I expected to die and I did, but I managed to open my eyes once again. The difference was that I was a baby that was given the name Akai Mitsuharu,"

"Did Jonah tell you to say this?" Subaru asked. _'I swear if they are both on drugs—'_

"I'm not making this up," Haru shook his head. "He just said that I'll eventually have to tell you the truth. Just like Shin-kun's catchphrase, one truth will prevail," _'Will he just think I'm on drugs like how he reacted to Jonah?'_

_'He's not lying,' _Subaru noted. _'I can tell that he's being honest. He's…he's from another world,' _"What have you been doing with this knowledge?"

"I tried to change some events," Haru claimed. "That's why I befriended Shin-kun and Ran. That's why I stayed in Japan rather than moving to England with Masumi and Mary. I…" Tears started to fall. "I tried to stop Tsutomu…I told him not to go to the US to investigate Kohji's death. He just brushed me off and said that it'll be fine. I should've tried harder!"

"You don't have to try by yourself anymore," Jonah sat up. "You're only one person. Now that I'm not part of the organization anymore, I'll lift some of that burden,"

"I couldn't save Dad or Kohji!" Haru argued. "I can't save _anyone_!"

"In the canon timeline, Miyano Akemi made a deal with Gin that if she completed a billion yen heist, then she and Sherry would be able to leave the organization," Jonah reminded. "Akemi completed the task but Gin didn't keep his end of the bargain; he shot her in the stomach and she died right in front of Conan's eyes,"

Subaru's eyes were wide with shock. "Akemi…died?" He couldn't imagine himself in a world where Akemi was killed and, by the words that it was a deal only for her and Sherry to escape, assumed that Michael didn't exist. It was a terrifying scenario.

"Yes," Jonah nodded. "And the two of you didn't have a son. She was never pregnant. I have no idea how Haru's presence led to the two of you making a baby, but it somehow happened," He put his hands to Haru's shoulders. "You can't save everyone. What matters is that you actually tried to save people. You could've left Akemi to die, but you didn't. You also told me yourself that you prevented Asoh Seiji's suicide,"

"It's because of me that the FBI Agent that replaced Akemi was killed!" Haru pointed out. "Her blood is on my hands!"

"Mitsuharu, you aren't the only one with blood on your hands here," Subaru turned off his voice changer to use his real voice. "While I was infiltrating the organization, I had to kill many people," He walked over to his brother and shoved Jonah away. He then brought Haru into a comforting hug. "It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself,"

_'That bastard separated me from Haru!' _Jonah glared at Subaru. _'As much as I want to punch him right now, I should focus on continuing to comfort my boyfriend. Heh, I never thought that I'd ever be calling someone my boyfriend,' _

"You said that you were also from another world," Subaru looked to Jonah. "You were telling the truth, weren't you?"

"I told you that I'm not on drugs," Jonah stuck his tongue out.

"Haru already told us his story," Subaru said. "What's yours?"

"Chewy, how long are you going to hug me for?" Haru interrupted. "Also, I already heard Jonah's story. It's sad and I don't want him to have to relive those memories again,"

"It's fine," Jonah reassured him. "I don't mind telling my _brother-in-law_ about my past,"

Subaru's eye twitched. _'You son of a bitch!'_

Jonah's expression changed when he started to retell his previous life. "My little sister and I were abandoned by our mother and lived with our abusive father. We'd get beaten up every single ****ing day, whether he was drunk or sober. A fire erupted in our house during one of his beatings but I was too injured to flee. I died and was reborn into another abusive family before being taken in by the organization,"

Subaru didn't know how to react. _'I still do can't comprehend how a parent can harm their own child. Well, Mom _did _fight me but I was already an adult. For a parent to harm them when they are young and helpless…it makes my blood boil!' _In an awkward attempt to comfort him, he brought Jonah into the hug.

"Hey," Jonah smirked smugly. "Haru didn't deny the brother-in-law part,"

Jonah was ejected from the hug.

* * *

**So Akaiya Shuubaru now knows. **


	41. Ikkaku Rock

**Mitsuharu**

**Title: **Mitsuharu  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Summary: **There were only three kids of the Akai Family, right? There was no way that Masumi had a _third_ older brother. So why the hell were these people calling him Akai Mitsuharu? More importantly, how the hell was he even alive!? [OC Insert as Akai Sibling]

* * *

Jonah practically lived with Haru and Subaru now, though the latter made sure that the ex-crow would be sleeping on the couch and didn't sneak into Haru's bedroom. They were currently all eating breakfast at the dining table. "Hey Jonah," Haru broke the silence. "What was your former name? When you said Jake was your first name, I interpreted it as your original name. Was I wrong?"

"No, you're right," Jonah replied. "My original name was Jake Smith,"

"Jake _Smith!?_" Haru's spoon fell from his hand and luckily landed into his bowl of cereal. "You died in a fire! Nobody knows what the cause of the fire was but they found strange markings on the floor!"

"You seem to know a lot about my death," Jonah commented and jokingly added, "Should I be flattered?"

Haru returned to eating. "A classmate of mine mentioned it during a get to know each other activity. She said her goal was to find out the cause of the fire,"

Jonah's eyes widened. "What was her name?"

"Her name was Hannah," Haru recalled. "Or at least something similar sounding,"

"Hana Smith," Jonah corrected, his voice soft. He didn't realize that he had begun to cry. "So my sister survived. That's good," _'How many years has it been in that world? Does she still have nightmares?'_

Haru tried to recall the very few moments he had shared with Hana Smith. "She's…living with a cop,"

"Probably our Uncle Eddie," Jonah said. "He's a police detective," He wiped away his tears.

_'Before he was a criminal, he was just an innocent boy hurt by those that were supposed to care about him,' _Subaru thought. _'He cares about his sister just like me and my brothers care about Masumi,'_

"So what's _your _former name?" Jonah inquired. "Is it Leo?"

"That's actually my middle name," Haru replied. "My full name was Michael Leo Field,"

"Michael?" Subaru questioned. "Is that why you suggested that name for my son?"

"In my defense, I never had to give a baby a name before," Haru defended. "And Akemi liked it so it's fine,"

"Who was your favorite character?" Jonah asked. "I already told you mine and I'm curious as to who you admired in the past life,"

"Oh look at the time," Haru looked down to his watch. "I should head to work!"

"We both have the day off," Jonah reminded. "Stop trying to change the subject. It's not like your favorite character was Gin, right?"

Haru whistled while avoiding eye contact. A tense silence fell over the three men. "Mitsuharu," Subaru began. "You didn't deny it,"

"How could _Gin _of all people be your favorite character!?" Jonah grabbed his boyfriend by the shoulders.

"Well," Haru looked the other way before mumbling, "I saw a bunch of fanart of him and…he was really hot. It was a fanart of him shirtless and he had a bunch of muscles and well defined abs and—" He started to slightly drool at the memories.

Subaru's eyes were wide open and filled with horror. Jonah shared a similar expression. They both looked to each other. "Gin's going to die!"

"Didn't you guys already declare that multiple times already?" Haru pointed out. "And besides, that was in my previous life. Michael Leo Field was attracted to Gin. I, Field Haru, am attracted to Gubat Jonah now," He chugged down the rest of his orange juice. "Now I have a very important issue to address: the timeline,"

"What about it?" Jonah tilted his head. "There haven't been major changes except for Akemi surviving and having a child. I mean, my presence is kinda major since they'll be hunting me down just like Sherry so we have to be a bit more careful,"

"That's not what I was talking about," Haru sighed. "I'm talking about the fact that no matter how much time passes, it never becomes the next year. I've been nineteen years old for how many months already?"

"I haven't noticed this occurrence," Subaru inputted. "But then again, you might have noticed since you were originally from another world,"

"I noticed too," Jonah said. "At first I was curious but then gave up after like three seconds of pondering it. Honestly, does it matter? We can't even figure out how or why the hell we were reborn into Detective Conan. What makes you think we'll be able to understand the timeline?"

"You do have a point," Haru tossed the file full of evidence he had logged down into the trashcan. It was months of hard work that was essentially useless since nobody was motivated to actually try to understand the timeline. _'Since he exposed my favorite character back from when I was living in the real world…' _Haru flashed a grin to Jonah. "Hey Chewy, wanna know who Jake's favorite character was?"

"Don't you dare!" Jonah tried to cover Haru's mouth.

Haru pushed his arms away. "His favorite character was—"

"Kudo Shinichi!" Jonah lied. "He's super smart so I-I admired him and—"

"He's lying!" Haru managed to blurt out. "You were his favorite character! He originally wanted to be an FBI Agent when he was older!"

_'Me? I was his favorite character?' _Subaru was silent for a moment, trying to figure out what to do with the information. _'Maybe I can use it to my advantage,' _"I'm your idol, right? Why don't you stay away from Haru and just hang around me?"

"Nice try Red," Jonah rested an arm on Haru's shoulder. "You _were _my favorite character. My current favorite person is Haru,"

Suddenly, Haru's phone rang and he answered it. "Hello?"

_ "Haru-kun, could you pick up the Detective Boys from their fishing trip? I'm a bit preoccupied,"_

"Sure," Haru agreed and ended the call. "Well, I gotta pick the kids up,"

_'It sounds like he's picking up _our _kids,' _A mischievous grin appeared on Jonah's face. "I'll go with you. After all, you don't have a car,"

_'He's up to no good,' _Subaru started emitting a dark aura again. "We'll take _my _car. Haru, you're riding shotgun,"

XXX

"We sure caught a lot!" Genta said.

"If we put all of our catch together, it's twenty fish in all!" Ayumi added.

"Dinner at the professor's house will be fish then!" Mitsuhiko declared.

"Though, there is a slight cause for worry since the chef is going to be the professor," Haibara commented.

"Then we can ask Haru-niichan and Jonah-niichan to cook them," Conan suggested. "The two of them work at Café Poirot so I'm sure the meal will turn out great,"

"It's about time to put away the tools and prepare to head back," The fisherman, Ejiri Futoshi, said. "It looks like the ship's here to pick you guys up,"

"That's not the professor," Genta said as the ship neared.

"That's Okiya Subaru-san, Haru-niichan's homework helper," Mitsuhiko said.

"Haru-niichan and Jonah-niichan are there too," Ayumi added.

"I wonder if something happened to the professor," Conan pondered out loud.

"Sorry kids but the professor's busy," Haru explained when the boat stopped. "The automated ham and egg making machines he invented malfunctioned and he's been getting a lot of complaints. He's currently still fixing them,"

Haibara was still weary of Subaru. "Is something wrong?" Conan asked her as they started boarding the boat.

"I feel it, that man…" Haibara whispered. "He reeks of the Black Organization,"

"Are you sure it isn't Jonah?" Conan questioned. "He _was _formerly Cognac, a feared torturer," As Conan and Haibara started to board, Haibara lost her footing and slipped.

"Be careful," Subaru caught her just in time. "That won't do. Watch where you're walking,"

As they started sailing, Jonah walked over to the Detective Boys and quietly offered, "I'll give you each a thousand yen if you call me 'Pops' and call Haru 'Papa'," Subaru and Haru were too far away to hear their conversation.

"Sure thing Pops!" The three real children agreed since it was a quick way to make some cash.

That was loud enough for the two brothers to hear. "What did you kids just call Jonah?"

"He's Pops!" They grinned innocently. "Haru-niichan is Papa!"

"P-P-Papa!" Haru stuttered.

"Aww, we're all one big happy family," Jonah draped his arm over Haru's shoulder. "Two fathers and their children. Oh, and there's also a grumpy uncle," He motioned towards Subaru who was surely glaring at the ex-crow and thinking about the number of ways to murder Jonah.

"I guess they could be practice for when we adopt kids," Haru blushed at the thought of being married to Jonah and raising all of the kids they would rescue from the organization. _'Actually, that would be a _lot _of kids. Who knows how many are involved in the organization? Some of them are probably orphans so they'd need someone to care for them,'_

XXX

The ship was driven to Ikkaku Rock. Three divers were driving by their boat, looking for their missing friend but moved to look at a different location. The Detective Boys and their supervisors decided to explore Ikkaku Rock. "If you look at it closely, rather than a horn it just seems like a worn out rock with a lot of holes," Mitsuhiko noted.

"Yeah," Conan agreed. "It looks like it's been pretty much eroded by the seawater,"

"Look, the sunset!" Ayumi pointed in the distance. "Let's all take a picture before it sets!"

"Subaru, you can take the photo for them," Jonah said as he pulled Haru away and started to walk around to the other side. Once they were out of sight, they came across the corpse. "Since you're the Replacement Detective, you can explain the case's resolution,"

"Oh god, I should've used a different epithet," Haru groaned. "Replacement Detective sounds so bad,"

Subaru wanted to go after them but he didn't want to act suspicious, especially around Haibara. He agreed to take a photo of the Detective Boys but paused when he noted some characters carved into the rock beside the shrunken scientist. "Pacific mackerel, carp, sea bream, flounder?"

"Call the police!" Jonah shouted. "Some lady died!"

XXX

Inspector Yokomizo Jugo arrived promptly and began inspecting the corpse. "I can't say for sure before bringing her body back on land for further examination, but judging by the rigor mortis and the cloudy corneas, she's been dead for five to six hours. Since the inside of her mouth is already dry and the sky has lost its elasticity, the cause of death should be dehydration. She's been on Ikkaku Rock for at least three days without eating or drinking,"

"Her rubber suit and oxygen tank indicate that she's a diver," Haru added. "Since there's no lipstick on the regulator, then someone switched out her equipment with their own. It's definitely a murder case,"

Jugo gave Haru and Conan an unamused glance. "You both seem to get involved with cases. Did you already know that there was a corpse here before you arrived?"

"I am offended," Haru gasped. "The corpses are always around _Conan _not me! I'm just around to solve them. The kid's the corpse magnet," _'I'm technically telling the truth because whether I'm here or not, these cases would still happen,'_

_'Oi, oi,' _Conan sweat-dropped.

"Then how did you know that there was someone here?" Jugo asked.

"My boyfriend and I decided to watch the sunset together since it was such a romantic scene," Jonah claimed. "We didn't want to get too lovey-dovey and kiss in front of our kids, so we left their uncle to take their photo,"

"There were also four fish names carved into the rock," Mitsuhiko informed. "Mackerel, carp, sea bream, and flounder,"

"I found this lady's watch while searching around," Conan held up the heavily scratched accessory. "She was the one to carve the fishes as a dying message,"

"According to Ida-san, this lady's the only daughter of Akamine-san, the chairman of a finance company who recently moved to Kanagawa," Haru continued. "Her name was Akamine Hikari,"

At that moment, the three men from earlier came by again, this time seeing Hikari's corpse and realizing that their friend had died. They explained their story to the police. The four of them had been diving three days ago and waited for her to arrive but she instead sent a message saying to take care of the rest. A similar incident had happened and she returned two days later, having spent the time with a cute guy on a passing boat. When she had been reporting missing last time, she scolded them hence why they didn't report her this time.

_'It'll soon be night,' _Haru noted. _'Now is the time to reveal the culprit since they all mentioned their names,' _"The culprit is Aosato Shuhei-san,"

"H-Hey," Aosato stuttered. "Stop saying weird things! I'm not the culprit!"

"Boy," Kaita asked. "How do you know Shuhei's full name? We only mentioned our family names,"

"Akamine-san engraved the culprit's full name onto Ikkaku Rock," Haru claimed. "The full name, Aosato Shuhei,"

"But Papa, the only thing engraved into the rock were the four fish names," Ayumi pointed out.

Conan had finally caught on. "The scratched off word on her watch was fish. The lady wanted us to delete the sakana radical from the fish names written in kanji. The kanji for mackerel is the fish radical added to ao_. _The kanji for carp is the fish radical added to sato_. _For sea bream it's the fish radical added to shu_. _And for flounder, it's the fish radical added to hei. If you remove the sakana…"

"Ao!"

"Sato!"

"Shu!"

"Hei,"

"Aosato Shuhei!" The Detective Boys pointed accusingly at the culprit.

"If you want more evidence," Haru smirked. "Remove that band aid on your chin. It's not acne, it's her lipstick,"

Jugo tore the band aid off, revealing the evidential lipstick mark. "I see, after going back to the ship and wiping your mouth, you noticed this lipstick. You hid it with a bandage since lipstick can't be removed easily by wiping it by hand!"

"But she's a strange diver," Ida commented. "Regardless of being a novice, how can a diver who has gotten used to diving put on lipstick?"

"It was on purpose," Kaita informed. "When she first started diving, I used her regulator by mistake and got her lipstick on me,"

"Even now, she continued to put on lipstick before dives," Oto added.

"Well, thanks to that I found out that she left Yoshiro to die," Aosato went on to explain Yoshiro's death and how Yoshiro's regulator had Hikari's lipstick on it. "That's why I left that woman on this Ikkaku Rock," He suddenly grabbed Ayumi and held a knife to her throat. "I'll let you guys experience the same!"

A murderous aura surrounded Jonah. No, not Jonah. The aura was surrounding _Cognac. _Someone was threatening his boyfriend and their children and there was no way he'd sit back and let it happen. He took a couple steps towards Aosato. "Go ahead," His voice was calm and higher pitched, as if a crazy person's voice was echoing in an asylum's hallway.

"W-What?" Aosato was startled by the words.

A sadistic grin made its way to Cognac's face. "I said go ahead. You plan on ditching us here to die. What difference does it make if you kill her right now?" He took another step closer. "Ania ti problema?"

"Shut up!" Aosato yelled. "I'll kill you!"

"Kasta met kenka," Cognac responded. "Mabutengmo?" Aosato lunged forward with the knife. Cognac yanked the knife out of his hand, grabbed Ayumi, and set her down. He then slammed Aosato's face into the rock horn. "Perhaps I shall take out an eye as compensation for threatening my boyfriend and our kids? Nah, I think I'll kill you instead!"

Before Cognac could stab Aosato, Haru hugged him from behind. "J-Jonah, you're scaring the kids," _'And me,' _"Please…that's enough…" _'I don't want to see this side of you! You purposely held back when I fought you during Head-to-Head Match so I never saw your truly murderous side. I don't want you to murder him!'_

Cognac let Aosato slump to the ground. "Nakapsot," The murderous aura dissipated and Jonah handed the knife to Jugo.

Haibara was also shaken up. _'T-That was _Cognac's _aura! C-Could it actually be that I was actually feeling his aura instead of Okiya-san's?'_

"I'm sorry if I scared you kids," Jonah apologized, looking genuinely remorseful when he saw the terrified expressions on the younglings' faces.

Ayumi hugged Jonah. "Thank you for saving me Pops,"

"Y-Yeah," Mitsuhiko nodded. "If it weren't for you, we'd have been stranded here,"

Subaru observed Jonah's honest emotions. _'He really does consider the Detective Boys as his kids,'_

* * *

**Ania ti problema: What's the problem?  
Kasta met kenka: Same to you  
Mabutengmo: Are you scared?  
Nakapsot: Weak**


	42. Holmes' Revelation Part I

**Mitsuharu**

**Title: **Mitsuharu  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Summary: **There were only three kids of the Akai Family, right? There was no way that Masumi had a _third_ older brother. So why the hell were these people calling him Akai Mitsuharu? More importantly, how the hell was he even alive!? [OC Insert as Akai Sibling]

* * *

Conan, Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko had been dropped off at their respective homes. It was only Subaru in the driver seat, Haibara in the front passenger seat, and Jonah and Haru both in the backseat. There was a tense atmosphere. Rather than cuddling together, Jonah and Haru sat on opposite ends. Jonah had a flash of hurt in his eyes but didn't say anything.

_'I wanted the two of them to separate, but this isn't how I wanted it to go. I don't like it when Haru's sad,' _Subaru thought. _'I can tell that Haru is feeling guilty. He doesn't _want _to be scared of Jonah. It's the same expression that Akemi had when I completed my first assassination. She was scared of me but still loved me,'_

"Staying silent won't solve anything," Haibara spoke up once they reached the Kudo Residence garage. "Talk to each other," She exited the car and left the three men.

"I…I think I need some time away from you," Haru said as they headed inside. _'Oh no, it sounds like I'm breaking up with him!' _"I-I still love you and I want to continue dating! But…you really scared me back there. I know you were just trying to protect us and rescue Ayumi-chan, but you almost _killed_ Aosato in front of everyone,"

"And I would have succeeded if you didn't stop me," Jonah nodded sadly. "Even though I left the organization, I can't change the fact that I've been conditioned since I was a child to torture and kill. Even if I don't want to hurt someone, Cognac will take control if necessary. I need to find a way to deal with my pent up stress and anger healthily," He chuckled awkwardly. "At least you didn't see my fight with Irish. You would've been scared shitless,"

"Are we still good?" Haru asked nervously. _'Does he want to break up with me? Does he want to be with someone who isn't a wimpy, someone who isn't afraid of him?'_

"Of course we're still good," Jonah smiled. "I'll give you the space you need. I'll keep a professional relationship at work until you're comfortable enough to return to normal. And don't worry about me lingering around here. I'm going to crash at Black's place,"

Jonah drove to James' apartment end entered with the spare key he had been given. "I'll be staying here for a couple nights," Jonah informed.

"Did Akai-kun finally kick you out?" James questioned.

"No," Jonah shook his head. "Haru and I just need some time apart from each other. Relationship problems,"

James' eyes widened. "You're dating Haru-kun!?"

"Yes?" Jonah raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I'm just surprised that you're still alive, especially given how overprotective Akai-kun is of his siblings," James said.

"He tried to snipe me during Tanabata," Jonah recalled. "I kissed Haru while showing Akai the middle finger. The real reason he isn't out right murdering me is because he doesn't want Haru to hate him,"

_'He's the only person to ever insult Akai-kun in such a way and live,' _James sweat-dropped.

XXX

Azusa noted the odd atmosphere during work. Haru and Jonah never exchanged words except for work related things such as asking if ingredients were prepped or telling what the orders are. This happened for several days but she knew that it wasn't her business to butt into their relationship. It had been pretty obvious when the two had started dating, shattering the hearts of their many admirers.

The Mouri's were dining in the café that day, Ran enjoying a fruit parfait. Kogoro let out a disappointed groan. "Damn it! The wrong one again!? I must be unlucky today,"

Ran gave him an annoyed look. "Geez, I got this fruit parfait to enjoy an authentic tropical mood! Why don't you read your horse racing paper at the detective agency?"

Kogoro plucked the strawberry from Ran's desert. "Oh, doesn't this strawberry look delicious? If you're not going to eat it, I'm taking it!"

"No way!" Ran grabbed his hand. "I was saving that for last!"

"Lemme have it," The detective whined.

"You can't!" Ran refused.

In their struggle, the strawberry fell towards the floor. A cat crawled out from under the table and started to bat the strawberry back and forth. "What's with that cat?" Kogoro asked.

"Haru, do cats eat strawberries?" Ran inquired.

"Corazon loves them," Haru walked over and knelt down to pet the feline. "Though I think this little lady here just wants to play with it,"

"Geez, where'd this cat even come from?" Kogoro grabbed the cat by the scruff of her neck, causing her to scratch at his face. "Freaking cat!"

The front door chimed as it opened and a panicked woman entered, followed by Corazon who calmly made her way to Haru. "Mrow,"

_ "Oh, Venus!" _Diana Kingstone took the cat from Kogoro and hugged her tightly. _"Oh, I'm so glad you're unhurt!" _She turned to Kogoro. _"Thank you so much for finding her!"_

"I think she's thanking us," Ran translated for Kogoro since her father understood no English.

_"Hello Mrs. Kingstone," _Haru greeted. _"This man here is Kogoro Mouri, a famous detective,"_

_ "Really? How admirable!" _Diana commented. _"I'm fond of crime novels myself and I'd love to hear his detective stories. Unfortunately I have to catch my flight home? I know, would you mind if I invited you to my home in London?"_

"She's offering to take you guys to London," Haru informed.

Conan had to pause to understand what Haru meant. _"Really!? Wow, that sounds great!"_

_ "Oh, so you accept?" _Diana asked. _"When can you visit?"_

"_We don't have school next weekend," _Conan replied.

_"Oh good," _Diana nodded. _"Then I will arrange your trip as soon as I return home," _She turned to Haru. _"I'm actually quite surprise that Prince Haku is in Japan, working at a café. Are you not too busy with your duties in Vespania?"_

Haru sweat-dropped at the mistake. _"My name is Haru, not Haku,"_

_ "Oh, you're Queen Mira and Prince Haku's triplet!" _Diana corrected herself. _"I apologize for the confusion,"_

_ "No problem," _Haru replied.

XXX

"Some rich lady is paying for your and the Mouri's trip to London?" Subaru asked when Haru and informed him of the news.

"Yes, isn't it great?" Haru said.

"Did this happen in the…canon timeline?" Subaru questioned.

That caused Haru to pause. "The Holmes' Revelation arc!" He realized. "That's the only case that happens in London! Hades is going to spread a bunch of clues about his bombing target!" _'Knowing how overprotective Pierrot-nii is, he'll prevent me from going!'_

"But everything will be fine, right?" Subaru asked.

"Yeah," Haru nodded. "Conan deduces Hades' identity and manages to stop him in time,"

"Then I'll give you my consent to go," Subaru told him. _'It'll help him get his mind off of Jonah too,'_

"Really? Thank you so much Chewy!" Haru hugged him tightly. "I'll buy you a Sherlock Holmes souvenir!"

"Worst comes to worst," Subaru added. "Call me and I'll rush over there to kill whoever hurt you,"

_'I don't think you can get there in a short amount of time. Then again, the number of cases Conan encounters in somehow less than a year is unrealistic. This is anime so anything's possible, especially if we're taking into account how overprotective the Silver Bullet can be,'_

XXX

"First class is amazing!" Ran commented. "It's so spacious!"

"The lady must be ridiculously rich," Kogoro mumbled.

_'I _could _tell him that Mrs. Kingstone is related to the royal family, but I want to see his reaction,' _Haru smiled and dug into his raspberry torte. "First class food is delicious!"

"Geez Haru," Ran scolded. "You've only been eating desserts. You should at least eat _one _actual meal,"

"I will, I will," Haru assured her.

"Hey Spring Brat, aren't you from England?" Kogoro recalled.

"Yeah, I'm half British," Haru swallowed the last remnants of his dessert. "I can show you guys around or you can go and explore by yourselves,"

"Oh, can you show us where Baker Street is?" Ran requested. "I want to get something for Shinichi,"

"Sure," Haru agreed. _'Though Shin-kun will also be there so he won't really want anything,' _"I plan on getting something for Chewy too but then I'm gonna head to Wimbledon to watch the game,"

"But don't you need a ticket to get to Centre Court?" Ran inquired.

"I asked my sister to buy me one," Haru partially lied. _'Technically I had Masumi buy one in each section and claimed it was to film different angles for my VidTube channel. I don't exactly know which section Hades is in, but once I find out where Minerva-san's mother is, then I'll go to the section across from her,'_

* * *

**So we're back in England once again! No, I did not misspell center as centre. That is the correct spelling because it is the British spelling.**


	43. Holmes' Revelation Part II

**Mitsuharu**

**Title: **Mitsuharu  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Summary: **There were only three kids of the Akai Family, right? There was no way that Masumi had a _third_ older brother. So why the hell were these people calling him Akai Mitsuharu? More importantly, how the hell was he even alive!? [OC Insert as Akai Sibling]

* * *

Haru had quickly bought a mug, a pin, and a pen from the Sherlock Holmes museum gift shop. He glanced at his watch as he returned to his hotel room to put his stuff away. _'I should be able to make it to Centre Court in time for the match to begin!' _Thankfully his sister had ordered the tickets online and had emailed them to him. He had printed them out right before coming to London.

Haru was about to head back out when his phone started ringing. "Ran, what's wrong?"

_ "Haru, it's terrible! There's a code from a guy giving an advance of a murder!"_

"Code?" Haru asked. _'I don't fully remember the code. I know that it involved food,'_

_ "A rolling bell rises me. I'm a long nosed wizard in a castle. My portion is a chilled boiled egg like a corpse. I finish up with a whole pickle. Now I remember to ask for a cake to celebrate in advance. It rings again for my hatred. It tells me to finish everything piercing a white back with two swords,"_

"A…boiled egg? A pickle? A cake?" Haru feigned confusion. "Was the culprit hungry or something when he created this code?"

_ "Haru please don't joke around. This is serious,"_

"Sorry, I was just trying to lighten the mood since you sound so tense," Haru paused for a moment, as if seeming like he were thinking deeply about the riddle. "I don't know. England may be my homeland but I moved away when I was two years old," _'Sorry Ran, but I need you and Shin-kun to have that weird awkward love confession. If I immediately give away the code, who knows what would happen? What if you move on from Shin-kun? That might lead to Conan being depressed and not having the motivation to solve cases. Since Kogoro will most likely make wrong deductions, it will lead to innocent people being arrested while the true criminals roam free,'_

Haru proceeded to Centre Court and watched the match. Nothing happened. Minerva didn't spell out any letters or words in braille. _'Was this the wrong game?' _Haru groaned and trudged to his hotel room. _'It's almost eight. I better get ready for that dinner with Diana-san and her friends,'_

XXX

_"Queen Mira? Prince Haku?" _Diana's acquaintances all stared at Ran and Haru with confusion. _"Shouldn't you guys be in Vespania?"_

_ "Sorry but you've got the wrong people," _Haru claimed. _"I'm Haru and this is my childhood friend Ran. I know, I know, we look identical to Mira and Haku of Vespania,"_

After a few more minutes of waiting, Conan and Professor Agasa hadn't arrived yet. Ran called Conan up before excusing herself to go and look for them. Haru decided to act as a translator for Kogoro. He winced when Kogoro demonstrated his judo with a one-armed shoulder throw. He honestly felt sorry for the poor man who was most likely a prince or at least a nobleman. Haru received an urgent text from Conan.

_ I used the antidote for the return trip._

_ 'It's a good thing that Yusaku-san and Yukiko-san are here. Haibara gave them an antidote in case Shin-kun used the one meant for the return trip,'_

"Hey Haru, don't you know that martial arts thing?" Kogoro asked.

"You mean Jeet Kune Do?" Haru corrected. "I'm not a master and only know what my older brother taught me,"

Haru and Kogoro ended up sparring, Jeet Kune Do VS Judo. Haru somehow managed to dodge all of Kogoro's attempts at throwing him. He ended up knocking the elder detective down with a swift kick.

XXX

Haru didn't go to see Shinichi or Professor Agasa. He was frustrated with himself for getting tickets for the wrong match. He decided that a walk should calm him down and clear his head. _'I don't need to worry. Conan and the others resolved things without the bomb going off,'_

"Mitsuharu,"

At the sound of his full name, he whirled around to face Sera Mary. His shrunken mother was wearing a hoodie and covered the lower half of her face with a mask. Beside her was his younger sister, Sera Masumi. "Yo, Haru-nii!"

"Masumi? Mom? Why are you here?" Haru asked.

"To give you these," Mary handed four tickets to him.

"T-Tickets to Minerva Glass' game?" Haru stuttered. "But I only asked for the ones for yesterday's match,"

"You seemed very desperate to get the ones for yesterday's game," Mary responded. "It was as if someone was going to die if you didn't have those. Since there were two days of games, I thought that you might have gotten mixed up. These ones are for the finals,"

"Thanks," Haru tucked the tickets into his pocket.

"So?" Masumi inquired. "Why do you need those tickets?"

"Don't worry about it," Haru reassured them. "Just enjoy the London life," He waved as he left.

"He's hiding something from us," Masumi's smile disappeared. "Mama, we're his family. Why doesn't he trust us?"

"Everyone has their reasons, Masumi," Mary answered. "We can't force him to tell us or we'd be driving him away. Let's not be hypocritical. After all, we haven't told your other brothers about my predicament,"

XXX

"How are we going to solve this code?" Kogoro asked Ran. "Having been told that 'the sound of a roaring bell' is Big Ben, you'd think the rest would come easily but from the second line on, it's 'I'm a long-nosed wizard who lives in a castle' and stuff like 'egg,' 'pickles,' 'cake,' and 'two swords.' I have no idea where or how to search for this stuff and it's not like there's an egg-shaped building around here like the Tokyo Dome,"

Ran called Haru and put him on speaker so her dad could also hear. "Haru, are there any egg-shaped building in London?"

_"The City Hall near Tower Bridge. Did you find something?"_

"Since the roaring bell refers to Big Ben, the other lines might also be referring to buildings," Ran explained. "What about a building that resembles pickles and cake?"

_"The Gherkin is shaped like a pickle and St. Bride's church looks like a wedding cake,"_

"Oi Spring Brat, where are you?" Kogoro asked. "We're out here trying to solve the code. What are _you _doing?"

_"You're the Great Mouri Kogoro. The only reason people call me a detective is because I solved a couple cases since Shin-kun left. If you can't solve it, Ojisan, then what makes you think an amateur like me can?"_

XXX

The next afternoon, Haru was trying to inconspicuously find out where Minerva's mother would be sitting. He wore a wig, cap, and sunglasses to avoid people mistaking him for Prince Haku. His phone rang and he stepped out into the passageway to answer it. "Oi, oi, text me instead," He faked a cough. _'We can't let Hades know that we're on to him,' _"My throat's been killing me, boss. I told you that I'll be taking a vacation from work!"

_**Ran:**__ Tou-san deduced that the bombing site will be Wimbledon's Centre Court! The target's Minerva-san! But we don't have any tickets…_

_**Haru: **__I'm scouting for Hades but I can't draw too much attention to myself. You mentioned earlier that Conan had Apollo's number? Get him to give his ticket to Conan. I need him to draw Hades' attention._

_**Ran: **__But how? And I can't put Conan-kun in such danger!_

_**Haru: **__Don't worry. It'll be less suspicious if it's a little kid. Besides, isn't he Holmes' Apprentice? Ran, you need to trust me. You know that I'm not going to let Conan get hurt._

_**Ran: **__Okay. _

Haru closed his phone and took a deep breath. _'I can't fail. I caused the death of that FBI Agent that replaced Akemi. If I fail, the blood of the people watching the match will be on my hands!'_

XXX

_"Minerva!" _Conan called and the cameras turned towards him. _"I'll help you! I'm Holmes' Apprentice!"_

_ 'So Juno Glass is in that section in the shade!' _Haru rushed to the opposite section, the one in the sun. _'If I recall correctly, Hades is holding a camera facing Juno-san. He'll be the only one not paying attention to the actual match,'_

Haru calmly walked down the aisle, glancing left and right. _'There!' _He caught sight of Hades. Flipping the lens open, Haru took aim and fired. Hades slumped forward, dropping his camera to the floor as he lost conscious.

_"Geez, you shouldn't have had too many drinks,"_ Haru said as he approached Hades in order to not draw suspicions. Security guards arrived and dragged him away. Haru took Hades' seat and held a thumbs up to Conan. _"Case closed!"_

_ 'The guards are taking away that man,' _Minerva noted. _'Holmes' Apprentice doesn't seem worried anymore. I guess he notified Holmes himself who apprehended the culprit,' _She didn't need to send anymore braille messages and won the game.

At the press conference, a reporter asked how she won. _"How did I win?" _Minerva parroted. _"I guess it was all due to Holmes and Holmes' Apprentice!"_

XXX

"Thank you, Holmes," Minerva thanked Haru.

"You're welcome," Haru nodded. "But I don't think I'm Sherlock Holmes. I'm more of a Mycroft Holmes, smart yet too lazy to do the deductions,"

"Oh? So you're more intelligent than Sherlock?" Minerva asked.

"Somewhat," Haru chuckled. _'I wouldn't say intelligent. I prefer the word knowledgeable since I have knowledge of future events,'_

* * *

**Don't worry, Haru and Jonah will eventually make out—I mean up! **_**Maybe **_**making up will lead to making out.**

**Prince Haku was a reference to **_**Mitsuharu Shorts and What-Ifs **_**Chapters 3 and 9.**


	44. Emergency Situation 252

**Mitsuharu**

**Title: **Mitsuharu  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Summary: **There were only three kids of the Akai Family, right? There was no way that Masumi had a _third_ older brother. So why the hell were these people calling him Akai Mitsuharu? More importantly, how the hell was he even alive!? [OC Insert as Akai Sibling]

* * *

Haru returned to the Kudo Residence only to find Jonah sitting on the couch. There was a bouquet of flowers on the table. "I…I wanted to see you again," Jonah said. "Okiya signed me up for a gym membership to help me channel my bloodthirst, anger, and aggression into exercising and breaking punching bags. Hopefully that's enough to keep me from getting too bloodthirsty,"

_'Did he say _breaking _punching bags?' _"Where _is _Chewy?" Haru glanced around. "I doubt he'd let you be around me without his supervision," _'Who would've thought that the Silver Bullet would be this overprotective. I guess being a father made him a bit more outgoing than canon,'_

"He's probably still at the gym," Jonah answered. "Even though he's undercover, he's still gotta stay fit, right?"

There was an awkward moment of silence. Both men wanted to speak at the same time yet couldn't bring themselves to start. Jonah wanted to ask if Haru was still afraid of him and if he hated him. Haru made the first movement and sat down beside his boyfriend. He leaned his head against Jonah's shoulder.

"Even though you scared me back then, you did it to protect Ayumi-chan," Haru said.

"Not just Ayumi-chan," Jonah softly corrected. "He was going to leave everyone to die on Ikkaku Rock. He wanted to kill you and our kids,"

"Our kids, huh?" Haru chuckled at the thought. "Do you actually want to adopt kids?"

"Not at the moment," Jonah replied. "We're still not ready yet. But the Detective Boys are practically our kids, even if we aren't always with them. Since Ayumi-chan, Genta-kun, and Mitsuhiko-kun are all real kids, their behaviors are what we should expect for when we do adopt," A playful grin made way to his face. "I like the idea of you being a 'papa'."

Haru blushed. "You think I'd be a good father?"

"Well, you're already a good uncle to Akemi's kid," Jonah reminded, bringing Haru into a kiss.

A Samoyed puppy casually walked up to Jonah and started slobbering all over his face. Corazon jumped onto the couch and curled up on Haru's lap. The pup managed to knock Jonah off of the couch and to the floor. He then laid down on top of Jonah to prevent him from getting up.

"Where did this dog come from?" Haru asked.

"Okiya found him in an alley and brought him home," Jonah groaned. "He cleaned him up and patched up his wounds. I guess your brother adopted him?"

The front door opened. "Good job protecting your uncle," Subaru entered and scratched the Samoyed behind his ear. "Good boy Bepo,"

"He's training Bepo to keep me away from you," Jonah blocked his face to prevent anymore dog saliva from getting on it.

"Bepo, off," Subaru ordered and tossed him a treat when the pupster obeyed.

"Will Cora be okay around him?" Haru asked worriedly.

"Cora was using him as a bed yesterday," Subaru showed the cute photo to Haru. "I'm sure they'll get along just fine. I named him Bepo since you love that polar bear from the anime One Piece,"

"I'm…gonna take a shower," Jonah headed in the direction of the bathroom.

"Arf!" Bepo barked happily while wagging his tail.

XXX

Jonah had been given the day off so it was only Haru who went to work that day. Subaru was out doing who knows what? Honestly, Jonah was pretty sure that Subaru was a ghost at this point, appearing and reappearing randomly. Nobody alive could be _that_ mysterious. Jonah was peeking out the corner of the window, bored out of his mind. He really needed a hobby. _'Maybe I'll read manga and watch anime just like Haru,' _

He noticed that a mysterious car had parked in front of the professor's house. He watched as two men entered the home and came out a couple minutes later, loading an unconscious and restrained Professor Agasa. He didn't intervene and instead just let it happen while he sipped on a juice box. Corazon and Bepo were giving him disappointed looks.

"What?" Jonah asked. "I'm pretty sure he got kidnapped in canon,"

"Mrow,"

"My kids will rescue him," Jonah claimed. "They'll notice something is up or somehow stumble across the kidnappers' location,"

"Arf,"

"Okay, okay, you're right," Jonah agreed. "They might get hurt. I'll go and save him. But Bepo you better help me track the professor down. I'm not going on a wild goose chase and searching every single suspicious building,"

XXX

It was a mistake to use Bepo to track down the professor. The Samoyed puppy had never tracked down someone in his entire life before. It was tough for him to stay on one scent trail, especially since there was a myriad of different scents wherever he went. After about an hour, Jonah gave up and brought the dog and cat back home.

That's when he noticed that Haru had forgotten his criminal tracking glasses on the table.

"You've got to be ****ing kidding me!" He activated them and rushed back outside. Once the kids' location was within radius, he noted how they were all clumped together in an abandoned building set for demolition. By the time he got there, the kids were almost done with their game of hide and seek except for Genta, who was probably hidden on the third or fourth floor.

_"Hey Conan!" _Genta's voice came from the Detective Badge. _"Can you hear me, Conan?"_

"What's wrong, Genta?" Conan asked.

_"There's someone here in this building!"_

"What do you mean?"

_ "I heard a sound just now like someone's pounding on a wall. It sounded twice, then five times, then twice again, and then it stopped,"_

_'252!'_ Conan's eyes widened. _'Someone in need of rescue!'_

"Isn't that the radio code used by the Tokyo Fire Department?" Mitsuhiko inquired. "My sister taught me about it a while ago," He quickly took out his notebook. "252 is the code used when there are people unable to flee and in need of rescue. 254 is the code for those on standby to wait in place,"

"Then if the sound Genta-kun heard was 252," Ayumi said. "Doesn't that mean someone is trying to call for help?"

"Anyway, let's go to where Genta is," Conan suggested. "We'll talk about that afterwards,"

Jonah followed the kids up the stairs and to Genta's location. They then searched for the source of the sound and came to a room with two men dressed in blue jumpsuits, one of them wielding a small hammer. The two men noticed their entry.

"What's the matter, kids?" Man #1 asked.

"You can't just waltz into this building like that," Man #2 scolded.

Jonah calmly entered the room and walked over to them. "I've got to applaud you two men on your stupidity," He placed a hand on each of their shoulders. "The first rule in committing a crime is to make sure there are no witnesses,"

"C-Crime?" Man #1 stuttered. "What are you talking about? What crime?"

Jonah slammed the two men's head together, knocking them both unconscious yet causing no serious harm. He walked over to the lockers and opened them up one by one until he came across the unconscious Professor Agasa. While the kids called the police, Jonah removed the duct tape from the old man and leaned him against the lockers. He then took the roll of duct tape and restrained the two men.

After giving their statements to the police, they all headed to Professor Agasa's house just as Subaru finished cooking up a pot of too much curry. Subaru, Jonah, and Haru had dinner with the Detective Boys and Professor Agasa at the inventor's house.

"So," Haru asked. "Did anything interesting happen?"

"Professor Agasa got kidnapped," Jonah answered.

"Pops was so cool!" Ayumi said. "He knocked both of the kidnappers out at the same time!"

"Jonah…" Haru turned to his boyfriend.

"I only knocked them out," Jonah claimed. "Our kids can vouch for us,"

* * *

**I was originally going to give Akai a husky or German shepherd, but I went with a Samoyed because they look like polar bears. **

**Mitsuharu Opening: youtu DOT be SLASH mMx6I4UIrn8  
It's actually **_**nothing **_**like the What-If because I had to draw every single frame in DA Muro. The song sounds kinda sad but the YouTube Audio Library listed it with the happy genre.**

**Fade to Darkness Opening: youtu DOT be SLASH _iKeF5l_1kU  
**


	45. Masumi

**Mitsuharu**

**Title: **Mitsuharu  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Summary: **There were only three kids of the Akai Family, right? There was no way that Masumi had a _third_ older brother. So why the hell were these people calling him Akai Mitsuharu? More importantly, how the hell was he even alive!? [OC Insert as Akai Sibling]

* * *

Ran, Haru, Sonoko, and Conan were all taking the bus. Haru was sulking in misery at the fact that his bike was in the repair shop. Professor Agasa's invention had malfunctioned as always and when it exploded, it was near Haru's motorcycle. "Ran, you really are unrivaled!" Sonoko said. "You won the Kanto Karate Championship!"

"It was all thanks to the flipping axe kick Kasumi-senpai taught me," Ran claimed.

Both Conan and Haru felt sorry for Ran's opponent. _'Thankfully, everyone signed a waiver so they can't sue Ran for any injuries sustained in the tournament,'_

"Well today as promised, the cake buffet at Haido Hotel is my treat!" Sonoko told her.

Haru was pretty tired and yawned as he rubbed his eyes. His hand still held onto the hand grip but he slightly slouched, on the verge of sleeping fully. _'Okay, maybe I shouldn't have binged on anime 'til early morning,' _He closed his eyes but still remained slightly awake.

Haru didn't even regain awareness when Sonoko shrieked when a pervert touched her butt. Ran and Masumi exchanged a single blow each, though they were either blocked or dodged. "As expected of Kanto's Number One," She said, still hiding her identity. "Great moves!"

_'Jeet Kune Do!' _Ran recognized the martial arts style. "Sonoko, get away. This pervert's powerful,"

Haru yawned as he slightly became more aware of his surroundings. "Hi Masumi!" His hand slipped from the hand grip and, combined with his exhaustion, he fell forward.

Masumi caught him. "Haru-nii, you should get more sleep. Eye bags don't suit you,"

"Haru-nii?" Ran and Sonoko shared a look. "Masumi-chan!?"

_'That's Haru's sister!?' _Conan exclaimed. _'Then again, she was always tomboyish. Now that I think about it, she actually resembles Akai-san a lot,' _"She's not the pervert. She grabbed the hand that touched Sonoko-neechan's butt!"

"It was this guy here," Masumi held up the real culprit's hand.

The pervert, having witnessed the short battle, immediately fled in fear. "I'm sorry!"

"What a surprise to see you here, Masumi-chan," Ran said. "Oh, sorry for mistaking you for a pervert,"

"It's alright Ran-chan," Masumi told her. "People are always mistaking me for a guy," She shifted Haru's position so that he was leaning on her.

"Maybe Haru should've stayed home," Ran sweat-dropped.

"Thanks for vouching for me, Edogawa Conan-kun," Masumi looked to the shrunken teen. _'So Shinichi-kun really did shrink just like Mama,' _"You're the Kid Killer, right?"

"Y-Yeah," Conan nodded, slightly caught off guard that Masumi had known his name. He also wasn't called the 'Kid Killer' outside of Kaito Kid heists. _'Did Haru tell her about my identity?' _

"I'm Sera Masumi, Haru-nii's younger sister," She introduced. "I'm heading to Haido Hotel too,"

XXX

Haru finally woke up when they arrived at their destination. "Oops, sorry for making you carry me sis,"

"It's fine," Masumi grinned. "You're not that heavy. In fact, I think you've lost some weight,"

"My friends make sure that I'm eating healthy and that I exercise," Haru chuckled. _'Chewy spars with me weekly to make sure that I don't slack off on self-defense. Whenever I eat over at the professor's, Haibara's always giving out only healthy portions. I guess nobody wants me to become a couch potato,'_

Masumi walked up to the receptionist desk and after a few exchanged words, Masumi was upset. "What!? You don't have a room for me!? Why not? I made a reservation!"

"I'm terribly sorry, we should have declined your reservation," The receptionist apologized. "It was our mistake,"

"Then do you have any other rooms available?" Masumi asked.

"W-Well, it's just that currently, due to some concerns about hauntings, the hotel annex is being renovated and we have fewer rooms available," The receptionist informed. "We have no vacancies,"

"Masumi, I can book you a room at a different hotel," Haru offered. "It's nearby so I'll go and make a reservation right away,"

"That would be great," Masumi nodded.

"Go head to the cake buffet without me," Haru told Ran, Sonoko, and Conan as he ran outside and down the street. "Now where is that hotel?"

"ARF! ARF! ARF!"

Haru was tackled by a white fluffy blur. "Hey there Bepo,"

"Arf! Arf!" Bepo happily licked his face.

"What're you doing here?" Haru inquired.

"Sorry about that Haru," Subaru jogged up to them. "Bepo broke free from his leash and ran away. He must've smelled your scent nearby,"

"Who's a good boy?" Haru rubbed Bepo's belly when he rolled onto his back. "You are. Yes you are,"

"Ruff! Ruff!"

"Hey Chewy," Haru said. "Mom and Masumi moved to Japan, though I'm not sure where Mom is right now. Masumi's at Haido Hotel, probably investigating the murder case that just happened a few minutes after I left. I'm gonna book her a room at another hotel since Haido Hotel has no vacancies,"

"You might want to wipe that slobber from your face," Subaru passed him a napkin.

"How much saliva does Bepo have?" Haru rubbed the napkin to his face to remove most of the dog saliva.

"Well, he does drink a lot of water," Subaru shrugged.

XXX

"Here you go sis," Haru tossed a hotel room key to her.

"Thanks Haru-nii," Masumi said. "You don't seem bothered at all by the dried blood and corpse outline,"

"Meh," Haru shrugged. "I'm used to it by now,"

"So are you staying with Shinichi-kun?" Masumi asked.

"Well, Shin-kun's off on a case," Haru shrugged. _'But she probably recognized Conan as Shin-kun,' _"I live at the Kudo House with Chewy, Jonah, Corazon, and Bepo,"

"Are they all…your pets?" Masumi inquired at the odd choice of names.

"Not all of them!" Haru let out a string of laughter. "Chewy's my friend and classmate. Jonah's my boyfriend. Corazon's my cat. Bepo's a dog that Chewy recently adopted,"

"Boyfriend?" Masumi questioned.

"Don't tell Mom!" Haru shushed. "I'll tell her when I'm ready," _'Also when I have an escape route set up for Jonah. Who knows if Masumi and Mom will react the same way Pierrot-nii did? Masumi's acting normal right now but she could be planning his death! Oh crap, I didn't even tell Kichi-nii! Dear Arceus, please don't make my entire family be overprotective!'_

"By the way Haru, they cut the line for the cake buffet so we couldn't get any," Sonoko informed.

"No!" Haru dramatically fell to his knees. He loved sweets and being unable to access a buffet of the delicacy was awful.

XXX

The next day, Masumi ended up in the same class as Ran and Sonoko. A couple students crowded around her desk. "Sera-san, where do you live?"

"I'm living in a hotel," She replied.

"Where did you come from?"

"For three years I've been living in America," Masumi lied. "I rebelled, saying that I'd rather live in Japan where I was born and raised, so I came back here to Tokyo! Plus, it's easier to be a detective here too!"

"America?" Ran and Sonoko, who were watching the scene from a couple feet away, shared confused looks. "Wasn't she living in England?"

"Everyone has their reasons," Ran wasn't really worried about the lie. It wasn't anything big or serious.

"So Sera-san is a detective?"

"A female Kudo, then!"

"I guess you could call me a female version of Shinichi-kun," Masumi agreed.

"Or maybe a female version of Kudo's brother since he's his replacement,"

"By Kudo's brother, do you perhaps mean Haru-nii?" Masumi inquired. "He's my older brother,"

"I guess being a detective is common among siblings!"

XXX

After school, Masumi had tagged along Ran and Sonoko to Mouri Detective Agency to see Conan, only to be informed that he had just left to stay over at the professor's house. Three women arrived to hear detective stories from Kogoro. The older brother of the three women's deceased friend took the agency hostage with a gun and several bombs strapped around him.

When Café Poirot was evacuated, Haru and Jonah rushed home. Once Subaru was informed of the news, the two had to restrain him from sniping the culprit. They told him that it would be resolved and that there were police snipers in case things went south. Nobody should _ever _mess with Akai Shuichi's siblings.

Despite knowing that everyone would be rescued safely, Haru was panicking. "Everything's just going to follow canon," Jonah tried to reason.

"Butterfly Effect, Jonah!" Haru shouted. "Butterfly Effect! Somehow Akemi got pregnant with Michael! That wasn't in canon at all! What if someone dies!? A life for a life! Equilibrium!"

"Michael Leo Field," Jonah addressed Haru by his original name. "Everything will be fine,"

"You don't know that!"

Jonah rolled his eyes and brought Haru into a kiss to distract him. He slipped a sleeping pill into Haru's mouth and the latter unconsciously swallowed it. The sleeping pill soon enough kicked in and Jonah caught Haru. He started to head upstairs to tuck him into bed.

Subaru was glaring at Jonah once again. "Did you just roofie my baby brother!?"

Just as Jonah had said, everything was resolved as it was in canon.

XXX

"It smells like the curry is coming along nicely!" Professor Agasa commented as he peered into the large pot of curry.

"With this much, Genta-kun can have as many helpings as he wants!" Ayumi joked.

Haibara took a small sip of the broth with a small plate. "All that's left is to cover it and let it cook,"

"Now before that, I'll just taste test—" Professor Agasa's hand was slapped away by his adopted daughter.

"Do you think I'll let you _taste test _when you've got a plate full of rice ready?" She scolded. "Anyway, did you figure out the value of that vase yet, Edogawa-kun?"

"Not yet," Conan answered, scrolling through websites. "I've figured out that it's fairly antique but I don't know which period it came from or who made it,"

"Arf," Bepo, whom Subaru had requested the professor look after while he completed an important essay, was sitting by Conan's side. He was about to nudge the vase when Conan lightly tapped his paw away. "Roo…"

A few minutes later, Genta and Mitsuhiko returned with drinks as well as a bunch of snacks they had bought. "It smells delicious! Can we chow down already?"

"Not yet," Haibara replied. "Thirty more minutes,"

"But what about those small dishes you eat before the main course?" Genta questioned.

"Hors d'oeuvres?" Mitsuhiko gave him a questioning look. "Appetizers?"

"That's right!" Genta's face lit up. "If we eat curry as hors d'oeuvres, then we can eat more curry as the main dish. There's something like that, right?"

"There isn't!"

"Geez Genta-kun, you and the professor are both just eating machines!" Ayumi giggled.

"Aww man!" Genta groaned. "I've got to do something or else I can't stand it! I'm so hungry!"

"Play with Bepo then," Conan ordered, tapping the Samoyed's paw once more as it tried to nudge the vase. "Geez, why are you so obsessed with knocking this vase over?"

"Ruff," Bepo wagged his tail innocently.

Genta noticed Conan's soccer ball laying around and kicked it. "Bepo, go get it boy!"

Bepo ignored Genta and the soccer ball. When the ball landed, it narrowly missed the vase. Thankfully Bepo had swatted the ball away with his paw. "Oi Genta! Don't kick the soccer ball around inside the house!" Conan shouted.

"What am I supposed to do then!?" Genta growled. "I'm so hungry I feel like I'm gonna die!"

"Wait patiently like everyone else," Jonah had entered through the back door. His left wrist was in a brace. "You can survive for approximately three weeks without food so you are definitely not starving," _'I care about all my kids but Kojima Genta's the most annoying one of the bunch,' _"If you really must do something to distract yourself, play it _outside_,"

"Yeah, yeah," Genta kicked the ball once more.

"Ayumi-chan! Haibara!" Jonah yelled, noting where it was headed. "Watch out!"

But the warning came too late as the ball landed in the piping hot pot of curry. Thankfully, Ayumi managed to shield herself with the lid to avoid getting the brunt of it. However, she still had curry splattered on herself. A dark aura surrounded Haibara who wasted no time storming up to Genta and slapping him so hard that it left an angry red imprint on his face.

XXX

While the kids, taking Bepo with them, went to buy more ingredients and Ayumi washed up, Jonah helped Professor Agasa clean up the mess. "I'll wash the pot," Professor Agasa offered. "What happened to your wrist?"

"Oh this?" Jonah chuckled. "Some drunk bastards entered Poirot. When Haru demanded that they leave, things got violent. Things were being thrown so I ordered everyone to get down while I dealt with the drunkards. During the battle I sprained my wrist. But they're lucky that I channeled my stress and anger at the gym. If I had gone into full rage…let's say that they'd be corpses and I might've been in prison,"

"I'm quite surprised that a trained former operative of the organization got injured in a drunk brawl," Professor Agasa commented.

"People fear the crows. The crows always complete their missions or they'll suffer grave consequences," Jonah finished wiping the counter. "But people also sometimes forget that the crows are humans too. Believe it or not, but even Gin and Vermouth get hurt from time to time. As for me getting hurt? I've grown complacent,"

The doorbell rang and Professor Agasa answered it. He felt an electrical shock and slumped to the floor. "Professor! I'm done with the shower!" Ayumi said as she skipped out into the living room.

The two intruders' eyes were drawn to Ayumi first and didn't notice the silent Jonah sneaking up next to them. Despite his injury, Jonah easily incapacitated the couple. The police were called and Ayumi explained to the rest of the Detective Boys what happened. The couple, who had confessed to wanting to steal the Persian rug, was charged with breaking and entering, attempted robbery, and assault.

* * *

**It's been a while since Ran, Sonoko, and Shinichi saw Masumi so they didn't immediately recognize her.**


	46. Amuro

**Mitsuharu**

**Title: **Mitsuharu  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Summary: **There were only three kids of the Akai Family, right? There was no way that Masumi had a _third_ older brother. So why the hell were these people calling him Akai Mitsuharu? More importantly, how the hell was he even alive!? [OC Insert as Akai Sibling]

* * *

"Haru-san, Jonah-san, we hired a new waiter," Azusa informed.

"Hello," The man greeted. "I'm Amuro Tooru,"

_'Shit, it's Bourbon,' _Jonah recognized the agent. _'I need to be extra careful around him, especially since he managed to deduce Akai's fake death plan,' _

"I'm Field Haru," Haru shook his new coworker's hand.

Amuro turned to Jonah. _'Judging by that facial structure, he's Cognac. But Cognac was captured by the FBI after that stunt Vermouth pulled. Gin and the others saw him at Tokyo Tower and, deeming it too dangerous to keep him alive due to there being no escape routes, attempted to kill him. Somehow Cognac managed to survive jumping off from the uppermost floor and took down the helicopter. The boss hasn't officially declared him a traitor,'_

"I'm Gubat Jonah," Jonah wrapped an arm around Haru's waist and pulled him close. "I better not catch you flirting with my boyfriend,"

Now that caught Amuro off guard. "I have no intention of stealing your boyfriend," _'Is he really Cognac? Perhaps it's just a look alike? Cognac cares for no one except himself. He even sacrificed some of his own teammates when on field missions, caring only about the success of the mission,'_

"Haru-san! Jonah-san!" A group of teenage boys and girls entered the café.

"Oh hey girls and guys," Jonah greeted without any malice.

"Oh? Who's the new guy?" One of the girls gasped. "Oh no, is it a love rival?"

"Love rival?" Amuro questioned. "I'm not interested in either of them. I was just recently hired,"

"They're not going to listen to you, Amuro-san," Azusa told him. "They're a group of teens that ship Haru-san and Jonah-san. They've even created doujinshi about them,"

"Are they really that popular of a couple?" Amuro sweat-dropped. _'It's hard to imagine Cognac purposely drawing attention to himself like that,'_

"Yes," Azusa nodded. "The café master is fine with them dating as long as they keep their PDA under control,"

XXX

"Amuro-san, why are you here?" Ran asked when she, her father, and Conan had arrived to eat a meal at Café Poirot.

"He was hired yesterday," Haru answered.

"Mouri-san, I would like for you to take me on as your student!" Amuro requested.

"What!?" Kogoro exclaimed. "You want to become my disciple!?"

"Yes, of course!" Amuro answered. "After hearing your brilliant deduction the other day, I became painfully aware of my own inexperience. So I thought I'd start over from the beginning. I decided to take a part time job here in order to be by your side and possibly be allowed to accompany you to any cases you are involved with,"

"Yeah but as a rule I don't take disciples," Kogoro declined.

"Of course I'm prepared to pay tuition for each case," Amuro whispered a number in Kogoro's ear.

Kogoro's eyes turned into yen signs. "A-Are you serious!? Of course you can become my student! You can call me sensei, Amuro-kun!"

"Yes, Mouri-sensei!" Amuro saluted.

_'Another pain in the neck,' _Conan thought as he sipped his juice.

"So…you're also a detective?" Haru asked as if he didn't know that information already.

"Yes, I'm a private investigator," Amuro replied. "Though on my most recent case, I ended up coming to the wrong conclusion. Thankfully Mouri-sensei was there to reveal the truth about the case and prevent an innocent man from being imprisoned,"

XXX

Azusa had gone to celebrate her elder brother getting first place at a clay pigeon shooting tournament. Haru had left to attend college earlier that day after his morning shift had ended. It was only Jonah and Amuro. Jonah casually hummed a tune as he cleaned up the café, preparing to close it up for the day. Amuro watched his every move. _'I can't just confront him about being Cognac. There is still a high possibility that I'm mistaken. I saw on the news the Queen and Prince of Vespania who are identical to Ran-san and Haru-san, meaning that this could just be Cognac's doppelganger,'_

"So," Amuro decided to strike up a conversation. "Where do you live?"

Jonah paused and turned to him. "Why the hell would I tell a guy I just recently met where I live?"

"Ah, sorry, sorry," Amuro apologized. "It just seems like you're not fond of me so I thought if we got to know each other more, you wouldn't dislike me as much,"

"And the first question was to ask where I live?" Jonah growled.

"How about I tell you about myself first?" Amuro suggested. "I like mysteries and tennis. My favorite alcoholic drink is bourbon," _'No reaction to my codename?'_

_'Tch, he's annoying,' _Jonah rolled his eyes. "I like my boyfriend and our kids. I don't really care about alcoholic drinks. If it's cheap and tastes fine, then it's good enough for me. Happy now? I still don't like you,"

"Why don't you like me?" Amuro asked.

"Because you're obviously trying to steal Haru from me!" Jonah snapped, quickly finishing his part of the job before leaving.

_'Is it possible for someone like Cognac to act like that?' _Amuro pondered. _'There's the possibility that he's just pretending in order to maintain his cover. I've heard that love changes people, but can it change someone like Cognac, who's known for his brutal torturing methods?'_

XXX

"Jonah, is something wrong?" Haru asked during dinner.

"I'm fine," Jonah mumbled through a mouth full of mashed potatoes.

"You're obviously not fine," Haru frowned. "Is it because of Bourbon? You can quit the café if he's bothering you,"

"That's not it," Jonah shoved another spoonful of mashed potatoes into his mouth.

"Are you perhaps jealous of Bourbon?" Subaru spoke up. _'His body language is confirming my suspicions,'_

"Why would you be jealous of him?" Haru questioned.

"Because…" Jonah hesitated. "Because he's better than me. I know that he's smarter and stronger. He's been deceiving the organization for all these years. I'm nothing compared to him,"

"You're afraid that Mitsuharu's going to fall out of love with you and in love with Bourbon," Subaru deduced.

Jonah flinched. "Maybe…"

Subaru sighed. "I've felt that way before. Every single day I'm worried that Akemi will leave me, worried that she'll find someone else. I'm worried that she still resents me for using her to get close to Sherry and will eventually leave me," _'That if she leaves me, she'll take Michael with her and I'll never see either of them again…'_

"Baring your heart to me, Akai?" Jonah chuckled slightly. "I thought you didn't want me to be with Haru?"

"As much as I want to tear your guts out and shove it down your throat, lock you up in a basement, and torture you for eternity," Subaru said. "I can tell that you genuinely love Haru and he loves you back. You both share also share an experience, dimensional traveling, that nobody else has been through," He grabbed Jonah by his throat with just enough strength to not leave marks. "But if you _ever _harm Mitsuharu, you'll be suffering worse than what the people you tortured went through!"

"I think they forgot that we're also here," Haru whispered to Cora and Bepo.

* * *

**Jonah finally got Akai's approval!**


	47. Detectives' Nocturne

**Mitsuharu**

**Title: **Mitsuharu  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Summary: **There were only three kids of the Akai Family, right? There was no way that Masumi had a _third_ older brother. So why the hell were these people calling him Akai Mitsuharu? More importantly, how the hell was he even alive!? [OC Insert as Akai Sibling]

* * *

During the Detectives' Nocturne, Jonah borrowed Haru's bike and spare tracking glasses, zooming out of the garage at a dangerous speed. Haru went with Subaru, Professor Agasa, and Haibara. "We need to make sure Jonah doesn't kill the kidnapper and end up in jail!"

_ 'Hmm, that's not a bad idea,' _Subaru thought. _'I won't be the one responsible for separating the two of them if he's arrested for murder. Although I accepted the fact that they both love each other, I still have a duty as an older brother to protect my baby brother's innocence,'_

"Chewy I can tell what you're thinking," Haru rolled his eyes. "Don't get your hopes up,"

Amuro still ended up crashing his car into the kidnapper's blue Swift. Tegawa came out of the car, holding a gun aimed at Conan's head. "What is this!? What's with you people!?"

The loud revving of two motorcycles caught their attention. On the roof of the car were Masumi and Jonah. "Bitch, you just signed your death warrant!" Masumi hit Tegawa with her motorcycle. Jonah grabbed the unconscious robber by the throat and started to strangle her. "_Never _threaten any of my kids!" _**'Kill! Kill! Kill!'**_

"Jonah stop!" Haru yelled. "She's already unconscious!" He pulled Jonah away from the kidnapper. "Are you trying to get arrested!?"

_'That expression and aura…' _Amuro observed. _'He really is Cognac!'_

Masumi brought Conan into a hug, tears in her eyes. "I'm so glad you're alright!"

_'That girl…wasn't she the one that Scotch and I saw with Akai at a train station?' _Amuro noted. _'Why is she here?'_

Haru finally got Jonah to get into the backseat of Subaru's car while he himself took his bike home. Jonah stared out the window as they drove. '_Shit!'_ He cursed at the realization of his mistake. _'I put on my Cognac façade in front of _Bourbon!_ I'm sure that he's confirmed his suspicions about my identity now!'_

XXX

Once they reached home, Jonah went to the bathroom, dyed his hair dark turquoise, and put on gold contact lenses. He then started packing what little belongings he had into his car. "Jonah?" Haru asked, confused. "Are you going somewhere? Why'd you change to your Cognac look?"

"Bourbon knows who I am," Jonah sighed. "I'm going to return to the organization. Bourbon is willing to kill to get closer to bringing down the organization. I'm sure he won't hesitate to reveal my identity,"

"But you don't want to be part of it!" Haru protested. "You're finally free! Why would you go back!?"

"I won't truly be free until Karasuma Renya's dead and his organization's destroyed," Jonah told him sadly. "If I stay here, it'll put you in harm's way," He smiled softly. "But don't worry. I won't let him have complete advantage of me. I know that he's part of the NPA so I'll hold that against him if he thinks about using you or any of your friends as leverage,"

"Won't they kill you on sight?" Haru asked. "Gin tried to shoot you back during the Raven Chaser,"

"I'm not a traitor," Jonah claimed. "Gin shot at me because he thought I had no escape just like Irish. I have done nothing to betray the organization, at least nothing that they know of,"

"But…" Haru hesitated to ask the question, dreading the answer. "What about _us_?"

"You need to move on and find someone else," Jonah told him. _'I was never meant to have a happily ever after anyway. Throughout both my lives, I've only known suffering,' _"If they love you enough to be able to survive Akai's overprotectiveness, then they're worth it," He looked to Subaru. "Tell James that I'll try to send info when I can, but they'll most likely be suspicious of me just like they were with Kir. It'll probably be a while until I can send info,"

_'I finally find someone to love,' _Haru thought. _'I finally find someone who I can speak freely about my secret—that I'm originally form another world—with…And now I'm losing him. It's tearing my heart out!' _"Promise me…" He grabbed Jonah's hand in a deathly grip. "Promise me that after we bring down the organization…Promise me that you'll survive until then…Promise me that we'll reunite afterwards…"

"I promise," Jonah gently pulled Haru's hand off of his. _'I'm sorry for keeping your hopes up. I'm sorry for lying to you. There's no guarantee that I'll survive until the end,' _"Goodbye, Michael,"

"Not goodbye," Haru said as Jonah started to leave. "See you later, Jake,"

Once Jonah had driven away, Haru fell to his knees and sobbed his heart out. Subaru knelt down beside him, bringing him into a comforting hug. Subaru had gotten his wish to separate Haru and Jonah, but at the cost of shattering Haru's heart.

XXX

At work, Haru's movements were unenthusiastic. His eyes were full of sorrow but the rest of his face was emotionless. "Why aren't the lover boys together?" One of the members of the Jonah X Haru Fan Club asked when the group decided to dine at the café.

"We broke up," Haru answered, his voice quivering. _'Don't cry! I've been living nineteen years without him. I can go on without him. I need to endure this void in my chest just until the organization is destroyed! I'm not the only one suffering; Jonah doesn't want to be apart from me either,'_

_ 'So Cognac decided to run and left his 'precious boyfriend' behind,' _Amuro noted. _'I guess it really was just an act. He was quite protective of him so I doubt he'd leave him unguarded like this, especially since Cognac knows my face and codename,' _"Haru-san, it'll be alright,"

Haru wanted to yell at Amuro, to blame him for their break up. But he knew that Jonah should've been more careful. Jonah knew that he didn't need to interfere since in canon, Conan was rescued and was unharmed. Haru put on a fake smile. "Yeah,"

"So what'll happen to your VidTube channel, Lion and Dove?" Another member of the fanclub inquired.

"It looks like we won't be making videos anymore," Haru sadly informed. "I won't delete the channel unless Jonah wants me to,"

XXX

The crows whispered as Cognac entered headquarters. "I thought that the FBI had captured you," Vermouth commented.

"They did because _someone _ditched me and Cal," Cognac glared at Vermouth. "Cal chose suicide rather than being interrogated. They tried to force answers out of me, but I refused to tell them. I managed to escape when the agent watching me lowered his guard,"

"How long ago?" Bourbon questioned. _'So he didn't run away. He decided to return to the organization,'_

"Quite a while actually," Cognac twirled a knife on the tip of his finger. "I disguised myself as a civilian, got a job, and rented a place to stay,"

"Yet you decided to wait to return," Gin pointed out.

"I was making sure the FBI wasn't on my trail. Also, _someone _tried to kill me," Cognac directed his glare towards Gin now. "I was just enjoying the night view when Irish arrived, made a scene, and retrieved a memory card. When he saw me, he probably mistook me for an enemy in the darkness. Of course I fought back. I was going to return afterwards but, oh I don't know, you used the helicopter's machinegun to try to shoot me?"

"Hmph, the boss will be the one to determine your fate," Gin said. _'I don't believe him. How could he escape from the FBI easily? I doubt they'd lower their guard around someone like him,'_

XXX

Cognac was in his torture chamber, sharpening his blades. He heard faint footsteps behind him, as if someone were trying to sneak up on him. He whirled around and threw a knife, the other person just barely managing to dodge in time. "I see your reflexes are still the same as always, Cognac," Bourbon commented.

"The next one won't miss," Cognac threatened. He knew that there were no cameras in the room so he didn't worry about censoring his words. "Maybe I'll carve a _zero _into your back,"

_'He can't possible know about me!?' _Bourbon tensed up. "A zero? Do you plan on doing a numbers theme or something?"

Cognac grinned. "I wonder if I'll be the one to torture you _if _they find out about your true allegiance," He stood up. "Furuya Rei,"

Bourbon clenched his fist but kept a straight face. "What if I told them about your _boyfriend_? Everyone would think that you've gone soft,"

Cognac's eyes went from insane to deadly. "I just dated him for sex. A man like me also has urges from time to time," _'I can't believe I said such a thing! Haru, please forgive me!'_

"Then you won't mind if _I _decided to _seduce _him and bring him to _bed_?" Bourbon smirked.

Cognac grew furious and drew his gun at the same time as Bourbon. "I don't like to share,"

The two came to a silent truce that neither would reveal information about the other.

* * *

**Furuya Rei has had to kill in order to infiltrate the organization. He would've captured Jonah and dragged him back to the organization, which could potentially put Haru at risk. Jonah knows that Bourbon will kill Haru if ordered to so he decides to act first and tell Bourbon that he knows his true allegiance in order to ensure Haru's safety. **


	48. Continue

**Mitsuharu**

**Title: **Mitsuharu  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Summary: **There were only three kids of the Akai Family, right? There was no way that Masumi had a _third_ older brother. So why the hell were these people calling him Akai Mitsuharu? More importantly, how the hell was he even alive!? [OC Insert as Akai Sibling]

* * *

Jonah hated it. He hated how he had to torture and sometimes murder people once more. He hated how he was almost always under the constant watch of the organization. He hated how he had to keep the Cognac façade up. He had no freedom. He was just a shark trapped in an aquarium tank, yearning to return to the ocean.

Jonah missed Haru. He missed his warmth, his presence, and his loving words. He missed his smile and his cooking. He missed making VidTube videos together and reading the comments. Hell, he even missed Haru's overprotective older brother! He would take being in a room with Akai Shuichi trying to murder him any day over being constantly under surveillance in the crows' nest.

XXX

Haru did his best to continue on with life as if everything were normal. Subaru was out doing who knows what so he had asked Haru if he could bring Bepo to the vet for his shots. Cora had decided to tag along. Once they reached the vet, Haru filled out the form for Bepo as they sat down in the waiting room. The Samoyed laid in Haru's lap while the snow furred cat sat on Haru's shoulder.

"I'd like to get some vaccinations done,"

_ 'That voice sounds familiar,' _Haru looked in the direction and recognized the source of the voice. _'Bourbon!?'_

"Please fill out this medical questionnaire," The receptionist requested, giving him a form.

Cora sniffed the air. _"This scent…it's my human's coworker!"_

_ "Hi!" _The energetic Hokkaido breed dog that was in Amuro's arms squirmed and happily jump in front of Haru, Cora, and Bepo.

_ "Hello," _Bepo greeted back.

_"What is this place?" _The dog asked. _"It smells so weird and there's lots of other dogs and cats,"_

"Hey, you can't go running off like that," Amuro scolded and he picked the dog back up.

"I'm surprised to see you here Amuro-san," Haru greeted. "I didn't know that you had a dog," _'I believe you got one in _Zero's Tea Time_, the spin off series. I actually enjoyed that manga. Now I'm interested in a spinoff for other characters like Gin. Heh, that's a funny thought. Gin's Tea Time,'_

"I just recently started caring for him," Amuro replied as he decided to take a seat beside his coworker. He looked down at the form to fill out. "Name…"

"Odaka Chocolate-san, come in!"

"Honda Marron-san, come in!"

"What's wrong?" Haru noted that Amuro wasn't filling out the form. "Wait, you didn't even give him a name yet? Seriously, we gave Taii a name and he's a stray,"

Amuro chuckled, slightly embarrassed. "Do you have any name suggestions?"

_'What was the name he had in _Zero's Tea Time?' Haru thought for a moment. "Haro?"

Amuro gave him an unamused look. "Are you trying to get me to name my dog after you?"

"Okiya Bepo-san, come in!"

"Oh look at that," Haru quickly stood up. "Come on Bepo, Cora, let's not keep the doctor waiting!"

"He didn't deny it," Amuro mused as the three entered the exam room.

Bepo was calm when he received his vaccination shot. He was given a treat for his good behavior. Right after Bepo's appointment was Haro's. As they were passing by each other, Haro panicked at the sight of a needle and tried to run away. He chaotically ran down the hallway. However, Cora was standing in between him and the waiting room.

_ "I don't like needles!" _Haro shouted. _"They're sharp and pointy and scary!"_

Cora managed to jump onto Haro and dragged him to the waiting room where the doctor was waiting. It was quite a comedic sight, a cat treating the dog like a misbehaving kitten. "Good job Cora," The veterinarian, Tobe, praised, giving her a cat treat.

"I think she was influenced by Jonah," Haru whispered to Amuro as the Hokkaido breed dog got vaccinated.

XXX

It was a pretty slow day for Café Poirot. There had only been a handful of the usual customers. Azusa wasn't working that day so it was only Haru and Amuro. The door chimed as it opened. _'The fragrant smell of crushed coffee beans, pleasant background music, comfortable controlled temperature and humidity…' _Andre Camel thought as he entered. _'A little old, but well-maintained furniture…It's perfect. Having taken just one step into this café, I know this is the right one,'_

"Welcome," Amuro greeted before Haru could. "Did you come by car?"

"Yes, I parked it nearby—eh!?" Camel exclaimed at the sight of who the waiter was.

"May I have your order?" Amuro asked coldly. "Your order, please!"

"Ah! I'll decide now!" Camel started flipping through the menu.

"If you don't intend on ordering something, why don't you just hurry up and get out of here?" Amuro snapped. "Out of Café Poirot!"

"That's no way to talk to customers!" Haru scolded. "Sorry about that sir. Please take your time," He dragged Amuro to the side. "Be nice. Are you _trying _to get yourself fired? Listen Amuro-san, I don't want you to bring your personal problems with the customer into your work life. Also, if we provide good service he might give us a big tip! Do it for the money, Amuro!"

"Yeah…" Amuro sweat dropped at Haru's reasoning. _'Well, he _is _a waiter while also a college student. College isn't cheap,'_

Camel ordered an American coffee and Haru prepared it. "What a delicious coffee!" Camel commented after taking a sip. "The richness and sourness works well,"

"I'm glad you like it," Haru smiled.

"I was a little surprised when I came here to find out that a lightly roasted, so-called regular coffee is specifically known as American coffee in Japan. It's as though they named it to imitate our American way of drinking coffee,"

"Yeah but not all Americans drink it that way," Haru reminded. "I know someone who drinks straight black coffee," He shivered at the memory of trying the canned coffee.

_'Haru-kun still hasn't forgotten about that time,' _Camel thought, noticing Haru's shivering. _'He must really hate black coffee now,'_

"Haru-san, can you go to the store to buy some milk?" Amuro requested. "It looks like we're just about out,"

"Sure," Haru agreed.

By the time Haru returned, Camel was already gone. The streets were flooded with people crowding for the fireworks festival.

* * *

_**Zero's Tea Time **_**is canon to the Detective Conan storyline. Amuro does own a Hokkaido breed dog named Haro that he encountered in the streets. Camel did visit Café Poirot and Amuro was his waiter. **

**Tobe is a canon veterinarian. He appears in Episode 474/Chapters 574-575.**


	49. Cold Case

**Mitsuharu**

**Title: **Mitsuharu  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Summary: **There were only three kids of the Akai Family, right? There was no way that Masumi had a _third_ older brother. So why the hell were these people calling him Akai Mitsuharu? More importantly, how the hell was he even alive!? [OC Insert as Akai Sibling]

* * *

Haru was laying on the living room couch, a manga book covering his face as he dozed. His phone was on silent so he didn't notice the numerous texts Conan had sent him. After getting no replies, Conan ditched helping his classmates clean up and rushed to his house. Subaru had finally woken up and saw his brother had fallen asleep in the living room. He set the book on the table and placed a blanket over Haru. He then headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Outside, Ran had just received a text from Shinichi's phone. "Since arbitrarily digging through the house would be difficult and Haru isn't responding to my texts, I told Conan-kun the location of that photograph and asked him to bring it to the Detective Agency," Ran read out loud. "Geez, you could have just told _me_where it was,"

"I wonder if he's hiding some pornographic books near that picture!" Sonoko joked. "Or maybe Haru's got some porn,"

"I'm pretty sure if Haru-nii had porn, it'd be hentai manga," Masumi said as they stopped in front of the gates. "Since we've come all the way here, let's just go in. Besides, I want to meet that Subaru guy who lives here. I want to know what his intentions with my brother are. He better not take advantage of him now that he broke up with that Jonah bastard. When I get my hands on that Jonah bastard…"

"But you know," Sonoko brought up as they passed by a peacefully slumbering Haru. "There's something that's always been bothering me about Subaru-san. He always has his neck hidden. I was thinking that he might have an embarrassing tattoo or something on his neck and is hiding it! Once we have the chance, let's surprise him and strip him!"

Ran gave her an annoyed look. "Are you sure you don't just want to see Subaru-san naked?"

Masumi noticed noise coming from the bathroom. "Are you here Conan-kun?" She threw the door open. Her eyes widened at the sight of Subaru brushing his teeth. _'Why…why does he feel so familiar? I have never met him before but…I feel like I've seen him somewhere…'_

"Sorry to bother you Subaru-san," Ran apologized. "Do you know where Conan-kun is?"

Subaru pointed in the direction of the library. Ran thanked him and dragged Sonoko and Masumi away. Once they left, Subaru proceeded to comb his hair. After he had finished readying for the day, he went to the living room to see how Haru was doing. Haru was fidgeting around in his sleep, face scrunched into one of fear. His peaceful dream had turned into a hellish nightmare.

"Haru?" Subaru gently shook him awake.

Haru let out a scream as he sat up. At the sound of his scream, the others rushed into the living room. "Haru, what's wrong!?"

"N-Nothing!" Haru gave them a weak smile. "I'm fine,"

"Your breathing is rapid and you're covered in sweat," Masumi noted. "Haru-nii, what happened?"

"It's just a silly nightmare," Haru assured her. "Don't worry about it. Why are you guys here?"

"We wanted to see the photograph of the case Ran's father-in-law gave up on ten years ago," Sonoko answered.

"I-I think it's in Yusaku-san's study," Haru stuttered. "I'm just gonna head up to my room now," When he stood up, his legs were jelly.

Subaru and Masumi both caught him. "I'll help you to your room," Masumi offered.

"No, no," Haru refused. "Just head to the library. My legs are just asleep,"

Masumi reluctantly followed the others to the library, leaving Haru with Subaru. After a few moments, Haru was able to regain his composure enough to walk to his room. Subaru stayed by his side to ensure he didn't fall down. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Haru leaned his head against Subaru's chest and let quiet tears fall. "I…I keep having nightmares about Jonah's allegiance being exposed. I see him getting tortured in the same fashion as the way he is forced to torture his victims. I see him refusing to give up, resulting in eternal torture until the crows grow bored of him and kill him," _'I'm afraid that I'm the reason he'll die,'_

"He's stubborn," Subaru spoke. "I doubt someone like him will be killed easily,"

"Everyone has their limits," Haru told him. "Jonah and I may be outliers, but we're not immortal. We were given a second chance at life, but I doubt we'd get a third. You saw how I was comatose for three weeks. Outliers can still get injured. We can still _die_,"

XXX

Ran, Sonoko, and Masumi were having tea in the kitchen while Conan continued to search for the case file from ten years ago. "Hey, do you think your husband's hiding porn mags in this house?" Sonoko brought up.

"No way!" Ran denied.

"He allows you to clean his house every month yet he's telling you to not look at that photograph specifically?" Sonoko pointed out.

"Haru's the one that asked for help too," Ran reminded.

Masumi sifted through the cupboards. "I think what's being hidden is the existence of a woman,"

"A woman!?" Ran exclaimed.

"See," Masumi held up the elastic band. "This is a hairband that women tend to leave on top of shelves all the time,"

"Those might by Shinichi's mom's," Ran claimed. "She collects them,"

"But the dishes haven't been washed yet," She picked up a tall glass. "There's lipstick near the rim that's been wiped with a thumb. There's also a long hair in the sink's drain, though it looks like a hair from a wig,"

"D-Don't tell me Shinichi-kun brought a woman here and is committing adultery!?"

"It's not adultery if they're not legally married yet," Haru, who had finally composed himself, joined them in the kitchen and acted as if nothing had happened. "Besides, how do you know it's not a woman that I brought home or maybe Chewy brought home? Shin-kun's been gone for quite some time now, remember? He's on a big case,"

"But don't you have a boy—" Sonoko quickly paused mid-sentence. "Sorry,"

"By the way," Haru said. "Yukiko-san was here yesterday afternoon. The hair ties, the lipstick, and the hair strand are from her,"

"Oh…"

XXX

The teens compared the photograph from ten years ago to the photo of the case from that morning. "They're exactly the same! The death character is written in blood!" Masumi said.

"Then don't tell me…" Ran began. "Does this mean the serial killer from ten years ago showed up again!?"

"It wasn't a murder ten years ago," Haru claimed. "The principal had left the goldfish bowl at home and on his way back to the school, he slipped on a stone step and fell forward. The glass impaled his heart, killing him. The kid who had first found the body was the one who created the death character on accident. He placed six candies to represent the six coins to pay the fee to cross the River Styx. The boy picked some flowers and surrounded the candies. The dog he had been caring for ate the candy, moved the corpse's hand, and scattered the flowers,"

"Haru, how do you know this?" Masumi inquired.

"Oh, I came upon the crime scene while out for a walk all those years ago," He told them. "You were holed up inside your room, practicing Jeet Kune Do. Hey, why don't you head to the crime scene of the recent case? You might be able to find clues as to what created the death character in that scenario,"

Before Masumi left with Ran and Sonoko, Masumi approached her brother. "What was that nightmare about? You were really shaken up by it,"

"Shuichi's death," Haru lied. "I'm so weak. He was in Japan. If only I were faster, if only I had stayed by his side, then he wouldn't have died. I could've saved him,"

"You're not responsible for Shuu-nii's death," Masumi said. "I'll find his killers and bring them to justice!"


	50. Bell Tree Express

**Mitsuharu**

**Title: **Mitsuharu  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Summary: **There were only three kids of the Akai Family, right? There was no way that Masumi had a _third_ older brother. So why the hell were these people calling him Akai Mitsuharu? More importantly, how the hell was he even alive!? [OC Insert as Akai Sibling]

* * *

Haru took out two rings from the envelope. "What are these?"

"I believe those are passes to the Bell Tree Express next week," Subaru informed.

"Eh!?" Haru exclaimed. "It's almost that case!? Geez, so much time has passed without me realizing it. I'm so old,"

"You're nineteen," Subaru reminded.

"I died when I was seventeen so technically I've lived for thirty six years, excluding the time anomalies," Haru groaned. "I'm older than you," He plopped down onto the couch. "I don't think I'll go on the train,"

"Is something going to happen?" Subaru inquired.

"It's a very important arc," Haru nodded. "My presence could screw it up. Shiho's life is in danger. This arc is supposed to fake her death and end the organization's hunt for her. One wrong move could get her actually killed," _'I'm not sure how I'll deal with being under pressure like that. I'd rather not risk screwing everything up,'_

"On a separate note," Subaru looked at his watch. "Shouldn't you get ready for the camping trip?"

"I told the Detective Boys that I wasn't going to attend this month's trip," Haru claimed. "Almost every time they go camping, someone dies. I plan on having no murders this weekend. I swear, Chewy, that Conan's a Shinigami or at least has one following him around,"

"What do you plan to do on your downtime?" Subaru questioned.

"I am disappointed in you," Haru gave him a fake angry look. "I thought you, a great detective, would already know by now that I'm an otaku and thus most of my free time is filled with anime and manga,"

"Since you have free time, I'm curious to know more about what you were like in your original world," Subaru spoke up. "Of course, if you don't want to then I understand,"

_'I don't want to, not because I want to keep secrets from you, but because I genuinely don't remember anything before high school,' _Haru just smiled. "Maybe some other time. I plan on catching up on other anime and manga besides One Piece,"

XXX

Cognac sat in the backseat of Gin's Porsche, staring at his phone. All the photos of him when he was living a life outside of the organization had been transferred to a USB that was given to Haru prior to his return. _'They probably still don't fully trust me. Usually I don't go on recon missions but Karasuma wants Gin to keep an eye on me. Honestly, even I would be hesitant to trust someone who 'escaped the FBI' like I claimed. They at least saw Kir's escape but I just waltzed into base as if nothing had happened. Kir also proved herself by 'killing' Akai,'_

"Cognac," Gin addressed, snapping the torturer out of his thoughts. "What have you been doing while hiding from the FBI?"

"Oh? I'm flattered that you're interested in my life," Cognac mused. _'He'll probably see through my lies so I'll just be vague with the truth,' _"I got a simple job as a waiter. It earned me enough money to pay for rent," _'It's not a full lie. I've been renting a small apartment ever since I moved out of the Kudo House. And I _was _a waiter,' _"Now that I've returned to the organization, I have quitted my public job. I told my employer that it was for personal reasons,"

Gin received a call from Vermouth. "Mystery train? The Bell Tree Express, eh. Never expected Sherry to travel on such a conspicuous ridiculous train,"

_ "My, wouldn't that be the exact reason she'd dare to choose such a train? All the passenger cars on that train have private rooms. If she wanted to escape the Kanto region without notice from the organization, don't you think that'd be the best means of transport?"_

"I can't believe it. To think that Sherry was hiding out and living in the Gunma Mountains," Gin said.

_ 'So it's already the Mystery Train case,' _Cognac thought. _'Hopefully everything goes according to canon. Haibara can't die!'_

_ "Yes, the one who came across the information, Bourbon, had the same opinion that since it was just something she'd told a third party she happened to come into contact with, the degree of accuracy could be low. But if Sherry boards that train, as far as hunting grounds go, don't you think it'd be the most suitable?"_

"Yeah," Gin agreed. "If we can just stop her from getting off en route, it's a jail of moving steel. Just like hunting down deer, if we get her to flee in fear, she'll likely expose herself to the barrel of the gun,"

XXX

Cognac was with Gin and Vodka at Nagoya Station, observing Suzuki Jirokichi yelling at the Aichi Police. "Sounds like some sort of petty killing took place and it seems fortune is smiling upon us,"

"That iron snake is being sent along our way nonstop," Gin said. "I received word form Vermouth just now saying it's been confirmed that Sherry is one the train,"

"So right now Vermouth and Bourbon must be finishing off that woman," Vodka added.

"Hmph, I don't care whether they decided to kill or capture that woman," Gin responded. "The question was whether that woman is actually inside the stomach of the snake or not. But if Sherry has already been swallowed by the snake, then Nagoya shall be her final destination,"

"Those cops are all fools," Vodka smirked. "They don't even suspect that they're going to be blasted to pieces by the C4 plastic bombs when the train comes into the platform,"

"It's good for us that the boss of the Suzuki Corporation and the top of the Aichi Prefecture Police Force are here," Gin grinned. "They'll misunderstand the whole situation as an attempt on their lives,"

"Vermouth will probably stop the train before its destination," Cognac spoke up. "She was given some spare C4 so she's probably gonna blow Sherry to pieces, forcing the train to stop at the nearest station. Do you really think that Vermouth would just let herself die like that?"

XXX

When Subaru returned home that afternoon he was a bit worried. "Vermouth knows that Masumi's our sister which is why she tasered her,"

"Relax, Pierrot-nii," Haru assured him, though anger was starting to well up at the mention of his baby sister being hurt. "Bourbon and Vermouth won't do anything to her. Bourbon would rather avoid getting an innocent civilian involved if he could help it and Vermouth knows that targeting Masumi would also target those around her, including her precious Cool Guy,"

"Are you sure?" Subaru asked.

"There's only one scene that I know for sure she gets injured, and I intend to prevent her from getting shot," Haru's expression and tone were both extremely serious. "You are not her only older brother that is worried for her safety. Don't forget that there's Shukichi and I. I may be carefree most of the time but when the situation calls for it, especially if my family's life is at stake, I _will _act. I already failed to save Kohji and Tsutomu. I won't let anything happen to those who remain,"

* * *

**Haru is a protective bro too.**


	51. Tennis and the Locked Room

**Mitsuharu**

**Title: **Mitsuharu  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Summary: **There were only three kids of the Akai Family, right? There was no way that Masumi had a _third_ older brother. So why the hell were these people calling him Akai Mitsuharu? More importantly, how the hell was he even alive!? [OC Insert as Akai Sibling]

* * *

"Why didn't you explain everything to me first!?" Haibara reprimanded Conan. "I was shocked! I went into the empty Carriage 7 Room B, thinking I was about to die. Then I find your mom waiting for me there and she says 'leave the rest to me.' I didn't have a clue what was going on! On top of that, you come in afterwards and shove a phone in my face, telling me that Kaito Kid had disguised as me and went to meet an organization member and that you wanted me to tell him what to say! I thought it was all some ridiculous joke!"

"Well, we weren't entirely sure about whether or not the organization was actually aboard the train or not," Professor Agasa reasoned.

"I wasn't sure until my mom sent me a message to say that Vermouth was on the train," Conan said to Haibara. "I couldn't say anything out loud, though, since our cabin had been bugged. Subaru-san hacked into your phone amd saw your message from Vermouth. So, no surprise, he thought you were in trouble and went to find you! We're just glad that you went into Room B in Carriage 7 as we predicted,"

"Who the hell _is _that Okiya Subaru guy anyway?" Haibara demanded. "Why is he living with your mom and Haru in their house?" She turned to Haru. "Who is he?"

"Chewy's just a friend who helps me with my homework," Haru smiled innocently. "He's on our side, so don't worry. And Yukiko-san only comes back on some weekends," _'Damn, I can only think about how much she spends on those plane tickets. Then again, they're a famous author and actress. They make a lot of money,'_

"Anyway, the key gain from this time's encounter is that we've established that Amuro-san, the part-time waiter at Poirot, is a member of the men in black called Bourbon," Conan smirked.

"He's been on sick leave for the past few days," Haru recalled. "I think he's returning next week,"

"Probably only to formally resign," Conan claimed. "I don't know why he was part-timing at Poirot but he probably won't be coming back. He seems to think that Haibara died in the explosion. If he comes back, I was thinking of investigating him,"

XXX

"Why did I have to come?" Haru groaned in the backseat of the car Kogoro had rented. "I don't want to go to Izu Plateau,"

"You need to get out more," Ran pointed out. "Whenever you're not at school or at work, you're always holed up in your room,"

"Not all the time," Haru defended. "I also go on a monthly camping trip,"

"You haven't gone for the last few months," Ran reminded. "Even Shinichi went outside form time to time to practice his soccer,"

"I wasn't even on the Bell Tree Express so why am I even going?" Haru mumbled.

"Oh, the compensation is just the cover story," Sonoko revealed. "The real reason we're actually going is for some special tennis training!"

"I don't play tennis," Haru deadpanned. "I hate sports,"

XXX

_'He's…' _Haru stood in shock beside Conan. "Amuro-san!?" The ball whizzed past them, boucing off the fence. Haru grabbed his side. "Ow! Ow! I've been hit! I can't play tennis! It looks like I'll be bedridden for the next few days!" _'Of course Bourbon's the tennis coach! This is when Conan's gonna get hit by a racket, we go to that lady's villa, she murders some guy, and something about a frozen sports drink,'_

"The ball didn't even graze you Haru-san," Amuro sweat-dropped.

"No, my ribs have been broken!" Haru casually fell to his knees.

"Haru…" Ran balled up her fist. "You're not going to stay in bed all day watching anime on your phone,"

"Look out!" Amuro shouted to Haru and Conan.

A tennis racket hit Haru's head, bouncing off and also hitting Conan. Both of them cumpled to the ground, gripping their heads. _'FOR ARCEUS' SAKE!' _Haru thought as he started losing conscious. _'IT WAS ONLY SUPPOSED TO BE CONAN!' _He didn't know if it was actually possible for the racket to also knock Conan out after it had bounced off his own head, but he was in pain and wasn't going to question anime logic at the moment.

XXX

"Both of them seem to be fine," The doctor reported. "They both probably have only a concussion, though Haru-kun's wound might leave a bit of bruising. If either of them starts losing sensation in their hands or feet, feels dizzy, or feels nauseous, bring them to a hospital for a more thorough check-up," With that said, he left.

"Why?" Haru groaned. "I thought you guys said it was going to be fun and relaxing tennis. Conan and I ended up with concussions. This is why I like staying inside as much as possible," _'It was only Conan who was hit in canon! Why was I hit too!? Do the gods hate me!?'_

"Where are we?" Conan looked around and didn't recognize the place. "This isn't Sonoko-neechan's house, is it?" _'Her houses tend to be more grandeur,'_

"This is the house of the lady who threw the racket at you two," Sonoko informed.

"It's my house!" Momozono Kotone apologized. "I'm so sorry! My hands were so sweaty and the racket just slipped!"

"I told you that you should wrap the grip tape properly onto the racket handle!" Umejima Machi scolded. "Your hands get clammy so easily,"

"But what a shame!" Ishiguri Saburou commented from behind the two women. "If my phone hadn't died, I could've made a movie of the impact scene and uploaded it onto the net as 'Killer Racket Assaults Teen and Little Boy in a Fail Attempt at a Killer Serve!"

"If you do that, you'd have to deal with my uncle's lawyers," Haru mumbled and started to drone the conversation out.

XXX

Haru had fallen asleep in the living room while Conan went to Ishiguri's room since the air conditioner wasn't working properly in the living room. He was woken up by the others' commotion. "Are you serious? Is Ishiguri still not coming down from his room? It's nearly past three! The sun'll be setting soon!"

"I've knocked a number of times already," Momozono claimed.

"It seems as though he's sleeping, so he locked his door," Umejima added.

"Ishiguri isn't sleeping," Haru told them. "Conan went up to Ishiguri's room to sleep since the AC here's broken,"

A loud thud caught their attention and they rushed upstairs. Momozono claimed to not have seen the spare key since yesterday evening. Takanashi suggested getting into his room from the veranda, but Amuro picked the door lock instead. When he turned the door knob and pushed the door, he noted something blocking it.

"Don't open the door!" Conan screamed. "You can't open it because it's the body that's blocking the door,"

_'Yep, somebody died,' _Haru sighed. _'Ugh, my head still hurts…'_

XXX

Haru received a phone call from Masumi and excused himself. It wasn't like he could really offer any information since he had been asleep the entire time. "Hello?"

_ "Haru-nii, I think I saw Shuu-nii on the Mystery Train a few days ago,"_

"Are you still in the denial stage of grief?"

_ "No. The person I saw on the train _wasn't _Shuu-nii but he looked exactly like him! He even mimicked his voice perfectly! Whoever it was…he knew my name. He's one of Shuu-nii's enemies and stunned me with a taser,"_

"Masumi, don't do anything stupid. Our enemies are dangerous people. I don't want you to get hurt or…" He didn't dare say 'killed' out loud. It would _never _come to that. He'll make sure of it, even if it'd cost him his own life.

When Haru returned inside, the suspects had all been questioned and the location of the spare key was being discussed. Haru's injury, rude awakening, sleep deprivation, as well as being reminded that his little sister had been stunned by Vermouth, had put him in a bad mood. He went over to the freezer and pulled out Momozono's sports drink. Haru threw it to the ground and started violently smashing it with his foot.

"Spring Brat, what the hell are you doing!?" Kogoro demanded.

Haru picked up the spare key from the pile of broken ice. "Ishiguri's dried blood and Momozono's fingerprints,"

"Haru-san, how did you know that it was in the sports drink?" Amuro inquired.

"I was up last night watching whatever VidTube videos were on my recommended list," Haru lied. "There was a video about a guy hiding the key to his safe in a frozen bottle of juice. I have no idea why the hell it was on my recommended list," He yawned. "I watch a _lot _of weird stuff,"

XXX

Bourbon was driving home and was talking with Vermouth through an earpiece. "Yes, the case had been solved by the Replacement Detective of the East, Kudo Haru,"

_ "Oh, is that so. On a side note, I am curious as to how much longer you plan to stick around Mouri Kogoro. Ever since that Kir incident, youv'e been saying you wanted to monitor that detective who might be suspiciously related to Sherry. I've given you plenty of support but that business is over, isn't it? A lucky coincidence allowed information on Sherry to fly into our hands and we were able to send her to her grave,"_

"No, my interest has suddenly been piqued in the detectives known as _Sleeping Kogoro _and the _Replacement Detective of the East_," Bourbon thought of how calm and collected Conan had been and how he had reasoned why it was a murder and not an accident. He also thought back as to how quickly Haru had solved the case, despite not listening to the full conversations.

* * *

**Damn it Haru, you really need to keep calm and not be too hasty even if you're in a bad mood!**


	52. Cold Delivery Truck

**Mitsuharu**

**Title: **Mitsuharu  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Summary: **There were only three kids of the Akai Family, right? There was no way that Masumi had a _third_ older brother. So why the hell were these people calling him Akai Mitsuharu? More importantly, how the hell was he even alive!? [OC Insert as Akai Sibling]

* * *

The Detective Boys were playing soccer at the park. Conan dribbled the soccer ball and kicked it, scoring a goal. "Yes!" Ayumi cheered. "Our fourth point! Conan-kun is _so _cool!"

"Hey, that didn't seem fair to me!" Genta complained.

"Maybe there's a problem with the rules," Mitsuhiko whined.

"What problem? This is a three-on-two where your team has more palyers!" Conan pointed out. "And I only kicked using my left foot,"

"In that case, we'll have to seal away your left foot too!" Haibara told him.

"Which means I can only use my _head_?" Conan said. "Why are you all even so serious? We're only playing to aid our digestion and get ready for the cake when it arrives at the Professor's,"

"Why don't we get Haru-niichan to play on our team?" Genta suggested.

"He's still at work, remember?" Conan pointed out.

During the next game, Haibara was about to kick the ball. "Here I come! Higo-san's signature no-spin sho—" She purposefull avoided kicking the ball and fell backwards. "Taii?" She picked him up.

"Mrow," Taii meowed before suddenly scurrying off, a loose thread caught in his claw.

The Detective Boys followed Taii into a frozen delivery truck. The two deliverymen hadn't noticed the kids and closed the freezer door. Haibara's hand-knit sweater fell apart and she was only in her underwear. In order to prevent her from freezing, Mitsuhiko gave his jacket to Haibara. It wasn't long until Conan came across the corpse of a man stuffed into a box.

XXX

"Mrow?" Cora looked around Café Poirot. "Mrow?"

"Is something wrong, Cora?" Haru asked. "Hey, aren't you usually with Taii at around this time? Where is that kitten anyway?" His phone rang and he answered it. "Hello?"

_ "Haru, it's me! Jot down everything I'm about to tell you!"_

"Haru-san, you're not supposed to be on your phone during work hours," Azusa scolded, taking the phone and ending the call. "You've worked here for years now so you should know that already,"

"Sorry," Haru apologized. "But I think it was something urgent. Conan seemed desperate. Weird thing is that he was calling using Mitsuhiko-kun's phone,"

"That's not too weird if he left his phone charging," Amuro spoke up.

"Those kids get into a lot of trouble though," Haru recalled.

A few minutes later, Taii arrived and Azusa set up a bowl of cat milk for him. Cora tugged at the crumpled piece of paper, freeing it from Taii's collar. Haru took the paper from her and opened it. _'It's cold…' _His eyes widened once he saw the word corpse. _'Taii was a bit late today and since his collar's cold, he was in some sort of frozen delivery truck. Given that there's the word corpse on the receipt, the kids came across one in the back of the truck,'_ "Azusa-san, Amuro-san, please tell the master that I'm feeling ill so I had to go home early. I don't need to be paid for today's work,"

"Haru-san, is something wrong?" Amuro asked and caught a glimpse of the word corpse on the receipt.

"I'm heading home," It wasn't a lie. Haru was heading to the Kudo House.

XXX

Haru arrived at his house and waited at the gates. Subaru came out of the house. "Shouldn't you be at work?"

"There's a delivery truck coming here, right?" Haru asked.

"Professor Agasa is expecting a cake to be delivered," Subaru informed.

"In the back of the truck is a corpse along with the Detective Boys," Haru revealed.

Subaru promptly flicked Haru in the forehead. "And you're not letting the cops handle it…why?"

"If they saw police, the deliverymen might do something that would result in the kids getting injured," Haru argued. "I don't want them to get hurt. Besides, I'm plenty strong already. You've been training me,"

"I'll just stay here in case things get out of hand," Subaru sighed in defeat.

It wasn't long until the delivery truck arrived. "Um, are you Kudo-sama?"

"That would be me, Kudo Haru," Haru took the package and handed it to Subaru. Without warning, he attacked the deliverymen, knocking them unconscious with swift hits. He then opened the freezer door. "Why don't you kids get warmed up while I call the cops?"

"Haru-niichan, you're amazing!" Mitsuhiko commented. "You saw the code on the receipt and came here, didn't you?"

"The only thing I understood was the word corpse," Haru replied. "I knew that a refrigerated delivery truck would be coming this way. It was just a lucky guess that you all were inside of this specific one,"

"But the license plate was written at the bottom," Conan pointed out.

"Eh?" Haru took out the receipt and looked at the bottom. "Oh, that's what those weird numbers mean. I thought it was just an old receipt and some of the printed text was faded away,"

"I think this cake is a mess," Subaru, noticing the dents on the bottom of the box, removed the lid. "It's a shame. It seemed like you all would've enjoyed this cake,"

"Aww," The kids whined.

"We went through all that and the cake's been all messed up!" Genta pouted.

"Hey, but it'll still taste good," Haru pointed out. "I can whip up a cake in a couple minutes. It won't be as great as this one but it'll still be delicious,"

XXX

Subaru was helping Haru with the cake. "Haru, do you think there are more outliers like you and Jonah?"

"Honestly, in all the fanfiction I've read about traveling into an anime world, it was mostly only one person, the main character," Haru responded. "I was really surprised that Jonah was also from the Real World. It's not impossible for there to be others. The question is if they have knowledge about this world. Not everyone reads and watches _Detective Conan_,"

"Do you think Michael's an outlier?"

Haru poured the cake batter into the pan and placed it into the oven. "He doesn't really seem like one. He acts like an actual child and in all the times I've interacted with him, he never once had a slip up of being someone older than he was. When I was growing up as Akai Mitsuharu, sometimes I accidentally wrote Michael Leo Field as my name instead of Haru. It was tough for me to get used to a whole new name. What makes you think he's an outlier?"

"You said Akai Mitsuharu never existed in the original timeline," Subaru recalled. "You also said that Akemi died in that timeline too. However, she's alive now. Akai Michael didn't exist in the original timeline, yet he exists in ours,"

"It could be a coincidence," Haru claimed. "But even if he is an outlier, don't pressure him into revealing himself. Let him tell you at his own pace,"

"He…he can't really tell me since he believes I'm dead…" Subaru reminded.

"Oh…right…"

* * *

**Do you think Michael's just a normal baby born due to Haru altering the timeline, or that he's actually an outlier? **


	53. Blush Mermaid Heist

**Mitsuharu**

**Title: **Mitsuharu  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Summary: **There were only three kids of the Akai Family, right? There was no way that Masumi had a _third_ older brother. So why the hell were these people calling him Akai Mitsuharu? More importantly, how the hell was he even alive!? [OC Insert as Akai Sibling]

* * *

"So let's begin!" Sonoko held up a crushed can of Coke. "As you can see, it's been crushed and there's not a single drop left inside!" She shook it upside down. "This, with the power of my will…" The can puffed up back as if it hadn't been crushed. "Tada!"

"It, it looks like it's an entirely different can!" Ran exclaimed.

"Of course, once I run my finger across the can…" Sonoko did so. "The stay on tab reverts to normal and the cola inside remain in tact!" She opened the can.

"That's awesome, Sonoko!" Ran cheered.

"You rock!" Masumi grinned.

"Oi Haru, why aren't you paying attention?" Sonoko asked. "You've been practicing your martial arts for a while now,"

"I'm planning on beating the living shit out of Kaito Kid!" Haru declared. _'That bastard dared to undress my precious baby sister! I'll make him pay!' _"By the way, Sonoko, there's a black sticker on your thumb,"

"There's also two small holes on the outside," Conan pointed out. "Sonoko-neechan probably poured out half of the Coke through the holes that was made with a drill or something, crushed the can, and blocked the holes with glue,"

"Then she stuck the black sticker at the mouth of the can to make it look like it was open," Haru added. "When she shook the can, the Coke foamed up and smoothed out the dents. When she traced the mouth of the can with her finger, she removed the sticker,"

"You've really gotten more observant, Haru-nii," Masumi noted.

"I _did _live with Shin-kun for three years," Haru pointed out. "He had me also participate in activities to improve his observational skills. Sometimes he even woke me up in the middle of the night,"

"By the way, Ran-chan, I wanted to ask you about this hat that you picked up on the Bell Tree Express," Masumi patted her hat.

"Eh? I merely picked it up from the corridor," Ran sai.d

"So you didn't see him?" Masumi asked. "A man wearing black clothes, black hat, and with a burn all over his right cheek?"

"Aha, so you came, Shiro's wee lass!" Jirokichi called to Sonoko as he approached the group, interrupting their conversation. "I apologize about the Bell Tree fiasco,"

"It's fine," Sonoko told him. "It wasn't your fault, Jirokichi-ojisan,"

As they entered the Suzuki Museum, they saw how crowded it was. Since there was still a lot of time, Jirokichi suggested they look around at the other exhibits. They saw various paintings and sculptures as well as other things. Some of the exhibits were…not for children's eyes so Ran had to cover Conan's sight with her hands.

"So the Blush Mermaid's embedded into a turtle shell and in that giant aquarium, right?" Haru pointed at the crowd. "Who the hell puts a red diamond on a poor turtle anyway?"

"An Italian actress who died at sea had this turtle, named Poseidon, as her pet," Jirokichi informed. "She desperately stuck the jewels onto the turtle with glue just before the ship sank, hoping that the turtle alone would be saved and taken in by somebody. The jewels were both for breeding expenses and a sign of her gratitude. The local fishermen found it floating in the water along with the tank and by happy chance, it then found its way into my hands!"

"But have you actually had the jewel appraised?" Sonoko asked.

"I tried but the expert was bitten by the turtle during the appraisal," Jirokichi answered. "Well, the turtle is supposed to shed its skin sometime between May and November. In truth, I wanted to wait until the turtle shed its skin so that I could take the jewel to the expert for appraisal before I bought it. But I just couldn't wait,"

"Alright! Visiting time is now over!" Nakamori Ginzo yelled through a megaphone. "Everybody apart from those who are involved with the case, get out of here! Stop faffing about and just get out!"

"Who's that?" Masumi asked.

"Inspector Nakamori of Division Two," Haru informed. "He's the leader of the Kaito Kid Taskforce,"

Nakamori started pulling on Masumi's cheek. "Hey, son! Didn't you hear what I said!? Everybody apart from those invovled are to get out of here!"

"Wait a second, Nakamori-keibu!" Ran said. "That's a friend of ours,"

"And anyway, what do you mean by son?" Sonoko gave him a confused look.

"It can't be helped," Masumi told them. "This is my first time meeting this inspector," She turned to face him. "That's why you pulled my cheek, right? To see if I was Kid in disguise or…not!" She kneed Nakamori straight in the nuts.

"That's what you get for upsetting my sibling," Haru snickered. _'Bastard shouldn't touch people without permission in the first place,'_

"Since you're sweating like this, I guess you're not in disguise either, Inspector!" Masumi grinned.

"Hey Ran!" Kogoro waved at the entrance.

"Tou-san!?" Ran exclaimed. "I thought you weren't coming?"

"I changed my mind after watching all this on the news," Kogoro claimed. "And anyway, I was a little concerned for my daughter,"

_'Another extraneous person appears,' _Nakamori thought. _'After all that effort shutting out the visitors, why do we have to show around a bunch of amateurs?'_

"You're watching quietly from the back, okay?" Jirokichi told Sonoko and her friends.

"Well then, since we have thirty minutes until eight o'clock when he shows up, I'm going to the restroom!" Masumi said.

"Ah, the nearest restroom was crowded," Sonoko called. "Your best bet is to use the one on the second floor!"

XXX

"The cheering for Kid is getting loud," Sonoko noted. "How many minutes until Kid appears?"

"Inspector!" Haru yelled, drawing attention to him and his friends. He wanted everyone to witness Kid's unmasking. Without warning, he lunged and tore the mask off of Kid's face.

"EH!?" Kid himself was surprised that someone had seen through his disguise so early.

"Hey…" Haru glared at him. "You undressed my _sister_!"

"Wait, wait!" Kid stuttered. "Sister!?"

Kid activated the remote that would send everyone towards the tank, covering it with the carpet. "Huh!?" Nothing happened.

"I cut the wires attached to the corners of the carpet and the light!" Haru charged at him. "As I said earlier, I'm going to beat the living shit out of you!"

"Now, now, we can settling this peacefully!" Kid attempted to dodge all of the attacks, but a few landed.

"You're ichthyophobic, right?" Haru whispered just loud enough for the two of them to hear. He took out a plastic bag filled with tiny paper fish.

"I-I-I don't know w-what you mean!" He started backing away.

"I'm not letting you go that easily!" Haru started throwing the tiny fish at the phantom thief. Once they collided with the floor, they burned up and turned to ashes. "What's the taskforce doing just standing around!? After him!"

"You heard him!" Nakamori yelled. "Capture Kid!"

As Kid fled, Haru took several deep breaths to calm himself down. He wanted to chase after Kid too, but ensuring his sister's safety was priority. Even though he knew Kid only hit her with a stun gun, he still wanted to make sure she was alright. Stun guns were painful and this was the second time Masumi had been struck with one. He gathered Masumi's clothes and headed to the men's restroom. After a few minutes, Haru had managed to wake his sister up. "I managed to land some hits on Kid for revenge,"

"Where is that bastard!?" Masumi demanded.

"Sorry Masumi, but he's probably long gone," Haru shook his head. _'But I'll be visiting his house tomorrow,' _"Anyway, here are your clothes,"

Once Masumi was fully dressed Ran asked, "Oh yeah, weren't you asking about that hat earlier?"

"I wanted to ask if you saw a strange man around when you picked up this hat," Masumi replied.

"I didn't see anybody, but is that hat something special to you?" Ran inquired.

"Yeah," Masumi glanced at Haru. "Our late brother used to wear hats like this one a lot, so I'm copying him. But this hat that you picked up, Ran-chan," She placed her hand on top of the hat. "For some reason it feels like it has the same shape of wear as our brother used to have in his hats. But there's no way that could be possible,"

"You're right, Masumi, that's impossible," Haru lied. "His corpse was found burnt to a crisp, identifiable only by his fingerprints," _'Sorry for lying, Masumi,'_

XXX

The next morning, Kuroba Kaito heard a knock at his door and opened it. "Who is it?" He froze once he caught sight of Haru. "H-Hello sir, how may I help you?"

"Teach me how to escape various restraints like handcuffs and ropes," Haru ordered. "Or else I'll have next month's jewel be hidden inside the stomach of a fish,"

"C-Come inside," Kaito stuttered, opening the door wider to allow entry. Once he shut the front door, he folded his arms. "How did you find me?"

"I'm not with the syndicate if that's what you're worried about," Haru scoffed. "I'm just still pissed that you declothed my younger sister,"

"I didn't know she was your sister!" Kaito claimed. "She was in the _men's _restroom! And she was also very boyish! That doesn't even answer my question on how you found me!"

"I have my ways, Kuroba," Haru smirked. "Don't ask any unnecessary questions. You're lucky I didn't bring my older brothers. They'd be far less forgiving. The only reason why I'm not going to hurt you anymore than I did at the heist is because you helped fake a friend's death on the Bell Tree Express,"

* * *

**We all know Protective Shuu, but let's not forget that Haru could also be a protective brother when it comes to his younger sister. Haru is learning how to escape restraints from both Subaru and Kaito to learn as many ways as possible.**


	54. Shukichi

**Mitsuharu**

**Title: **Mitsuharu  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Summary: **There were only three kids of the Akai Family, right? There was no way that Masumi had a _third_ older brother. So why the hell were these people calling him Akai Mitsuharu? More importantly, how the hell was he even alive!? [OC Insert as Akai Sibling]

* * *

Haru was about to head inside Chateau Beika Condo to visit Shukichi when he heard his name being called. He turned around and noticed the Detective Boys. "Is something wrong?"

"We need to get into this building!" Conan said quickly. "The eighteenth floor!"

"That's where I'm headed so you can come with me," Haru motioned them to follow him.

Once they reached the eighteenth floor and arrived at the room where the death had taken place, Conan rushed inside while ordering the kids to stay outside. Haru quickly followed. "Who the hell are the two of you!?"

"I'm Edogawa Conan," Conan introduced. "We've met in a previous murder case, didn't we, Yonehara Sakurako-san?"

"Y-Yeah, in the Optical Illusion Case," Sakurako nodded. "I started to work as a commuting housekeeper for this place last week, but something like this happened again,"

"Sakurako!" Naeko called once she and Yumi arrived.

"Ah, Nae-chan!" Sakurako turned around. "I'm sorry! I panicked and called you without thinking!"

"It's not a problem," Yumi told her. "We already called the detectives. Well, it doesn't seem like murder to me though," She looked to Itami Naganobu. "Just in case, would you mind telling us the sequence of events?"

"The truth is, I had a big fight with my wife Chiyoko about an hour ago," Naganobu explained. "In order to let my wife cool off, I decided to leave her alone and go shopping with the housemaid for ingredients for tonight's dinner. My wife recently broke her wrist and couldn't do housework, so we hired a housemaid withotu a choice. If she acted hysterical again and threw a tantrum, her injury could exacerbate and that wouldn't be good. So that's why I left her alone," He lifted his sunglasses, revealing a bruise. "My wife throws stuff whenever she's in a fit of rage,"

"We finished shopping in thirty minutes or so," Sakurako continued. "When Master and I came home and opened the entryway door, I heard the bedroom door slam shut. I think she was alive at that time. I knocked on the door and called for her, but since there wasn't any response I figured she was still angry,"

"That's why I aksed the housemaid to pour me a cup of coffee and we chatted for about thirty minutes thereafter," Naganobu added. "We then knocked on the bedroom door again and this time, we opened the door and went in where we stumbled upon the sight of her. I never would have guessed my wife would be so troubled with that argument we had,"

Yumi knelt down. "And the memo under her feet?"

"It's her suicide note, handwritten by my wife," Naganobu claimed. "Detailing my injury, my son's exam, and even the fact that my sister's daughter is celebrating her seven-five-three ritual this year; she put so much thought writing these. And she asked for forgiveness for departing this world,"

"It's not a suicide, but a murder," Haru spoke up. "The holes of the note don't match up to the two holes remaining from the spiral binding. The suicide note has three holes worth of gaps,"

Conan emptied out the trashcan. "What's more, the writing on the note seems pretty warped and shaky," He unfolded the notes. "The mistress apparently wrote a lot of notes using that note bok and she always signed off with her first name only. Yet that suicide not has her full name signature,"

"Hey Conan-kun," Yumi asked. "Who's that blonde guy?" _'He looks really similar to Chukichi,'_

"That's Haru-niichan," Conan informed. "You met him when we were looking for Amemiya Shoko-san,"

"How old is he?" Yumi whispered.

"Nineteen," Conan replied. "He used to go to school with Ran-neechan before graduating,"

_'If he just graduated high school last year, then he can't be Chukichi in disguise,' _Yumi concluded. _'He's just a look alike,'_

"Was the entryway door locked?" Naeko questioend.

"Yes, I was the one who unlocked it, so it was properly secured," Sakurako responded.

"The only ones who have a spare key are myself, my wife, the hosuemaid, and my son, Yasuie," Naganobu said. "My son's at driving school, I presume. He said the knowledge test is coming up,"

"Just in case, I think there's another spare key in the mailbox on the first floor," Sakurako recalled. "There's a combination dial so I don't think anyone else could have opened it easily," Her eyes widened when she remembered an encounter at the mailboxes yesterday. "Ahh! There's _another _person who knows the combination of the lock dial! Yesterday, when I was planning to take out mail from that mailbox, I forgot to bring the lock code memo with me and just when I was in a pickle, that person told me the code! He's the neighbor of this unit!"

"It'd be faster if we went directly next door!" Naeko grabbed Sakurako's arm and dragged her out into the hallway. They rang the doorbell.

"Yes, what is it?" Shukichi opened the door and his face lit up at the sight of Yumi. "Yumi-tan!"

"Y-Yumi-_tan_?" Mitsuhiko stuttered.

"You know this person?" Ayumi inquired.

"Y-Yeah," Yumi revealed. "He's my _ex-boyriend_,"

Haru popped his head out into the hallway. "Kichi-nii, your neighbor was murdered amd you're a suspect,"

"Kichi-nii!?" The Detective Boys exclaimed.

"That man's Haneda Shukichi, my big brother!" Haru smiled. _'I need to avoid calling him 'Taiko Meijin-nii' in front of Yumi since he doesn't want Yumi to know what he does for a living,' _

"Haru!" Shukichi brought him into a hug. "Yumi-tan, this is my precious baby brother, Haru! Haru, this is my girlriend, Yumi-tan!"

"You're _ex_-girlfriend!" Yumi corrected. _'That explains why they look so much alike!' _

"You should really tell her what seven things you're trying to collect," Haru suggested.

"Shh!" Shukichi shushed. "I want to surprise her once I have achieved all seven!"

"You could've at least kept in contact with her!" Haru rolled his eyes. "You ditched an envelope with her and don't contact her for weeks? Of course she's gonna dump you!"

"Y…You kinda have a point…" Shukichi admitted. "Hey Yumi-tan—"

"No," Yumi rejected.

Haru gave him an unimpressed look. "Did you really just ask her out while she's on duty and a murder had just occurred? Oh, and might I remind you that you're a suspect in said murder case?" He shook his head. "How are we related again?"

XXX

Inspector Megure and Detective Takagi finally arrived at the unit and the story was retold to them. "Why was it you from the traffice division who reported in, Miike-kun?"

"Sakurako-san discovered the body and she decided to call Officer Miike Naeko, her acquaintance, first!" Conan chirped. "I also overheard them…so here I am!"

"C-Conan-kun!?" Takagi exclaimed. "How did you get into this condo?"

"Haru-niichan let us in," Conan pointed at his friend. "We saw him going inside the building and he let us go with him. Coincidentally, he was going to the same floor,"

"Well, anyway," Inspector Megure cleared his throat. "Naganobu-san, does that mean you, your wife, and the housemaid were the only ones here?"

"Right," Naganobu nodded. "I haven't seen my son for over a year, after all,"

"In that case, who on Earth is that guy behind Yumi-kun?" Inspector Megure asked.

"I'm the resident next door and I'm Yumi-ta—I mean, Yumi-_san_ and I have been dating," Shukichi introduced. "My name is Haneda Shukichi!"

"EH!?"

"My _ex_-boyfriend!" Yumi corrected. "It's already _over _for us!"

"S-Still, why is your boyfriend here?" Inspector Megure questioned.

"My _ex_-boyfriend," Yumi emphasized. "Said he remembered the code to the mailbox dial where the spare key of this room was kept, so I dragged him here!"

"Huh?" Takagi stared at Shukichi. "You somehow look familiar to me,"

"That reminds me," Inspector Megure agreed. "I seem to have heard his name before,"

"Perhaps they saw your name in a search for wanted criminals or something, hmm?" Yumi accused.

"Niichan, if you're a wanted criminal can I turn you in for the reward money?" Haru joked.

"Haru!" Shukichi pouted. "You _know _I'm not a wanted criminal!"

"That's it!" Takagi realized. "You and Haru-kun look the same!"

"But Haru-kun never mentioned his family to us," Inspector Megure poitned out. "We must've heard his name elsewhere,"

"By the way, Inspector," Haru spoke up. "This is not a suicide case but a murder. As Conan-kun and I told the others, the edges of the suicide note and the residual of the torn page don't match up. The note is messy and signed with her full name,"

_I'm sorry for causing your injuries, and I hope you get well soon. Yasuie-san, study hard for your exam. I pray that you will pass and get accepted for sure. Please celebrate Ichiko-chan's seven-five-three ritual by letter her don my furisode. And please forgive someone as undutiful as me for departing this world.  
Itami Chiyoko_

"Yonehara-san," Haru addressed. "Did you perhaps find a smartphone on the ground?" _'The smartphone was lodge in between the door and the doorway. A call was made that caused a vibration and the phone moved, allowing the door to be shut,'_

"Yes, I thought it was the mistress' phone," Sakurako nodded. "How did you know?"

_'Now I need the evidence,' _Haru took a quick picture of Naganobu and sent it to Subaru, telling him to find the public phone that man had visited. "Just a lucky guess,"

"There are no incoming or outgoing calls or messages for today," Inspector Megure examined the phone. "I thought this could be part of some mechanism used in a trick if we consider this murder but it doesn't seem to have anything to do with the case,"

"But as I thought, the mistress didn't commit suicide after all," Sakurako claimed. "The mistress said that she's the bearer of good fortune and god's beloved child!"

"Several years ago, the plane my wife was on was about to crash," Naganobu explained. "But by some miracle she was saved, or so I heard. I wasn't on the plane because during a ski trip before that, I had fractured my foot,"

"But the suicide note does seem odd," Sakurako brought up. "The mistress had a cold back when she was seven years old, so she couldn't celebrate her seven-five-three ritual and she said she had nothing to do with kimonos since then until her coming-of-age ceremony,"

"A well prepared move," Shukichi said. "That's what it is,"

"What are you talking, Chukichi?" Yumi demanded. "She _just _said the deceased wasn't preparing any kind of kimono!"

"I'm _Shu_kichi!" He corrected. "Don't call me Chukichi already…"

"Megure-keibu, we've obtained testimony regarding a suspicious suspect!" Chibi reported. "A suspicious individual with their face covered with a hat, a mask, and glasses came and left the condo, according to the concierge who was guarding the first floor lobby! He said it was after the owner and housemaid left the building. The concierge thought it was a resident since they used their keys to come in normally. He also said the son of the household also came. Apparently he forgot his keys so the concierge let him in the entrance. He also said it happened before the housemaid and the head of house returned, but he couldn't recall whether it was before or after the suspicious person's departure,"

Yelling was heard coming from the hallway. "Hey, what's wrong with you, brat!? I said let go!"

Chiba opened the door and saw Genta restraining a man. "What are you guys doing!?"

"We caught a strange guy looking inside through the door's peephole!"

"I did it for laughs, since you'd be surprised if someone peeped back, right?" Yasuie explained. "Not to mention, I can't see the interior even if I peep from the outside," When Ayumi brought up his hairstyle, he quickly covered it with his hat, saying that he had tried to dye his hair brown.

"That voice," Naganobu walked over to them. "Is that you, Yasuie? Why aren't you at driving school?"

"I played hooky since I wanted to show you the catalog of my dream car!" He told him.

"What car!? We'll only talk about that once you get a proper job!" Naganoby refused.

"What's your problem?" Yasuie argued. "Didn't you approve of me getting a driver's license as well? You said a driver's license will give me the upperhand when searching for a job,"

"With a pudding hairstyle like that, there's no way you'll _pass _the driving test, is there!?" Naganobu snapped.

_'Gotcha,' _"Megure-keibu," Haru addressed. "I'd like to give my deduction now,"

"Your deduction?" Yumi questioned. "Are you some kind of a detective or something?"

"The media calls him the Replacement Detective of the East," Takagi informed.

"Let me start with the exam part of the note," Haru said. "Yasuie-san's going to take a driver's test for his license, which isn't something difficult to pass and thus doesn't require praying. Right now Yasuie-san is in his senior year of college. The note was written four years ago and the exam mentioned in it is the college entrance exam. Naganobu-san's niece, Ichiko-san, would be three years old, which is also the year for her seven-five-three ritual,"

"But isn't that insane!? Don't you see the bruise on my eye!?" Naganobu pointed at his injury. "She threw an ashtray at me last night!"

"Your fractured foot from four years ago," Haru pointed out. "Four years ago was also when the plane your wife was on almost crashed. This was written when she was on that plane, hence why it was shaky and signed with her full name,"

"But there's still the mystery of when the owner and the housemaid returned, the bedroom door was slammed shut," Takagi said.

"Air flows from areas of warm temperature to cold temperature," Shukichi informed. "When someone opens the entryway door, the warm air in the room flows out the open window, causing the bedroom door to slam close, hence why the bedroom window and door were opened beforehand,"

"If you stick a smartphone in door's hinge side, you can cause the door to remain open, right?" Conan stuck his own smartphone into said location.

Haru dialed Conan's phone number and the vibration caused it to fall down. Conan caught it just in time. "All three family members have the same type of smartphone differing only in the cover's color. The culprit removed the mistress' phone cover and swapped it with their own so they could pretend it was the mistress' phone,"

"I see," Inspector Megure said. "If they set up the trick using that phone and re-swap the covers to their original owners before turning it into the police, they can make us think the mistress' phone hadn't been used during the crime. That said, the only one who could've achieved that was the person who held onto the mistress' phone before turning it into us. It's none other than you, Naganobu-san, head of the household!"

"You called using a public phone," Haru held up the photo of public phone Subaru had sent him. "It's in front of a nearby convenience store. A friend of mine showed the clerk your photo. Your fingerprints are on them. And you claimed you hadn't seen your son for over a year, yet you knew what his hairstyle looked like under his hat. That was when he was peeping through the hole earlier,"

XXX

The Detective Boys had left Chateau Beika Condo. "Who would've thought that Yumi-san's ex-boyfriend was Haru-niichan's older brother?"

"From what Yumi-san said, I imagined he was a guy from a host club," Mitsuhiko told them.

"Well, it's not a problem, is it?" Haibara asked. "He's got a sharp mind and apparently provided support towards solving the case,"

"I can't believe that we got to meet a famous celebrity," Conan said. _'Though, I have known Shukichi-san for ten years. I just haven't really interacted with him much since he graduated high school and left to pursue a shogi career,'_

"Famous celebrity?" Ayumi inquired. "Is Haru-niichan's brother an actor?"

"He's otherwise known by a different name by people around the world," Conan showed them a video.

_ "Taiko Meijin, congratulations on winning your fourth shogi title!"_

"That's the shogi meijin called Taiko!" Genta recognized.

"Ayumi's mom is a big fan, too!" Ayumi added.

"But what does that meijin have to do with him?" Mitsuhiko asked.

"Look _very _closely,"

_"In today's game, I think my 'opposing rook' was the prophylactic move,"_

"Ah!"

"The shape of that bed hair!"

"Isn't that the dude from earlier!?"

* * *

**Why did Haru go to Chateau Beika Condo to visit Shukichi? Find out next chapter.**


	55. Discord

**Mitsuharu**

**Title: **Mitsuharu  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Summary: **There were only three kids of the Akai Family, right? There was no way that Masumi had a _third_ older brother. So why the hell were these people calling him Akai Mitsuharu? More importantly, how the hell was he even alive!? [OC Insert as Akai Sibling]

* * *

Subaru waited for Haru and Shukichi to arrive. "Care to explain why you wanted me to find the public phone that man used?"

"Taiko Meijin-nii was a murder suspect," Haru explained. "The culprit's fingerprints were on that public phone,"

"Haru said you have something to tell me?" Shukichi asked.

Subaru was silent for a moment. "Haru, can I talk to you in the kitchen?"

"Sure," Haru got up and they headed to the kitchen.

"I am not ready to tell him about Akemi and Michael," Subaru said.

"Why not? It's been two years!" Haru argued. "You trust him enough to tell him about you faking your death. Shukichi deserves to know about his sister-in-law and nephew,"

"What about you?" Subaru pointed out. "You've been keeping a secret your entire life,"

"If you tell him about Akemi and Michael," Haru sighed. "Then I'll tell him about me being a dimensional traveler,"

"Deal," Subaru agreed.

The two returned to the living room. "Sorry for the wait, Taiko Meijin-nii," Haru smiled. "We both have something to tell you,"

"You should sit down," Subaru took a deep breath. "I have a girlfriend and a son in the US,"

"WHAT!?" Shukichi exclaimed.

"My son is two years old," Subaru added. "They don't know I'm alive though. Sorry for not telling you,"

"Wow," Shukichi put a hand to his head. "I thought someone like you would know better and use protection. I mean, your line of work is very dangerous,"

"Hey, Akemi and I were caught up in the moment," Subaru mumbled.

"Caught up in the moment or not, you should not forget important things like condoms or birth control," Shukichi reminded. "Though I am happy to know that our family is expanding. I hope I get to meet my sister-in-law and nephew sometime in the near future,"

"You're taking this surprisingly well," Subaru commented.

"Don't get me wrong, I _am _upset that you've kept this hidden," Shukichi said. "Those two are part of our family too. How _did_ you meet your girlfriend anyway? I thought you were married to your job," He gave him a suspicious look. "You don't seem to be the romantic type nor the fatherly type,"

"Oi…"

"Believe it or not, but he's a very doting father," Haru chuckled. "He spoils Michael a lot,"

Shukichi laughed out loud once he conjured up the vivid image of Akai buying several toys for a toddler. "That seems so…unlike him,"

"Fatherhood changes people," Haru snickered.

"So what is it that you wanted to tell me?" Shukichi turned to his younger brother. "You also have something to say and judging by your nervousness, it'll probably top Shuichi-niisan's secret lover and child,"

"Do…" _'Huh? My whole body is trembling!' _He felt a comforting hand be placed on his shoulder. _'Shukichi is my older brother. He's family,' _"Do you believe in reincarnation?"

"I don't really believe in that kind of stuff," Shukichi shrugged. "But are you saying that you are a reincarnate? I watched you grow up, Haru. You seemed older than you actually were,"

"Of course I seemed older as a child because I died when I was seventeen years old," Haru said casually, trying to cover up his nervousness. "I came home from school one day and my house was on fire. I tried to save my parents and all three of us died,"

_'Haru…why are you putting up a happy mask?' _Subaru glanced at his youngest brother with concern. _'You're smiling, yet you're crying on the inside. You don't need a mask around family,'_

"Seventeen?" Shukchi questioned. "That's…that's so young. That's Masumi's age. You died at that age?"

"Yeah," A crack in the mask formed. "I don't know why I ran inside. They were already dead when I got there. It was stupid of me to even try,"

"Why are you pretending to be happy?" Shukichi noticed. "Mitsuharu, you're acting happy yet the news you are telling me is about you and your parents' deaths,"

"Because I don't want to make it seem to you guys that you're not my family either," Haru claimed. "You're all my family. I'm grateful that I was given a second chance and a loving family,"

"What was your past life like?" Shukichi asked, deciding to avoid the topic of family. "Did you have lots of friends?"

"Not a single one," Haru replied honestly. "Though, I can't really remember before high school. But outside of school life, my life revolved around the internet. Just like as Akai Mitsuharu, I was a huge anime and manga fan, which kinda brings us to the second part of my secret,"

"Second part?" Shukichi inquired. "There's more to your reincarnation?"

"I'm also a dimensional traveler," Haru revealed. "In my original world, the world that Michael Leo Field lived in…there existed an anime and manga series called Detective Conan," He exhaled. "The world we are all currently living in is the Detective Conan World. Everyone—you, our family, all of our friends, _everyone_—is a fictional character in that universe created by Aoyama Gosho,"

"What do you mean that we're fiction?" Shukichi frowned. "We're all real people,"

"I called you and Akai by your nicknames many years before you even got them," Haru pointed out. "I know some future events. I know some events that will happen to the family, but the Akai Family is not the main focus of the anime. As you could tell from the title, Conan is the protagonist. You're all just his allies that show up from time to time,"

"Did you know that Kohji was going to die?"

"Huh?" Haru was caught up by the sudden change in tone.

"Did you know that Dad was going to disappear?"

"I…" Haru bit his lower lip. "Yes,"

Without any warning, Shukichi slapped Haru and glared at him. "You knew they were going to die but you did _nothing_!? Why didn't you save them!?"

Haru didn't immediately respond, having been caught off guard by the sudden hit. _'Why…why is he angry?'_

"Shukichi, that's enough!" Subaru intervened.

"No it isn't!" Shukichi snapped. "He knew that our father and cousin were going to die yet he did _nothing_!"

"I didn't know the exact dates that the events were going to occur," Haru somehow managed to say, although his voice was very shaky. "All I knew was that Kohji was going to die during a chess tournament in the US. He and Amanda Hughes were going to both be murdered. Dad goes to the US to investigate and gains a very terrifying enemy,"

"Then why didn't you stop Kohji from going!?" Shukichi demanded. "If he had never gone to the US, he would still be alive! Our family would still be in one piece!"

"He was only two years old!" Subaru defended. "Would you have believed a toddler's words?"

"He could have at least _tried_!" Shukichi yelled. "If he really did think of us as family, why didn't he try!? Masumi trained in Jeet Kune Do and honed her detective skills. Mitsuharu, what did you do? You just lazed around and did nothing to improve yourself! If you thought of us as a family, then why didn't you get stronger so that you could help protect instead of constantly being the one protected?"

"I'm sorry," Haru apologized. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I _know _I'm weak. I _know _I'm stupid. But there's no way I could ever be anything compared to everyone else!"

"You didn't even try!" Shukichi snapped. "You don't think of us as your family at all, do you? Well, the feeling's mutual for me. You're not my younger brother," With his views spoken, he left and slammed the door shut behind him.

Subaru brought Haru into a hug. "He's just angry and overwhelmed by the sudden revelation,"

"This is why I never told anyone," Haru sobbed. "I was afraid of being disowned. I was afraid of being hated….He'll probably tell Mama and Masumi. Then they'll hate me too,"

"He doesn't hate you," Subaru said. "Give him time and he'll become rational again. He doesn't mean those words. Mom and Masumi won't hate you either. We're family,"

"Then why did he say I wasn't his brother?" Haru cried. "He's right, you know. I should've at least tried. But I was scared. I was afraid that if I had warned you guys, then the plot would've shifted. If Kohji didn't die and Tsutomu didn't go missing, I was afraid that you wouldn't become an FBI Agent. The FBI _needs _their Silver Bullet. There were a few times I thought of joining the FBI in your stead, but I knew that I was too young and that I could never be anything compared to you,"

"Didn't you say that you didn't know the exact date Kohji was murdered?" Subaru reminded. "If you had randomly told us about these future events, there would have been a strong chance that we would've brushed it off as your imagination or something from a cartoon,"

"I told Dad to not go, but he brushed my warning off and said it'd be okay," Haru whispered. "That was the last thing we said to each other before he disappeared,"

* * *

**What? Did you think that Shukichi would take the news well like Akai did?**

**Once I finish **_**Mitsuharu **_**I will start a rewritten version that will be more detailed and have some parts that weren't in this version. It will also better hint at Michael Leo Field's life in the Real World, which is somewhat hinted in the quote from this chapter: "Though, I can't really remember before high school."**


	56. Lucky Calico

**Mitsuharu**

**Title: **Mitsuharu  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Summary: **There were only three kids of the Akai Family, right? There was no way that Masumi had a _third_ older brother. So why the hell were these people calling him Akai Mitsuharu? More importantly, how the hell was he even alive!? [OC Insert as Akai Sibling]

* * *

"Mitsuharu, are you just going to stay and sulk in your room?" Subaru asked the next morning. "Should I tell Enomoto-san that you're sick?"

"No," Haru forced himself out of bed. "I can't just wallow in self-pity. Whether Shukichi forgives me or not doesn't matter. I need to focus on the present. I can't let his words get to me," _'It does hurt but maybe if I ignore it, the pain will fade away,'_

"You're rather late for your job though," Subaru looked at his watch. "It's already past opening time,"

"Ah, I can still get there before the afternoon shift begins!" Haru kicked his brother out of his room and quickly got changed. "Cora, let's go!"

"Mrow!" The snow white catjumped down from her perch and followed Haru out the door.

"It's a nice day out so let's walk instead of riding my motorcycle," Haru declared as he inhaled the fresh air.

Corazon stopped and made a detour into an alleyway. "Mrow?"

A cat with a very similar fur pattern to Taii approached Cora. The cat was smaller than Taii and was a female. She had a collar around her neck. "Mrow?"

"Mugi-chan?" Haru recognized the calico cat as one of the pets of a student from Teitan Middle School. "What are you doing out here? Ayame-san is on a field trip and her parents are on vacation. If I recall correctly, you should be staying with Ayame-san's grandmother,"

"Mrow," Mugi meowed.

"Alright, let's go head to Café Poirot," Haru sighed. "I guess you really wanted to see Cora and Taii. Taii's at the café though," He knelt down and petted Mugi while giving her a treat. "You must be hungry. I'll whip you up something to eat in a jiffy. Who knows how long you've been out here? Ayame-san's grandmother must be worried!"

When they reached the entrance of the café, the door was locked. "Huh?" Haru peered inside. "That's weird. It looks like they closed up for a bit. I wonder why," He took out the spare key from his pocket and opened the door, allowing the two cats inside. He combined a cup of canned mackerel, a tablesoon of sunflower seed oil, a tablespoon of rice, and two tablespoons of broth and then poured it out into two plates. He set it down on the floor for the two cats and cleaned up the food processor.

"I wonder where everyone is?" Haru looked up at the ceiling. _'Hmm…is there a case or something? Since this place is going to be closed until whatever situation Azusa-san and Amuro had, then I guess I don't have to work today. There's no harm in seeing the commotion,'_

Once the two cats had finished eating, Haru closed the café up once again and headed upstairs to the detective agency. He knocked and entered. "Azusa-san? Amuro-san? Are you guys in here?"

"Haru-san, I thought you weren't coming in today?" Amuro questioned. "Azusa-san went to her apartment to bring Taii here,"

"I overslept," Haru lied. They didn't need to know about his argument with his brother. "Anyway, what's with these people? Who are they?"

"All three of them are claiming to be Taii's owner!" Ayumi informed. "Two of them are lying!"

Haru noticed the old woman inside. "Are you Ayame-san's grandmother?"

"You know my granddaughter?" Shagawa Mutsumi asked.

"She often brought Mugi-chan to the café when she came here with her friends," Haru held up the female calico cat. "Cora and I found Mugi-chan in an alleyway on our way here,"

"Mugi-chan!" Shagawa took her from Haru. "Thank you so much for finding her! She suddenly disappeared yesterday afternoon after eating!"

"Cats tend to be sneaky, Shagawa -san," Haru chuckled.

Suddenly, Cora started acting aggressive towards Amesawa Shougo. "HISS!"

"Oi, oi, what's with your cat!?" Amesawa backed away. "Tell him to back off!"

"First of all, Cora's a girl," Haru glared right at him. "Secondly, Cora only acts that way when someone is threatening someone she considers hers to protect or when she smells catnip because she _hates _catnip. So tell me, if Taii is your cat then why do you have catnip sprinkled all over you?"

"But doesn't catnip calm a cat down?" Mitsuhiko inquired.

"For some cats, it acts as a sedative," Haru calmly approached Haru. "For others, such as Cora, it causes aggression,"

"Oi, oi, why are you accusing me without any evidence!?" Amesawa snapped. "Where's your proof, huh?"

"When this man first entered," Haru turned to Amuro. "Did Goro take an immediate liking to him?"

"Yes," Amuro nodded.

"Goro is shy with strangers," Haru pointed out. "Besides, catnip only lasts five to ten minutes. If we wait for that time to pass, all the cats here will see you nothing more than a strange man trying to take one of their friends away,"

"But what would he want with a stray cat?" Kogoro questioned. "You could just adopt one from the shelters,"

"A male tortoiseshell cat only happens in 0.1% individuals," Amuro informed. "The cheapest has been valued at one million yen. I heard of a case where one was valued at twenty million,"

"Twenty million!?" Kogoro exclaimed.

"I hate people like you," Haru took another intimidating step towards Amesawa. "Leave before I lose my temper,"

"The cat must be Masuko-san's then, right?" Ran said.

"But I haven't seen him for four months and my wife fed him most of the time," Masuko shook his head. "He probably doesn't recognize me,"

"Then let's try an experiment!" Conan suggested. "Azusa-san, feed Taii right outside the door. Masuko-san, walk towards it and then open the door to see if Taii recognizes you,"

Masuko did so and once the door was open, Taii was sitting as if he had expected Masuko. "Nya,"

"It was like Taii-chan was expecting him before he even opened the door!" Ran noted. "How did he know it was Masuko-san?"

"The sound," Conan informed. "Haru-niichan once said that cats have a good sense of hearing and remember their owner's footsteps. Masuko-san, you mentioned that your cat went missing when you moved houses. Did you use Cheetah Delivery Service?"

"Y-Yes," Masuko stuttered. "But how did you know that?"

"We saw that cat once in the back of a delivery van from the same company," Conan answered.

"Ah, I get it!" The Detective Boys realized. "Taii was trying to get back to his owner! He thought that if he got in a van with the same picture as before, he could go home!"

As the kids waved goodbye to Masuko and Taii, Taii cried out to Cora who meowed loudly back. Both cats seemed sad that they were departing. Masuko noticed this, along with the tears in the Detective Boys' eyes. He handed them a business card. "This is my home and e-mail address. When you have time, come and visit him,"

"Really? Thank you!"

_'And there they go visiting a stranger's house again,'_ Haru sighed. _'Yes, he's Taii's owner, but you are literally entering the home, the _turf_ of some guy you just met!'_

"It'll be weird without Taii here," Azusa commented. "I've grown so used to him coming by each day,"

"Did anyone else notice that Masuko-san was constantly sneezing?" Haru brought up. "I think he's allergic to cats just like Yumi-san,"

"He's allergic to cats yet he owns one…"

"I can visit him and ask if he's willing to give Taii to us," Haru suggested.

"No, he came all the way here to reunite with him, meaning he does care about him," Azusa shook her head. "Taii still remembered him after all these months too,"

XXX

Against Azusa's words, Haru still went over to Masuko's apartment about a week later. "Masuko-san, I'd like to take Taii off your hands, especially considering that you have a cat allergy,"

"I'm sorry Field-san, but I can't give Soseki back," Masuko apologized. "I plan on giving him back to his original owner,"

"Original owner?" Haru blinked in confusion. "I thought you were his original owner,"

"I got Soseki from a friend because my wife was suffering from an animal loss," Masuko explained. "I'm having the kids come by today before I give him away. My friend's books aren't selling well so I thought this cat would bring him some luck,"

"Ah, I see," Haru nodded in understanding. "The kids and Cora will miss Taii a lot,"

"Mrow," Cora nuzzled against Taii.

"Cora often hung around Taii and even taught him how to hunt," Haru sighed. "I hope that friend of yours takes good care of Taii. I'll come by with the kids in a few hours,"

"I hope the kids will be as understanding as you," Masuko said. "They really love Soseki,"

XXX

When Haru, Cora, and the Detective Boys arrived, there was a commotion at the door. The apartment building manager had unlocked the doorknob but the sliding lock prevented the door from opening any further. Taii exited with blood on his paws, prompting Conan to unlock the door. They found Masuko lying on the flood, bleeding from a head wound. After listening to the suspects' testimonies, Conan deduced the culprit's identity and exposed them. Urushiya Rinpei, Taii's former owner, was arrested for attempted murder.

Since Masuko had a cat allergy, he agreed with Haru's request and gave him back to Café Poirot.

* * *

**I like cats. Haru likes cats. Cora's a cat. Taii's a cat. Goro's a cat. Mugi's a cat. This is a cat chapter.**


	57. Witch

**Mitsuharu**

**Title: **Mitsuharu  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Summary: **There were only three kids of the Akai Family, right? There was no way that Masumi had a _third_ older brother. So why the hell were these people calling him Akai Mitsuharu? More importantly, how the hell was he even alive!? [OC Insert as Akai Sibling]

* * *

"Shit, I am _so _late!" Haru cursed as he sped through the streets, effectively dodging traffic. "I overslept and my phone died!" _'I plugged it into my power bank but I still need to wait a few minutes before it has enough battery life to turn fully on. Hopefully I don't run into any police officers, especially Shukichi's girlfriend,' _He glanced up towards his destination. _'How many buildings does Sonoko's family own!? They built this Bell Tree Tower quickly! Then again, this year is a time loop. Events continued on but we never go to the next year. I'm forever nineteen. Is this how Ash Ketchum feels when he's forever ten years old? Is he even aware that he doesn't age?'_

Caught up in his thoughts, he was too late to notice that he was about to hit a young woman standing in the middle of the road. He attempted to swerve his bike around her but he wasn't quick enough. Before the motorcycle could collide with the woman, the world froze and became blank and white. The only ones in color were Haru and the woman.

"W-What's going on?" Haru stuttered.

"You should be more careful, Michael Leo Field," The woman said.

"How…" Haru stared at the woman in shock. "How do you know that name?" _'Wait…why does her voice sound familiar? I've heard it before, but it feels like it was forever ago. I've never seen this woman ever in my entire life though,'_

_ "As you wish,"_

_'It can't be…' _Haru decided to ask it anyway. "Were you the one who reincarnated me?"

"Yes," The woman nodded.

"I have so many questions for you!" Haru spoke quicky. "Wh—" He suddenly found himself unable to speak, _literally. _His mouth had been glued shut together. "MMPH!"

"You talk too much," The woman smiled and held up her pointer finger. "I'll answer _one _question,"

A multitude of questions surged throughout Haru's mind. _'Why was I reincarnated? How did I reincarnate? Who are you? Were you the one who also reincarnated Jonah? Why was I reincarnated as a member of the Akai Family? Why was Jonah reincarnated into a terrible life? Can you help Jonah escape the organization? Can you revive dead people? Can you bring Kohji back? Do you know where Dad is? Can you bring down the organization? How powerful are you?'_

"Time is ticking, child," The woman said. "What is your question?"

Haru hesitated. He wanted _all _of his questions answered, but he didn't want to annoy the woman. He didn't know the full extent of the woman's capabilities. If she was able to reincarnate him, then she was more than likely able to kill him too. He didn't want to get on her bad side. "My parents…my parents from the Real World, Marinette and Adrien Field, did they also reincarnate into this world?" _'I want to know, if they reincarnated just as I did, will I be able to find them? Will they remember me? Will they still see me as their son?'_

"No,"

That one word caused so much pain. That one word caused so much disappointment. That one word caused so much sadness. Yet, Haru smiled and bowed politely. "Thank you for answering my question," He had thought that he was the only one who had been reincarnated, but then he had met Jonah and he was hoping that his parents had also been given a second chance at life. Now, all of that was crushed.

"Be more careful while driving, child," The woman disappeared and all color came back to the world as time resumed.

Haru pulled his motorcycle off to the side. _'Who was that woman? If she really was the one who gave me a second chance at life, why did she approach me all of a sudden?'_

XXX

Cognac felt the entire world freeze around him during one of his torture sessions. _'What's going on?' _He felt the presence of someone behind him and immediately reacted by throwing one of his knives.

A woman with long blonde hair and dark blue eyes caught it. "Hello Jake Smith,"

_'She could be bluffing,'_ "I don't know any Jake Smith,"

"_You _are Jake Smith, yet at the same time you are not," The woman said calmly. "You have the soul of Jake Smith but your physical form is that of Gubat Jonah,"

"You're crazy," Cognac scoffed.

"Your younger sister is Hana Smith—"

Coganc threw all of the knives he had with him at her. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER!?"

The knives all stopped in mid-air. "I assure you that Hana Smith is safe in the other world," The woman told him, unfazed by his outburst. "I have an offer for you,"

"Don't want it," Cognac refused. _'There's no way I'm trusting this woman. I have no idea who the hell she is and she seems to have special abilities. Is she perhaps a witch like Akako?'_

"I will answer one of your questions," The woman said.

"No thanks," Cognac still refused. "I wouldn't even know if you were truthful or not," _'And I'm sure you'd want something in return. People always want something in return,'_

"Are you sure?" The woman asked.

"Yeah, I'm positive," He grunted. "Now leave me alone,"

"The offer is still open," The woman informed before dropping the knives to the floor with a loud clatter. She then disappeared in the blink of an eye, time starting once again.

* * *

**The one who reincarnated Michael and Jake finally makes an appearance! I'm going to label her as a witch like Akako.**


	58. Dimensional Sniper Part I

**Mitsuharu**

**Title: **Mitsuharu  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Summary: **There were only three kids of the Akai Family, right? There was no way that Masumi had a _third_ older brother. So why the hell were these people calling him Akai Mitsuharu? More importantly, how the hell was he even alive!? [OC Insert as Akai Sibling]

* * *

_'Was that Conan who sped past me!?' _Haru glanced at his side mirror. _'That _is _him! But why would he be going in the opposite direction of the Bell Tree Tower? Wait, he never goes that fast unless it's something important. So a case must've happen,' _Haru quickly made an illegal turn and turned on his glasses to track Conan's location.

He followed Conan to the Kototoi Bridge crossing Sumida River. As the two of them and the culrpit made a detour, the culprit started shooting at Conan and managed to hit the tire of a car. The car was about to fall onto Conan but before Haru could increase his speed, another biker zoomed by and rescued him in the nick of time.

"Why in the world are you—" Masumi placed the helmet onto Conan's head. "I mean, why is Masumi-neechan here!?"

"Masumi, Conan, you both alright?" Despite knowing that they would be fine, Haru wanted to ensure their safety. "I'm gonna go on ahead!" He sped in the direction of the sniper and could hear his sister's motorcycle following close behind.

"Haru-niichan, why are you following the sniper?" Conan asked.

"I saw you chasing him so I joined in too!" Haru increased his speed. _'I don't have time to stop and think about what case this is! I need to catch the criminal and prevent Masumi and Conan from getting hurt!'_

After a few minutes, the culprit took a left from the national highway and entered Kuramae Bridge. A police blockade had been set to capture the criminal but the culprit dropped a grenade, sending the police cars flying all over the road and one of the cars that had flipped over caught fire. Haru stopped his motorcycle, freezing at the sight of the flames. _'Fire…'_

The culprit used some wreckage as a ramp and jumped over the flames, landing not too far from Haru who was still too frozen in fear to stop him. As the criminal passed them, Conan threw a tracking device which stuck onto the motorcycle. "Damn!" Masumi cursed. "We'll chase him. Hold on tight!"

"No, provoking him any further would be too dangerous," Conan warned. "Haru, are you alright? Let's get away from the flames," _'He's still afraid of fire. I completely forgot about his pyrophobia,'_

Haru didn't respond, eyes still focused on the fire. _'Fire…fire is what killed Mom and Dad! Fire is what killed me! Fire destroys! Fire kills everyone I care about!'_

"Haru!" Masumi yelled. "Haru, focus on my voice! Turn your bike around and look away from the flames! Drive away from the flames! The fire won't hurt you!"

Haru did so and drove over to Masumi and Conan's side. "W-Where's the culprit?"

"We can track his whereabouts instantly," Conan turned on his tracking glasses. "You should head back to the others,"

"No, I'll be fine," Haru claimed. "Besides, I'm not leaving my younger sister and a little kid to chase after a dangerous criminal by themselves," _'Don't think about the flames. Focus on the target,'_

"If you're up to it, then let's hurry," Masumi nodded.

XXX

They arrived at the warehouses near the ocean. "He's armed with at least one gun so be careful!" Haru warned. They both stopped their bikes once they saw the empty motorcycle with the tracker on it.

The culprit came into sight from around the corner and fired a single shot at them, aiming for Masumi's head. Conan tilted her bike to the side just in time and the bullet dented her helmet but did not penetrate it. The two fell to the ground and Masumi was unable to move. "Masumi! Oi, Masumi!" Conan shook her leg.

"Masumi!" Haru knelt down beside her as the culprit neared. "You son of a bitch!" He whipped out his own handgun and started firing at the unidentifiable man. _'How dare you shoot at my sister!? I'll kill you! I'll kill you!' _

The helmeted man ran around the corner while firing back at Haru as a black car arrived. FBI Agent Camel jumped out to shield the trio while Jodie drove and James took photos. The car stopped while the man attempted to escape and Jodie exited the car and started shooting back. The bullets struck the culprit's van that held several rounds of ammunition as well as a box of grenades, resulting in an explosion that tossed the culprit into the sea.

"Ouch…" Masumi winced and put a hand to her head.

"Masumi, are you alright!?" Haru asked with worry.

"Y-Yeah," Masumi answered. "If it weren't for this helmet and Conan-kun moving the bike, I would've died,"

"Thank you for your quick thinking, Conan-kun," Haru said.

"It looks like all three of you are safe," Camel noted. "Though Haru-kun, I think you should get first aid. You suffered a few grazes,"

"I did?" Haru noticed the tears in his clothes and the blood that was seeping through the gaps. "When did I get injured?"

"When you and the culprit were exchanging gunfire," Conan answered. "You were so angry that you didn't register the pain,"

_ 'Now that my adrenaline isn't rushing through me, I'm starting to feel the stinging pain of my wounds,' _Haru sweat-dropped.

"What about you, Agent Camel?" Conan questioned. "You were shot in the back multiple times,"

"I'm completely fine," Camel unbuttoned his shirt, revealing a bulletproof vest with the initials FBI. "But keep Jodie-san's revolver a secret,"

Jodie stared out at the sea but couldn't catch any sight of the culprit anywhere. "It's no good," She tucked the revolver into her coat and walked over to James. "He got away,"

"It can't be helped," James responded. "Let's leave the rest to the Japanese police,"

"I'll have the quay around the bay searched at once," Jodie said.

"Okay," James nodded. "Well, securing him will be quite the task. To a SEAL soldier, the sea is akin to a battlefield,"

XXX

"You're lucky you got off with just grazes this time," Ran scolded as she and Masumi helped disinfect and wrap up Haru's wounds. "You get hurt way too often,"

"Hey Haru, since Shinichi's always absent maybe you should be Ran's new husband," Sonoko teased. "She'll help tend to your wounds every day,"

_'I don't get hurt _that_ often!' _"Oi, I'm sure Ran is loyal to Shin-kun," Haru rolled his eyes. "Besides, I don't see her that way. She's just a friend," _'And I'm still going to wait for Jonah. When the organization falls, we'll be united and we can date again and eventually get married,'_

Once Haru's wounds were all bandaged, they arrived at the meeting room where Kogoro, Conan, Inspector Megure, Takagi, Sato, Chiba, and Shiratori already were. James, Camel, and Jodie stood at the front by a board with several photos thumbtacked onto it. The teens took a seat beside the rest of their party and the FBI began their explanation.

"From the pictures we've obtained and the sniping skill, the culprit is believed to be this person," James read his notes from his computer. "Timothy Hunter, thirty seven years old, is an ex-Navy SEAL sniper. He fought in the Arab-Israeli War for three years, starting from 2003. He's a war hero for his many achievements,"

"Why would that hero do such a thing?" Kogoro asked.

_'Now that I finally have time to stop and think without dying or anyone I care about dying, I can tell that this is the Dimensional Sniper movie,' _Haru noted. _'Hunter isn't the culprit, just the mastermind behind everything. There's a fragment in his brain that damaged his optical nerves and impaired him,'_

"The cause is believed to be this Silver Star," Camel pointed at the medal. "It's a medal awarded to soldiers who show gallantry in action against hostile armed forces,"

"Hunter received this proof of heroism in 2005," Jodie added. "However, in the following year, he was stripped of it due to suspicion of breaching the rules of engagement. A military officer accused him of shooting an unarmed civilian to death. Of course, Hunter denied it. An investigation showed that there was not enough evidence for him to be indicted, but due to this incident Hunter's title changed from 'war hero' to 'suspected hero.' Also, this Silver Star issue might've had an impact. Hunter, who rejoined the battle, lost his cool, and stood alone in the battlefield. The enemy's bullet hit him in the head,"

_'No, not the enemy's bullet,' _Haru narrowed his eyes. _'Murphy attempted to assassinate Hunter on Waltz's orders! How could someone murder their own comrade over achievements that Hunter earned!?'_

"And what happened to Hunter?" Inspector Megure questioned.

"Luckily the surgery was successful," Camel stated. "However, because of his actions, he was discharged from the military. His misery did not end there. Upon returning to the US, he sought a calm life and moved to the countryside of Seattle, Washington. However, it appears that the unpleasant memories from the battlefield never went away and Hunter continued to suffer. Moreover, the misery didn't stop at him. It also came pouring down on his wife and sister who lived with him. His sister committed suicide after going bankrupt due to a bad investment and her fiancé breaking up with her. His wife died due to a drug overdose,"

"Six years after that, Hunter's whereabouts became totally unknown," Jodie informed.

"Why would that person be a suspect for the recent murder case?" Shiratori inquired.

"It's due to what happened three weeks ago," Jodie continued. "A local newspaper reported named Brian Woods died from a rifle shot. Woods was the person who persistently collected data for his running story titled 'The Suspicious Hero' and drove the couple into neurosis. Thus, the police and the FBI started investigating about Hunter who became a suspect. They found out that Hunter entered Japan two weeks ago. Thereupon, the FBI headquarters ordered us, who had been here on vacation, to arrest the suspect,"

_'In this movie, Conan attempts to prevent Bill Murphy's death,' _Haru thought. _'As a result of his interference, the culprit attempts to kill Conan. Masumi dives in to protect him and gets shot in the process. I must stop that from happening. I'll put myself in harm's way if necessary. I won't let my sister get hurt!'_

"On the window cleaning rail space adjacent to the Bell Tree Tower, a die and a 511-mm empty shell case were left," Chiba pinned up the photo. "As for the shell case, it has the same caliber as the 7.62 mm bullet used in the crime,"

"That's consistent with the NATO round of MK-11, the rifle Hunter used regularly," James told them.

Shiratori inquired a die being left at the Seattle shooting sight but received a negative response. The link between Hunter and the die was that Hunter loved dice games and had a pair of dice tattooed on his left arm. The link between Hunter and the recent crime was that Fujinami, who had been shot at the Bell Tree Tower, foisted substandard Japanese property on Hunter seven years ago and led him to bankruptcy,"

"Is there a chance that a fragment of the bullet was left in Hunter's skull?" Haru inquired. _'I'm going to try to reveal the culprit without getting to _that_ scene,' _"If a small piece remained, it could ruin his eyesight if it damaged his optical nerves,"

"Oi Spring Brat, if his optical nerves were damaged then he wouldn't be able to snipe those people," Kogoro pointed out.

"What if Hunter is the mastermind but not the shooter?" Haru theorized.

"Then who do you think is the culprit?" Kogoro asked. "And do you have evidence to support your theory?"

"I…" Haru quieted down. _'I _don't _have evidence,'_

"Geez, don't say such things without evidence to back it up," Kogoro scolded.

"Are there any other people who Hunter might be after?" Inspector Megure questioned.

"We, the FBI, believe that there are at least three more people," James announced.

"T-Three more people!?"

"Yes," Jodie pinned up the photos. "The ones with high probability of being killed are these three. Jack Waltz, forty five years old, the one who professed to Hunter's breach of the Rules of Engagement, and a former military lieutenant,"

"Today, Waltz manages a military equipment production company in San Diego," Camel read the notes from his notebook out loud.

"Next is Bill Murphy, thirty five years old, Waltz's subordinate; a former military sergeant who testified to Hunter's breach of the Rules of Engagement,"

"After the military discharge, he joined Waltz's company and became his secretary,"

"If he's in San Diego, then killing him would be impossible," Kogoro brought up.

"No, these two are currently in Japan," James revealed. "Since two days ago, Waltz is staying with his family in Kyoto. Murphy is staying in Nikko. They plan on staying for eight more days,"

"And the last one is Moriyama Hitoshi, thirty four years old," Jodie continued. "He became the cause of Hunter's sister's suicide, the one who broke off the engagement. Moriyama used to be a trading company employee, but he retired four years ago and his current whereabouts are unknown,"

XXX

Once the meeting was over, the group started to leave. _'I need evidence…' _Haru thought. _'I need to someway prove that the sniper is Kevin Yoshino,'_

"Anyway, why did this Hunter guy start his revenge six years after the incident?" Masumi wondered.

"It's obviously a coincidence," Kogoro said. "More importantly, put an end to your detective games right here! All three of you could've died. You, Tomboy Brat, was close to getting killed! Glasses Brat, Spring Brat, the same goes for you too!"

_ 'I guess this is his way of showing that he cares,' _Haru sweat-dropped.

"Masumi-chan, Haru, I'm really glad that you both got away without serious injuries, but please don't ever put Conan-kun in harm's way," Ran pleaded.

"It'll be fine, Ran," Haru grinned. "I won't let anything happen to the kid!" _'I won't let him or Masumi get shot!'_

* * *

**That's the first part of Dimensional Sniper. Haru attempted to solve the case prematurely but lacked the evidence to indict Yoshino. **


	59. Dimensional Sniper Part II

**Mitsuharu**

**Title: **Mitsuharu  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Summary: **There were only three kids of the Akai Family, right? There was no way that Masumi had a _third_ older brother. So why the hell were these people calling him Akai Mitsuharu? More importantly, how the hell was he even alive!? [OC Insert as Akai Sibling]

* * *

"Chewy, this time period is Detective Conan Movie 18: The Sniper From Another Dimension," Haru informed Subaru once he got home. "I'm sure you already heard the details of the case from James,"

"Yes, he secretly had me listen in on the meeting," Subaru nodded. "The Sniper From Another Dimension? Is the culprit someone from the Real World?"

"No, this movie has nothing to do with a parallel dimension," Haru answered. "Dimensional Sniper is a cool movie title though,"

"Do you know who the culprit is?" Subaru inquired. "It would be too obvious if it were Hunter,"

"Yes and you're right, it's not Hunter," Haru nodded as he sat down on the couch. "There was a fragment left inside Hunter's skull that damaged his optical nerves and damaged his sight. He would be unable to make such a far shot from the sniping location to the Bell Tree Tower. It's so stressful how I know who the culprit is but I don't really have any evidence yet,"

"Who is it?" Subaru asked.

"Kevin Yoshino," Haru revealed. "Hunter saved his life on the battlefield so he wanted to repay the favor by destroying those that ruined Hunter's life,"

"So what will you do?" Subaru questioned.

"The one scene I _cannot _let happen is Masumi getting shot," Haru declared. "That bastard Yoshino was willing to kill Conan, willing to kill a _child_. Conan was trying to prevent Yoshino from sniping Murphy and Yoshino wanted to get that obstacle out of the way. Masumi jumped in and saved Conan just in time, but is shot in the process,"

"Let's list things down on what you remember about the case," Subaru suggested, passing him a piece of paper. "We can hide it in my room since I doubt Masumi would go snooping in there,"

"Yeah," Haru started scribbling things down.

_-Culprit: Kevin Yoshino  
-Motive: Waltz stole the Silver Star from Hunter. Murphy attempted to assassinate the latter on Waltz's orders. Brian Woods wrote the 'Suspected Hero' article. Fujinami Hiroaki caused the bad investment, forcing Hunter's sister into bankruptcy. Moriyama Hitoshi was the ex-fiancé of Hunter's sister.  
-Hunter is killed by Yoshino (Assisted suicide)  
-Hunter isn't the sniper because he has a fragment in his skull damaging his optical nerves  
-Murphy is killed  
-Conan attempted to interfere and is targeted  
-Masumi pushes Conan out of the way and is shot  
-From ground level, the five (not sure if it was sniping location or murder scenes) locations create a pentagon, symbolizing the Silver Star  
-Yoshino attempts his final assassination on Waltz from the Bell Tree Tower  
-Conan manages to save Waltz  
-Yoshino attempts to murder Conan in rage  
-The Detective Boys, Sonoko, and Ran are up in the Bell Tree Tower, unaware of Yoshino  
-The FBI attempt to capture Yoshino  
-Ayumi is taken hostage  
-The lights are shot out  
-Yoshino uses night vision goggles  
-The Detective Boys help save Ayumi  
-Conan uses that fireworks ball to blind Yoshino  
-Subaru disarms Yoshino  
-Ran attacks Yoshino  
-Yoshino almost falls out of the building but Camel grabs him in time (should've let him fall)  
-Subaru answers a call from James in Akai's voice (fans cheered at this; Okiya is Akai theory confirmed)_

"Okiya is Akai theory confirmed?" Subaru raised a brow.

"Well, it was _kinda_ already confirmed on the Bell Tree Express when you did that cool push up your glasses and the light reflected off one lens while the other lens clearly showed your left eye open," Haru shrugged.

"What fireworks ball are you talking about anyway?" Subaru asked. "I thought the ball dispensing belt only sent out a normal fast to inflate but quick to die soccer ball?" Suddenly, loud booming sounds filled the air and fireworks illuminated the night sky. Subaru walked over to the window and lifted the curtains. "The neighbors are going to be filing complaints,"

"Yep," Haru sweat-droppped. "Chewy, I'm not entirely sure when Masumi gets shot, but I'm going to stick by her side until Yoshino is arrested!"

Subaru put a hand to his youngest brother's head. "I don't understand why Shukichi thinks you don't care about us. You obviously care about us greatly,"

"Do you want to know the last case I read before I died?" Haru smiled. "It's Chapter 1046. In that case, Shukichi is kidnapped and almost killed. You and Conan managed to subdue the culprit. Even if Shukichi hates me, I want to keep him safe," _'Even if he hates me…he's still my brother. I can't hate him back,'_

"Get some rest, Haru," Subaru suggested. "I'll try to find evidence to indict Yoshino,"

XXX

Haru received a phone call from his sister and answered it tiredly. "Masumi, I just woke up. What's wrong?"

_ "I'm sure I've seen Moriyama Hitoshi before. I checked many news articles on the internet, but he wasn't in either of them,"_

"Please tell me you've gotten some sleep," Haru yawned. "I'm sure Mom would lecture you on keeping up with your health,"

_"She did but my stubborness held out and I was up all night looking at articles. I'm going to Beika Library to look at their records of women's magazines to see if he's in any,"_

"That's a lot to look through," Haru got out of bed.

_ "I know which is why I'm asking if you want to help out,"_

"Sure," Haru agreed. _'Now it won't be weird if I'm by her side since she invited me out,' _"Just let me get ready. I'll meet you there at the library,"

_"Okay. See you there, Haru-nii,"_

Haru quickly changed into fresh clothes after taking a shower and brushing his teeth. He made sure that he had his gun on him, Subaru quickly checking that he had a full cartridge of bullets and that nothing was damaged. He then headed out to Beika Library. Once he arrived at the table where Masumi sat, he stared at the pile of thick binders before sighing and starting to look through one of them and taking a seat across from his sister.

Hours went by and soon it was time for the library to close just as they finally found the article with a photo of Moriyama Hitoshi, only that his surname was Yasuhara in the text. He started a personal important business four years ago. His wife was a charismatic gourmet scholar who took part in a cooking class in Honjo, Sumida Ward. At the time of his marriage, he took on his wife's last name.

_'It's already sunset,' _Haru noted. _'Masumi was shot during the day. It'll be safe to leave her by herself now. I don't want to seem like an overbearing overprotective brother and make her uncomfortable,' _"Well, I should get going home before Subaru and Cora think I'm in the hospital again," _'Seriously, I don't get hurt _that _often,'_

XXX

"We're supposed to be after the organization, but we ended up getting involved in a troublesome case," Camel said as he and Jodie drove down the street. "And yet, the opponent's out of our league. To think he's a former SEALs sniper. I never expected Haru-kun or his sister to get tangled up in this case. To think that girl looked familiar to me because she resembled Akai-san. Had Akai-san been with us—my apologies!"

"It's alright," Jodie said, though inside she was still hurting from her friend's death. "I've also been thinking the same thing. This case would be solved in no time with Shuu's help," Tears welled up when she remembered a conversation with him. _'Shuu…'_

XXX

That night, Conan and Masumi witnessed Moriyama Hitoshi's assassination in his own car as he was leaving his underground garage. At the sniping location was a die with the number three facing up and a bullet shell. The police were called and both Inspector Megure's squad and the FBI Agents were informed of the situation. They determined that the other two targets would be Jack Waltz and Bill Murphy. Hunter was later found dead in his apartment from an apparent sniping challenge. An empty bullet shell and a die with the number two facing up was left behind. The police became unsure of which of the two remaining people would be targeted next.

When the snipings reached the news, the public began to panic and felt unsafe out in the open. Many streets became desolute due to people fearing for their lives and not wanting to become the next victim. Even children were banned from going outside and elderly stopped visiting the temples. They decided that any place where the Bell Tree could be seen were deemed unsafe, leading to people to hold up an umbrella so they couldn't see the Bell Tree.

XXX

Jodie had received a phone call from Conan and thus pulled over on the side of the road to answer it. "New intel? The bullet extracted from Hunter's body was a 5.56 by 45 mm bullet. It's the lightest bullet so far, thus it didn't' pass through his body,"

_ "Eh? A bullet different from the ones used so far?"_

"Yes. In spite of the cranium being where the shot hit, we identified it to be Hunter immediately as the injuries inflicted on the body were minor,"

_ "Could it be they used a different gun with lighter bullets since it was from a closer distance?"_

"Maybe. They might've lowered the recoil to icnrease their hit ratio,"

_"And yet they missed a shot. Did you figure anything else out?"_

"There's one thing bothering us. Hunter's corpse, which we saw at the university hospital, was awfully skinny, as if he's a completely different person compared to when he received the Silver Star,"

_"Rather than just performing a forensic autopsy on that body, I believe it'd be best if a clinical autopsy was also performed as well as a skull x-ray. Haru might've been right about a fragment being left behind in Hunter's skull and impairing his vision,"_

"Got it. I'll talk it over with Inspector Megure,"

XXX

Haru joined Masumi and Conan on their outing to find the next possible location. "To think each missed a shot, even though this had been the closest thus far," Masumi said as she looked through binoculars. "Could it be that they got tense because it's a showdown between fellow snipers?"

"The fact all crimes are occuring in this Asakusa vicinity is also disturbing," Conan said.

"The distance, trajector, and dice might have a much deeper meaning," Masumi commented.

Conan's phone rang. "What's the matter, Jodie-sensei?"

_ "We've conducted a clinical autopsy as you told me. As a result, we found painkillers inside his stomach. They were strong ones too. And then, we discovered the reason through the skull x-ray. Just as Haru-kun said, there was a fragment of the bullet shell that had struck him eight years ago near the brainstem. It must've put quite the pressuer on his nerves, causing him to regularly suffer from intense headaches and giving him bad vision,"_

"Haru-niichan, what made you think that there was a splinter of the shell still stuck in Hunter's skull?" Conan inquired.

"I saw it happen in an anime," Haru answered truthfully, earning unimpressed stares. _'Well, it's the truth. I saw it in the Detective Conan anime,' _

After a call confirming the location of Waltz and Murphy, they realized that Murphy was on the train where he would be assassinated. The trio rushed to Asakusa station and as Haru drove his motorcycle, he made a call to Subaru. "Where are you!?"

_ "I'm almost at the bridge across from the train. There's a black van stopped in the middle of the blue bridge. Damn it, this traffic is too slow!"_

"Damn it!" Haru increased his speed once he saw Conan maneuver and leap off the ground in order to get farther ahead. Conan inflated his soccer ball to the max size and attempted to get Murphy's attention. "We need to hurry! Step on it!" Bullets popped the soccer ball. _'I need to make it in time! I can't let either of them get shot!' _Masumi dove and grabbed Conan. Haru jumped behind them in time to shield them both from the bullet.

"Sera? Haru?" Conan whispered as they fell to the ground.

Before Yoshino could kill Murphy, Subaru arrived and kicked the gun away before proceeding to break both of his legs and knock him out. _'No…I'm too late! Mitsuharu…'_

* * *

**Masumi and Conan are both fine. Haru was the only one injured. **


	60. Dimensional Sniper Aftermath

**Mitsuharu**

**Title: **Mitsuharu  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Summary: **There were only three kids of the Akai Family, right? There was no way that Masumi had a _third_ older brother. So why the hell were these people calling him Akai Mitsuharu? More importantly, how the hell was he even alive!? [OC Insert as Akai Sibling]

* * *

Conan, Masumi, James, Jodie, Camel, Inspector Megure, Shiratori, Chiba, Takagi, and Sato all sat in the hospital garden. "The culprit was caught,"

"What!?" Both of their heads shot up in shock.

"The culprit was Kevin Yoshino," Inspector Megure informed. "He has been detained, though several of his bones were broken,"

"How was he caught?" Conan asked. "Who caught him?"

"Okiya Subaru-san did," Inspector Megure informed. "He claimed to have been driving by when he noticed the suspicious van and the sniper. Realizing that someone's life was in danger, he disarmed Yoshino and knocked him out. When he learned that Haru was shot, he became understandably distressed at the fact that his friend is in serious condition,"

"Where is he?" Conan questioned. _'Akai-san…your younger brother got seriously injured again. I can't imagine how you're feeling,'_

"He's currently at his home, though we are unsure of his current emotional state," Takagi replied.

XXX

"Mitsuharu…" Subaru downed another gulp of bourbon whiskey. "Again…again you got hurt. This time…even though I was _right there_…I was unable to stop him in time!" Tears started welling up. "What kind of older brother am I!?" _'That bastard…that bastard Yoshino…' _His green eyes burned with rage. "It's all his fault! I should've killed him!" _'But Haru wouldn't want me to kill him…but he hurt Haru!'_

Bepo and Cora watched from the doorway. _"Daddy's scary," _Bepo whimpered. _"What's wrong with Daddy?"_

_ "He's sad, pup," _Cora told him. _"His younger brother was hurt more seriously than normal. My human will be at the hospital for a while,"_

_ "I don't like it when he's sad," _The Samoyed pouted. _"I don't like it when he's angry. I like Daddy when he's happy. How do we make Daddy happy again?"_

_ "You can't, at least not until my human's back," _Cora said. _"The least we can do is comfort Chewy for the time being,"_

Akemi and Michael were in the US and believed that he had been killed in action. Jodie, Masumi, and Mary all thought he had died. He was still angry with Shukichi after the latter's outburst against Haru. Subaru put a hand to his face. "I'm all alone…" Nobody could comfort him, Okiya Subaru, the man who was just Haru's classmate and friend.

_"No, you're not," _Bepo walked over to him and laid his head on Subaru's lap. _"We're pack, Daddy. You're never alone,"_

"Bepo…" Subaru knelt down and wrapped his arm around his dog and his brother's cat. "Cora…" Akai Shuichi was only human and even he could break. Even the FBI's Silver Bullet needed someone to lean on from time to time, someone to listen to all of his troubles, someone to comfort him whenever he was under a lot of emotional stress.

XXX

Masumi returned to her hotel room and only then did she allow herself to cry. Her mother held her as she relayed the events. "It's my fault he's in the hospital!"

"Masumi, it isn't your fault," Mary told her.

"H-Haru-nii got shot while protecting me!" Masumi stuttered.

"Masumi, you weren't the one who pulled the trigger," Mary pointed out. "Haru wouldn't want you blaming yourself,"

"I know…" Masumi sniffled. "We…we need to tell Kichi-nii. We need to tell him about Haru…"

"Haru will be fine," Mary assured her. "Haru is strong," _'Though, I don't know the severity of the wound. Let's hope my words are the truth, Mitsuharu. I can't lose you too. I've already lost Tsutomu, Kohji, and Shuichi. Please live, Haru. I can't lose anyone else…'_

XXX

Shukichi woke up from his sleep to his phone ringing. He sleepily answered the call. "Hello?"

_ "K-Kichi-nii…"_

"Masumi?" Shukichi yawned. "Is something wrong?"

_ "H-Haru-nii—"_

"I don't want to talk about _him_," Shukichi interrupted, spitting that pronoun out as if it were poison on his tongue.

_ "But—"_

"I'm angry with him," Shukichi said. "So I don't want to talk about him, Masumi,"

_ "Kichi-nii, it's important!" _

"He can wait," Shukichi told her brusquely. "If the point of your call is about him, then I'm hanging up,"

_ "Please listen to me Shukichi!"_

Shukichi's finger froze just above the red button. _'She sounds so desperate and distraught. I've never heard her speak this way before. She also used my full name. What could possibly be important about _him_? But Masumi isn't him so I'll hear her out,' _"What's wrong?"

_ "Y-You heard about the sniper, right?" _

"Yes,"

"_Haru-nii, Conan-kun, and I were investigating…I-I saw the laser sight on Conan-kun's head and…I dove in…"_

"Masumi, are you alright!?"

_"I'm fine…But Haru-nii…he jumped behind me and…he shielded me with his body!"_

"What?" Shukichi had not expected that at all.

_ "T-There was so much blood, Kichi! There was so much of _Haru's _blood!"_

"I…" His words were caught in his throat. "I'm gonna hang up now," He didn't bother waiting for Masumi's reaction. _'Haru protected Masumi. He took the shot that would've sent _her _into the hospital instead. The shot that could've possible killed her,'_

_ Shukichi slapped Haru and glared at him. "You knew they were going to die but you did _nothing!?_ Why didn't you save them!?"_

_ "If you thought of us as a family, then why didn't you get stronger so that you could help protect instead of constantly being the one protected?"_

_ "You're not my younger brother,"_

"I yelled at him…" Shukichi said out loud to himself. "I accused him of not thinking of us as familly…I claimed that he wasn't my brother…" _'But he risked his life to save Masumi. I don't even know if the shot was fatal. He could be dead by now!' _"He could be dead and my last words to him were that we weren't brothers! I…I need to apologize! But does he even want to see me? Will he even make it through the operation?"

XXX

Cognac stared at his phone screen in the confines of his living quarters. "Haru…"

_ "The most recent victim of the sniping is Field Haru, also known as Kudo Haru. He is currently undergoing operation and it is unknown if he'll survive. The culprit, Yoshino Kevin, was taken in custody. Yoshino, age thirty two, is a military shop manager of a shop here in Japan as well as a former Marine Corps Staff Sergeant,"_

Cognac hated himself. He hated how he was in the talons of the crows. He hated how he was unable to do as he pleased like Vermouth. He hated how he couldn't even go see Haru. He hated how he was unable to do anything for Haru. He hated how he was so utterly _useless_.

He needed to find a way to visit Haru, at least for just a moment.

XXX

Haru regained conscious hours later. "Haru-nii…" Masumi teared up. "I'm so glad…You're awake…"

"Haru, don't scare us like that!" Sonoko scolded. "Huh? Hey, why are you looking at me like that?"

"Haru-niichan, is something wrong?" Conan asked.

"Haru…niichan?" His voice was soft and uncertain. "Is…is that me?"

"Of course it's you," Kogoro said. "Who else would it be?"

"But…I don't know who Haru is…" He shook his head. "I don't know any Haru…"

"Then what's your name?" Conan questioned, concerned.

"My name?" The teen turned to Conan. "My name is Michael Leo Field,"

* * *

**Do you guys want me to (1) actually finish this story and then start posting the revamped version or (2) post the finished chapters (but it won't be complete nor will it reach the fall of the organization) of this story and then start posting the revamped version.**

**Cognac Music Video: ****youtuD OT be SLASH _I6-D18x7Zg**


	61. Amnesia Part I

**Mitsuharu**

**Title: **Mitsuharu  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Summary: **There were only three kids of the Akai Family, right? There was no way that Masumi had a _third_ older brother. So why the hell were these people calling him Akai Mitsuharu? More importantly, how the hell was he even alive!? [OC Insert as Akai Sibling]

* * *

"What is your name?" The doctor asked.

"Michael Leo Field,"

"Age?"

"Seventeen,"

"Occupation?"

"High school student,"

"Date of birth?"

"YY/YY/YYYY,"

"Birthplace?"

"Hawaii, USA,"

"Ethnicity?"

"Filipino,"

"Hair and eye color?"

Haru gave him a quizzical look. "You can obviously see since you're looking at me,"

"Please answer the question. I am testing to see if you can recognize your own appearance,"

"My hair is black and my eyes are dark brown,"

"How can you not remember your own appearance?" Sonoko held up her phone camera to show him. "You have blonde hair and blue eyes! You don't have a hint of Filipino blood running through your veins! You're half-British and half-Japanese!"

"That can't be…" Haru stared at his appearance. "This is a filter, right?"

"There's no filter that completely changes your appearance," Ran shook her head. "This is how you look,"

"And all of your answers to the questions the doctor asked are wrong," Masumi added. "You're Field Haru, nineteen years old, a college student, a waiter at Café Poirot, born January 19, XXXX in England,"

"My name is not Field Haru! I'm Michael Leo Field!" Haru snapped. _'Okay, from my understanding I'm in the Detective Conan World. However, my appearance changed. In the dimensional traveling fanfiction that I've read, you either keep your original appearance from the Real World or are reborn as a completely new person but start off from infanthood. This doesn't make any sense since I don't remember growing up a second time!'_

"Do…do you not remember me?" Masumi asked with hurt in her eyes.

"You're Sera Masumi who is a high school detective," Haru answered. "The other people in this room are Edogawa Conan the Kid Killer, Mouri Ran the Karate Champion, Mouri Kogoro the Sleeping Sleuth, and Suzuki Sonoko the second daughter of Suzuki Zaibatsu," _'You're all fictional characters,'_

"Why do you remember who we are but can't remember your own self!?" Kogoro demaded in frustration.

Haru began to grow angry. "I _do_ know my own self! I am Michael Leo Field! I don't know why you're all calling me Haru! I don't know why I look like this!" _'There is no character named Field Haru in the Detective Conan anime and manga!'_

"I believe this is some sort of form of Dissociative Identity Disorder, though I'm not entirely sure," The doctor theorized. "This personality is named Michael Leo Field and was created to cope with his trauma. Field-san, what do you know about the people here?"

"Ran and Sonoko are best friends," Haru listed off boredly. "Masumi is the youngest sibling of her family. Kogoro is obsessed with Okino Yoko. Conan is the leader of the Detective Boys," _'I don't want to give any compromising information or else that would shift the plot. Even though I'm confused as hell, I don't want to screw the plot up,'_

_ Her_ family, not _our_ family. Those words stung Masumi.

"Nothing seems to be wrong with his memory except for the fact that he doesn't know about anyone named Field Haru," The doctor noted. "This is a bizarre case,"

"Look, can everyone just get out of my room?" Haru groaned. "I need a break. I don't know what the hell's going on but I'd like some time to myself,"

XXX

Haru had escaped the hospital and was currently wearing some spare clothes he had come across from the lost and found. _'What's going on? Who is this Field Haru guy? Why is he in this world? Why does he exist? Why am I in his body?' _He winced and slowed his movements. _'I need to find someplace to hide before they notice I'm gone. But where? I don't have any money. Maybe I can convince Akaiya Shuubaru to let me stay in the Kudo House?'_

After a few minutes, he found himself in front of the closed gates. He clicked the button on the intercom. "Excuse me, may I come in?"

_ "H-Haru? Shouldn't you be in the hospital? You were shot!"_

_'Okay, apparently Subaru knows this Haru guy!' _Haru groaned. "Can you let me in?"

_"Sure. I'll open the gates right away,"_

Soon Haru was inside the living room and sitting on the sofa. "So…I know this is going to sound weird, but can you not let anyone know where I am?" _'Is it me or does Subaru look messier than he was shown in the anime and manga?'_

"You should be in the hospital," Subaru frowned. "You were shot and the operation just finished a few hours ago,"

"That explains the pain…" Haru mumbled. "The thing is…well…I have something important to discuss with you, Akai Shuichi. Ah, I'm not a crow if that's what you're worried about! I can explain how I know who you are!"

"Of course you're not a crow," Subaru's eyes were now fully open with concern. "You're my younger brother. Mitsuharu, is something wrong?"

"Younger brother?" Haru furrowed his brows. "But Akai, your only younger brother is Haneda Shukichi. And why is everyone calling me Haru!? My name is Michael Leo Field!" _'Just who the hell is this Field Haru guy!? Why does he exist!?'_

"Do…do you not remember?" Subaru asked. "What is the last thing you remember?"

_'Not remember? Why is everyone asking me that question?' _Haru frowned. "I arrived home from school and…" His eyes widened at the memory. "And…my house was on fire…and my parents were still inside…I-I rushed in but…they were already dead. And…I died too…" _'If I died…why am I here? Is this all some sort of dream? Was I saved? Am I currently in a coma?'_

"That happened nineteen years ago," Subaru informed. "You died and was reborn as Akai Mitsuharu. A few months ago, you told me about you being a dimensional traveler. You told me what the original timeline was like,"

"That can't be true!" Haru denied. "If I really did live a new life in this world for the past nineteen years, then why don't I remember!?"

"You jumped in front of the bullet that would've hit Masumi," Subaru clenched his fist at the memory of the recent event. "I don't know if it was the bullet or the fact that you hit your head hard on the asphalt, but it seems like you don't remember anything of your second life,"

"I don't believe this!" Haru shook his head frantically. "If I really did live the life of Akai Mitsuharu, then surely I've done something to change the timeline, right?"

"Akemi is alive and I have a son," Subaru informed. "If it weren't for you, Akemi would've stayed in the organization and…and you said she _died_ in the original timeline,"

_'Nineteen years…did I really live nineteen years after my death and ended up forgetting all of it? At least it sounds like I helped save Akemi so that's a relief,' _Haru put a hand to his head. "This is a lot to take in," He put a hand to his side and noticed that the shirt he had stolen was now stained with blood.

"Your wound's reopening," Subaru frowned. "I'm taking you back to the hospital,"

"Who exactly was Akai Mitsuharu?" Haru requested. "I want to know more about this life I _supposedly_ lived,"

"You changed your name to Sera Mitsuharu and then ultimately to Field Haru after graduating high school," Subaru answered as he helped Haru into the passenger seat of his car. "You've lived at the Kudo House for the past few years with Kudo Shinichi while Masumi and our mother moved back to England. The public calls you Kudo Haru, the Replacement Detective, since you've been solving cases ever since Kudo Shinichi disappeared. You also have a cat named Cora,"

"I want to say that this is all a dream because forgetting nineteen years is…is so unbelievable and unfortunate," Haru closed his eyes. "I guess this is amnesia? I mean, there was that movie were Ran lost all of her memories. Ugh, why does this world have to be so complicated? It's more complicated than my first life! Why couldn't I just die and stay dead like everyone else?"

"Don't you _ever _say that again!"

"Why not?" Haru scoffed. "You're not the one suffering from all this shit!"

"Not the one suffering?" Subaru growled. "Do you know how it feels to watch your younger brother get shot and not being able to do anything? Do you know how it feels to hear that your younger doesn't remember _anything_ about his family? About his friends? About his entire life? It doesn't just affect you, Mitsuharu. It affects everyone around you,"

"Stop calling me Mitsuharu!" He snapped. "I may be him in this world, and I may physically be him, but I have no memories of Akai Mitsuharu! Since you already know that I was never meant to exist, why do you still care about me!? I'm not your real younger brother!"

The car became silent for a few moments until Subaru finally spoke again. "Even though you didn't exist in the canon timeline, this is not the canon timeline. This is, in your words, an alternate universe. Even if I wanted to hate you, I can't because you are my younger brother. We share a brotherly bond. You also share a deep bond with the rest of our family and your friends. To us, you _were _meant to exist. We can't imagine a world where you didn't,"

Haru continued to stare out the window. "Are you really Akai Shuichi? That sounds way out of character for you,"

"Well, this isn't the canon universe," Subaru repeated. "And Akemi didn't die so I'm not as closed off as you described me as," He put a hand to Haru's shoulder. "I promise you that I'll help you regain your memories,"

* * *

**I was originally thinking of having "Haru lose all memories of his second life" happen in the fourth ****movie but I had no idea how to go about it hence why it happens here. **

**Do you guys want me to (1) actually finish this story and then start posting the revamped version or (2) post the finished chapters (but it won't be complete nor will it reach the fall of the organization) of this story and then start posting the revamped version.**

**Cognac Music Video: youtu DOT be SLASH _I6-D18x7Zg**


	62. Amnesia Part II

**Mitsuharu**

**Title:** Mitsuharu  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Summary:** There were only three kids of the Akai Family, right? There was no way that Masumi had a third older brother. So why the hell were these people calling him Akai Mitsuharu? More importantly, how the hell was he even alive!? [OC Insert as Akai Sibling]

* * *

"Haru!" Everyone rushed to him as Subaru helped Haru back to his hospital room.

"Don't run off like that, Spring Brat!" Kogoro scolded.

"Haru-nii, your wound reopened," Masumi noted the bloodstain on his shirt.

"Subaru-san, how did you find Haru-niichan?" Conan inquired.

"I found him wandering around," Subaru replied as he set Haru back in bed.

_'It's so weird hearing these people be concerned for me,'_ Haru thought. _'I don't hate it, but it doesn't feel right. I can tell their worry is genuine and that's what's bothering me. They're worried about me because they know Field Haru personally. But I don't know them,'_

The doctor came in and redid the stitches. "You should take it easy, Haru-kun. You're lucky that your wound wasn't exacerbated. Please don't run off like that. Everyone was worried about you,"

"Whatever," Haru mumbled. "Thanks for treating me, doc,"

"You're actually healing pretty fast," The doctor informed. "You could probably leave in a few days,"

"I don't want to be cooped up here," Haru refused.

"It's for your own health, Haru-nii," Masumi said. "We can binge watch anime and it might help jog your memory,"

_'I know that Akai can play the accordion. I am curious as to how well he can play it,'_ Haru sighed. "I'll stay here if Subaru-san plays the accordion,"

"Eh? Subaru-san, you can play the accordion?" Ran turned to the man with a surprised look.

"Yes, a bit," Subaru nodded. "But I don't currently own an accordion,"

"Then let's go and buy you one!" Sonoko declared. "Haru seems to remember that you can play the accordion, so you playing it will help him remember,"

_ 'If it'll help him remember,'_ Subaru sighed. "Alright,"

While Subaru, Ran, and Sonoko went to buy an accordion, the police officers and FBI Agents entered. "Haru-kun, how are you feeling?"

"The same as any person who got shot," Haru rolled his eyes. "Who's the guy responsible anyway?" _'I want to know at what point in the series I'm in,'_

"Kevin Yoshino,"

_'Dimensional Sniper,'_ Haru noted. "I see,"

_'Shuu…if you were here, how would you help your little brother?'_ Jodie thought to herself. "Haru-kun, do you remember your brother?" _'If I talk about you, will Haru-kun's memory return?'_

"My brothers…one's dead, one's alive," Haru hesitated. "The only thing I…forgot…is the existence of this Field Haru guy," _'It feels so weird to claim that I have siblings. I was an only child back home,'_ "The doctor's not really sure why my memory's like this. So has Yoshino been captured yet?"

"Yes, Subaru-san managed to detain him not long after you were shot," Inspector Megure nodded. "He noticed the sniper while driving and broke several of Yoshino's bones. He is currently in police custody,"

_ 'That's not how it happened in the canon timeline,' _Haru noted._ 'I guess this AU's timeline is somewhat shifted. I guess nothing really significant has really changed since Akai still faked his death, it doesn't seem like Jodie or Camel found out about him yet, and Shinichi still shrunk and turned into Conan,'_

"We're back!" Sonoko held up the accordion before handing it to Subaru. "Wow, it's kinda heavy than I thought it'd be,"

"Most accordions are typically between twelve and thirty pounds," Subaru informed as he walked over to stand by Haru's side. "Any specific song request?"

Haru took out his phone and searched for accordion music sheets for anime openings. _'Huh? I can't find any results for Detective Conan openings? I guess my phone doesn't connect to the Real World then. That sucks since all my stuff was on my phone in the Real World. Maybe I have some music sheets saved to my photos? I sometimes did that back home,' _

He clicked on the gallery app and scrolled through the photos of him with his family and friends. _'Haru is really close to his family and friends. I'm a bit jealous. I never had any friends as far as I could remember and my parents were always busy with work. But…I am this Haru guy, at least everyone says I am. I want these memories of all these happy times back. These memories seem…pleasant,' _

Noticing that Haru has paused for a moment, Subaru began to play one of the songs Haru liked to sing. He couldn't find the music sheet online but he remembered the melody and lyrics. As he played, he sang. To everyone's surprise, he was a really good singer.

_It was the first new century  
In one hundred year  
When I felt like I should cry  
I laughed away my tears  
The end of a millennium  
We waited a long, long time  
To see the brave new world  
And the mountains we would climb_

Haru snapped out of his trance and stared at Subaru. _'That song is The Pounding of My Heart! Holy shit, who would've thought that Akai Shuichi would be this great of a singer!? He really does know me since he's playing one of my favorite Detective Conan openings,'_

_The things I tried to comprehend  
As a child remain a mystery  
There's nothing I need to defend  
There's nothing great about me_

Haru smiled and sang the last verse together with Subaru.

_All I will ever believe  
Is the pounding of my heart, though  
It doesn't answer questions  
That's just the way it goes  
All I will ever have faith in  
Is the beating in my chest  
It won't predict tomorrow  
Or give me eternal rest_

"Wow, you are both amazing singers!" Sonoko commented. "And Subaru-san, your accordion playing was awesome too!"

"Thank you," Subaru nodded.

"What song was that?" Conan inquired.

"The Pounding of My Heart," Haru answered.

"I can't find any search results for that song," Masumi said, typing on her phone. "Did you write that song?"

_ 'This is a bit of an asshole move but I have to take credit for it since it doesn't exist in this world,'_ "Yeah," Haru nodded. "I'm feeling a bit tired so is it alright if I get some sleep?"

XXX

Haru woke up in the middle of the night. Masumi had gone back to the hotel she and Mary were staying at. Kogoro, Ran, and Conan had gone back to the Detective Agency. Subaru was the one who had offered to stay by Haru's side in case he tried to run off again. "Can't sleep?"

"I don't like hospitals," Haru claimed. "At least I managed to get a few hours of sleep,"

"Do you want me to tell you more about your second life?" Subaru suggested.

"Yes please," Haru nodded.

"You're not the only dimensional traveler," Subaru revealed. "Cognac is from the Real World. No, he is not evil. He's part of the organization because he was forced to join. The new name you gave him was Gubat Jonah. He's also your boyfriend, or rather your _ex_-boyfriend,"

"Did you kill him?" Haru asked bluntly. _'I remember seeing a short fan comic where Kaito Kid is questioning if Masumi is really a girl. Masumi grabs Kid's hand and puts it to her chest. Conan snaps a photo and sent it to Subaru. Akai, out of his Subaru disguise, holds Kid up by his shirt with a deadly aura, terrifying the thief. I wonder how Akai would actually protect his siblings,'_

"I tried to but civilians got in my way," Subaru replied. "He's still alive but you guys broke up because he had to return to the organization and didn't want to put you in more danger than you are already in,"

"So I fell in love with a fellow dimensional traveler," Haru hummed. "Does this mean I don't get together with Gin?"

"Right…apparently _Gin_ of all people is your favorite character from this world…" Subaru mumbled. "No, you definitely do not get together with Gin. I'm sure that he would kill you on the spot before you could even ask him out. You shouldn't even think about dating Gin. You told me you only liked him because you saw fanart of him…shirtless…Think of his personality though. He is a cold-hearted murderer,"

"You're right but this whole dimensional travel thing is still relatively fresh to me," Haru leaned back and stared at the ceiling. "Haru had nineteen years to get over his fanboy crush/obsession with Gin. I literally just got my fantasy crushed,"

"You have a terrible taste in men," Subaru commented.

"At least I didn't screw my own cousin," Haru shot back in a joking tone.

Subaru's eyes were wide. "What?"

"You didn't know?" Haru blinked in confusion. "Miyano Elena's maiden name is Sera. She's Sera Mary's younger sister. Mary was the one who warned Elena about joining the Karasuma Group, but Elena disregarded her sister's warning and she and Atsushi joined. The Karasuma Group is related to the organization, but it's not the organization's actual name,"

"I…Akemi's our _cousin_?" Subaru didn't know how to react.

"Hey, cheer up," Haru said. "You're still allowed to marry her in Japan and some states in the US,"

"It's not that I'm sad or upset," Subaru claimed. "I'm just…shocked. I knew Mom had a sister but she didn't talk much about her and I have never met her before,"

There was a soft knock at the door and it opened. Shukichi entered with a guilty expression. "Haru…I'm sorry,"

"Sorry?" Haru tilted his head. "Sorry for what?"

"Shukichi, Haru lost all memories of his second life," Subaru informed. "He only remembers us as characters from an anime and manga series. He doesn't have _Mitsuharu's _memories, only Michael's,"

"Ah, since your Akai's brother then you must be Haru's brother too," Haru realized. "Sorry for forgetting about you. Are you and Haru close?"

"Yeah, but…" Shukichi nodded. "Before you lost your memories…we got into a fight,"

"About what?" Haru inquired.

"I accused you of not caring about us as family because you didn't prevent Kohji's and Dad's deaths," Shukichi shamefully revealed. "I…I claimed that we're not brothers. I'm sorry Haru,"

"You don't have to apologize," Haru said. "It's not like I remember it anyway," _'If I do the math correctly, since Haru is nineteen then he would've been two years old when Kohji was murdered and Tsutomu disappeared. I wouldn't have been able to do much unless I revealed my dimensional traveling. Even then, people would've thought it was a child's imagination,'_

"You don't remember but that doesn't change the fact that you still proved me wrong," Shukichi said. "You took a bullet for our sister,"

"Changing the plot can be risky," Haru replied. "Especially since I know about the organization. If they were ever to catch wind of me being from another dimension, I and everyone close to me would pretty much be tortured for information,"

"I never saw things from your perspective," Shukichi admitted. "I just thought you were a selfish coward,"

XXX

Haru wanted to go to the rooftop for some fresh air so his brothers brought him to the roof in a wheelchair. To Subaru's confusion, Jonah was there, having forgone his Cognac attire and instead wore a hooded jacket, sunglasses, a face mask, and a hat. "Haru, are you alright?"

"Who the hell are you?" Haru asked him. "Oh Arceus, you just murdered someone didn't you? That's why you're dressed so dubiously,"

Shukichi, having never met Jonah before, protectively stood in front of Haru. "He's Gubat Jonah," Subaru informed the two. "Haru, he's your ex-boyfriend,"

"He…doesn't know me?" Jonah expression morphed into one of devastation.

"I only have Michael's memories, not Haru's," He winced at seeing how hurt the man was. "I'm sorry,"

"Don't apologize," Jonah did his best to keep a steady voice. "Don't apologize for something that's not your fault," He placed a rose in Haru's hands. "I'm sure you're already under a lot of stress so I'll leave as to not add to it,"

Haru stared at the rose for a moment. He then lifted a hand to his forehead, slightly wincing in pain. "Jake?"

Jonah paused. "Yes, Michael?"

"I can't recall most of my memories from the Real World before high school, and the ones I do recall tend to be really fuzzy," Haru said. "But I think there was a boy named Jake. You're Jake, aren't you?"

"I never mentioned his name from the Real World," Subaru noted. "I only told you that he was Gubat Jonah and Cognac,"

"Jake or Jonah or Cognac or whatever your name is," Haru grabbed Jonah's hand. "I've met you in the Real World,"

"The reason why you can't remember before ninth grade is because my old man tried to murder you," Jonah revealed, refusing to face him. "We were best friends, Mike. We had to keep it a secret because Joe apparently _loves_ to make my life a living hell. He found out on our eighth grade graduation that we were friends and almost beat you to death. You fought like a wild dog and managed to leave a scar. A passing FBI Agent managed to save you in time but you ended up with amnesia. Your parents blamed me and moved away so we would never meet again. Joe was arrested but he escaped from prison a year later and kidnapped me and Hana," He started lowering his volume. "He hurt us and would've beaten me to death if a fire hadn't started. Either way, I'm dead now,"

"You never mentioned this to Haru before," Subaru said.

"I didn't want him to recall that traumatic event," Jonah responded.

"We love each other but the organization is what's keeping us apart," Haru stood up and walked over to Jonah. "My memories, both from the younger years as Michael Leo Field and the time spent in this universe as Akai Mitsuharu, are starting to return albeit slowly," He lowered Jonah's mask. "One of the first things I _do _remember fully now, even if I don't have all the memories yet, is this," He pressed his lips against Jonah's.

"Wait," Subaru spoke up with jealousy. "You remember your boyfriend before your own family?"

Shukichi elbowed Subaru. "Don't ruin the moment,"

* * *

**Jonah managed to sneak away from the organization's watchful eyes. He won't be able to spend time with Haru for a long period, but at least his presence helped Haru regain his memories.**

**So I have decided that I would post the rest of the prewritten chapters I currently have and then attempt to write a Final Battle. Afterwards, I will begin posting **_**Mitsuharu (Revamped). **_

**Trust me when I say that I already have a couple chapters of the revamped version written and it's **_**way **_**better than this version already. Jake Smith and Michael Leo Field's backstories and better incorporated than how they were in this version.**


	63. The Scarlet Return

**Mitsuharu**

**Title:** Mitsuharu  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Summary:** There were only three kids of the Akai Family, right? There was no way that Masumi had a third older brother. So why the hell were these people calling him Akai Mitsuharu? More importantly, how the hell was he even alive!? [OC Insert as Akai Sibling]

* * *

Although it took a while, Haru regained most of his memories of his second life. Thinking back, it was rather terrifying to remember everything except his own existence. His relationship with Shukichi had returned to normal and though Haru had forgiven Shukichi, the latter still felt guilty over how he had reacted. Within a few days, Haru was discharged from the hospital. He was able to return to work though Amuro and Azusa did the bulk of the work since they didn't want to overwork him or aggravate his injury.

A few weeks later, Amuro didn't show up for work for a few days due to being hired for a case. Haru didn't think much of it since the man had to keep all three faces up: café waiter/private eye Amuro Tooru, murderous crow Bourbon, and NPA Officer Furuya Rei.

One day, Haru was met with the surprise visit of Kudo Yusaku. "Yusaku-san? Don't you have to be at the Macademy Awards tonight?"

"Yukiko will be disguised as me," The author informed. "I'll be disguised as Okiya Subaru for a bit,"

"Okay…" Haru drawled. _'Yusaku's gonna be disguised as Subaru so…' _His memories were still a bit of a jumbled mess so he had to take time to sort through them. _'This is the Scarlet Return. Man, to think that it's already this point in the series,'_

"That Amuro guy from the café will be dropping by to have a conversation with Okiya Subaru," Yusaku added. "Your brother will be out this afternoon until probably early tomorrow morning,"

"Right," Haru nodded. _'He'll be sneaking into the car Jodie and Camel are in. How do they not notice someone in the back seat though? Aren't they supposed to be FBI Agents?'_

XXX

The day went on as normal and just as the Macademy Awards was starting, the doorbell rang. Haru glanced out of the corner of his window and saw Amuro Tooru and several police officers from the NPA and the PSB outside the gate. Amuro was let inside the house, claiming that he was a deliveryman despite not having any package with him. Subaru served some tea and the two started chatting. Haru walked over to where Conan sat in front of several monitors.

Haru's stomach started growling and he made his way downstairs to head to the kitchen. When he passed by the living room, he saw Amuro pulled Subaru's collar forward, exposing his neck and parts of his chest. "Oh my god, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt!" _'It actually does kinda look like they're in a compromising situation. I can't let this opportunity pass,' _"Please pretend that I'm not even here!"

"Haru-san?" Amuro gave him a slightly puzzled expression. "What are you—"

Subaru seemed to have understood what Haru was doing and decided to go along with it. He put his mask back on and coughed a bit. "We barely know each other and you're already attempting to strip me?"

Amuro released Subaru's shirt upon realizing what they were thinking. "It's not what it looks like!"

"Then why are you peering down into my shirt at my chest?" Subaru teased.

"That was quite inappropriate though," Haru nodded. "You should ask for consent before stripping someone. He might just sue you for harassment," _'I wonder…would we actually get away with it? How much money would we get?'_

Fortunately, Amuro's phone decided to ring and he quickly took a few steps away from the two men to answer it. "What happened? You're la—Akai!?"

_'Geez, you'd think that he'd be quieter since he's near two normal citizens,' _Haru thought. _'Why would he go around yelling Akai's name?'_

Amuro suddenly heard the sound of several cars hitting each other. "Oi? What's happening? What's the situation? Answer me!"

Subaru and Haru decided to watch the rest of the Macademy Awards. The disguised Yusaku sweat-dropped at the way his wife was acting while disguised as him. Subaru even face-palmed himself at some points.

"Please withdraw. I'll explain everything that happened to the higher-ups," Amuro then ended his call. "Ah, I do apologize. There seems to have been a misunderstanding on my part,"

"You came here as a deliveryman but you actually wanted to seduce Chewy," Haru held up a quick drawing of Amuro attempting to kiss Subaru. "I already made fanart,"

"No!" Amuro denied. "I do not see him that way! I was trying to see if he was wearing the voice changing choker! Anyway, I'll see myself out,"

"Mrow!" Cora meowed in a laughing manner. "Mrow! Mrow!"

"Ruff!" Bepo barked happily.

"He was so uncomfortable!" Haru added. "I never thought that he, an NPA Officer infiltrating the organization, could be caught off guard by a ship,"

"Oi…" Conan sweat-dropped at the four's behavior.

XXX

Yusaku was gone by the time Akai, Jodie, and Camel arrived at the Kudo Residence. Akai stared at Haru who had a cheeky grin. "What did you do?"

"I did nothing wrong," Haru claimed in an overly innocent tone. "I didn't break any laws. I didn't get kidnapped. I didn't get hurt,"

"He caught Amuro-san off guard," Conan revealed. "By making him _very_ uncomfortable,"

"How did you achieve that?" Camel inquired. "He's not easy to rile up,"

"When he was searching for the choker and pulled Yusaku-san's collar forward, he was able to see down his shirt and look at his bare chest so…" Haru unfolded his sketch. "I jokingly started shipping them and Yusaku-san went along with it,"

Akai stared at it owlishly before taking the paper and setting it on fire, allowing it to turn to ashes. "I'm going to apply my disguise and hopefully never see that image ever again,"

"Haru-chan, I brought some snacks from America!" Yukiko called once she arrived. "Huh? Where's Shui-chan?"

"He's putting on his disguise," Haru informed. "Thanks for the snacks. Did Yusaku-san tell you what I did to Amuro-san?"

"Yep!" Yukiko smiled. "You'd think someone like him would keep his composure,"

A couple minutes later, Akai had reprised his role as Okiya Subaru. "This is my first time doing it completely without your help so I'm unsure if I messed anything up,"

"No, it's actually a really great one for such a short amount of time," Yukiko assured him. "You should be fine even without me dropping by every week to check the disguise,"

"Are you really Akai-san?" Camel questioned.

"He's like a completely different person," Jodie commented.

"The voice is still the same, right?" He clicked the on button of the choker. "However when I use this voice-changer in the form of a choker, I turn into Okiya Subaru. It's all thanks to Professor Agasa who created this device, along with the disguising skills of Yukiko-san, the wife of Kudo Yusaku-san, who owns this house, and this boy here who thought of the plan, Edogawa Conan-kun,"

"But what relation do you have to Shuu?" Jodie asked Yukiko. "If I recall correctly, you're a former actress, right?"

"Shui-chan and Haru-chan's mother is a friend of mine," Yukiko answered. "When Haru-chan told me that his brother's apartment burnt down, of course I allowed him to stay here,"

"But isn't this where Kudo Shinichi, a second-year Teitan High School student, lives?" Jodie recalled. "It seems like he's not here right now due to being involved in some sort of case, but if he comes home to find a stranger living in his house, won't it be quite surprising?"

"I already told Shin-kun," Haru interrupted. "He'll be away for a while so as long as Chewy doesn't mess with his room and stuff, then he doesn't mind,"

Subaru looked down at his watch. "Yukiko-san, shouldn't you be on your way? It's almost time for your return flight,"

"Oh no!" Yukiko quickly kissed Conan on the cheek and brought both Haru and Subaru into a hug before heading for the door. "Take care, Shin—Conan-kun, Haru-chan, Shui-chan!"

"But I was quite surprised that James knew about all this," Camel brought up.

"I had no intention of telling him but he noticed that I had coated my fingers with glue," Subaru replied.

"In that case, why didn't you tell us as well?" Jodie asked.

"I've told you before, haven't I? Fool your friends to fool your enemies," He opened his left eye. "And, in fact, they did go and check on you all. If I had told you that I was still alive, it would have come out when you encountered that guy dressed up as me,"

Haru took out a black eyepatch and placed it over Subaru's right eye. "Why are you only opening one eye? Use both your eyes. It's not like anyone's here,"

Subaru simply took the eyepatch off. "Well, we took a risky gamble with that guy in order to win him over. Thinking of what's to come, we don't want him as an enemy. On the Bell Tree Express, I removed my disguise and faced him through the smoke. I was sure that guy, being who he is, would come alone to meet me. But to think that he would actually bring his associates along too, just like that boy said. It would seem his grudge against me is more deeply rooted than I had thought,"

"But at least he doesn't think Okiya and Akai are the same person," Haru said. "We managed to fool him,"

The doorbell rang and the Detective Boys claimed that they wanted Subaru and Haru to solve a mystery. There were four stainless steel mugs full of hot black tea. On three out of four paper coasters, the professor used an erasable pen to draw a skull. He flipped the four coasters over and added lemon juice to the cup on the coaster without a skull and put vinegar in the remaining cups. The cups were shifted around without him seeing and he happily drank the cup that had a blank coaster.

The adults moved to the kitchen for some freshly brewed coffee while Conan explained the trick to the kids. Haru explained the trick to Jodie and Camel. Subaru revealed that he had received a text message from Kir with the letters RUM, the second-in-command of the organization.

* * *

**Every time Subaru does that thing where he only fully opens one of his eyes, Haru always puts a black eye patch over the closed eye. **


	64. Stalker

**Mitsuharu**

**Title:** Mitsuharu  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Summary:** There were only three kids of the Akai Family, right? There was no way that Masumi had a third older brother. So why the hell were these people calling him Akai Mitsuharu? More importantly, how the hell was he even alive!? [OC Insert as Akai Sibling]

* * *

Haru had been feeling uneasy for the past couple days. He was jumpier than usual and stayed inside except for work and college. He always covered the windows with curtains yet often peeked outside. This behavior did not escape Okiya Subaru. Something was wrong with his precious baby brother and he would find out what it was.

So Subaru decided to do the most logical thing. He secretly followed Mitsuharu around. While that may seem a bit overkill, he was worried. Haru wasn't telling Subaru anything nor did he ask for help, and that caused Subaru to worry even more. He wore sunglasses, a face mask, and hid his hair under a hat. He entered Café Poirot and took a seat at the counter.

"Hello sir," Haru greeted. "Do you know what you want to order or would you like to have a look at our menu?"

"Menu please," Subaru requested, having altered the settings of his voice changing choker so he wouldn't be recognized. He received a menu and pretended to look through it. "Thanks,"

"Delivery for Field Haru-san," A deliverywoman entered, holding a bouquet of chrysanthemums.

"Again?" Haru's smile faltered but he kept his façade up. "Thank you," He placed them in an empty vase filled partially with water as the deliverywoman left.

"That's the fifth delivery this week," Azusa noted. "And there's no sender again,"

"It's really unnerving," Haru said. "They come precisely twice a day, an hour after opening and an hour before closing,"

"Lilacs, sunflowers, pink camellias, primroses, and now red chrysanthemums," Amuro observed. "It seems that you have a secret admirer, Haru-san,"

_ 'So that's why Haru's so on edge,' _Subaru ordered a black coffee and took a sip. _'Purple lilacs represent the beginning of love or a first love. Sunflowers represent pure love. Pink camelias represent longing. Primroses represent being unable to live without someone or eternal love. Red chrysanthemums mean I love you,'_

"I wish I knew who sent them to tell them I don't feel the same way," Haru sighed.

"What if they're from Jonah-san?" Azusa suggested. "He could be sending you these things to tell you that he still loves you even though you guys broke up,"

"Jonah didn't send them," Haru shook his head. "He knows that I don't really care about flowers that much. I want to throw the flowers away but I don't want it to go to waste. The florist took time to cultivate their flowers. Besides, it makes Café Poirot look even nicer,"

"If more flowers come in, we'll need more vases," Azusa said. "Maybe we can put them outside at the entrance,"

_ 'Wait a second, they precisely come in at the same time every day,' _Haru realized. _'In the thirteen red shirts case, all thirteen shirts were bought at exactly 12:28 which is impossible. Applying that logic here means that the deliverywoman is the sender,'_

XXX

Subaru arrived back home after he had eaten his breakfast. He noted that the same deliverywoman from earlier was trying to climb the gates. Subaru had already removed his sunglasses, face mask, and hat. "Excuse me, can I help you?"

"Ah! I-I," The deliverywoman stuttered. "I was trying to deliver this package to Field Haru-san," She held up a cardboard box. "But it doesn't seem like he's home,"

"If nobody's home, then you should leave the package with the neighbor," Subaru's tone was calm and even yet had a threatening aura to it. _'Just what are you intending to do to my brother?' _"I live here so I can take the package now,"

"Y…You live here?" The woman questioned.

"Yes," Subaru unlocked to the gate to prove himself. "So, the package?"

"Uh, h-here," The woman handed the box to him. "I-I'll get going now,"

Subaru watched as she drove away, ensuring that she was out of sight before he entered the house. He then opened the package and noted that there was a teddy bear and some chocolates inside. He took out a knife and started dissecting the stuffed animal. Thankfully nobody was watching or else they would think he was either a weirdo or some kind of psychopath. He took out a listening device and a camera that was connected to the bear's eye.

_ 'That woman really is Haru's stalker,' _Subaru crushed the listening device and camera and tossed the bear and chocolates into the trash can. _'I won't let her do anything to Haru!'_

XXX

"We're home," Haru called.

"Mrow," Cora meowed, yawning as she entered and heading straight to her shark-shaped cat bed.

"Ruff!" Bepo barked in greeting.

"Welcome back," Subaru smiled. "Haru, are you alright?"

"Actually, I kinda have a stalker," Haru confessed. "It started off as repeated phone calls so I blocked those numbers. Then I received bouquets of flowers an hour after Café Poirot opens and an hour before we close,"

"It's the deliverywoman," Subaru told him. "She was attempting to climb over the gate. The package she was delivering had a teddy bear with a listening device and a camera as well as some chocolates. I destroyed the two devices and tossed everything into the trash. Apparently she didn't know that I also lived here,"

"I never thought that I'd have to deal with a creepy stalker," Haru groaned. "Chewy, will you be alright? She might try to do something to you,"

"Are you really asking _me _that question?" Subaru chuckled. "I already have to keep an eye out for the crows. That woman isn't really inconspicuous. But I want Bepo to stay in your room just in case she tries to break in, alright?"

"Okay," Haru agreed.

XXX

The next morning, there was an envelope in the mailbox with no addressee labeled. Subaru opened the letter and immediately knew it was a threat meant for him. Written in bold red letters was the word: _LEAVE!_ Not wanting to alarm his brother, he quickly crumpled it up and threw it into the trash can. A simple letter wasn't going to scare the Silver Bullet away.

The most logical thing to do would've been to call the police and report the suspicious behavior, but Subaru doubted they'd be of much use. He knew that Edogawa Conan was the puppeteer behind the Sleeping Kogoro. If it weren't for him, most of the cases would've either been cold or the wrong person would've been arrested. Honestly, the police were rather incompetent. Even if Conan were in his real body, Kudo Shinichi was still only seventeen years old.

Subaru didn't accompany Haru to work. He knew that if any problem arose at Café Poirot, Amuro would be able to handle it. Cora was also with Haru and she was quite protective of her human. She wouldn't hesitate to jump onto the assailant and claw their eyes out. She deeply cared about her human, her family. Haru was like a father to her.

Subaru received a text from Haru an hour later. _'Black roses? That doesn't have any meaning to do with love but rather death. Is she threatening Haru!?'_

XXX

"Haru-san, can you run to the supermarket really quick?" Azusa requested. "We're out of milk,"

"Sure," Haru agreed.

"I'll go with you," Amuro offered. "Who knows what that woman might do? Actually, I should be the one to go. Stay here at the café,"

"I'll be fine," Haru claimed. "She expects me to stay at the café all day. Besides, I'll be out in the public. She wouldn't dare try anything in the wide open,"

"Haru-san, I think Amuro-san should go with you," Azusa said. "You _do _have a record of being hospitalized,"

"Alright, alright," Haru sighed. "Amuro-san will accompany me," _'I'm sure I can handle myself. I've been practicing Jeet Kune Do with Chewy,' _The two got into Amuro's car and they drove off to the supermarket. There was a brief silence before Haru mischievously grinned. "So…you and Subaru?"

"Haru-san, I already told you that I'm not interested in Okiya Subaru," Amuro groaned. "There was a misunderstanding,"

"There's no shame in liking Chewy," Haru patted his back. "I can totally get my fans to also support Chewmuro,"

"Aren't they busy shipping Joru?" Amuro asked.

Haru gave him a sad, kicked puppy look. "I don't want to talk about Joru…"

"Sorry," Amuro apologized. _'Oh right, they broke up when Cognac returned to the organization,'_

XXX

Subaru, worried about his brother after being notified of the black roses, was about to head out. When he entered the garage, he knelt down and noted that his tires were slashed. _'Someone's here,' _He held an arm up just in time to block a swing from a metal pipe.

"You…" The deliverywoman resembled a crazed beast. "Stay away from my Haru!"

"He's not _your_ Haru," Subaru pulled the pipe from the crazy woman's hold and tossed it away. "You're a delusional woman," _'I wonder if Shukichi also has to deal with crazy fans since he's a well-known shogi Meijin,'_

"I'm Haru's biggest fan and he and I are destined for each other!" The woman shrieked like a banshee. "He and I will get married and have twenty three kids and we'll live happily ever after together!"

"I can assure you," Subaru easily dodged her attacks. "That he isn't interested at all in you,"

"Don't put words in my Haru's mouth!" The woman yelled, drawing a knife.

"You shouldn't play with dangerous weapons," Subaru kneed the woman in the stomach, causing her to drop her knife. He the slammed her to the garage ground hard enough to knock her hard but not enough to cause serious damage. _'As much as I want to go all out, I can't overdo it or else the police will become suspicious. I'd rather not draw attention to myself any more than I already have. I'll call the cops right now and have her arrested,'_

XXX

"See? Nothing happened," Haru told Azusa when they returned with the milk and a bunch of other groceries they were running low on. "We didn't even see her in the vicinity,"

"That's a relief," Azusa sighed. "I thought for sure that you'd end up in the hospital again,"

"I have heard of your past hospitalizations," Amuro nodded in agreement.

Haru received a text from Subaru. "Oh hey, the stalker broke into the mansion and tried to kill Chewy," His tone was completely casual as if he were stating the weather.

"That's terrible!" Azusa exclaimed. "Is Subaru-san alright?"

"Oh yeah, he's fine," Haru shrugged. "The cops arrested the woman so we don't have to worry about her and her craziness anymore,"

"At least Café Poirot won't be overcrowded with flowers," Amuro joked.

_ 'Since she was arrested, that means Chewy didn't kill her,'_


	65. Darkest Nightmare Part I

**Mitsuharu**

**Title:** Mitsuharu  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Summary:** There were only three kids of the Akai Family, right? There was no way that Masumi had a third older brother. So why the hell were these people calling him Akai Mitsuharu? More importantly, how the hell was he even alive!? [OC Insert as Akai Sibling]

* * *

Haru was grabbing a midnight snack when he saw that Akai was awake and undisguised. "Where are you going at this hour?" He started to assemble a simple ham and cheese sandwich. "And you're undisguised,"

"Did I wake you?" Akai asked.

"No, I'm just hungry," He took a bite of his sandwich and frowned before reaching up and cracking open a new bottle of barbecue sauce. He poured some into his sandwich and then took a sip. "You still haven't answered my question,"

"You really need to cut back on your barbecue sauce intake," Akai stared at his younger brother with concern as he ate. "And I'm heading to police headquarters. Someone's intending on getting their hands on a NOC list,"

"Don't mind me then," Haru shooed him away. "Timing is very important,"

Akai gave another glance at Haru's over-sauced sandwich before leaving. This time he took the new red Ford Mustang he had bought. It wasn't the same as his Chevrolet C1500, but it was faster and more useful than the car Okiya Subaru owned. He wouldn't admit it out loud to anyone, but he also bought the Mustang because it looked cool.

_'NOC list,' _He hummed as he took a swig of barbecue sauce. _'I know it's not the Raven Chaser since we've already passed that and Pierrot didn't own a Mustang at the time. Pierrot also said that he's heading to police headquarters which is where Bourbon AKA Furuya Rei works. So…Darkest Nightmare? I _am _heading to Touto Aquarium with the Detective Boys and Professor Agasa. And there's the giant Ferris wheel there and all those colorful lights,'_

_ 'Curacao…she's going to be amnesiac,' _Haru clenched his fists. _'The Ferris wheel…the kids will get trapped. It's rigged with explosives. The axis is destroyed. The wheel almost kills the kids and several other people including Ran and Sonoko. Curacao is the one who saves them at the cost of her life,' _Fear began to fill him. _'If…if I interfere, I'd also be going against Gin. There's a chance my face will become known to the organization. If I screw anything up…there will be dire consequences,'_

XXX

Haru had arrived about an hour earlier than the Detective Boys. He paid for his ticket and once he entered, he caught a whiff of gasoline. _'Calm down. Deep breaths,' _He walked over to Curacao who sat on a bench and was covered in minor wounds. "Ma'am, are you alright?" He wore a latex mask to help conceal his identity in case any crow caught sight of him. He also had a spare voice changing choker around his neck, altering his voice to sound like a hot anime guy's. "You look like you're hurt and your clothes are a bit torn,"

"I…I'm fine, I think," Curacao responded.

"Would you like to go to the nurse's station?" Haru offered.

"No," She shook her head.

"How long have you been here?" Haru inquired.

"I…I'm not sure," She answered softly.

"May I see your phone?" Haru motioned to the cracked smartphone and received a nod. He tried clicking several buttons. _'It's no use; it's broken. I can try reviving it enough to send a message but it'll take some time,' _"My name is Torao," _'I'm using Trafalgar Law's hated nickname as my alias…' _"Do you know your name?"

"What's…my name?" She struggled for a moment before closing her eyes. "Sorry, I don't know,"

"It seems like you have amnesia," Haru told her gently. "I have a change of clothes in my backpack since sometimes the audience gets wet from the animal shows. Would you like to change into them since the ones you are wearing is a bit damaged?"

"Okay," Curacao agreed.

Haru led her to the women's bathrooms and passed her a long-sleeved t-shirt, long pants, and a baseball cap. After a few minutes, she came out in the fresh clothes. Haru couldn't help but stared at her wordlessly for a few moments before shaking his head. "Let's try walking around Touto Aquarium. Since you came here, it might help jog your memories,"

XXX

They stopped by the darts booth and Curacao scored three perfect bullseyes while Haru's three darts were scattered all over the target. Haru picked out a red dolphin keychain plushy while Curacao received a blank one for her to paint whatever color she desired. They tried out other games such as skee ball, balloon shot, cup ball, and can shot. Curacao scored high, almost nearly perfect scores, in all of the games.

They took a break for lunch to grab something to eat. As they ate, Haru attached his laptop and a bunch of wires to try to unlock Curacao's phone. It was taking a while but thankfully he was able to continue the process while everything was stuffed into his backpack. Curacao stared up at the giant Ferris wheel.

"Do you want to ride that?" Haru asked. "I can buy us some tickets,"

Curacao nodded. "It looks nice,"

XXX

Vermouth sat at a booth in a restaurant. She opened up her tablet and set up her camera, using the organization's program to scan all the faces the camera captured and found Curacao. She located her and used her binoculars to confirm that the program was right. She clicked the button on her earpiece. "I found her, Gin,"

_ "Where?"_

"Touto Aquarium,"

_ "The aquarium?"_

"Yes," Vermouth quickly packed up all of her things. "Don't worry, I'll bring her back right away,"

XXX

While they waited in line for the Ferris wheel, Vermouth leaned on the opposite side of the railing from Curacao. "What are you doing? We're heading back," She then started walking away.

Curacao briefly glanced at Vermouth but made no indication that she recognized her. "Ma'am, the line is moving forward," Haru tapped her shoulder.

"Sorry," Curacao moved forward with the line. "I thought someone was talking to me,"

Vermouth paused and looked back at her. "Something's wrong. She seems amnesiac,"

_ "Hurry up! Make sure she remembers everything!"_

"Understood,"

Curacao and Haru sat in the passenger cabin. As Curacao watched the scene, Haru sent a text to his brother. _Curacao's with me._ When he looked up from his phone, he realized that the lights from below were overlapping each other. "Don't look!" _'I purposely came here earlier than the Detective Boys to keep them out of harm's way and to make sure the time doesn't match up for her to recall her memories in the Ferris wheel! Now she'll be taken to the hospital and the police will gain custody of her!'_

Curacao screamed in pain and clutched her head. "Kir…Bourbon…Stout…Aquavit…Riesling…"

She was still in immense pain when the ride ended and of course the employees called an ambulance. Since her identity was unknown and she was suffering from amnesia, she was taken to a police hospital. Once it was identified that her head damage was caused by a car crash, she became a suspect of the nearby pile up from earlier.

Haru sent a text to his brother: _It's following pretty much the same from canon, despite my interference. The PSB will gain custody of Curacao. You need to save Bourbon and Kir! They're going to be taken to some place where Gin, Vodka, and Vermouth are!_

XXX

"We are here because of that NOC thing, right?"

"Curacao saw your names on the list," Gin dramatically turned on the spotlight to shine onto them. "You know perfectly well why you're here,"

"Curacao?" Bourbon questioned. "The agent that's close to Rum?"

"Yes, our specialist in information collecting," Kir informed.

"I keep telling you that your information isn't true!" Bourbon denied.

"Killing us here would be a great mistake," Kir added.

"We're all old pals," Vodka walked out from the shadows. "If you confess right away, we'll send you off sans any suffering,"

"Heh," Bourbon bluffed. "The reason you didn't kill us but kidnapped us is because the info from Curacao wasn't complete. Am I wrong?"

"Impressive, Bourbon," Gin commented.

"Luckily for you, we don't have that list right now," Vermouth said. "She got found out by the police and in the midst of escaping she caused an accident,"

"Then, why not recover Curacao to make her confirm that our names are absent from the list!?" Kir demanded, using a bobby pin to try to undo her handcuffs. "Gin, you can check whether we're NOCs or not after you get the list, can't you?"

"That's true but…" Gin stood up and drew his gun, aiming it at the two. "My way is to root out trouble at its earliest stage! Now, it's time for the traitors to be judged!"

Kir was shot in the shoulder which caused her to drop her bobby pin. Gin was about to fire a killing shot, but Akai shot the light out. When Vermouth turned on her phone flashlight, Bourbon was gone. While Vodka ran out to search for Bourbon, Gin decided to kill Kir instead. "The other rat ran away. I'll take care of you first. Goodbye, Kir"

"Wait! Don't kill her!" Vermouth stopped him once she received a call from Rum. "It's Rum's orders! Rum received an e-mail from Curacao. They had nothing to do with the NOC list,"

"She recovered her memory?" Gin asked.

"We told you," Kir's breathing was a bit heavy and she was losing blood. "We are victims of a conspiracy. You're not going to remove the cuffs already?"

"No," Vermouth refused. "It's a direct order from Rum. We must find Curacao to confirm if the mail was really sent by her. She must be in the police hospital, but under protection,"

"You're absolutely sure of this?" Gin questioned. "She's certainly our ally, but it seems that she's on the move," He called Chianti's phone.

_"Nice timing, Gin. The PSB air-heads have finally gotten on the move!"_

"Just as expected,"

_ "They don't even realize they're being tapped. What amateurs!"_

"And? Where are they heading to?"

_ "Heh, they're heading exactly where you said they'd head to. They're putting her into a police car right now,"_

"Get_ that_ aircraft ready!"

_ "You don't mean…"_

"It's a good chance to try out its equipment,"

_ "Are you intending to start an all-out war or what!?"_

"It's an order from Rum. We need to ensure the success of our mission,"

_ "Got ya,"_

XXX

_'Just in time!' _Haru groaned, allowing his head to rest in front of his laptop. _'I managed to make it seem like Curacao sent that email. Maybe I shouldn't have altered this part of the movie. Thankfully, I often helped Professor Agasa with all his inventions growing up and I also studied technology stuff, so I was able to do what he did in canon. It was such a race against time. I hope Kir and Bourbon are alright,'_

Haru hurriedly packed all his things up and sent a text to Akai: _Explosives on the Ferris wheel. Not sure how many. The crows are using a weapon-equipped helicopter. _He looked to the sky. _'Dangers rise at nightfall. If I am to interfere, I want to ensure my face isn't exposed. It's a good thing I was working on a costume nobody had ever seen before. It won't be weird to go out in public like this because they'll just think I'm one of the costume-wearing staff,'_

* * *

**Here's part one of **_**The Darkest Nightmare. **_**What is Haru up to? Remember, he has access to all of Conan's gadgets, is studying engineering, and has the funds to purchase materials.**


	66. Darkest Nightmare Part II

**Mitsuharu**

**Title:** Mitsuharu  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Summary:** There were only three kids of the Akai Family, right? There was no way that Masumi had a third older brother. So why the hell were these people calling him Akai Mitsuharu? More importantly, how the hell was he even alive!? [OC Insert as Akai Sibling]

* * *

Conan knew something was amiss. There had been some sort of commotion in the Ferris wheel cabin that was a few cars away from the ones he and the Detective Boys were in. An ambulance was called and a silver-haired woman was taking away on a stretcher. He didn't know why, but that woman felt suspicious. The man that had been with her felt familiar, but he had never seen him before.

XXX

Haru's suit consisted of mainly red-dyed Kevlar with some black parts. He resembled a fierce draconic humanoid warrior complete with small horns, wings that could be used as a hang glider, and a tail. He had left his remaining stuff in his motorcycle. It was easy to blend in as a costumed staff member and make his way to the Ferris wheel.

Activating the zoom feature on his mask, he cursed at the numerous explosives he saw. "Time to start gathering them up," He activated the power enhancing feature on his boots and jumped several feet into the air, managing to grab the nearest bomb. He landed gently, using his hang glider wings to slow his descent, and placed the bomb on the floor. "One down, some big number more to go,"

He heard the faint sounds of fighting overhead but most of it was drowned out by fireworks. "They better not kill each other," He continued gathering bombs. _'I don't know how long this suit will last. I never got to test it out together, only in separate pieces,' _After a few more bombs, as he was descending his wings malfunctioned and he fell hard to the metal floor. "This was what I wanted to avoid…" He moved his legs and winced as he turned his left leg. _'Shit, the least possible damage is a twisted ankle. The worst is a broken leg. It feels like a broken or at least a fractured leg giving the fact that it isn't just the ankle hurting,'_

Akai and Rei both came crashing down beside him. "Hey!" Haru forced himself to stand up, maneuvering his suit's tail to help him maintain his balance. "NPA Officer Furuya Rei, FBI Agent Akai Shuichi, both of you stop fighting and help me disarm these bombs!"

"Haru!?" Rei exclaimed.

"I am—wait, how did you recognize me!?" Haru removed his mask. "There are still more bombs in the hosepipes shelf and other places, but I managed to gather some of them,"

"What's wrong with your leg?" Akai asked.

"I'm fine," Haru lied, putting all his weight on his injured leg to prove a point. "I need help disarming the bombs I found!" _'****! ****! ****! MY LEG!"_

"Leave," Akai ordered, seeing through the act. "You're obviously hurt. Leave,"

"No," Haru refused. "There's no time to waste on arguing. Find the other bombs while Amuro-san and I work on disarming these ones,"

"You know how to disarm a bomb?" Rei looked to him with surprise.

"The Prince of Vespania and I attempted to join the Japanese police's bomb squad," Haru grinned. "We may have been kicked out after being revealed to be minors and Haku may have been dragged back to Vespania by Keith, but we learned a lot. We also search crazy things on the internet,"

After a couple minutes, they managed to disarm the bombs that Haru had already gathered and Rei was starting to work on the bombs by the hosepipes shelf. Akai scouted the nearby area. "There are bombs placed in strategic locations that I am unable to reach. They make an orange light when they explode. Use this to put all the bombs inside," Akai kicked his sniper rifle case over to Rei. "From now on, I'm letting you take care of this while I search the wheels. And Haru…if you end up in the hospital with a serious injury or you die, you're grounded," He then ran off.

Haru pulled his mask back on. "I need to get to Curacao," _'I'm probably already grounded since I have a broken leg. I'm no medical expert but it might not be completely broken since I can _kinda _walk on it. I'll need to wrap my tail around it to act as a pseudo-splint/cast,'_

XXX

Curacao had regained her memories, knocked Kazami out, and undid her handcuffs. She called Vermouth's number using Kazami's phone. "It's been a while, Vermouth,"

_ "Like I suspected, you recovered your memory,"_

"Yes, but excluding this, I've got the feeling that I'm being spied on,"

_ "No problem. Gin is coming to recover you in a helicopter,"_

"Gin?"

_ "Anyway, did you recover all your memories? Did you e-mail Rum? If it wasn't you…"_

Curacao thought back to when she first encountered Haru. He was the one who took her phone to try to help her find out about her identity. She didn't know his name but even if she did, she wouldn't be able to bring herself to expose him. The time they spent together, although short, made her happy. It gave her a taste of a world outside of the organization, a taste of _freedom_. It caused a warm feeling to swell up in her chest. "Of course I'm the one who sent it. Is there a problem?"

_ "Now, if you please, wait for your carriage,"_

"Okay," The call ended. Suddenly, there was a park-wide power outage. _'I don't want to return to the organization,' _She held up the white dolphin keychain. _'Maybe…just maybe…there's a chance for me to escape,'_ She climbed out of the cabin and started to weave through the Ferris wheel.

XXX

Haru peered into the glass of each cabin and found the unconscious PSB Agent. He got inside and knelt down beside him. "Kazami-san! Kazami-san! It's no use, he's out cold!" The helicopter was above them and a claw grabbed onto the cabin they were in. Haru was tossed around and hissed as his injured leg was agitated.

XXX

"There's a problem," Korn spoke up. "The target isn't inside as predicted,"

"The secret police already got to her?" Gin asked. "Scan the inside,"

"Understood," Vodka obeyed. "There are two figures, both seem to be male. One of them is dressed as some sort of dragon. Aniki, Curacao ran away!"

"What!? Curacao…" Gin glowered. "Drop that pod,"

XXX

"Oh for Arceus' sake!" Haru cursed as he braced himself. The pod was dropped and plummeted down several feet. He cried out in pain as his left leg was struck by some debris. He grabbed Kazami and spread his wings out once more. "Come on…just until I get Kazami out of here!" He activated his power enhanced boot on his right leg and jumped high, doing his best to dodge the debris as he descended. He forcibly spread his wings with his right arm while keeping hold of Kazami in his left.

The landing was rough and he dragged Kazami the rest of the way out. There were a few police officers around. "Oi! PSB!" He yelled, tossing Kazami to them. _'I need to remain calm. What else happens? Conan used his soccer ball to help stop the Ferris wheel. But he used the fireworks ball before that to light up the night for Akai to shoot,'_

_ "Haru!"_

"Conan?" The voice came from his phone. His movements must have answered the call.

_ "Haru, what's all that noise? There's a black out and suddenly something happened to the Ferris wheel! I used my night vision lens and saw a large helicopter!"_

"I…" Haru fell to his knees. "Stay away, Shin-kun," _'I'm so tired…my whole body hurts…' _

_ "The kids and I decided to ride the Ferris wheel again since the view at night is different and the lights would be easier to see! The entire north wheel was reserved!"_

"Conan…I'm not on speaker?"

_"No,"_

"The people in the helicopter are the crows. They're after Curacao, Rum's right hand woman. She was originally supposed to be retrieved at the top of the wheel after regaining her memories, but she betrayed them and wants to escape,"

_ "The crows!? Then—"_

"I'm…I'll somehow…find a way…to rescue you guys…If you see a woman that looks like a female version of Gin with heterochromia, that's Curacao!" Haru sounded so _tired _and his leg ached badly. Even when he wasn't putting any weight on it, just the slightest movement caused immense pain. _'I don't know if I'll survive this but I need to ensure that the kids do survive,'_

XXX

"You haven't found Curacao yet?" Gin was growing impatient.

"No," Vodka brought up the live footage of four cameras. "There are only a kid and two others," He noticed that someone was near where the bomb by the hosepipes rack were and was disarming it. "It's not good, Aniki! They're defusing the bombs!"

"What!?"

Vodka zoomed in on the silhouette of Rei. "I'm sure he wasn't there before!" He pointed at another camera screen. "There's some guy dressed as a dragon!?"

Gin took out a detonate and pushed the button, but nothing happened. He repeatedly pushed it and then threw it to the floor. "I'm taking control of everything. Fire immediately,"

XXX

Haru cursed when the crows started shooting at the Ferris wheel. _'I need to hurry! There's no time to waste!' _He bumped into Curacao.

"You're not a member of the aquarium's staff," She noted, prepared to defend herself if necessary. "Who are you?"

"Call me the Scarlet Dragon," He answered.

"You're that man that helped me earlier!" Curacao recognized the voice despite the lack of the voice changer. "You need to run!"

"There are kids trapped in one of the pods," Haru claimed. "I can't let them die,"

Curacao nodded in understanding. "I'll lead them away," She ran in the opposite direction of the pod where the kids were in.

"Furuya-san! Akai!" Haru called once the shooting stopped.

"Haru!" Akai jumped down to his brother's location. When Rei joined them a few minutes later, Akai revealed that his night-vision scope was broken and his spare was a day scope.. "I need a source of light,"

Haru held up a grenade. "I applied the same mechanics as the fireworks soccer ball into grenade form. I haven't tested it yet though and I'm not sure of the general location of the helicopter so I need light to aim,"

The crows resumed firing. "Even if it hasn't been tested yet, it's better than dying without doing anything!" Rei threw the bag of explosives, some that were still armed, outside.

Once the bombs exploded, Haru tensed up at the orange explosion and how it resembled flames but he forced himself to focus on the helicopter. He pulled the pin and threw the fireworks grenade. Several fireworks illuminated the jet black sky. Akai hurriedly took aim and fired a single bullet which struck the intended target. The helicopter started to lose control and Gin started firing at the Ferris wheel. The northern wheel was disconnected from the axel and started to roll.

"Shit!" Haru quickly took out his suspenders from one of his pockets and wrapped it around a part of the southern wheel. _'Faster…faster…'_ He sprinted and ignored the excruciating pain coming from his leg. He jumped towards the northern wheel, activating the magnetism on his gloves. Unfortunately, he wasn't close enough for the magnetism to be super effective. _'No!'_

"You're not dying on my watch," Akai caught his brother's hand and pulled him up.

Haru connected his suspenders but it did little to nothing to stop the wheel. "I need to get to the front of wheel!"

Akai scooped his brother up bridal style and started running. "I'm not letting you run anymore on that leg of yours,"

Conan and Haibara caught sight of the two running atop the wheel. _'Haru!? Akai-san!?'_

Haru wrapped his belt around the front of the northern wheel and started inflating the soccer ball to the max size. "It's not fast enough!" His eyes widened when he saw Curacao ram a crane into the Ferris wheel's side. "No…CURACAO!"

_'I won't let the crows succeed!' _Curacao caught sight of the terrified children in one of the pods. _'They're the ones _he _wanted to protect,' _She pushed the gas pedal and hit the Ferris wheel even harder. The wheel tilted and crushed her and the crane, but it stopped its movement.

"She still died…" Haru whispered as his vision grew blurry. "Shuu…tell Amuro to list in the police report that a strange man in a costume…stole my belt and suspenders. It'll…it'll help prevent the organization from growing…too suspicious of the owner of the belt that created a giant soccer ball…"

_'He's unconscious but alive,' _Akai sighed in relief. _'He's still grounded though,'_

* * *

**So Haru tried creating his own gadgets since he helped Professor Agasa build some gadgets and is studying engineering. The dragon wings are basically like Kaito Kid's cape. The boots are the same as the power enhancing sneakers. The gloves are magnetic though as with any magnet, the metal has to be within a certain range. His mask has the same features as the criminal tracking glasses. Since they were still in the prototype stage, they couldn't handle a lot of damage hence why the wings were easily broken. There are pockets where he stores his suspenders, fireworks grenades, and belt.  
The Scarlet Dragon is what Haru's superhero name would've been if he had decided to become Beika's Batman.**


End file.
